War of Dissension
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: AU The kingdoms of Krypton & Genesis are at war! King Kal-El is determined to win the war & marry the Lady Lana. But then he meets Lois Lane of the Genesis Army, he begins to question his expectations in life. This is a story of war, betrayal, & love.
1. Prologue

**Co-written with scifigirl33 on Divine Intervention**

**Prologue**

Jonathan, Duke of Kent, Commander of the Royal Forces, and King Reagent of Krypton, lay in his bed at the Kent castle. His physicians had just told him that there was nothing more they could do to heal his battle wound.

Jonathan remembered how he received the wound. He and the royal forces were defending the stronghold at the border between Krypton and Genesis. King Lionel himself was lying seize to the castle. Jonathan faced him on the battlefield, where they both wounded each other and had to be taken away for medical attention. His wife and sons were now on their way from Kandor, the capital of Krypton.

A carriage pulled up to the castle and Martha, Duchess of Kent, exited the carriage with her sons. Their youngest exited the carriage after his mother and his name was Henry, the Earl of Smallville. He was the average height of a boy his age with light brown hair and his mother's eyes. He had just turned 15 years old.

And their eldest exited the carriage but in truth he was not their son. Martha did not carry him for nine months and she did not give birth to him like she did Henry. However, they did raise him when his parents were murdered when he was only three years old.

He was Kal-El, Prince of Krypton and Duke of Kandor, but his godparents and little brother called him Clark. He was quite tall for his age with dark hair and muscular.

More carriages arrived after theirs, Kryptonian nobles and knights of the Red Shard with the High Priest of Rao, who wore long dark robes and a large diamond pendant around his neck. The High Priest was the only priest of the Order of Rao who was allowed not to wear his hood up or the ceremonial white mask. They had just received word that the Honorable Duke of Kent was on his deathbed.

Jonathan appeared to be sleeping and then a knight whispered in his ear. "You're Grace…your wife and son has arrived along with his Royal Highness." The knight wore the traditional black armor with his family crest in a pale blue color on the spaulders of his armor.

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes. He was sweating and he was pale but he smiled as he saw his family enter the bed chamber. "Martha…" He whispered as she sat down on the edge of bed.

Martha's eyes were filled with sadness and she gave him a weak smile. She wore a green gown. She held his hand and kissed it. "Oh my love, I wish we had more time together." She said.

Jonathan caressed her cheek. "I do not regret one moment of our life together. Just know that I love you and always will." Tears began to fall on both Jonathan and Martha's faces as they stared at one another.

"And I love you, Jonathan." She said as she continued to hold his hand.

"Henry…" Jonathan said. The boy looked scared but he slowly stepped forward. Henry wore a red tunic with black pants and boots and a gold chain around his shoulders.

Jonathan smiled at the young boy. "Henry…it is now your job to look after your mother and I have made preparations that on your eighteenth birthday, you will become the new Duke of Kent."

"But I do not want to be Duke of Kent if that means you are dead, father." Henry pleaded.

"We cannot change our destinies, son. I do not want to leave your mother, you or Clark but I have lived a full, wonderful life. I had everything that a husband and father could dream of. It is my time. Just know that I love you, Henry."

"And I love you, father." Henry said sadly. Jonathan kissed Henry's forehead and then ruffled his son's hair for one last time. Instead of groaning like he usually did, he actually smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Clark?" Jonathan asked weakly and began coughing. Clark stepped out of the shadows. He wore a purple tunic with black pants and boots. He also wore a belt with a sheath containing a dagger around his waist.

Jonathan smiled at the sad young man as he kneeled beside him. "Clark…you know what this means don't you?" Clark looked down as if he were ashamed. "When I'm dead, you will receive your birthright: the throne of your father, my best friend."

"I don't know if I am ready." Clark said in a semi-deep voice.

"It is for that reason that I know that you are." Jonathan said and grinned.

"But I do not want to lose you. You are the only father I have ever known." Clark pleaded.

"Martha and I have raised you as if you were our own but you are the son of Jor-El and Lara. You are Kal-El and you must carry on the legacy of your forefathers, the House of El." Jonathan was now speaking in a whisper.

"I can't do this without your guidance. I will need you now more than ever." Clark said.

"I have faith in you. I have taught both you and Henry everything I know about being a man. You will be a great king like your father and grandfather. There will be many trials ahead but do not lose faith in yourself." Jonathan paused as he took a deep breath.

"Also, remember you are not just a king but a man. You will have your triumphs and mistakes. You will grow older and fall in love, have children, and you will live a long fulfilling life. Look after Martha and Henry, promise me…son." Jonathan looked deep into Clark's blue eyes.

"I promise…father." Clark placed his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. They smiled at each other one last time. Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Jonathan, Duke of Kent, then laid his head back and took his last breath and his hand fell from Clark's shoulder. Martha and Henry began crying. Tears filled Clark's eyes as he rose and placed one comforting hand on Martha and Henry's shoulders.

"Kneel before Kal-El." The High Priest of Rao said. The whole room began to kneel in the Kryptonian manner. As soon as they composed themselves, Martha and Henry kneeled as well.

The High Priest then walked up to Kal-El and opened his hand. Lying in his palm was the ring of his father, and his father before him, and so forth.

Kal-El picked up the ring and slowly placed it on the ring ringer of his right hand. The High Priest then kneeled as well.

Kal-El glanced at the ring but then held his head high and placed his hands at his sides.

Knights climbed onto their horses and rode into more than several directions to spread the word that Jonathan, Duke of Kent, was dead and Kal-El was now King.

Two Days Later

Kal-El walked through the corridors of the Kent Castle. People muttered, "You're Majesty," as he walked past them. He found Martha staring at a portrait of the four of them above the large fireplace.

Clark wore all black and a fur robe because it was snowing outside. Martha did not see him. Clark placed her fur robe around her shoulders and she relaxed a little. She turned around to face him and he hugged her.

Henry was sitting and he watched as his mother cried into Clark's arms. Henry began to cry as well and Clark held out his hand. Henry walked over to them and placed his right arm around Henry's shoulders. "You're Majesty, all is prepared." A servant said and Clark nodded.

Clark took Martha's hand and kept his right arm around Henry's shoulders. Everyone then proceeded to walk outside to the carriages. The funeral was to be held a mile away because they could still hears the sounds of battle not too far away in Smallville.

General Lane's troops decided to take advantage of this day of mourning to attack and the soldiers still kept hold of the stronghold in Smallville.

After a short ride, the carriage stopped at a hill. Gravediggers were at the top waiting to bury the Duke of Kent. Clark exited the second carriage and walked to the first one, which held the body of his father. He opened the back of the carriage and saw his body.

Jonathan wore his dark gray armor with his black cape around his shoulders. In his hands, he held his sword. A thin white sheet covered his body. His helmet lay next to him and Clark handed it to Martha, who cradled it as if it were a baby, as she remembered helping him put it on only a few days prior.

Clark grabbed the front handle of the wood slab underneath Jonathan's body. Henry grabbed the handle across from Clark. General Nox-Van grabbed the handle in the back and Commander Milton Fine V grabbed the handle across from Nox-Van.

They lifted his body to their shoulders and began to walk up the hill. Martha led them up the hill holding her husband's helmet. Everyone followed them with somber looks.

When they made it to the top, they slowly lowered his body into the fresh, neat grave. Clark and Henry took one last look at their father. Martha handed to helmet to Henry, who looked at it and closed his eyes. Henry then handed it to Clark, who did not even look at it. He just couldn't.

Clark then kneeled so he placed the helmet on Jonathan's chest.

"Jonathan, Duke of Kent, was a great and honorable man. He lived a full life but his ended too early in a time of war. He will be remembered for his bravery, honor, his great love and devotion to his family and for his faithful service to the crown. He was a man that every man, woman, and child could look up to for leadership and guidance. May Rao grant him the peace he so rightfully deserves." The High Priest said.

The grave diggers soon began to fill the grave. Martha closed her eyes because she could not watch. Everyone soon began to walk away back to their carriages. Jonathan's body was now covered with dirt but the grave was not filled yet.

"Goodbye my love." Martha said and placed her arm around Henry.

"Goodbye father." Henry said. Martha and Henry then walked away to their carriage.

Clark could not say anything. He stared as more dirt piled onto Jonathan. He then kneeled down and grabbed a handful of dirt. He slowly let the dirt fall from his hand into the grave. He could not still say goodbye. All he could feel was anger.

Kal-El then stood tall and looked at his godfather's grave. He then walked away but when he reached the bottom of the hill, he looked back once more. He still could not say goodbye so he entered the carriage.

_This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people not just a man but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're symbol of justice._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two Weeks Later

Kal-El awoke from a troubled sleep. He removed the blanket revealing his bare chest and stretched. He watched the sun rise from the window across from his bed. He was at the Crystal Palace in Kandor, he had arrived the day before.

He was staying at the famed Fortress of Solitude, said to be impenetrable and isolated; the perfect place for the king to go train and relax. Only members of the royal family and the regiment of the Red Shard who protected it knew its location.

After he turned seventeen, he went to live at the Fortress to train. It had somehow become a second home to him but no place could replace the Kent Castle.

It saddened him that the king's official residence was the Crystal Palace in Kandor. He would now probably only spend short summers at the Fortress. And with Smallville captured, it would be almost impossible to return to the Kent Castle.

A manservant entered the bed chamber and was shocked to find Kal-El already awake. "You're Majesty…" The manservant placed his right arm across his chest and made bowed. Kal-El nodded at him.

Kal-El grabbed the shirt hanging off a chair and put it on. "Yes?" Kal-El asked.

He walked up to him and he had a sealed roll of parchment in his hand. "This arrived moments ago from the Council, You're Majesty."

Kal-El took the parchment and motioned for the manservant to leave. He peeled off the seal and unrolled it. He slowly began to read. When he got to the middle of the writing, he smiled. "Glad we understand each other, gentlemen." Kal-El said to himself.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said and his grooms entered with his Kryptonian ceremonial attire **(pic in profile)**. Then Kal-El remembered what today was: it was his coronation. He sighed as he stood.

He walked over to a basin and splashed water in his face. His barber then entered and Kal-El sat down.

After his shave and a haircut, it was time for him to dress. His grooms dressed him in the white attire. There was a time when it was black but that was during the rule of the House of Zod, much to Kal-El's relief.

He put on his shirt that bore the crest of the House of El in black. Lastly, a groom helped him put on the white robe. He lastly put on his white boots.

There was another knock at the door. "Enter." He said and entered the Duchess of Kent. She gave a quick bow and Kal-El motioned for the grooms to leave. The grooms left muttering "You're Grace" to Martha as they passed.

The serious look on his face became sincere; he was no longer Kal-El but Clark. He smiled at Martha as he kissed both of her hands. She wore black gown and a veil to symbolize that she was in mourning.

Clark lifted the veil from her face. He held her hand comforting her and she finally smiled. "Jonathan would be so proud of you." She straightened his robe.

Clark sighed and lowered his head. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be the man he wanted me to be without him here guiding me."

Martha placed a loving hand on his cheek. "He had faith in you and so do I." She said and Clark grinned but he was still afraid.

Another knock at the door and Clark rolled his eyes, which made Martha giggled for the first time in two weeks. "Enter."

A knight clad in dark gray armor entered and kneeled before him. Clark motioned for him to rise and he did. "You're Majesty, the carriage has arrived." Clark nodded and knight left.

"My lady…" He was now Kal-El again and he held his hand out to the Duchess of Kent. She placed his hand on top of his and a manservant opened the door. They descended the stairs, where Henry was waiting for them by the open carriage.

The open carriage was all white with red seats. Flags bearing the crest of the House of El hung from the carriage doors. Knights in dark gray armor were on horseback were ready to escort the carriage.

Henry placed his right arm over his chest and bowed, and the knights on horseback followed suit. Kal-El ruffled his hair and Henry gave him a quick shove. They laughed as a knight was about to apprehend Henry but Kal-El motioned for him to halt.

The three of them then entered the carriage and rode to the Temple of Rao.

At the Temple, royalty and nobles had already arrived, along with the half of the regiment of the Red Shard and one full regiment of Kryptonian soldiers, who protect Kandor.

Unlike other knights, the Red Shard wore dark gray armor with their family crests in the color of red on their spaulders. They were so highly decorated that they were made the personal bodyguards of the king. Kryptonian soldiers wore black chest armor with their family crests in blue on their spaulders. Kryptonian knights wore black suits of armor.

However, captains wore their crest on the front of their chest armor and were egliable to become knights. Commanders were knights and wore their crest on their chest armor as well but were allowed to wear a cape, blue for a regular knight but black for a knight of the Red Shard. Generals wore black suits of armor with gray tabards over the chest armor bearing their crests in blue, and they also wore blue capes.

For today, their armor was polished so well that it reflected sunlight and stung the eyes of the Kryptonian people, despite the armors' dark colors.

Then more knights of the Red Shard began to arrive but this group was escorting a carriage. The crest of the House of El was spotted and the crowd began to cheer. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of Kryptonians were here for his coronation.

Kal-El smiled at the people as they cheered his name. The carriage stopped in front of the steps of the Temple. Ushers began to roll a large carpet towards the carriage. An usher opened the door and Henry exited first, then the Martha with the help of an usher. They entered the Temple.

"Kneel before Kal-El!" Milton Fine V, Duke of Daxam and Commander of the Red Shard, shouted. The knights and soldiers then kneeled and those on horseback placed their right arms across their chests and bowed their heads. The crowd cheered louder.

Kal-El stood and descended from the carriage. He took a deep breath and then began to walk down the red carpet, and trumpets began to play and knights inside drew their swords and raised them diagonally in the air.

Kal-El entered the Temple of Rao. Kryptonian nobles bowed with their arms across their chest and kept their heads down as he passed. Knights placed their swords against their chests as he passed.

The alter came into view, Martha and Henry had joined Princess Kara, Sir Peter Ross, King Bruce of Gotham, and King Oliver of Star City in the first aisle on the left.

Kal-El climbed the steps to the alter which bore the Book of Rao. He kneeled before the alter and everyone in the temple raised their heads.

Surrounding the alter were the Priests of Rao, they wore long dark robes with their hoods up and they wore white masks to conceal their identities.

The High Priest of Rao lowered his hood and stood above Kal-El. He then began to chant in Kryptonese, "Our beloved protector and lord Rao, bless Kal-El, son of Jor-El II, our new sovereign of the land you built and watch over. Help and guide him to be a great and just ruler. May you grant him sons and a long life to rule our beloved nation."

A priest entered with the crown on a pillow. The High Priest then blessed the crown, "Bless this crown in the name of Rao."

The crown was made of solid gold with carvings on the outside and engraving inside **(pic in profile)**. The engravings inside were written in Kryptonese and they read _Rule them with strength that is where greatness lies_.

The High Priest lifted the crown from the pillow and walked back over to Kal-El, who was still kneeling. The High Priest then raised the crown as high as he could so it was bathed in sunlight. "Bless this crown, Lord Rao and may it strength and wisdom to our new king."

The High Priest then lowered the crown onto Kal-El brow. He felt the cold metal touch his brow and he opened his eyes. He lifted his head and placed his arms by his sides. He lowered his other knee so now he was down on both knees. Another priest walked up to the High Priest with a sheathed sword.

This was the ceremonial sword of the House of El **(pic in profile)**, only used or worn on special occasions. This was the sword wielded by King Seyg-El I when he and the people overthrew the House of Zod. Kal-El's own sword was modeled after it.

The High Priest removed the sword from his sheath and the sound of the ringing the sword filled the Temple. Kal-El swallowed as the High Priest held the blade over his head.

"By the strength of our army and its warriors, I dub thee Supreme Commander of the Royal Army." He said and tapped his right shoulder with the blade.

"By the power of Rao and his holy temple, I dub thee Protector of Rao and his teachings." He said and tapped his left shoulder.

"By the will of the nation and its people, I dub thee King of Krypton and Kandor." And he gently tapped the blade on the base of the crown.

"Rise Kal-El and Krypton, kneel before Kal-El I, King of Krypton and Kandor, Protector of Rao, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Krypton!"

Kal-El rose as the people kneeled along with the other priests. He stood up straight as the High Priest presented him with the ceremonial sword.

Kal-El bowed his head at the High Priest as he held the sword in front of him. The High Priest kneeled. Kal-El turned around to face his loyal subjects, family, and friends.

He then pointed the blade down in from of him. He carefully kept his hands on the blade, below the hilt so he wouldn't cut himself, which only happened once in the entire history of Krypton.

The trumpets began to play and Kal-El began walking down the red carpet once again. The knights were now kneeling with their blades of their swords touching the ground and their hands around the hilt.

Everyone in the first aisle on the left followed Kal-El but remained a few steps behind him. "Kneel!" Fine shouted outside and the knights kneeled again. The people began to cheer.

Kal-El walked outside and bathed in sunlight as it turned noon. He smiled and carefully lifted one hand off the blade to hold his hand up to the people. He then faced the soldiers and knights, he grabbed the hilt of the sword, and saluted them by placing sword against his chest.

He approached the open carriage and an usher opened the door. He took Kara's hand and helped her into the carriage, then Martha and Henry, and then Kal-El.

The Kryptonian nobles then began to exit the Temple as he motioned for the driver to go.

The carriage began to move along with its military escort. They were now headed back to the Crystal Palace for the Coronation Ball.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A messenger rode fast through the villages and grasslands of Genesis. He stopped when he saw his destination; Metropolis, capital of the kingdom of Genesis. He gave his horse a kick and began rushing again.

The messenger finally reached the city walls and was stopped by a guard. "State your business." The guard said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I was sent from the frontlines to bring news from Krypton to His Majesty, the King." The messenger said out of breath.

"You will be taken to the castle with an escort." The guard said and four foot soldiers stood alongside the messenger's horse. The gates opened and they entered the city. Military barracks were visible everywhere.

The foot soldiers pushed people out of the way and continued onto the castle. They soon approached the draw bridge. "A messenger from the frontlines!" One of the soldiers screamed to the other side.

The draw bridge began to lower and the magnificent courtyard was visible. Knights exited the courtyard and created a perimeter around the messenger as beggars asked for money.

The messenger entered the courtyard and he was surprised to see who was there to meet him: General Samuel Lane. Lionel did offer him the rank of Earl of Sullivan but he turned it down saying that he was a man of war not a noblemen. The messenger dismounted and bowed before the famed general.

"What news do you bring from the frontlines?" Lane asked in his rough voice. He wore chain mail with a green tabard over the mail and a belt around his waist with his sword. The hood of the chain mail was down. The general also had a huge scar going down his left cheek from his time at the frontlines at the start of the war when he only a captain.

The messenger stood and whispered the message into his ear. Lane's face changed from rough to surprise. "Follow me." He said roughly and walked into the castle. The messenger followed him.

They seemed to go down endless hallways until they stopped at enormous oak doors guarded by two knights. "Let us through, we have urgent news for the King." The knights looked at each other and then they opened the doors.

It was the throne room. King Lionel Luthor of Genesis sat at his throne. He wore a black tunic with a fur robe. To his right was his only living son, Prince Alexander. Alexander rested the back of his head against the back of his chair, hidden from view.

Lionel held a cane in his hand from his duel with Jonathan. The sunlight reflected off Lionel's crown as they approached him. He was listening to his advisors talk about raising taxes again to fund the war when Samuel Lane entered the room.

Lane walked fast and a young man, who was covered in dirt, followed him. The young man wore a gray tunic and only wore silver chest armor, meaning he was a foot soldier. "Ah, General Lane, what is your hurry?" Lionel said.

Lane kneeled down onto one knee and the young man followed suit. "You're Majesty…this messenger brings news from the frontlines at Krypton." Lane stood up but the soldier continued to kneel.

"Well, what news do you bring?" The messenger was too nervous to speak and Lionel rolled his eyes. "SPEAK!" Lionel yelled and everyone in the room jumped except Alexander.

"We have successfully taken the city of Smallville and have set up defenses if Krypton retaliates." The messenger said nervously.

"I doubt you rode all the way from the frontlines to tell me this. I have had kill soldiers for less." Lionel said holding his wooden cane in front of him.

"There is more, You're Majesty. The Duke of Kent is dead and Prince Kal-El has been crowned the new King of Krypton." The messenger said more confident this time. Alexander smiled in the background.

The advisors began muttering but Lionel began to laugh. Everyone turned to look at Lionel. "You're Majesty?" Someone asked.

"I am fine but this is perfect. A boy now sits on the throne. At least his father and uncle were men. His father was weak and I did admire his uncle, but they were _men_. Krypton is ours for the taking and then Star City." Lionel smiled.

"I believe it is too early to start planning the victory celebrations, father." Alexander commented. He leaned forward into the light and everyone looked at the bald prince. He wore a black tabard over his chain mail and the tabard bore the crest of the House of Luthor. The hood of his chain mail was down revealing the circlet of the crowned prince on his brow.

"Do you challenge me? Do not forget who wears the crown." Lionel replied harshly.

"No, father. I am only doing what you taught me; never underestimate your enemies because it will be your downfall." Alexander said.

Lionel slowly stood and groaned as he did. "Curse the Duke of Kent for giving me this wound." Lionel muttered to himself. A manservant was about to help him but he pushed him away. Alexander stood as well and Lionel then turned to face him.

"Lex, I will worry about the war and our affairs of state. You will worry about your wife conceiving an heir to this throne that will one day be yours but not anytime soon." He smiled at Alexander and patted his cheek.

Alexander then gave his father a dirty look as Lionel sat back down on his throne quietly groaning. Alexander sat back down as well. "Tell me soldier, who sent you to tell me this news?" Lionel asked leaning on his cane.

The messenger was nervous at first but then he took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Lois Lane; better known as Countess Lois Lane at court, You're Majesty." The messenger said. The advisors began to mutter again and Samuel Lane looked surprised.

"My daughter was at the Battle of Smallville?" Lane asked grabbing the messenger by the collar.

"Yes, sir. She was the one who lead the regiment that penetrated the wall of the stronghold and captured the Mayor of Smallville." The messenger said.

"General Lane, release this soldier." Lionel said with a smile. Lane glared at the soldier and reluctantly released him. "Now I have a job for you, soldier. You will return to Smallville and tell the Countess to return to Metropolis with this same regiment immediately. Tell her that she and these soldiers are to be knighted."

The advisors began to mutter again. "SILENCE! I do not care what you imbeciles think. I make the decisions and my word is law for I am King!" Lionel exclaimed and his words echoed throughout the throne room. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Sergeant Wesley Keenan, You're Majesty." The soldier answered.

"Were you among these men?" Lionel asked.

"Yes. I am in the same regiment as Lieutenant Lane, You're Majesty." Keenan answered.

"Come forward, Keenan." Lionel motioned for him to come forward and he went before him. Lionel then motioned for him to kneel and Keenan kneeled down onto one knee.

Lionel motioned at a manservant, who appeared holding Lionel's sword. Lionel pulled his sword from his sheath and held it up high.

"By the grace of Genesis and with the blessing of King Lionel of Genesis, I knight thee Sir Wesley Keenan." Lionel tapped both of Wesley's shoulders with the blade of his sword. "Now rise, Sir Wesley Keenan."

Wesley stood and Lionel handed his sword back to the manservant. "Thank you, You're Majesty. You do me a great honor."

"And you shall also be given the rank of Lieutenant so I may give the Countess the new rank of Captain so she may be the new commander of your regiment." Lionel said and everyone gave each other looks.

"Thank you once more, You're Majesty." Wesley said.

"Now my servants will take you to a private chamber, where you will bathe and you shall sleep here as well but tonight you dine with me and tell me all about how you stormed the stronghold. Until tonight, _Sir_ Wesley." Lionel said.

Lionel motioned for him to leave with a servant. "If there is no more business to discuss, then I will retire." Lionel slowly stood again, supporting himself with his cane. Alexander stood as well but he exited through the side door.

Later that night after dinner

Alexander walked to his wife's quarters and he burst into the room. The handmaidens jumped but not his wife. "Out!" He shouted to the ladies and they quickly exited the chambers. He slammed the door as they hurried out. He now wore a black tunic with his circlet.

Princess Consort Helen Bryce was reading when her husband burst into their chambers. They met a few years ago when he was wounded in battle and she was the physician, which is not common among women in Genesis. "Calm yourself, Alexander. A king should not be so quick-tempered." She said and she continuing reading her book.

Alexander took a deep breath and leaned on a table for support. "The Duke of Kent is dead. Clark is now King of Krypton." He said and Helen immediately closed her book. "If only Kent had killed my father, then the throne would be mine."

"Strange…" Helen said curious.

"What is strange, my love?" Alexander asked pouring himself some wine.

"You called him _Clark_. You haven't called him by that name since Lucas died. Having concerns for your old friend?" Helen asked standing and moving towards her husband.

He downed the whole goblet of wine and looked at her. "He is Kal-El, King of Krypton, which makes him my enemy and nothing more. Is that clear?" Alexander grabbed his wife by the throat and yet she did not flinch.

She smiled at him and caressed his face. He then kissed her fiercely and she returned the kiss. Then Alexander pulled away grabbing his lip, which was now bleeding. She smiled seductively and he smiled devilishly.

Helen began to walk away but Alexander grabbed her and lifted into his arms. They went into the bed chamber and he placed her on the bed. He then kissed her fiercely again. "Father, has again reminded me that I need an heir." Alexander said and kissed her.

"I will give you a son but you must be patient that is why we lost the last child." She answered and caressed his face. Alexander removed his black tunic and then the white shirt he was wearing underneath it.

He pulled out a dagger and cut a long slit in the back of Helen's dress. The fragments of the dress fell onto the floor. He threw the dagger and it impacted into the wall. They then kissed fiercely again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kandor

A groom helped Kal-El put on a blue tunic over his white shirt. Another groom came forward with a red slash bearing his family crest. Kal-El looked at his reflection and he straightened his slash.

He then motioned for another groom to hand him his belt that contained the ceremonial sword of El. He fastened the belt around his waist. Then a groom placed a red cape around his shoulders and fastened the gold chain that held it in place around his shoulders.

Two grooms stood before him both holding pillows: on one pillow was his crown and the other a solid gold circlet made especially for him. Around the band of the circlet was Kryptonian writing that listed all his titles.

Kal-El chose the circlet instead of the crown. "Your Majesty, permission to speak?" The groom said.

"Yes, I know. I am the second Kryptonian king to pick the circlet instead of the crown. My father was the first. My mother even chose the circlet as well." Kal-El said as he picked up the circlet and placed it on his brow.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Kal-El said and Kara entered. She wore an ivory gown and she too wore a red slash that bore the family crest. Kal-El saw her in the mirror and smiled. "Kara…"

He walked over to her and hugged her. She laughed when he lifted her off the ground. "I missed you as well, Kal-El." The two broke apart and Kal-El noticed the dagger that was fastened to her lower leg but he pretended not to notice.

"May I escort you to ball, Princess Kara?" Kal-El asked seriously but only Kara knew he was being sarcastic. He held his left hand out for her.

"You may." She smiled and placed her right hand on top of his left. A manservant then opened the door for them. "So what are your plans, cousin? You now have your birthright and we are in the middle of a war."

"I do not wish to speak of war…at least not today." Kal-El said sadly.

"I miss Sir Jonathan as well. He did not banish me after my father's betrayal. He let me keep my titles and let my mother have the title of Princess Dowager. We are forever in his debt." Kara said with affection. "But I must warn you, it is expected of you to marry and to produce an heir."

Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Do not remind me. The Council has been bringing up the matter since I returned to the capital. They think that Lady Lana Lang will be a suitable match but I have never met the girl. I will not marry someone who I have never seen." Kal-El said.

They continue to walk down the corridors of the Crystal Palace. The sun was setting and the remaining sunlight reflected off the numerous crystal windows of the palace, hence its name. Six Knights of the Red Shard followed them a few steps behind.

"I know how you feel. My father wanted to promise me to Zod's eldest son in order to make an alliance against Luthor. It was unthinkable, The Houses of El and Zod united through marriage." Kara had a look of disgust on her face.

"If I recall, the Council was against the marriage because his family is sentenced to be exiled to the Phantom Zone upon their capture." Kal-El said.

"The best decision the Council ever made in my opinion." Kara said and Kal-El grinned.

"Not in my opinion." Kal-El said with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you want me to marry Zod's son? Davis or whatever his name is." Kara asked.

"No…but I do have a surprise for you, cousin." Kal-El said.

"What?" Kara asked with such anticipation.

"If I tell you it will not be surprise. Trust me, you will know before the ball begins." Kal-El gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled as well.

They were approaching the ballroom doors and they stopped. Kal-El nodded towards a man with a gold staff, who then tapped on the doors twice.

Trumpets began to play inside. "I present to you all His Majesty Kal-El I, King of Krypton and Kandor, Protector of Rao, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army; and Her Royal Highness Princess Kara Zor-El." A servant announced on the other side of the doors.

The door then opened and the trumpets began to play again. Kal-El gave Kara a quick wink and they entered the ballroom.

"Kneel!" Someone yelled and every Kryptonian knight in the room began to kneel while the nobles simply bowed with their right arms across their chests. Kal-El did not particularly like this but it was tradition. Those who did not kneel were obviously foreigners.

Kal-El and Kara followed the red carpet to the thrones overlooking the ballroom. When they finally reached the thrones, Kara sat down at the throne on the left while Kal-El remained standing.

"Fellow Kryptonians and friends of Krypton… I am pleased to welcome back Princess Kara Zor-El, my beloved cousin." Kal-El held her hand as he presented her. "And due to the fact that we are at war, it gives me great pleasure to announce that I have named her and the Earl of Smallville as my heirs until I produce my own to lead our people and defend our faith and homeland."

The whole ballroom began to clap but some of the Kryptonian nobles murmured in the background. He kissed Kara's hand while Henry, who was standing next to Kal-El, looked very surprised and pale. He winked at him and Henry began to regain color in his face.

Kal-El then sat next to Kara on his throne. The music started to play again and the celebration began. "I told you I had a surprise for you, cousin." Clark said to her.

"Quite a surprise indeed. So tell me, Kal-El…how long did the Council resist?" Kara asked with a small grin.

"Two weeks…and then I said I would abdicate my throne if they did not agree to my wishes." Clark smiled at her and she shook her head but she smiled in return.

"I can understand their resistance. Zor-El did try to destroy all the evidence that Jor-El named Jonathan regent so he could obtain the throne." Kara lowered her head in shame.

"Children should not be blamed for the sins of their parents." Clark reassured her.

"Thank you, Kal-El. Ever since the truth came to light after my father's death, you and Jonathan always made sure to protect my mother and me from our many enemies, especially those snakes we call politicians." Kara said.

"You are my family, Kara. We are all that is left of the House of El so now we need to protect each other." Clark said and she nodded. "Speaking of which, I have made arrangements to have you knighted next week."

Kara turned to look at him in shock. She tried to speak but she could not form a sentence.

"Just because I spent most of my time at the Fortress of Solitude, did not mean I did not check up on you. I know you fought at the Battle of Kryptonopolis last summer."

"Are you angry? And if you are, remember you were only seventeen when you went to war." She said defensive.

"I know how old I was, Kara. I admit I was worried at the time…until I heard nothing but compliments and stories of how you fought bravely. The commander stationed there has asked me to have you serve in his regiment." He told her.

"Now that I have been named your heir, you probably have declined his offer." Kara stated disappointed.

"Why would I do that? It would make you unhappy and I would not be able to bear that." He said and Kara's face lit up. "After your knighthood, you will report to the stronghold at Kryptonopolis with the rank of sergeant."

"I do not know what to say." Kara said.

"You do not have to say anything. You are my cousin, Kara. I will do anything to make you happy." Kal-El kissed her hand again. "Also, the Duke of Daxam will be accompanying you to Kryptonopolis."

"Milton Fine! I do not need a babysitter, Kal-El." Kara said fiercely.

"Fine is not like his forefathers. He is loyal to the House of El. And I know that you do not need a babysitter. He is going with you because I have recently given him the rank of General and Kryptonopolis will be under his command."

"Are you serious?" Kara asked.

"Kryptonopolis protects our best forges and armories…and I need people I trust to protect it." He looked at Kara with his caring eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright…but only because we need those forges." She said and he smiled. He kissed her hand. "I act this way because I assumed you would want me in Daxam to dispose of the rest of Zod's followers."

"I will worry about Faora and her army. I leave in the morning with the Red Shard to meet with our forces in Daxam." He said and she turned to look at him.

"Kal-El, today was your coronation. You are needed here in Kandor." Kara protested.

"We must deal with Faora before she can ally herself with Luthor. Our spies say that she has been trying to make contact with him for some weeks. I do not want to start my reign with the start of another war in the middle of war. So I leave for Daxam in the morning to end it before it begins." Kal-El said.

"I understand. You are a king now so that means that you also must protect your people." Kara said and he smiled at her.

He gave her a quick wink and then rose from his throne and removed his cape. He then began to mingle around the ballroom until he spotted his long time friends.

Clark greeted his long time friends, Sir Peter Ross, King Oliver Queen of Star City, and King Bruce Wayne of Gotham.

Peter wore a pale blue tunic with his sword at his side. Oliver wore a green tunic with black embroidery and his family crest was visible on his belt holding his sword. Bruce wore a black tunic with a red slash and his sword at his side.

The friends laughed as Oliver told them some new stories of his young son, Prince Conner. "I am so happy that we are all together again." Peter commented. "But we are missing someone…" He said in a jokingly manner.

"Don't say her name." Clark said pointed a finger at him.

"Diana." Oliver and Peter said at the same time and Clark rolled his eyes. And for once, Bruce actually smiled. Princess Diana sent word that she was unable to attend but she sent her condolences for Jonathan and congratulations on his coronation.

"One of these days, you are going to have to get over the fact that she beat you in that duel fairly." Bruce stated and took a sip of wine.

"_Again_…I let her win because it is against my upbringing to strike a woman." Clark stated but they still laughed.

"So what we do we call you now, Clark? Kal-El? Your Majesty?" Oliver asked.

"Does it matter what you call me?" Clark asked.

"Yes, you are a king now. Nicknames are when you are young and only have the title of Prince." Oliver answered. "You don't hear anyone calling me Ollie, not even my wife calls me that anymore."

"And now, your advisors will start bringing up the subject of marriage and children. I already know that there are two eligible women here at court as we speak." Bruce said with his matter-of-fact tone.

"You two are already making me despise my crown." Clark said and laughed.

"Trust us, we speak the truth." Oliver said and laughed.

"I wish you two could stay." Clark said to Oliver and Bruce.

"Well, I must return to Star City and pray that my wife has not killed all our advisors." Oliver said and they laughed.

"And I to Gotham because my advisors have another potential bride to present to me." Bruce rolled his eyes. "We only came for your coronation. And again, I was sorry to hear about Sir Jonathan." Clark nodded and the friends became quiet.

"I hope you all are just about finish becoming reacquainted." Martha walked up and stood beside Clark. She had removed her mourning veil for the ball.

"Duchess…" Each of them said and they each kissed her hand.

"One of these days, you three will learn to call me Martha. It is too bad that Diana was unable to come." Martha said and smiled while the three of them snickered.

Clark forced a smiled. "Madame, would you like to dance?" Clark asked.

"You don't even need to ask." Martha replied and Clark took her hand. They stepped onto the dance floor and everyone began to clap.

"Music…" Kal-El said and the two began to dance. Soon Henry cut in and Kal-El let him. Kal-El returned to his throne and held out his hand to Kara. She gladly took it and they stepped onto the dance floor as well.

After a few dances, they returned to the thrones laughing. They sat down and then he saw Council member Durkin approaching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Your Majesty and Your Royal Highness…" Durkin said and Kal-El and Kara stopped laughing. He kneeled before them and Kal-El motioned for him to rise. "I would like to present to you the Lady Lana Lang of Smallville."

Kal-El looked at a beautiful girl of about his age. She had long black hair and she wore a light pink gown. "Your Majesty." She bowed before him and he smiled. He stood and walked down the small steps before him.

"Lady Lana." He kissed her hand and he marveled at her beauty. "Welcome to Kandor. I hope that you are enjoying life here at court."

"I enjoy it very much." She replied in a sweet voice and grinned. Kal-El smiled at her.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and she gladly took it. They stepped onto the dance floor and began to waltz.

Everyone watched with anticipation as they waltzed. Could this woman become the next Queen of Krypton?


	5. Chapter 4

**In honor of the 2 hour Smallville series finale tonight, 2 new chapters for the fans! (P.S: **My co-writer and I ship Clois but we want to have the drama of Clana to show how Lois is Clark's true soulmate.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Two years later

Kal-El flexed his muscles as he removed his white shirt. He felt a slight breeze against his bare chest but it did not bother him. A scar in downward slash was visible, a reminder from the last time he saw Prince Alexander. He picked up the first weapon he would be training with for that day, the dray. He twirled the weapon with his hands and his instructor, Kil-Gor, did the same.

They two made a battle stance and his instructor attacked first but Kal-El blocked his blow. Kal-El has been training with the dray since he was but a child so it seemed natural to him.

A few minutes later, Kal-El knocked Kil-Gor to the ground. "Well done, Your Majesty. I believe there is nothing more I can teach you."

"Well I doubt that, Kil-Gor." Kal-El held out his hand and helped his old mentor up. Zor-El sent him to train with Kil-Gor when he was ten and when he was fifteen, he spent two years in Thanagar training with the warrior king and queen.

"Shall we move on to swords now?" Kil-Gor asked. Kal-El nodded and tossed the dray to a manservant. Another servant walked up with his sword.

The servant gave him a quick bow and held out his sword. Kal-El grabbed it by the hilt and removed it from its sheath.

He could hear Kil-Gor removing his sword as well. They met in the center and took their stances. Kil-Gor attacked first and Kal-El blocked.

For at fifteen minutes, the two kept blocking each other's blows. Then Kal-El was able to kick the sword out of Kil-Gor's hand.

Kil-Gor grabbed his wrist and Kal-El placed the tip of his sword onto his mentor's shoulder. "Do you yield?" Kal-El asked with a grin.

Kil-Gor nodded and he helped him up once again. "You say I still have more to teach you but you are wrong, Kal-El. I have taught you everything I know. You are my best and wisest student." Kil-Gor placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

At that moment, Lana Lang was walking by with her ladies. "Your Majesty…" She and her ladies gave a quick bow.

Kal-El smiled and motioned for his shirt. He handed his sword to a servant, who put it back in its sheath, as he put his shirt back on. His groom helped him put on a dark red tunic. He then proceeded to put a sheathed dagger in his right boot.

He walked to Lana as he fastened his black belt holding his sword. "Lady Lana, would you care to join me for a ride?" Kal-El smiled and held out his hand. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his as they headed for the stables.

First, Kal-El helped Lana mount her horse before he mounted his. "Shall we?" Kal-El gave his horse a kick and began galloping with Lana following. Six knights of the Red Shard and a few servants followed them.

After riding for awhile, Lana picked out a perfect spot for them to have a picnic. "Beautiful day." Lana commented.

"Yes it is but it does not compare to glazing upon you." Kal-El replied staring at her. She smiled as he kissed her hand.

The two talked for an hour until they were interrupted. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but you have a meeting with the Council and your advisors."

"Forgive me Lady Lana, but I must return to the battlefield of politics. Perhaps, I may call on you later?"

"That would please me greatly." Lana replied and Kal-El kissed her hand.

He walked toward his white horse and mounted it. He told two knights to remain to escort her back to the Palace. Before galloping away, he bowed his head to her and she bowed in return.

Kal-El put on his slash as he walked to the throne room. He stopped so his groom could quickly straighten his tunic. Another groom was waiting for him at the doors with his circlet and he put it on. Then he walked to the doors of the throne room, which were opened immediately. "Kneel!"

Kal-El walked down the red carpet as knights and nobles kneeled. He stopped in front of his throne and motioned for everyone to rise. He then sat down. "I declare this session open. Now how goes our affairs?" Kal-El asked.

General Nox-Van stood up. "Your Majesty, we have just received word that Prince Alexander has left Genesis with an army marching to Thanagar."

Kal-El's expression became serious. "Have you sent word to King Carter and Queen Shiera?"

"Yes and they said that they have been expecting this for awhile. Their army is prepared and the King of Thanagar wishes to remind you that he and his wife are perfectly capable of handling the situation but they will request help if necessary." Nox-Van said.

"That sounds like my old mentor. Is there any other news?" Kal-El sat up straight.

"Queen Hippolyta continues to say that Themyscria will remain neutral unless Luthor attacks them or their ally, Gotham. The King of Gotham also wishes to remain neutral but will pledge loyalty to Krypton if Luthor does indeed declare war on either kingdom." Nox-Van said.

"Luthor knows that it would be suicide to march a campaign against Themyscira or Gotham. General Lane and his protégé, Captain Lane, would have to be insane to even try. Zod was insane but he was smart enough to know that the Amazons would massacre his army." Kal-El remarked and a few advisors flinched at Zod's name.

"But at least we still have the support of the King Olivier of Star City, whose forces have served us a great deal of defending Kryptonopolis. General Lane is once again laying seize to our last stronghold in Smallville. They are requesting reinforcements." Nox-Van finished his report and sat back down.

"We will send reinforcements to Smallville from Daxam. What other news do we have that concern our affairs of state?" Kal-El said already knowing what matter they would again bring up.

Durkin stood. "Your Majesty, again we would like to bring up the subject of arranging a marriage between you and Lady Lana Lang."

Kal-El closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes. "Is she not betrothed to Peter Ross?" Kal-El has been stalling the Council on this marriage for the past year.

Peter Ross stood behind Kal-El's throne wearing a light blue tunic with a gold chain around his shoulders. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword as he listened to the Council.

"We assumed with the House of Luthor now in control of what was once the Kingdom of Argos, that their marriage contract was void." Durkin said.

Peter tightened his grip on his sword and Kal-El noticed. He gave his long time friend a reassuring look and his composure calmed. Luthor murdered his parents and older brothers and sister to obtain the throne.

"I will think on it." Kal-El replied while rubbing his chin knowing that he needed to shave. At that moment, a soldier came rushing in. Nox-Van was about to unsheathe his sword but Kal-El motioned for him to stop.

The soldier wore a black tunic with black chest armor. He then stopped in front of Kal-El. "Your Majesty…" The soldier kneeled. "Lord Lor-Rik is dead! He has fallen to Captain Lane and his knights known as the Mad Dogs."

"By Rao!" Kal-El exclaimed furious and stood. Everyone began to stand but he motioned for them to sit. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other one was rubbing his temple. "I have lost enough knights and soldiers to this…this madman! He has to be dealt with, now!"

"Might I suggest that we lay a trap for this Captain Lane?" Nox-Van asked.

"I'm listening." Kal-El sat back down and he took a deep breath. He removed his circlet ran his hand through his hair. He then he placed it back on and sat straight up.

"Captain Lane is attacking our reinforcements and nobles, which we can to use to our advantage." Nox-Van stroked his beard and Kal-El understood what he was getting at.

"Then we shall lay a trap for this Lane and his Mad Dogs. We will spread word that a vital Kryptonian commander is going to reinforce the Kent Castle in a week. We all know that stronghold is the only reason Luthor has not captured the rest of the Kent provinces." Kal-El said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Luthor is determined to conquer Kent so he can then march more troops onto Kryptonopolis. He will have no choice but to send Lane to dispose of any reinforcements. But the question is who will we send as bait, Your Majesty?" Nox-Van stroked his beard again.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "Since no one is volunteering, I will handle this mission myself." Kal-El said and everyone began to protest.

"Your Majesty, send me to dispose of Lane. You are too important to carry a mission as dangerous as this." Nox-Van protested and everyone else agreed.

"So you are all saying that I am incompetent and should remain in the safety of Kandor like a coward." Kal-El stood and everyone lowered their heads. "Nox-Van, you will remain here and I will go to dispose of this Captain Lane." Nox-Van nodded and sat back down.

"Majesty, we did not mean to offend you. We are just being cautious because you have no heir." Sin-Dar, another member of the Council, said.

"You all forget I have two heirs…" Kal-El held up two fingers. "…the Princess Kara Zor-El and the Earl of Smallville. You may not approve of the Princess being my heir but you will respect her!" Kal-El raised his voice and a few of his advisors flinched. "Sir Peter…"

Kal-El motioned for Peter Ross to come forward. Peter stepped from behind the throne and stood in front of him. He gave a quick bow as Kal-El sat back down.

"Have messengers spread the word that a commander is going to reinforce the Kent Castle in a week. Now, go." Kal-El said while pointing a finger at him. Peter bowed and left the throne room.

"Smallville is a four day journey from here on horseback. Kryptonopolis is on the way. When I reach there, I will send word to have the reinforcements to begin marching to Smallville so they will arrive not long after us. Are there any more affairs of state we need to discuss?" Kal-El said while staring fiercely at everyone and no one said a word. "Well then I declare this session dismissed."

Kal-El stood and everyone kneeled. He walked out of the throne room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kal-El had the left the throne room a few minutes earlier and he was frustrated. War and marriage was all the Council and his advisors seemed to talk about and it was driving him crazy. As much as he wanted to stab them during ever session, he was of the House of El not Zod, he was not a tyrant.

Knights and guards kneeled as he walked past them and nobles and servants bowed. Kal-El knocked on the doors of the Duchess of Kent's quarters. He had moved Martha and Henry to Kandor with him after the Battle of Smallville since their home was now under attack every single day.

"Enter…" A female voice said from inside the room.

Kal-El let himself in and Martha's ladies in waiting all bowed before him. "Ladies…" Kal-El bowed his head.

The ladies left the room muttering, "Your Majesty."

Martha was reading a book and she smiled at him. "Another meeting with the Council?" She asked and began reading again. "You should not let them get to you, Clark." Clark sighed and removed his circlet from his head. He set it down on the table and sat down next to her. He placed his right hand over his eyes and she knew that he was stressed. Martha closed her book.

Clark removed his hand from his face and ran both his hands through his hair. "Once again, the Council has brought us the idea of a marriage with Lana Lang."

"I admit that she is a nice girl. But the question is do _you _want to marry her?" Martha asked sincere.

"Honestly, I do not know. I care deeply for her but I do not know if I love her. I want to be in love with the woman I am going to marry, like you and father…like Jor-El and Lara." Clark said.

Martha lowered her head. "To be honest, your mother despised your father when they were promised to each other."

Clark turned to look at her deeply confused. "You have always told me that my birth parents were deeply in love."

"That did not happen until later. Zor-El wanted to marry Lara Lor-Van but he was second in line to the throne. Your father had never even met your mother and he was not interested in marriage but he was the heir to the throne. Your grandfather, Jor-El I, believed that you mother would be a better match for your father because she was a member of a respected house and he needed to marry to produce an heir so they had an arranged marriage." Martha explained.

Martha placed a comforting hand on top of Clark's and then she continued on. "Jor-El and Lara were both dreading their wedding day. Jor-El was always complaining to Jonathan about it and said that we were fortunate to be in love. Your parents finally met a week before their wedding. Jor-El told us that he instantly fell in love with her and that he even apologized to her for not getting to know one another before their wedding."

"My father apologized?" Clark asked surprised.

"Why is that so surprising to you?" Martha asked.

"Because Zor-El was always saying to me that men of the House of El never have to apologize and that people have to earn our forgiveness." Clark lowered his head and Martha gave his hand a squeeze.

"Zor-El was a flawed man and he was always living in his brother's shadow. He cared for you in his own way I am sure but do not believe every word he said to you." Martha said and Clark nodded.

"So…my father apologized to my mother." He motioned for her to continue.

"Yes and that is when she realized she liked him. They spent the week talking and getting to know one another. The night before their wedding, Jor-El promised Lara that he would try to make her as happy a man can possibly make a woman." Martha smiled. "That night, they shared their first kiss and Lara knew she cared deeply for him as well."

"But when did she know she loved him?" Clark asked.

"Your parents had been married for a few years and Zor-El had just married Allura Im-Ze, and your grandfather died. Jor-El did not have a good relationship with his father and he was so afraid because now he inherited a throne and all the responsibilities that came with it. The night after his first meeting with the Council, Jor-El could not sleep so your mother stayed up with him and she told him she would always be there for him no matter what. He had always considered Lara his equal so he asked her attend Council sessions and help him make decisions."

"What did the Council think of this?" Clark asked.

"They were skeptical at first but then they were greatly impressed with your mother. They were crowned king and queen and they ruled Krypton together. At their coronation ball is when your mother told Jor-El that she did in fact love him." Clark smiled as she told him this. "And Jor-El's love for her is why she remained Queen of Krypton."

"What? I do not understand." Clark was confused again.

"Your mother was a wise and caring queen but for almost ten years your parents tried but they could not have a child. The Council was secretly advising Jor-El to divorce Lara and marry another woman. Jor-El refused constantly. He eventually told Lara about what the Council was recommending and she was furious. It was at the next session of the Council that she made an announcement, she was with child. Jor-El was overjoyed… and terrified." Martha said.

"Terrified? King Jor-El II? The same king who defeated Zod and banished him to the Phantom Zone?"

"Yes, he was terrified. You were his first child. The last thing Jor-El wanted was to become his father, who was strict and absent. I remembered the day they told us. They were afraid to tell us because we had been trying to conceive since our wedding day and I had two miscarriages but we were happy for them." Martha paused for a moment.

"The next year, you were born. The kingdom was ecstatic; there was a massive celebration with free wine, feasts, jousting tournaments, festivals, and fireworks in every city in Krypton. And Jor-El and Lara made Jonathan and I your godparents." Martha smiled as she reflected on this.

"And this was before the war?" Clark asked.

"Yes. William Ross was on the throne and his eldest son, Michael, was expected to obtain the throne. His other children with his wife were Samuel, Mark, and Kathy. I remember that Queen Abigail was with child. And I also remember hearing about a scandal involving the king and numerous mistresses. Abigail was furious; she left court for their summer home and gave birth to Peter there."

"And Lionel Luthor?" Clark asked.

"Lionel Luthor was nothing more than a rich Baron that William knighted years before he overthrew him. He as well had numerous mistresses like the mother of his son, Lucas. His youngest son by his wife, Julian, died when he was baby and that was after he took the throne." She paused.

"I will not lie but William was a king of pleasure. A number of people could have overthrown him, even his own son, but it had to be Lionel Luthor." Martha shook her head. "I met him a few times while he was here at court as William's ambassador. He wanted me to be his mistress." Martha scoffed.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Luthor rallied a majority of the nobles and their armies and during one of William's grand parties, he attacked. Then one by one, Luthor murdered every member of the royal family except for Abigail and Peter. Jor-El and Lara were so nervous about Luthor and that was when he had the regency order placed. Your parents left Kandor to help Abigail and Peter escape Argos. But before they could get back past the border…" Martha paused trying to hold back the tears.

This time Clark gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Luthor and his men attacked my parents' convoy, killing everyone but the soldier who got away with Peter." Clark had heard the story whispered so many times that it was burned in his memory.

"The Council and the kingdom were in chaos. You were only three years old and you could not lead an entire kingdom. That is when Zor-El presented the Council with a forged last will and testament naming him king. And Allura then announced that she was with child… so just as a precaution, Jonathan and I took you back with us to our estate." Martha said.

"You thought my uncle was going to try and kill me?" Clark asked surprised.

"We did not know what he would do. All we cared for was your safety, especially if Allura gave birth to a son. You remember what happened when the wife of the regent of Star City gave birth to a son." Martha said.

Clark has heard the story, the regent hired pirates to attack Oliver's vessel but Oliver escaped and was stranded on an island for almost two years before smugglers found him. When he returned he reclaimed his throne and imprisoned the regent. Everyone was surprised when Olivier granted him mercy.

"But later that year, Allura gave birth to a daughter instead of a son; Zor-El was disappointed because Allura could have no more children. He soon reached out to us wanting to start a relationship with you. I remember I had just given birth to Henry." Martha explained.

"Zor-El then gave himself the titles King of Krypton and Kandor and Protector of Rao… probably to give himself more power and to finally be out of Jor-El's shadow. He had also forged an alliance with Star City and declared war on Luthor's new kingdom of Genesis. Themyscria refused to join the war despite Jor-El and Lara being dear friends, but honestly they just did not approve of Zor-El being on the throne, neither did Gotham." Martha paused.

"Yet we still spent our summers at the Fortress of Solitude with Zor-El and his family. Why would we do that if you did not trust Zor-El?" Clark asked.

"Because we made Kara and Allura always accompanied him because he would not do anything that would jeopardize him losing his family He did truly love them. And at the same time, you grew closer to your cousin." Martha got up and poured two glasses of wine. "Jonathan and I thought everything ahead, especially when you were sent away to your tutors." She placed one goblet before him and she took a sip of wine.

"But then Zor-El died." Clark stated and then taking a sip of wine.

"I remember, the First Battle of Kryptonopolis. Jonathan was commander of the Red Shard at that time. Zor-El had appointed the Red Shard as the king's personal bodyguards after Jor-El and Lara's murders. Zor-El was mortally wounded by falling debris and Jonathan rushed him back to Kandor as fast as they could. It was there on his death bed that Zor-El confessed to him about forging the will and that Jor-El had made him regent until you twenty-first birthday or until his own death as long as you were of age." Martha took another sip of wine.

"So he just confessed?" Clark asked skeptical.

"Jonathan did try to save his life so I assume that at the end of his life, Zor-El felt guilty. He told Jonathan where he could find the regency papers and his last act as king was to name him Regent and Commander of the Royal Forces. He died later that night. The Council was yet again in chaos about Zor-El's dying words but then they made Jonathan King Regent. And you know the rest of the story." Martha said.

"Well I guess that changes my perspective on certain events in my life." Clark gulped down the last of his wine. "I knew that Jor-El and Jonathan met at school and they were each others' best man. But now I know my parents had arranged marriage and you suspected that my uncle would try to assassinate me. And now the Council wants me to marry a woman I care for but do not love. Now my life is even more complicated." Clark tilted his head back in frustration.

"You must not be so hard on yourself. No one, and I mean no one, has the perfect life. I remember my father wanted me to stay away from Jonathan when we were young because he was the Earl of Smallville and his father the Duke of Kent. He thought he would break my heart because I was the daughter of a lawyer. I married Jonathan without my father's permission and he even tried to get the marriage annulled." Martha said.

Clark had just noticed that the sun had gone down and the moon was rising. "Thank you, mother. I really needed to hear all those things." Clark stood and he kissed Martha on the cheek.

He then straightened his slash and put his circlet back on. Now he was Kal-El. He bowed to the Duchess of Kent and left her quarters.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kal-El entered his quarters and he began to disrobe. He handed a groom his circlet and slash and the dark red tunic after removing his belt. Then he motioned for them to leave. He only wore a white shirt and black pants and boots. He did not even bother to remove his boot dagger. He looked out the window.

Lana Lang was taking a walk alone in the courtyard. The moon shined on her and she looked beautiful. Kal-El looked around and then he started to climb down the thick vines next to his windows.

He slipped once or twice but he has been doing this since he was child when Zor-El would invite them to court and he would sneak off with Peter He quietly dropped down on to the ground and straightened his shirt. He walked up behind Lana. "Beautiful…" Kal-El said and Lana jumped.

"Your Majesty…you scared me." Lana said with her hand over her heart.

"Please, call me Kal-El. Sometimes I get tired of being called by my rank and not my name." Kal-El approached her with his hands behind her back. The moon shined on her face and it was mesmerizing. "May I join you on your walk?"

"Of course, Your M-…I mean Kal-El." She smiled at him and he held her hand. Their fingers intertwined and they smiled at each other.

The two enjoyed a nice quiet walk in the gardens and then they sat down on a bench. "This was nice." Kal-El said as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kal-El began to caress her face. "May I kiss you, Lana?" She nodded so he leaned in and their lips met. They kissed tenderly.

Two days later

Kal-El awoke and went through his usual routine: he bathed, his barber shaved him, and then his grooms dressed him.

Today he wore a black tunic with white embroidery. He slid his boot dagger into his right boot. He motioned for his manservant, "Send for Sir Peter. I must speak with him." Kal-El said as a groom helped him put on his tunic.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The manservant bowed and left his quarters. The manservant returned a few minutes later. "Your Majesty… Sir Peter Ross."

Peter entered the room as a groom was putting on Kal-El's customary red slash bearing the crest of the House of El. "Peter, I'll only be a moment." Peter nodded and he waited. Another groom presented his circlet. "Leave it." He said and groom placed the pillow holding the circlet down onto a table. He slid his sword into its sheath.

The groom bowed and Kal-El motioned for them to leave. Everyone bowed and left, and only the two friends remained. At first they stared at each other seriously but then the two started to laugh. They hugged and smiled at one another.

"Always good to see you, Pete." Clark said.

"You as well, Clark. Now what is so urgent that you have to tell me before the day has yet to begun?" Pete asked.

Clark's smile became nervous. He motioned for Peter to have a seat and he did. Clark sat down as well. "I want to ask for your permission to ask Lana Lang to marry me?" Clark asked worrying about what his friend's response will be.

"Why are you asking me? I have not been engaged to her since I was three years old and I barely know her." Pete said but Clark had inkling that he wasn't being completely honest but he shrugged it off.

"I just wanted to ask you first because you two would have been married two years ago if you were still a Prince of Argos. What kind of friend would I be if I just told you after I asked her?" Clark asked.

"Well you have my permission. And if she does say yes, I hope you will be the happiest man in all of Krypton." Pete said and Clark smiled. Clark noticed that Peter was not smiling.

"And if we are finished talking about your personal affairs, I would like to discuss something with you without the knowledge of your advisors and the Council." Pete whispered.

"We can talk freely in here. No one would dare disturb me in my quarters unless it is an urgent matter." He became Kal-El again now that Peter was being serious.

"I have once again made contact with the leader of the rebellion in Genesis. They have heard that Luthor has taken the bait and had dispatched Captain Lane and the Mad Dogs to deal with the reinforcements." Peter said.

"Good. And then all I need to worry about is marriage and possibly ending this bloody war. Unfortunately my first plan of ending the war is gone." Kal-El said and picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"The leader only asks one request of you." Peter said. Kal-El took a bite of his apple and nodded at him. "They ask that you to spare Captain Lane." Peter said.

Kal-El immediately stopped chewing and gave him a confused look. "What?" Kal-El said repressing his anger. As much as he wanted to yell, Kal-El immediately stood up and threw the apple. The apple collided with the wall with a satisfying thud but knocking over some trinkets.

Two knights of the Red Shard stormed in with their swords drawn. They saw the king was angry and then he motioned for them to leave. They sheathed their swords and bowed. The quietly exited his quarters.

Kal-El then took a deep breath and ran his left hand through his hair. He then placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword and took another deep breath. "You will reach out to the leader of the rebellion and tell him that I will spare Captain Lane but he will remain my prisoner for long as I see fit." Kal-El said.

"Of course." Peter said. He stood, bowed, and then he left. Peter walked to his quarters and entered the room.

A candle was lit. Kal-El licked the palm of his hand and slammed on top of the flame. He grimaced in pain and then composed himself. He removed a locket from his pocket and opened it. It was a portrait of a blonde-haired girl.

Kal-El took another deep breath and remembered one thing his uncle told him about being king. A king does not hold a grudge over small matters for he is above such things. _At least Zor-El taught me something important. _He thought.

Kal-El placed his circlet on and left his quarters with the two knights.

He walked through the hallways of the Crystal Palace and everyone bowed as he walked by them. "Henry!" Kal-El called out to his little brother.

"Your Majesty…" Henry bowed. Kal-El walked up and hugged him.

"It is good to have you back here at court. Your mother and I have missed you a great deal." Kal-El placed an arm around Henry's shoulders and two began walking together.

"It is good to be back and I must thank Your Majesty for the tutors you have assigned me. They have taught me a great deal." Henry said.

"Your thanks are not necessary. You are family, after all. I have to go but we will speak later." Kal-El gave Henry a wink and walked off.

Kal-El walked to the stables, where his horse was ready. He was going to meet Nox-Van at his home to discuss the plans for the ambush against Captain Lane. A stable boy walked up with his white horse and Kal-El ruffled his hair. Kal-El then put on his riding gloves. As a small group of six Red Shard knights awaited him.

He mounted his horse and his bodyguards mounted theirs. Nox-Van's home was not far but Kal-El did not want to take his carriage. He rarely took the carriage because he loved to ride his horse. He nodded to the knights and they rode off.

Nox-Van's home was outside of Kandor in the countryside. When the manor finally came into view, Nox-Van was already there to greet them. They stopped in front of manor.

Kal-El dismounted and Nox-Van kneeled before him. "Rise, Nox-Van." Kal-El said and he obeyed. He then gave Nox-Van a pat on the shoulder and they walked in his home. "How is your family?"

"They are well, Your Majesty. My son is here now on leave from his regiment due to an injury in battle." Nox-Van said as they walked.

"I am sure Rao will grant him a fast recovery." Kal-El said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My wife and I are just glad that he is alright. Also, my daughter's tutors inform me that she has the perfect Kryptonian student." Nox-Van let him into his private study.

"You are a lucky man, Nox-Van. Also, we are not at court so you may call me Kal-El." Kal-El said with a smile.

The two men sat down and Nox-Van clapped his hands. Servants came in with food and then left after placing the food on the table. Kal-El then motioned for his bodyguards to leave the room.

"How goes our preparations for our trap against Captain Lane?" Kal-El asked and then put a small piece of fruit in his mouth.

"All is prepared. The weapons are ready for you at Kryptonopolis and they await your arrival, where a regiment of soldiers will accompany you and the Red Shard." Nox-Van said.

"Good. I am only taking maybe a dozen or so knights of the Red Shard with me but I think they are craving battle. The Red Shard have not been on the battlefield since last year while we were evacuating the small villages surrounding Smallville." Kal-El said.

"I remember. The Genesis Army got passed our defenses around Smallville but you were able to push them back. If I recall, you engaged in battle with Prince Alexander there." Nox-Van said.

"I did. We left our mark on one another." Kal-El paused and placed his hand on his chest. "And since that day, the Council has been pressuring me more and more to marry the Lady Lana, especially since Princess Mera has married King Arthur of Atlantis." Kal-El took a bite of meat.

"I was young once, Kal-El. I remember that the last thing on my mind was marriage because I thought I belonged on the battlefield but then…" Nox-Van smiled.

"Then I met this remarkable woman and she was not like any woman I had ever met. And when you meet a woman like that there is only one thing to do…marry her and hopefully live a life without shame. However, it is also great to have someone to come home to." Nox-Van said.

"It would be nice to have someone to come home to." Kal-El said staring blankly into a space for a moment.

Later in the afternoon, Nox-Van escorted Kal-El out of his home. Kal-El put on his riding gloves. "General…" Kal-El said and Nox-Van kneeled. Kal-El bowed his head at him and then mounted his horse. Nox-Van stood as Kal-El rode off.

Kal-El stopped in front of the stables and dismounted. He stroked his horse's mane and handed him to the stable boy. He then motioned for two servants to come forward.

"Will you please ask the Lady Lana if she would like to join me for dinner?" Kal-El said to one of his servants. One bowed and walked toward the back entrance of the Palace. "Ask the head cook to prepare a private dinner for the evening for me and the Lady Lana." He said to the other servant, who mimicked the other but headed for the kitchen.

Later That Night

Kal-El decided not to wear his slash or circlet to dinner but he still wore his sword. Lana wore an elegant black gown with purple embroidery.

Kal-El and Lana Lang ate a magnificent dinner in a private dining room. They made pleasant conversation.

After the dessert was taking away, Kal-El motioned for the servants to leave and they did. "Lana, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Your Majesty?" She asked.

"Kal-El…" He said.

"Forgive me, Kal-El. What would you like to ask me?" She had one hand in her lap and her other was holding a goblet.

"I have been thinking about this for some time now and I finally made my decision." Kal-El stared at her from across the table. He removed her hand from the goblet and held it. "Lana Lang, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the new Queen of Krypton?"

Lana had been expecting this. The Council has been telling her of a possible marriage between her and Kal-El since he turned eighteen. They have been preparing her for this very moment. They have been telling her that it would be a better match to marry a king instead of a dethroned prince. "I would be honored to become your wife." She replied softly.

Kal-El smiled. He stood from his chair and walked over to her side. He stood next to her and then gently kissed her hand.

Everything now seemed perfect to Kal-El. In a few days, he will conquer an enemy he had never met, he would soon be married, and with the grace of Rao he will soon have an heir.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kal-El had called an urgent meeting of the Council. Everyone whispered among themselves, asking the other if they knew what was going on.

"His Majesty, the King and the Lady Lana Lang!" A herald announced and they all grew silent. The doors to the throne room opened and Kal-El entered with Lana Lang by his side.

Kal-El wore a dark purple tunic with his traditional red slash and sword but today he wore his crown. The Council members gave quick winks to one another.

The Council kneeled along with the knights as they walked towards them. The two reached the two thrones and Kal-El motioned for Lana to sit on the throne on the left so that she would be sitting at his right hand. She sat down but he remained standing.

"Rise." He said and everyone stood. "I have no doubt that you have already realized why I have called you all here. Last night, I am pleased to announce the Lady Lana Lang has agreed to marry me and become my queen. We decided to tell you, the Council; my trusted advisors; and my godmother, the Duchess of Kent, of our betrothal before we announce it to the kingdom."

"We would like to only congratulate Your Majesty and the Lady Lana. And we pray that Rao will grant you many children." Durkin said.

"We thank you. Heralds will soon be sent throughout the kingdom announcing our betrothal. We will have a grand feast celebrating our future union once my cousin, the Princess Kara Zor-El arrives from Kryptonopolis in two days time. Then I and the Royal Forces will march onto Smallville to capture Captain Lane." Kal-El said and the Council bowed.

Kal-El turned towards Lana. "My lady…" He said and bowed.

"Your Majesty…" She replied and bowed her head. Kal-El proceeded to turn around and leave the throne room so the Council may speak with their future queen.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

A convoy of Kryptonian soldiers arrived at the gates of the Crystal Palace and leading this convoy was Princess Kara Zor-El. Since being knighted, she had become a quite the legend in the Kryptonian army and she moving fast up the ranks. She had recently been giving the rank of captain after successfully ambushing a supply convoy meant for the troops lying seize to Kryptonopolis.

She would have worn black armor like her men but she was of the royal family. She wore dark gray armor like the Red Shard with her crest on her chest armor in red and a red knight's cape. Only the royal family are allowed to wear red knights' capes.

The gates opened for her and she was surprised to see Kal-El and Lana Lang waiting for her at the entrance. She smiled and then she dismounted in front of them.

The rest of the men dismounted and kneeled before Kal-El. Kara did not kneel and everyone looked at her.

Kal-El wore a red tunic with his slash and his circlet. He stepped away from Lana and approached Kara. He stroked his chin with his right hand and had his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

Then, the two started laughing and then they engaged in a tight embrace. "It has been too long. I have missed you, Kal-El." She said.

"I have missed you as well, Kara. Rise, soldiers of Krypton." Kal-El said and they rose. "I would like to thank you for returning my cousin safely to me. You may enter the Palace for I have had quarters prepared for you and you may feast and rest until we leave for Kryptonopolis." Kal-El motioned for them to enter the Palace.

The soldiers then began to march single file into the Palace. "You are too kind, Kal-El." Kara said.

"It is the least I could do. Kara, you remember the Lady Lana." Kal-El said and Lana stepped forward. Lana wore a red gown.

"Of course I do." Lana bowed to Kara and Kara bowed her head in return. Kara wondered why Lana was with Kal-El and then it suddenly hit her like an arrow. "By Rao…" Kara whispered and she looked at her cousin with her jaw dropped.

"Yes, I am going to marry her." Kal-El said.

"Kal-El…" Kara said cheerful and she hugged her cousin. "I am so happy for you." Kara then walked over to Lana.

"Your Highness…" She said to Kara.

"Lana, we are going to be cousins. You may call me Kara when we are not in public. Just take good care of my cousin." Kara said.

Later That Afternoon

A groom straightened Kal-El slash in his quarters. Kal-El removed his circlet and put on his crown instead. He took a deep breath and exited his quarters with his bodyguards.

The clanking of their armor could be heard as they walked through the corridors. They turned a corner and Kal-El smiled when he saw Lana and Kara. Kara had changed into a blue gown, her red slash, and was now wearing her gold tiara.

Kal-El approached them and they stopped talking and bowed. "My lady…" Kal-El said and held out his hand to Lana. She placed her left hand on top of his right hand. "Cousin…" Kal-El bowed his head to Kara, and she bowed.

Kal-El and Lana proceeded to walk to the balcony that faced the city. Kara walked behind them with the knights.

Trumpets began to play and the sound of cheering could be heard from outside. The curtains were pulled back and they emerged from the Palace. Crowds of Kryptonians gathered to see their future queen. Kal-El raised his left hand to the crowd and then there was silence.

"My brother and sister Kryptonians, since obtaining the throne there have been great expectations of me. First, to end this war that is daily claiming our brothers and sisters. Second, to rule justly and fairly as my father and mother did this kingdom for many years but most importantly, to marry and produce an heir to one day lead this nation when I am gone. Kryptonians I am pleased to present to you…" He paused and brought Lana to the edge of the balcony. "…the Lady Lana Lang, my future wife and the future Queen of Krypton."

The crowds cheered and Lana smiled. Kal-El and Lana then waved to the crowds and he kissed her hand to show his affection to her.

That night, music could be heard from the great hall of Crystal Palace as nobles and the royal family celebrated the King's betrothal.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later<p>

Kal-El put on his black arming doublet and his leg armor. When it was time for the chest armor, he nodded to his grooms, who assisted him in putting it on. After the chest armor, a groom put on his black tabard bearing the crest of the House of El in red. Only the king was allowed to wear a black tabard. He then put on the rest of his armor for his arms.

Kal-El shook his head at the gauntlets. A groom fastened his red knight's cape around his shoulders. He grabbed his gauntlets and his helm.

He walked through the corridors in the early morning. The sun had not fully risen but nobles and staff had awoken to see their king off. "May Rao be with you." "May Rao grant you victory." Kal-El heard and knights kneeled as he passed them.

Kara was with Lana in the courtyard. Kara wore her dark gray armor while Lana wore a dark green gown. Kal-El entered the courtyard and Captain Ak-Var said, "Kneel!"

Every knight and soldier in the courtyard kneeled as Kal-El came into view. Kal-El walked over to them. Kara bowed and walked to her horse. Kara motioned for them to rise and they all did. Everyone mounted their horse after Kara did. Kara placed her helm over her head and waited for her cousin.

Lana bowed and Kal-El put his hand under her chin and she rose. Kal-El held both of her hands. "Be safe." Lana said softly.

"I will come back to you." Kal-El replied. He then kissed both of her hands and then her forehead.

Kal-El then let go of her hands and put on his gauntlets. He took one more look at Lana. She bowed and he bowed his head. "My lady…" He said and mounted his horse. He placed his helm over his head and lowered the visor. Then he gave his horse a kick and he rode off with knights and soldiers following him and Kara, who was by his side.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

General Milton Fine V had the gates opened for King Kal-El and Princess Kara Zor-El. They rode inside to Kryptonopolis. Luthor's forces had retreated since they destroyed all their supply lines. The sounds of metal work could be heard all around as they rode towards Fine's manor. Underneath his visor, Kal-El frowned at the numerous army barracks.

They arrived at Fine Manor, where he was waiting for them. Kal-El motioned for his convoy to stop and they did. He and Kara dismounted and approached the Duke of Daxam.

Fine kneeled before them and Kal-El motioned for him to rise. Fine wore his arming doublet and his black upper body armor with his blue knight's cape.

Kal-El removed his helm and shook his head as if he were shaking off dust, Kara did the same. "You are most welcome to my home, Your Majesty." Fine said.

"It has been too long my lord Daxam. I am only staying the night and then we march onto Smallville." Kal-El said and they grabbed each others' arms below the elbow as a greeting between one soldier to another. They released their grip and he motioned toward Kara. "You are going to address my cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El."

"Your Highness." Fine kissed her hand out of respect but Kal-El could have sworn that Kara stroked his hand with her finger. "Your Majesty…" Fine allowed for him to pass and enter his home.

Late That Night

Kal-El was walking through the corridors of Fine Manor because he could not sleep. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants with boots.

As he was turning a corner, he saw a light coming from Fine's study.

Then he saw Kara leave his study and take a quick look around to see if anyone was around. "Kara…" Fine said quietly.

"We agreed to this and now you are afraid of the consequences! We will talk about this when my cousin has left or maybe I shall never speak to you again." Kara whispered angrily while pointing a finger at him and then she stormed away.

"Kara!" He called after her. Fine then pounded his hand against the stone wall in frustration. He then looked around and saw no one so he went back into his quarters.

"What in the name of Rao is going on?" Kal-El muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Lois Lane will be making her star debut in Chapter 8. And just in case you did not know this: a helm is a medieval helmet, typically formed as a single cylindrical piece with a flat or raised top, completely enclosing the head. I did not know this until I started all research for this story.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for being patient. Now the chapter you all have been waiting for! This "Mad Dog" needs no introduction but she does need a kick ass entrance. Ladies and Gentlemen tune into your screens!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was morning and Kal-El was already in his armor. He was still trying to decipher what he saw last night between Kara and Fine but he had more important things to worry about today.

He soon exited the manor and saw Kara and Milton Fine waiting for him. He was surprised to see Kara and Fine wearing their arming doublets under their upper body armor, pants, and sword.

"I thought Luthor forces were in full retreat?" Kal-El asked.

"They are but from my experience here, it best to be on full guard no matter what." Kara said. Kal-El so badly wanted to ask her about what he saw last night but he had to be on his way.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to see you again, General Fine." Kal-El said and Fine bowed. "Cousin…" He said and they kissed each others' cheeks. As he walked down the steps, he placed his helm over his head.

A knight presented him with his horse and he mounted onto it. He nodded at them and then lowered his visor. Kal-El gave his horse a kick and they rode off towards Smallville.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Kal-El and the Royal Forces carefully treaded on the fastest road to Smallville. They were not far from the Kent Castle and there was still no sign of Lane and the Mad Dogs.

In the trees, a scout watched the Kryptonian reinforcements treading past him. "Something is not right, Captain. These knights look different from all the other knights and soldiers we have fought. They even have different armor." He whispered to Captain Lane.

"We have our orders from His Majesty, King Lionel. We are to make sure that these soldiers do not reach Smallville. We attack when they are in firing range of our archers." Captain Lane said and climbed down the tree.

Kal-El heard the sound of clanking armor and smiled. He thanked Rao that Kryptonians had such good hearing. He nodded to the Captain Ak-Var over his left shoulder.

The Red Shard noticed some leaves rustling and Kal-El nodded, acknowledging that he saw it too. Then Kal-El stopped his horse and yelled, "Now!"

Every knight grabbed their crossbows concealed at their waists and lowered their visors. They fired on each tree that had rustling leaves. They heard cries of pain from every direction as each arrow hit their target. Kal-El saw men in silver armor fall from the trees.

"Charge!" Kal-El heard in the distance and saw knights in silver armor rushing towards them on their horses. He then lowered his visor.

Kal-El pulled his sword from its sheath and everyone else did the same. He held his hand up, meaning not to move.

The Mad Dogs were getting closer. Kal-El saw their leader; he wore silver armor with a dark red cape.

When it seemed like the Mad Dogs were going to crash into them, the horsemen moved to the side. Kryptonian soldiers with iron spears stepped forward and kneeled. They pointed their spears upward.

The Mad Dogs did not have enough time to stop or slow down. The spears pierced their horses and the knights' sides. Lane fell from his horse but deflected the blows of the soldiers.

The soldiers then drew their swords and Kal-El yelled, "Attack!" The Red Shard charged making sure to avoid crushing their fellow soldiers. Kal-El stabbed and kicked Genesis knights from atop his horse. Then he spotted Lane.

Lane was currently fighting off two soldiers. Lane stabbed one and then stabbed the other but two more attacked him.

Kal-El kicked his horse's side and rode around the fighting soldiers. Lane slew the two soldiers but was then knocked down by Kal-El's horse. Kal-El then dismounted and began walking towards the fallen captain.

Then a knight in silver armor came and swung his sword at him. Kal-El deflected the blow with his shield and they proceeded to duel. Kal-El's shield protected him from most of the blows and he parried all of this knight's thrusts.

Then Kal-El banged his shield against the knight's helm, which fell off and the man was now dizzy from the blow. Kal-El took the chance and stabbed the knight in the chest. "Wes!" He heard someone screamed as the man fell onto his knees and fell over dead.

Lane then lunged at the knight, who had killed his lieutenant and friend. This was a losing battle but Lane did not care.

Lane and Kal-El then began to duel. Their blades collided with each other and the Red Shard and soldiers gathered around to see who would win. The soldiers had their crossbows at the ready to protect their king.

Lane fought with anger and was able to knock the shield off of Kal-El. Then Lane knocked Kal-El on his back but he rolled away to dodge Lane's thrust. He stood up and took a battle stance. Kal-El's helm had fallen off when he rolled.

Lane paused for second. He then noticed the crest on his opponent's chest and saw that he was surrounded. Lane was also in a battle stance but Kal-El could see his eyes looking back and forth from him and the crossbows. "Now you know who I am. Now, lower your sword." Kal-El said.

Lane closed his eyes in frustration and reluctantly threw down his sword. "Now, show yourself." Kal-El said. Lane tilted his head to the side but then slowly removed his helm.

Everyone gasped and made confused expressions as the helm fell to the ground. Even Kal-El's expression turned from serious to complete shock.

Captain Lane was not a man but a woman. A beautiful woman in fact and Kal-El marveled at her beauty.

Kal-El sheathed his sword and walked over to her. "I admit I was not expecting this." Kal-El said.

"Well I happen to be full of surprises." Lane said and then glanced at the knight that Kal-El had killed. "I will admit this though. I am genuinely impressed that the King of Krypton himself came to fight me. I must have been doing something right." She said.

"All I know is that you have been a thorn in my side since I obtained the crown. Now what is your name?" Kal-El said and then she head bunted him. Kal-El fell to the ground but held his hand up signaling his men to stand down.

Kal-El stood up and rubbed his nose, which was now bleeding. "My name is Countess Lois Lane, Captain of the Mad Dogs and daughter of General Samuel Lane… and that was for killing my second-in-command." She said fiercely and stood tall.

He looked at the knight he had killed and then back at Lois. "Well _Captain Lois_ Lane, you are now my prisoner until I deem fit." Kal-El said and motioned for two knights to come forward.

"Well then, I hope to be a living hell to you until that day has come…Your Majesty." Lois said as a taunt. Then two knights tied her hands behind her back. They then walked her over to the horses.

Kal-El wiped the blood off of his face with the cape. "How many dead?" Kal-El asked Captain Ak-Var after he was sure he had gotten all the blood.

"All of Lane's men are dead. We have lost sixteen of our brothers." He said.

"May Rao grant them peace. We will head to the Kent Castle so that we may get more supplies and make sure the dead are returned to their families to be given a proper burial." Kal-El said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ak-Var bowed and rushed to reconfigure the men.

Kal-El looked at Lois Lane, who was now on top of a horse glaring at him. Kal-El stopped looking at her as if he were ashamed. He then picked up his shield and helm. His horse was walked up to him and he stroked his mane. He placed his shield on the side of the saddle.

Kal-El placed his helm back on but kept the visor up. He mounted his horse and then saw everyone was back in formation. "Let's go!" He then gave his horse a kick and they rode to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kal-El flinched as the physician cleaned the long cut on his arm. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." He said.

"Carry on. You do not need to apologize." Kal-El said.

The physician proceeded to wrap a bandage around the cut. "Finished, Your Majesty."

"Good. Now you can proceed to finish mending the rest of my men." Kal-El said. The physician bowed and then left the room. Kal-El then grabbed his white shirt and put it on. He put on a black vest over his shirt. He left the room with his six bodyguards in tow while he fastened his sword belt. "Where is Captain Lane?" He asked putting back on his sword as they walked.

"Captain Lane is being held in the prisoner quarters under guard, Your Majesty." Captain Ak-Var replied.

"Good. We will remain here until the reinforcements arrive from Daxam in no more than two days." Kal-El said and turned a corner. He saw Peter waiting for him. "Peter, what are doing here? Is everything well in Kandor?" He asked worried.

"May I speak to Your Majesty in private? It is of great importance." Peter said. He motioned for the king to head to his quarters. Peter wore a brown hooded cloak over his dark blue gambeson and pants, black boots, and his sword.

They entered Kal-El's quarters. Kal-El had a wave of nostalgia as he remembered sleeping in this room as a boy but he had to focus on the business at hand. He motioned for his guards to leave and they did. "Now what is this all about, Pete?" He asked.

Peter looked around the room and then whispered, "It is safe to come out now." Peter held out his hand. A hand appeared and held Peter's. A cloaked figure then appeared from around the corner. Kal-El had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it. "Your Majesty, I would like to present to you the leader of the resistance…Chloe Sullivan."

She lowered the hood of her cloak. She had short blonde hair and she wore all black shirt and pants, and a sword at her side. She smiled and said, "Your Majesty." She gave a quick bow.

"Chloe?" Clark asked surprised.

"Hello Clark." She replied and smiled. Clark immediately walked up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him too. "Not so tight, Clark. You might choke me back to the dead." She joked.

He broke the embrace but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I just cannot believe that you are alive. They said you were killed in the Battle of Smallville with your parents and Alicia. I thought I would never see you again." He said.

"I am sorry that I have kept you in the dark for so long but it was necessary. And do not be mad at Peter. I told him to keep this secret from you until I was ready." Chloe replied.

"I am just so happy to see you. And somehow I am not surprised that you are the leader of the Resistance because all I have heard are ghost stories about you." Clark said.

"Now that you bring up the Resistance, we should return to the matter at hand and finishing becoming reacquainted later." Chloe said. Clark motioned to a chair and they both sat down across from each other. "Now you are probably wondering why I asked you to spare Lois Lane."

"The thought may have crossed my mind." Clark replied and Peter scoffed. Clark shot him a dirty look and then gave Chloe a quick grin.

"The answer is simple, really. Lois Lane is my cousin…the daughter of my father's older sister." Chloe stated. Clark was surprised for the third time this day. Peter also made a shocked expression.

"She is your cousin? Is this the cousin, Lois that ran off with that soldier some years ago?" He asked.

"The one and the same. Also, my uncle found them before they were married just to be clear. He so badly wanted to prevent a scandal." Chloe said.

"I'm sure. If she is your cousin, then why is she serving Luthor?" Clark asked.

"Lois and my uncle are under the impression that my family and I were assassinated by Kryptonian soldiers two years ago. As a matter of fact it was our murders that prompted General Lane to march onto Smallville." Chloe said and scoffed.

"I see that you are not dead so there must be some story behind that." Clark said.

"You know that it was no secret that the one ally Luthor needed for his war campaign against Krypton was my uncle. My uncle could easily raise an army against him or for him… so in the middle of the night, assassins dressed like Kryptonians came and murdered my mother and father. I barely escaped and I soon learned that Samuel and Lois pledged their loyalty to Luthor. I went on to gather war deserters and warriors of conquered villages to form the Resistance." Chloe explained.

"And no one, not even your family, is aware that you are in fact alive and the leader of the Resistance?" Clark asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes and I would appreciate that you keep Lois in the dark for as long as possible. I want to reveal myself to her on my own terms. If she does find out that I am still alive, she will find a way to escape and return to Genesis to demand an explanation from Luthor, who without hesitation will have her executed for treason." Chloe said.

"I understand. I will question her and you have my word that she will not suffer from any form of torture." Clark held up his hand as he made this promise. "While she is being questioned, she will be kept in Kandor. When you choose to reveal yourself to her, I will have her moved to my family's Fortress of Solitude."

"Thank you, Clark. In time, my cousin may prove to be of some use to the Resistance. Unfortunately, our spy in Luthor's court was discovered last month. It was difficult but we managed to get him out of Metropolis." Chloe pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"May I ask who?" Clark asked.

"Well since it is no longer a secret… our spy was James Olsen." Chloe said.

"Luthor's personal painter for the royal family? Impressive." Clark said.

"Thank you. He is safe in city of Argos for now. I am to meet him there after I leave here. He managed to get some new information about Luthor's hidden armories before being discovered." Chloe said.

Chloe stood and Clark stood as well. "I can have some of my best bodyguards escort you from Smallville, if you wish." Clark said.

"I can take care of myself. You know I trained with Dinah…but I thank you for the offer." Chloe said and patted the hilt of her sword at her side.

"Very well, then I hope Rao will grant you a safe journey." Clark said and hugged his childhood friend. He did not know when he would see her again.

Two days later, the reinforcements from Daxam finally arrived. Kal-El had finished putting on the last of his armor when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He said and Ak-Var entered the room. His captain kneeled and revealed an annoyed expression. "Is Captain Lane being a problem again?" He asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She requests…actually she demands that her armor be returned to her for the journey to Kandor." Ak-Var explained.

Kal-El shook his head. "Only return her chest armor to her. The rest will remain with you and tell her that there will be no compromises." He ordered. Ak-Var bowed and left his quarters.

The groom helped Kal-El put on his cape and he held his helm underneath his arm. Kal-El grabbed his mail gauntlets and left his chambers.

Kal-El and the last of the Red Shard entered the courtyard to the back entrance of the stronghold. "Kneel!" The knights kneeled and Kal-El nodded at them. He mounted his horse and Lois rolled her eyes.

Lois Lane was already on a horse and her chest armor gleamed in the sunlight. He hands were tied to the saddle and a knight held onto the reins. "I see His Majesty finally graces us with his presence." Lois remarked.

Kal-El felt a wave of anger and annoyance but he remained calm. "You should show me some respect because in Kandor I will be the only one protecting you while the people and the Council scream for your death." Kal-El said coldly and Lois smirked. "Return her helm to her, Captain Ak-Var. We should hide the fact that she is female because the Council can be…difficult." Kal-El moved to the front of the convoy.

A knight put her helm on her but kept the visor up. He then moved her horse so that she was behind Kal-El and Ak-Var at the front. Kal-El placed his helm on when he saw her behind him. He lowered the visor and gave his horse a kick.

In two days time, they arrived at Kryptonopolis. They halted in front of Fine Manor and Fine and Kara exited to greet them. Before entering the city, they lowered Lois's visor so no one could see her face. Everyone in the city gave her cold stares.

Lane and her guards went on to the prisoner quarters as Kal-El removed his helm and greeted his cousin. "Congratulations are in order for your victory, Kal-El." Kara said and hugged him.

"Well, I have quite a surprise for you later this evening involving Captain Lane." Kal-El said as they ascended up the stairs to the mansion entrance.

"Kal-El, may we speak in private after you have settled in for the night?" Kara whispered and he knew it be of great importance.

"Of course. We may speak privately after dinner." Kal-El lifted her chin with his index finger and she smiled.

Dinner was being prepared when Kal-El and Kara exited the manor. They were going to the prisoner quarters. Soldiers and knights kneeled as they walked past. A man was about to announce his presence but Kal-El shook his head.

They walked to the cell at the end of the corridor, where two knights of the Red Shard stood guard. Kal-El motioned for them to leave. They bowed and went to the far end of the corridor. "Princess Kara Zor-El, I present to you Captain _Lois _Lane of the Mad Dogs." Kal-El said and Kara looked at him confused when he said Lois.

Lois leaned forward into the light with her fingers interlocked. "Kara Zor-El? I have heard of you." Lois said.

"I was aware of Luthor's disapproval of female soldiers but now I see a female knight before my eyes besides myself." Kara said and leaned against the bars.

"Let me guess, you were knighted because your cousin is the king and has named you next in line for the throne." Lois judged.

"I see you were not joking about that mouth, Kal-El." Kara said and Lois was surprised that he allowed her to call him by his name. "If you must know, I was knighted as a commendation for my service in the Second Battle of Kryptonopolis. My cousin may have knighted me but I earned my knighthood, just like you." Kara said calmly.

Lois tilted her head to the side. "Then I am sorry to have judged you so quickly." Lois said expressionless and Kara nodded in return.

"Come cousin, dinner is about to be served. Don't worry, Captain, I will see that something is prepared for you." Kal-El said with his arms crossed. The two then left the corridor and knights reentered to guard her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After dinner, Kara led Kal-El to Fine's quarters. Kal-El told the knights to wait outside and they positioned themselves to guard the door.

Fine was waiting for them and he looked nervous. He was only twenty-five and he has seen countless battles. Now here he was a famed general, known for his brilliant battle tactics and he was pale and looked like he might faint. "Your Majesty…" Fine said and kneeled.

"Rise." Kal-El said and he did. Kara took a seat next to Milton and Kal-El sat across from them. "Now, what is this all about?" He asked. Kal-El wore a black tunic, a gold chain around his shoulders, his circlet, and his sword at his waist.

Then, surprisingly Kara reached over and held Fine's hand. Kal-El then looked at the both of them confused. "Kal-El, we…" Kara started but Milton cut her off.

"Kara, I feel like I should be asking him." Fine said and she nodded. "Your Majesty, I would like to ask for your permission and your blessing to marry Kara." Fine said.

Kal-El then crossed his arms and raised his right eyebrow. "You are asking for my permission." Kal-El whispered and he stood. He placed his hand over his mouth and began to pace back and forth. "I was hoping for no more surprises. You are only seventeen, Kara. "

Kara immediately stood. "Almost eighteen. I am the same age as you when you went to war. Kal-El, I love him and he loves me. I have already agreed to marry him but like any traditional Kryptonians, we want your blessing as the patriarch of our house. But if necessary, I will marry him with or without your permission." Kara said and her eyes pleaded with to him. Fine then stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kal-El stood in front of them. "Kara…I see you as not as my uncle's only daughter but as my little sister. I have come to realize that you are a woman now and I have to accept that, I guess." He said and grinned at her. He caressed her cheek and said, "Of course you have my permission and my blessing…but only on one condition."

"I should have known you would say that." Kara said and held Milton's hand.

"All I ask is that I am allowed to marry the Lady Lana first." Kal-El said and clapped his hands together.

"If that is what Your Majesty commands…" Fine started to say.

"I am just asking, as your future kin, to allow me to marry Lana and then announce your betrothal. We are to marry in the spring. Can you wait that long?" Kal-El asked.

Milton and Kara looked at each other and then smiled. "For her, I can wait for all eternity." Fine said and kissed her hand. Kal-El smiled and then he hugged his cousin. He looked at Fine and then held out his hand. They shook hands.

Kal-El mounted his horse in the morning. Fine and Kara watched from the tops of the stairs. They bowed and his nodded in return. He then gave her a quick wink before lowering his visor and riding off.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

They were not far from the city gates of Kandor when Kal-El sighed and closed his eyes as he imagined the city. "Cannot wait to be home and rid of me?" Lois asked and Kal-El rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I cannot wait to see my family and the woman I am going to marry." Kal-El said.

"Let me guess, the Lady Lana Lang." Lois said.

"That was not a guess." Kal-El said.

"I just want to know if I now owe Prince Alexander 10 gold pieces, that is all. He said you would marry Lana Lang and I said you would not marry at all." Lois said with a smirk.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but it seems you owe Lex 10 pieces of gold." Kal-El smiled.

"Only King Lionel and Princess Helen call Prince Alexander by that name. How do you know it?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say that Alexander and I have a history and that is all you need to know." Kal-El said. He then lowered his visor, kicked his horse, and took his horse took off in a gallop. Everyone followed at his pace.

The gates to the city opened and they rode in. Knights and soldiers kneeled while people tried to catch a glimpse of who it was. They soon made it to the Crystal Palace and Lois marveled at it from beneath her visor.

They stopped in the courtyard and everyone dismounted except Lois. From the eye slit in her visor, she saw Kal-El take off his helm and walk up to a young, dark haired woman, who bowed as he approached her. "My lady…" He said and she placed his hand on top of his. They entered the palace and two knights helped her down from the horse.

Kal-El was now out of his armor and wore a blue tunic, black pants and boots, his red slash, his sword, and today his crown. He was meeting with the Council today and he told Lana there was no need for her to accompany him if she did not want to. She did not because she wanted to continue planning the wedding.

"His Majesty, the King!" Someone said as the large doors opened and everyone proceeded to kneel. The Council were dressed in their traditional white attire. Kal-El reached his throne and took a seat. Everyone stood and took their seats.

"I return victorious, my lords." Kal-El said and motioned to Captain Ak-Var. "I am pleased to announce that Captain Lane is now my prisoner." Everyone clapped. Ak-Var appeared at the doors with Lane in her full suit of armor with her visor down. The Council stared at her as Ak-Var brought her before Kal-El.

Kal-El nodded to Ak-Var, who then bowed and removed Lois's helmet. The entire room gasped. "Is this some kind of joke, Your Majesty?"

Kal-El face showed disdain and the Council lowered their heads. "I assure you, members of the Council, this is no joke. I present to you Captain Lois Lane, leader of the Mad Dogs." Kal-El said and Lois looked at him with hatred.

"Your Majesty, should I make arrangements for her to be…questioned?" Nox-Van asked.

"If you mean tortured, my answer is no. We Kryptonians are not barbarians. She will remain in the dungeon, where I will question her myself, my lords." Kal-El said and everyone nodded. He motioned for Ak-Var to take her away and they left. "Is there anymore business to discuss?" There was silence. "Then this session is over." Kal-El said and stood.

Everyone kneeled as he left the throne room. Captain Ak-Var was waiting for him outside. "The Council will no doubt try to find a legal matter that will allow them to disobey my wishes. Have Captain Lane moved to a secure prison and only you and I will know where she is. Understood?" Kal-El said as they were walking.

"Understood, Your Majesty, but the Council will have every prison in Kandor searched." Ak-Var said.

"Yes, they probably will without me knowing. As soon as it gets dark, we will move her to the Fortress." Kal-El said and Ak-Var looked at him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but is that wise?" Ak-Var said.

"We have no choice. It is the one place the Council will not look because they do not know where it is. The Resistance has plans for Captain Lane and for those plans to succeed, she must be kept alive." Kal-El said.

"Understood. I will move her as soon as it gets dark, Your Majesty." Ak-Var said. He bowed and the two went in separate directions.

"I despise politicians." Kal-El muttered to himself as he kept walking.

* * *

><p>Kal-El sat at his dinner table staring off into space rubbing his chin. He could not stop thinking about Lois Lane.<p>

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty? Kal-El?" Lana asked and Kal-El snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Kal-El asked.

"It was like you were on another planet. Is everything alright?" Lana asked. She wore a black dress with purple embroidery.

"I just have a lot on mind, that is all. But please, what were you saying?" Kal-El grinned at her and continued eating his food.

"I was suggesting that we should maybe have our wedding in the summer instead of the spring if it alright with Your Majesty." Lana said.

"Anything you wish, sweetheart." Kal-El said with a grin. Lana smiled and continued eating.

A servant entered the room. "Your Majesty, Sir Peter Ross." He said and Peter entered the room. Peter wore a dark blue tunic with a fur around his shoulders.

"Ah Peter, what do we owe the pleasure?" Kal-El asked. Peter walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Lana, I have matter that needs to be taken care of but Peter, stay. Have something to eat." Kal-El wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up.

Kal-El left as Peter took a seat. There was an awkward silence between him and Lana. "It is good to see you again, Peter." Lana said softly.

"And you, Lana." Peter said. "I never congratulated you on your betrothal, so congratulations. I am sure he will make a fine husband." Peter said and it became quiet again.

"Peter, you need to forget about me and meet someone else." Lana whispered so the servants could not hear.

"Leave." Peter said and the servants left. "I know I will meet someone else but she will not be you. I know you, Lana, and this is not you. You stand up for what you believe and do not submit until you are satisfied. And now here you are getting married because everyone says it is a great match." Peter said and Lana lowered her eyes.

"Peter, we cannot be who we used to be, dreaming about a world we could build together. We both know that the world does not work that way. Although, there will always be a special place for you in my heart, I am going to marry Kal-El. It is my duty and that must come before love. I am sorry." Lana said with tears in her eyes.

Peter lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am also sorry. I just want you to know that whatever happens…" Peter stood up and walked up to her. "…it will always be you, Lana." Peter then caressed her face and kissed her forehead. "You are my soulmate and I shall never forget that."

They looked deep into each other's eyes knowing how great the temptation was. Peter bit his lip and then left the room. Lana placed her hand over the place he had caressed her face and she held back her tears.

Kal-El entered the dungeon and ordered his bodyguards to remain at the entrance. He walked up to her cell and had the door opened. Lois wore only a white prison garment for women and he looked at her with pity. "I see the king graces me with his presence." Lois said and scoffed as she sat on the cold floor.

"You should be grateful. If my uncle were still king, he would have had you tortured without blinking. Fortunately for you, I am my father's son." Kal-El said. He crossed his arms. "It is not safe for you here. I am having you moved to a more secure prison, where you can be properly questioned."

"And why not just kill me?" Lois asked coldly.

"Because there may be some use for you. You will find out soon enough." Kal-El snapped his fingers and servant came in with a bundle. Kal-El tossed it to Lois and she caught it. "Get dressed. You have quite a journey before you." He said.

Lois unrolled the bundle and it was a slender blue gown and a travel cloak. "Do you plan to ransom me or use me as leverage since I am the daughter of the man, who is the commander of the king's army?" Lois asked coldly.

"As I said, you will find out soon enough." Kal-El replied coldly as well and left the cell so she could change. He saw Ak-Var waiting for him at the door. "Remember to give her sleeping draught so she does not figure the location of the Fortress and also for your sanity. I swear she is such a nuisance." Kal rubbed his chin and Ak-Var nodded. "I will join you there in a few days…and send for my cousin." Ak-Var bowed and left.

Lois finished dressing and a servant came in with a tray of food. "His Majesty says you should eat before your journey because he does not know when you will be receiving your next meal." The servant bowed to her and left.

Lois looked at the delicious meal. "I guess being a royal prisoner has its privileges." She said to herself and began eating slowly. In the middle of the meal, she suddenly felt exhausted. "Son of a…" She did not finish her sentence and she collapsed.

Lois could feel something soft and her eyes suddenly snapped open. She opened and saw a little dark haired boy looking at her strangely. The boy tilted his head to the side as if he was deep in thought. "Master Christopher, you are not supposed to be in here." A man in dark gray armor with a crest on his chest said. Lois believed his name was Ak-Var. "Come along." Christopher took his hand while he waved and smiled at Lois.

She tried to sit up and but fell back to the bed. "What did they give me? Better yet, where am I?" Lois asked herself and she rubbed her temple. She then took a deep breath and she tried again. She sat and put her feet on the cold floor. She stumbled and grabbed hold of the bed post.

Lois saw a window so she slowly walked towards it using the wall as leverage. The walls were white and the windows were made of some sort of crystal that Lois had never seen before. She noticed the fire was lit and she felt its warmth. She made to the window and looked outside.

Her jaw dropped in amazement and shock as she saw snow and only snow for miles. "It cannot be. This place is a myth." Lois said to herself.

It was said in Genesis that the King of Krypton had a palace of ice hidden from the rest of the world. They said that it was impenetrable and impossible to find without a member of the royal family.

* * *

><p>Kandor<p>

Kara arrived again in the late afternoon but this time with the knights of the Red Shard that Kal-El had sent to bring her back to Kandor. Kal-El smiled at his cousin. "This is twice you have summoned me in less than mouth. By Rao, it has not even been a week since you last saw me." Kara joked as she removed her mail gauntlets.

"Perhaps, I just miss you." Kal-El and the two laughed. They hugged and kissed each other cheeks. "I made sure that your quarters have not been disturbed in any way."

"Good to know." She said. They walked into the palace side by side. Everyone bowed.

They soon entered Kal-El's private sitting room and he told everyone to leave so they could speak privately. "Now what is this all about?" Kara asked as she sat.

"I am leaving for the Fortress to question Captain Lane." Kal-El said and her smiled disappeared.

"You moved her to the Fortress! Are you insane? Christopher is there!" Kara exclaimed. "By Rao, she might even try to decipher its location!" Kara stood up and flung her arms in the air.

"I am not a fool, Kara. I knew that the Council would have her tortured behind my back so I had her moved for her own protection. She is under lock and key to prevent her from wandering the Fortress. And I know Christopher is there and you all people should know that I would never do anything to compromise his safety! And who are you to question me? Remember who wears the crown!" Kal-El snapped back.

The cousins glared at one another. She sighed and looked down. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." Kara said and she looked hurt.

Kal-El suddenly felt terrible. "I cannot believe I said that. Kara, please forgive me." Kal-El said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are the one who wears the crown, you do not need my forgiveness." Kara said. It was obvious that she was still hurt.

"Kara, please stop this. You know how I feel when you are mad at me." Kal-El pleaded and hugged her.

"Well, you could also get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness." Kara whispered in his ear.

Kal-El made a confused face and broke the embrace to see her smiling. "I hate it when you do that."

"That was for being cruel. Now what do you need me here for?" Kara sat back down grinning. Kal-El shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I need you to remain here and rule in my stead until I return. I do not know when I will return and I need someone I can trust here. You could be here for awhile so I have secretly arranged for you to be able to send private letters to Milton Fine." Kal-El said.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate that. When do you leave?" Kara asked.

"I am leaving as soon as it gets dark so the Council will not see me leave. I also want to be apprised of everything that is going on here at court and with the Council. Write me every day if you have to." Kal-El said.

"I understand. At least you will be able to spend time with Christopher while you are away. How is he?" Kara asked concerned.

"Every since the assassination attempt in Gotham City, I could think of no safer place than the Fortress, that and Themyscira." Kal-El said as he poured them two goblets of wine.

"Why not send him to Themyscira? He is the first person that is not a true member of the House of El, who has seen the Fortress of Solitude besides the small army that guards it." Kara said and took the drink that he offered her.

"And risk the convoy being ambushed. I was not going to take that chance. I care about him that much." Kal-El said as he sat down. "I wish Lana understood that." He took a sip of wine.

"Are you sure you want to marry the Lady Lana? I want you to be as happy as I am with Milton." Kara said. She placed his hand on top of his and stroked it with her thumb.

"I could be happy with Lana but whether I like it or not, I am servant to my crown...so I must marry her." Kal-El said and Kara looked at him sympathetically.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kal-El prepared for his departure to the Fortress of Solitude. He wore a gray tunic with gray pants and boots with his sword. He decided not to wear his slash and wore a silver chain around his shoulders. He placed a silver circlet on his brow.

Kal-El knocked on the door to Lana's quarters and heard her say, "Enter." He entered the room. Lana and her ladies bowed.

He walked to Lana and smiled. "I am leaving to go question Captain Lane. If all goes well, I will be back in a month, hopefully less. My cousin will rule in my stead until I return." He said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lana said. Kal-El grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. She gave him a small smile. He turned and left the room.

Kal-El and his knights dismounted from their horses in front of the opening to a cave. Each knight looked in every direction to see if the coast was clear. There wasn't a single person in sight.

Two knights took the reins of the horses and headed back to an nearby farm, where they would await their return. The five men entered the cave.

The walls of the cave were covered with Kryptonian glyphs and cave paintings of ancient stories of battles and heroes. Kal-El remembered Jonathan bringing him to this cavern when he was just a boy. He walked to a wall that looked like it was a dead end. Every man then placed fur robes around their shoulders.

Kal-El approached an octagonal shape hollow in the stone wall and held his hand up to it. There was a bright light and words appeared written in Kryptonese, 3 lines rotating. He touched a word from each line. There was a rumbling sound and the wall opened to reveal an inner chamber.

They stepped in and they approached a stone alter. Kal-El removed the dagger from his boot and pricked his finger. Blood ran down his index finger and onto the palm of his hand. He placed his hand on the center of the alter and a bright portal opened. He nodded to his men and they entered the portal two at a time. He then removed his hand and stepped into the portal as it was closing.

Seconds later, he was in another chamber with his men waiting for him. A knight handed him a cloth and Kal-El wiped the blood from his hand. Then a trumpet sounded announcing his arrival. Kal-El walked out of the chamber with his men in tow.

They entered the main hallway, which was now filled with servants and some knights kneeling. Only one person was not kneeling. It was a three-year-old dark-haired boy standing next to a kneeling Captain Ak-Var.

The little boy wore a red tunic with black pants and boots. Kal-El approached the little boy, who tilted his head all the way back to look up at Kal-El's serious face.

Kal-El then winked at the little boy. "Your Majesty." The little boy said and performed a bow.

Kal-El smiled and bowed his head. He smiled and held out his hand to the little boy, who smiled and quickly grabbed hold of his hand. "Rise." Kal-El said and everyone rose. "It is good to be back. Come along, Christopher." They then left the main hall.

Kal-El handed his robe to a servant and motioned to Christopher, who leapt into his arms. Clark grunted and then he kissed Christopher's forehead. "Papa." Christopher said.

They soon entered his private quarters and he set Christopher down onto one of the chairs. He ruffled his hair and put his finger to his lips. "How is Lane, Captain?" Kal-El asked as he removed his circlet.

"She continues to remain a nuisance despite our…hospitality. And she never seems to stop talking, Your Majesty." Ak-Var replied with an annoyed expression, which made Kal-El smile.

"Ak-Var, we are not in Kandor. You may call me Kal-El when we are here." Kal-El said.

Christopher then hopped off his chair and walked up to Ak-Var. He held out his hand. "Oh, yes." Ak-Var said and removed a wooden dagger from his belt. "Here you are, young knight." He said and Christopher smiled.

Christopher showed the wooden dagger to Kal-El. "Where did you get this?" Kal-El asked playfully.

"From Uncle Bruce and Aunt Selena. Papa, there was another monster in my room and they said it will keep them away." Christopher answered with a lisp.

"At least this one is not real like the last one he gave you. I swear Bruce did not even know what a sense of humor was until he met Selena." Kal-El muttered to himself as he ruffled Christopher's hair and Ak-Var nodded at his comment with a smile. "Alright, Chris, I want you to go with your governess because Papa has to go play king now."

"Oh, I want to play with you!" Christopher exclaimed.

"I promise that tomorrow that you can be with me all day." Kal-El said and gave a reassuring look at him.

Christopher nodded and Kal-El motioned to let his governess in. Fara-Tal entered. Christopher kissed Kal-El's cheek and he kissed his forehead in return. "Bye Papa." Christopher took his governess's hand and waved to Kal-El. Kal-El waved as he walked out of the room.

Kal-El stood up and put his circlet back on. "Let's begin questioning Captain Lane, shall we." The two men left the room and headed to the private quarters they were keeping her locked in.

Two Red Shard knights stood guard at her door with wooden staffs because they were ordered not to harm her fatally. They saw Kal-El and Ak-Var approaching. "Kneel!" Ak-Var said and they did.

"Rise." Kal-El said and they did. "Unlock the door." He said and Ak-Var removed a gold key from a pouch on his waist. He unlocked the door and he entered first.

As soon as Ak-Var entered the room, he was hit on top of the head with a vase. He fell down to the ground. Lois quickly grabbed the dagger from the sheath fastened to his left leg.

The two guards took a battle stance and then she noticed him: The king that murdered Wes. She lunged at him but one of the guards smacked her hand. It hurt but she had felt worse pain.

Lois punched one guard in the nose and elbowed the other in the eye. She thrust the blade at Kal-El but he grabbed her wrist with both of his hands. She tried to kick him but he placed his left leg up to block the kick. She began throwing punches where they would cause the most damage but he blocked every one.

Kal-El then grabbed her wrist and spun her that now her left hand was behind her back. She had no choice but to drop the dagger. She could feel his breath on her face and she could smell his sweet scent.

Kal-El stared in her eyes and she stared into his. Her face was flushed and he could only admire her skin. Then he snapped out of it and came back to reality. Her face was now flushed with anger.

The two guards grabbed her by both arms. "It is also a pleasure to see again, Captain Lane." Kal-El said and picked up the dagger from the ground. Lois spat at his feet. "Now that isn't very lady- like." They forced her back into the room, where Captain Ak-Var finally came back into consciousness.

Ak-Var tried to stand but he stumbled. Kal-El caught him and he saw that his head was bleeding. "Take the captain to the infirmary." One of the knights crossed his arm across his chest and placed Ak-Var's arm around his shoulder.

"I am fine, Kal-El." Ak-Var objected.

"I still want you to have that head wound looked at by a physician. I will make it an order if need be." Kal-El said and Ak-Var rolled his eyes. The knight left with Ak-Var. The other knight placed shackles on Lois's hands and feet and sat her down in a chair. "You may leave." The knight placed his arm across his chest and bowed. He then left the room closing the door behind him.

Lois was breathing hard now as he sat down across from her. "That is the second time you tried to kill me." Kal-El said.

"I promise you that one day, I will succeed." Lois said fiercely.

"You have fire in you. An admirable trait to find in a soldier…but it will do you no good right now." Kal-El said.

"There is nothing you can say or do to me that will make me betray my country and my king." Lois said with a smirk.

"I doubt that. I wonder if you will say the same thing when Alexander is king, which he may be some day." Kal-El said.

"Alexander may be ruthless and cold…but I will pledge my loyalty to him if it means killing more Kryptonians." Lois said coldly.

"Captain Lane, you are rude and stubborn, which are traits you find commonly among the nobility. And since your rank is captain, I am going to assume that you are also demanding. But one of these days, you will come down to my level because I am patient, which you are not." Kal-El said.

Lois's face became flushed again and she began breathing deeply. "You don't know me very well…Kal-El. May I call you Kal-El? Or maybe Smallville? I do know you grew up there and not at court." She remarked.

Kal-El leaned forward. "Are you trying to make me upset? Because I'm afraid that is going to be difficult."

"Well Smallville…I think I will eventually learn what buttons to push. And then maybe things will become more interesting here." Lois said.

"Well then…" Kal-El stood and straightened his tunic. "I will leave you here to collect your thoughts and to…gain more self control. Captain…" He said and bowed his head.

Lois stared at him coldly and did not bow in return. Kal-El shook his head and tossed the key to her shackles down onto the table. She was unlocking them when he left the room.

Kal-El finished dressing for the day. It was nice to dress himself instead of grooms assisting him. He wore a buttoned up the black tunic over his white shirt and black vest. He placed a sheathed dagger into his right boot. He fastened his sword belt around his waist and felt his sword touch his hip. He did not bother to grab either of his circlets or his slash.

He left his quarters and walked through the corridors heading to Captain Lane's quarters. One guard had a bandage over his nose and the other had a black eye. _At least they take her more seriously. _He thought.

They bowed when he stood before them. He nodded and removed the key from his pouch. Kal-El unlocked the door and entered the room.

Lois was sitting in a chair by the fireplace in a night gown. She was lost in thought and she rolled her eyes when she saw Kal-El. "I have the same feeling when I see you too." Kal-El said.

"Then please leave, Smallville." Lois said.

"We have only known each other a few days and you already have a nickname for me. I assuming I'm supposed to be flattered." He said.

"If you say that is the start of a beautiful relationship, I will gut you with that dagger in your boot." Lois said fiercely.

"You noticed that? Not many people do, just ask Lex." Kal-El leaned against the table.

"Just out of curiosity, where exactly did you wound him? No one knows, except perhaps his wife. They say she is his personal physician." Lois asked.

"I will answer your question if you answer one of mine. Does that sound reasonable?" Kal-El asked.

"It depends on the question you ask but I will play along...for now." She said and she motioned for him to sit across from her. Kal-El gave her a weird glance. "I won't bite…this time." She said. Kal-El took a seat across from her keeping his hand on the hilt on his sword. "Ask your question."

"Who trained you? I ask because your fighting style is impressive." Kal-El asked.

"My father trained me after my mother died and he knew he would have no sons because he said he would never marry again. Where did you wound Prince Alexander?" She asked.

"He had knocked me down and I could not reach my sword. I quickly grabbed my dagger and stabbed him in the hand and then in the shoulder. By the time I grabbed my sword, he had retreated. Was your second-in-command a good friend?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, he was. We have known each other since we were children. Where did Alexander wound you?" She asked. They asked and answered each others' questions at lightning speed.

"He slashed my chest but the wound was not deep. I continued fighting until his forces retreated back to Smallville. How does your father feel about you being a soldier?" He asked.

"He is against it but he would not challenge the king's decision. How does your wife feel about you fighting?" She asked.

"She is not my wife." Kal-El answered annoyed and slightly angry.

"Why so defensive?" Lois asked intrigued.

"That was two questions. If you want answers for both you are going to have to answer two questions from me." Kal-El said.

"Ask your questions." Lois said confident.

"First question: were you and him lovers? And by him, I do mean your second-in-command." Kal-El asked and he knew he hit a nerve. Her confident smile disappeared and she could not look at him. "Now why are you so defensive?"

Lois hesitated and she had a sad look on her face. "Yes, we were once lovers but that was a long time ago. And I am defensive because he was my best friend and you killed him." Lois said coldly. Kal-El looked sympathetic but she assumed he was playing on her emotions. "Now answer my questions."

"A deal is a deal. Lana is not my wife but she wishes I would stay in Kandor and refrain from going to battle. I am defensive because…" Kal-El paused trying to think of an answer. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You do not even have an answer, which leads me to believe that your impending marriage is a mistake and you will see that in time. Perhaps before or after the wedding but I hope I am there to see it." Lois said fiercely.

"Do you always say what you are thinking?" Kal-El asked getting angry.

"When I know some words must be said. Do you make it a habit to marry women you don't love?" Lois asked getting angry as well. She knew she hit a nerve because of the angry look on his face. "It is obvious you do not love her, maybe because you are in love with someone else." Lois leaned in as she said this, reading him like a book.

"If you must know, I was in love with another girl before Lana but she died in Smallville when it was attacked. I asked her to marry me and she said yes…that was the last time I saw her." Kal-El glared at her but his eyes were filled with pain.

Kal-El stood and started walking to the door. "What was her name?" Lois asked.

Kal-El stopped and did not turn to face her. "Her name was Alicia." He said somber. He walked to the door.

"Are you going to ask me another question?" She asked standing as she said it.

"Not today." Kal-El said softly. He knocked on the door and one of the guards opened it. "Captain…" Kal-El bowed his head and left the room. Lois heard the door lock.

Kal-El walked back to his quarters and closed the door behind him. He went to a drawer and removed a locket. He sat down and opened the locket. In it was a portrait of Alicia. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw her.

He had gone back to Kandor to tell the Council of his betrothal. They said he could not marry her because she was not of noble blood. While they were arguing about it, they received news that Smallville was under attack and Jonathan had been gravely wounded. After Jonathan died, he searched for Alicia. He had found her parents and they told him that she had been murdered by Genesis soldiers. His world fell apart that day.

Kal-El's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opened. He turned around to reprimand whoever entered without his permission and he saw Christopher smiling at him. "Papa, are you crying?" He asked.

"No, there is just something in my eye." Kal-El wiped his eyes on his sleeves. He stood and placed the locket back in the drawer. He then felt Christopher hug his leg. "You want to go for a walk?" Christopher nodded and Kal-El laughed. Kal-El put on a black cloak. "Go get your cloak."

Christopher ran out the room laughing and he ran after him.

Lois put on one of the gowns in the closet. She preferably did not like gowns but they would have to do because she just could not wear her night gown night and day. She wore a light gray gown and she walked to the window.

She saw the little boy from the other day. He wore a red tunic with a black cloak. Then she saw Kal-El chasing him laughing. "What is going on here?" She asked herself.

The little boy picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Kal-El. He dodged it and threw a snowball at the little boy, it hit him and he fell down. Kal-El then picked him up and spun him round and round. "Could this be the son he is rumored to have had out of wedlock? A question for next time." Lois said to herself.

Kandor

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Kara Zor-El," a herald announced. The Council and advisors looked at one another confused. When she entered the throne room, they kneeled but they all glanced at one another. Kara wore her usual ivory gown with a red slash and a belt holding her dagger.

Kara sat at the throne on the left instead of the right because that is her cousin's throne. "Rise." She said. "Before any one of you ask, His Majesty had made me regent until he returns. I will not tell you where he is but that he is questioning Captain Lane. Do not worry, my lords, I will report to him what happens in each session that is held while he is absent. Now what is the first order of business?" She asked.

"Thanagar has managed to defend its walls but Alexander continues to lay seize to the city, while General Lane continues to lay seize to the Kent Castle. His Majesty, King Oliver has dispatched more troops to reinforce the Kent Castle but he can only send so many troops because he and the queen continue to fight what is left of Luthor's allies near Star City." Nox-Van reported.

"Thank you, General. I am aware the wedding preparations are going well and His Majesty and the Lady Lana Lang have set a date for the summer. Also, His Majesty would like an update on the investigation of the assassination attempt made on Viscount Christopher Kent." Kara said and everyone exchanged glances. "There is an official investigation, is there not?"

Sin-Dar stood and straightened his white robes. "Your Highness, we assumed that the investigation was not a priority because, well…" Sin-Dar was cut off by Kara.

"Because the young viscount is not His Majesty's legitimate heir." Kara finished his sentence and she said it so calmly, which made everyone nervous.

"Yes." Sin-Dar said nervously.

Kara tapped her fingers on the arm rest of the throne. "I shall let His Majesty know that you do not consider the viscount a…'priority.'" Kara said. Everyone put on tough, serious faces but Kara could see the fear in their eyes. "If there are no more matters of state to discuss, this session is now over." Kara stood and everyone kneeled.

Lana read in her quarters and one of her ladies entered. "Milady, Sir Peter Ross to see you."

Lana hesitated but then said, "Let him in."

Peter entered and bowed to Lana. "Milady…" Peter bowed and Lana grinned.

"You may leave." Lana said and her ladies left. "What are doing here, Pete?"

"It has been a long time since you have called me that." He said and he saw Lana turn away. "I just came to say that I am sorry for the things I said the other day. And I hope you will forgive me."

"Your apology is not necessary but I do forgive you. May I ask you something?" Lana asked.

"Anything." He said and she motioned for him to sit. He sat next to her.

"I heard some whispers that Kal-El is in love with a commoner and not with me. Is this true?" Lana asked.

"I told you I would never lie to you so I won't. He _was _in love with a girl named Alicia Baker…but she died before you two met." Peter said and Lana gasped. "He did want to marry her but the Council would not allow it."

"Did you know her?" Lana asked.

"Not well but I could see that they were in fact in love." He said and Lana turned away. "In time, he will grow to love you as much as he loved her. He would be a fool not to." Peter gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand.

Lana smiled at him as well. Then they noticed they were holding hands. Even though it felt so right, they quickly separated. "Always a pleasure, Sir Peter." Lana said.

"Milady." Peter bowed and left her quarters. Lana tried to continue reading her book but she could not concentrate. All she wanted was her feelings for Peter to go away so she can hopefully find happiness with Kal-El.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days had passed since Kal-El had last saw Lois Lane. He missed Alicia so much. He had mourned her for a year but he knew that he would have to move on and he felt like he now was with Lana but something still felt missing.

Kal-El wore a red tunic today with a gold chain around his shoulders. He removed the key from his pouch and unlocked the doors to Lois's quarters. He entered the room and she was must have been expecting him because she sat by the fire fully dressed this time. She wore a black gown with gold embroidery and she wore her hair down.

Lois looked up from the book she found in one of the drawers and tilted her head to side when she saw it was him. She marked her page and closed the book. "I assumed you would be back sooner but it seems I misread you." She said.

"You will find that I am a hard man to read like I find you to be a hard woman to read." Kal-El said and took a seat across from her.

"Oh, really? From what I read from you is that you are used to performing hard work and you definitely did not grow up at court. You were most likely always training and you prefer to handle matters yourself." Lois said.

Kal-El rubbed his chin. "Well, from what I can tell about you is that when your mother died, you had to become the mother for both your sister and father so you never really learned discipline despite your father's best efforts. You too like to handle matters yourself. And you obviously grew up at court but despised it so you were reckless and a nuisance to attract attention to yourself but only to gain your father undivided attention." Kal-El said.

The two stared at one another. "Are you trying to find some leverage to break me, Smallville?" She asked slightly leaning in.

"I see us as two people getting to know one another." Kal-El said interlocking his fingers.

"Do expect to form an intimate connection between us because you yourself are a father?" Lois asked raising an eyebrow. There was a slight flicker of anger in his eyes. Then he pursed his lips and gave her a cold stare. "Deny it if you like but you are a father, aren't you? I have heard all the rumors about you having a bastard son that your noblemen refused to acknowledge as your heir. Must be frustrating."

"He is not a bastard!" Kal-El exclaimed pointing a warning finger at her. Lois's heart jumped out of fear but she hid all emotion, something she learned from her father after her mother died. Kal-El took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He obviously knew how to control his temper because most men would throw a punch by now.

Lois placed her index and middle finger on her cheek as if in thought. She was now interested and her facial expressions showed that. "It appears that I found a button to push… You have a son." She crossed her legs.

"Leave him out of this." He said. His expression was angry and his voice was cold.

"If he is not a bastard, then what is he?" She asked and Kal-El interlocked his fingers tightly. He clenched his jaw tight. "You are the one who started this so I will answer a question if you answer mine."

Kal-El sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I…I did not father him but he is _my_ son." Kal-El also spoke with his hands, something she noticed he did when he was stressed.

Lois now showed greater interest. "You still have not answered the question." She said.

Kal-El hesitated and sighed again. "I adopted him after I banished his family." He said and Lois lowered her hand from her face. "As I said, I did not father him but he is my son. But something tells me that you understand what I mean. Since you started the conversation a few days ago… have you ever been in love?"

Lois sat up straight. "Love does not exist, only duty." Lois said.

"I find that hard to believe. You said that you only want to avenge your family. If you did not love them, then why avenge them at all?" Kal-El asked.

Now Lois had a flicker of fear in her eyes. "My uncle, aunt, and cousin were innocent and they were butchered by Kryptonians. They wanted nothing to do with this war and they became victims of it." Lois said. The anger made her voice shake and tears began to fill her eyes. "Why did they have to die, tell me that?"

Kal-El was empathetic. "You are not ready for the truth because it will shatter you no matter how strong you are. I understand your pain because I have lived it for so long…Not even a king is immune to pain. We can hide it but we are not immune. I have killed people's sons, brothers, husbands, and friends. They say we kill for good reasons but I say that a life loss is still loss, whether innocent or guilty."

"Is there a point to this speech?" Lois asked quietly.

"When the time is right, I will tell you everything you want to know about your family's murder but now you are not ready. You will tell me you are but you are lying to yourself thinking you can handle the truth." Kal-El said.

"It sounds like you are trying to protect yourself." Lois said coldly.

"I assure you that I am only trying to protect you and I believe that you will see that in time. Now is there anything else you wish to ask me?" He asked.

"What is your son's name?" She asked.

"Christopher. Viscount Christopher Jonathan Kent. I gave him a new name when I adopted him. What is your sister's name?" He asked. Then they once again began asking and answering each other's questions at lightning speed.

"Lucy. Why did you give him a new name?" Lois asked.

"Because the whole kingdom believes he is dead and I want it to remain that way. Why are you so interested in my life?" He asked.

"Well if I am going to spend most of my time with you then I better know my enemy. Why must everyone believe he is dead?" Lois asked.

"Because some say that he has a strong claim to the throne and is a threat to the House of El. Weren't you once a potential bride for Prince Alexander, King Bruce, and King Olivier?" He asked. Lois knew he knew the answer because the quick smirk he made while counting them off on his fingers. "I ask because you are asking about my private life."

"Yes, yes, and yes. Why is your son a threat to the House of El?" She asked.

"They believed him to be a threat because his real name is Lor-Zod. Why didn't you marry any them?" He asked.

Lois eyes widened. "The House of Zod! I thought they were wiped out by the House of El. Their cruelty makes Lionel Luthor look like a saint. There are even ghost stories told about them to scare children. Why did you adopt a member of the House of Zod?"

Kal-El grinned. "You didn't answer my question."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Bruce was great but there was a part of him I did not want to know. Olivier was… Olivier and I just weren't meant to be. And Alexander was more interested in Lana Lang than me at the time." She said and his grin disappeared. Kal-El opened his mouth to say something but Lois cut him off. "You have not answered my question either."

"Um…as part of the peace treaty with the Daxam provinces, they gave me Christopher to prove their loyalty to me. They assumed I would kill him. Lex was courting Lana?" He asked. Lois noticed that he was talking with his hands again.

"Yes and I heard that she did return his affections for some time. There were also rumors that she was his mistress but a year after they met he married Helen Bryce. Why didn't you kill, um… Christopher?" Lois asked but she noticed that he was distracted by what she said.

"Are you lying to me?" Kal-El said fiercely.

"As much as I want you to see you suffer, I am not lying to you. Now, why didn't you kill Christopher?" Lois interlocked her fingers and rested then on top of her crossed legs.

"You wouldn't understand. No one understood except the Duchess of Kent." Kal-El said.

"Well I may or may not understand so tell me." Lois said empathetic.

"The royal forces and I had just captured the last of Zod's followers when…when the Duke of Daxam came to see me with the resistance fighters. One of them was holding a little boy…only a year old. And they presented him to me as a peace offering saying I could do with him as I pleased. And…Christopher smiled and held out his arms to me. I held him in my arms and we looked at each other. I just knew that he needed me and I needed him. I adopted him, changed his name, gave him a title…he is _my _son." Kal-El explained full of compassion.

"And what if tries to take your throne?" Lois asked sympathetic. She even stood up and sat down next to him. It was obvious he did not have anyone he could really talk to.

"He won't." He replied with a small grin.

"How can you be so sure? He is not of your blood but that of your enemy." Lois asked.

"Blood does not corrupt, people corrupt. Christopher is my son… and I love him." Kal-El replied.

Their eyes met and both of their heartbeats quickened. Kal-El had not felt like this since he proposed to Alicia. He did not feel like Kal-El, he felt he was Clark for once.

Lois kept thinking that Kal-El was just too good to be true. No one adopts the child of their enemy. It was unheard of but he did it.

They both leaned wanting to act on their sudden desire for one another. They could feel each other's breath on their face. Then there was a knock on the door and the moment was lost. Lois immediately stood and walked to the window.

Clark was once more Kal-El and he stood. He opened the door and there was Captain Ak-Var with a bandage wrapped around his head, where Lois had hit him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Another message from Her Royal Highness, Your Majesty." Ak-Var said quickly glancing over at Lois to make sure she didn't attack Kal-El while his back was turned. Kal-El gave Ak-Var a quick glance.

Kal-El turned around and bowed his head while saying, "Captain Lane." Lois crossed her arms and cut her eyes at him. He grinned and left the room.

Lois went over the water basin and splashed water in her face. "It was a trick, Lois. He is trying to trap you. He was probably even making up that whole story…but his eyes weren't lying." Lois said to her reflection. She took a deep breath and began drying her face with a towel.

Kal-El walked to his private quarters thinking about their intimate moment. He shook his head. "She must be trying to play some sort of trick. I just have to be more careful with her. And she has to be lying about Lana. She has to."

Kal-El entered his private chamber and removed his sword belt. He laid the belt down next to the red pouch and removed his gold chain, and laid his gold chain on top of his sword. He picked up the red pouch and removed the sealed letter inside. Kal-El opened it and began reading.

It was Kara's report and Kal-El felt a wave of anger when he read that there was no investigation into who tried to kill his son. The only real news besides the Council's incompetence was that General Lane has sent more reinforcements to Smallville. He probably heard that his daughter had been captured.

A few minutes later, Kal-El handed a knight of the Red Shard another red pouch with his reply. He fastened his sword belt back on and felt his sword against his hip. He straightened his red vest and ran his hand through his hair.

He thought about Lois one more time but once again shook it off. He left his quarters and went down the hall. He entered Christopher's bed chamber quietly. Christopher was playing with his governess and he was laughing.

Clark crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He grinned as he watched Christopher. Then Fara-Tal noticed him and immediately bowed. He nodded and Christopher looked up at him. "Papa!" Christopher ran into his arms and spun him around. "Papa, who is that lady upstairs?" Christopher asked and Clark looked at him serious.

He put Christopher down and got down on one knee. "You are not supposed to know about her." Clark said.

"I saw Sir Ak-Var take her in there. She was sleeping and she looked nice." Christopher answered.

"Well trust me, she is not nice and I do not want you seeing her without me or Captain Ak-Var… I do not want you seeing her at all. Do you understand, Christopher?" Clark demanded.

Christopher looked scared. "Papa, are you mad at me?" He asked sadly.

Clark closed his eyes regretting his reaction. He rubbed his eyes and then placed a comforting hand on Christopher's shoulder. "No, I am not mad. I am only worried about you." Clark caressed his son's cheek.

"I understand." Christopher said and Clark smiled. He hugged Christopher and ruffled his dark hair. Clark kissed his forehead and stood up. "Your Majesty." Christopher bowed.

"Viscount." Kal-El bowed his head. He then winked at Christopher and he smiled in return. Then Kal-El left the room and Christopher returned to playing.

Back in Kandor

A Red Shard knight kneeled before Kara. Kara wore a blue gown with her red slash. She took the red pouch and motioned for the knight to leave.

Kal-El's reply was what she expected. He was angry that there was no official investigation and demanded one immediately. And he said that Captain Lane was going to be harder to question than he assumed but he was still confident that he could switch her allegiances. He asked her to give Martha and Lana is love and he wished to be kept informed.

Kara then re-folded the letter and placed it in a lead box. She locked the box and placed the key in the pouch tied to her belt. She looked out the window and saw Lana and Peter walking through the gardens talking.

Kara thought nothing of it and sat back down. She then opened Milton's most recent letter. She smiled as she began to read.

Weeks had past and Kal-El could feel that he was making progress with Lois. She could not tell herself but she was starting to break. However, being at the Fortress with Lois was relaxing in some way. He had forgotten all about the war and the fact that he was king until he received Kara's weekly letter.

"I do not joust as much as I used to when I was only a prince. Being a prince was fun when I was younger and then when I got older, I had to learn about the art of war and politics with my other studies. Then I met Alicia and I thought about the kind of king I could be with her by my side." Kal-El rubbed his index finger against his chin.

Lois sat across from him. She grinned as she listened to him. "Not many people get to feel that way. I, myself, have only felt like that once in my life."

"Let me guess, with Wesley." Kal-El said twirling a sheath dagger between his fingers. Lois kept her eyes on the dagger. Kal-El was informal today wearing pants, a shirt, a blue vest, and no sword.

Lois shook her hand. "No. I once thought I was in love with King Oliver back when he was only a prince. He was handsome, fun, gentle, and so much more but Lionel declared Star City his enemy after learning about their treaty with Krypton and I was soon no longer one of his potential brides. I wish I had met Oliver the way he is now. He is no longer a boy but a man, who has everything now: a throne, a family, friends, and a higher calling." Lois continued to follow the dagger.

"I remembered Oliver in those days too. He was irresponsible and arrogant. I was still young when word reached Krypton on the assassination attempt on his life. I met Oliver some few years later when I was sent away to my tutors. I also met King Bruce of Gotham City there and my father paid for Peter's education as well." Kal-El smiled as he thought back on it.

"Why do you always called the Duke of Kent your father? You are of royal blood; although, the Duke and Duchess are of noble blood." Lois said.

"My mother and father were murdered when I was very young. The Duke and Duchess are the only mother and father I have ever known. I even changed my name to Clark so I could pretend to be their son and whenever we were home, that is what they called me. I miss those times." Clark said. He and Lana never talked like this. Why did it seem so natural with Lois?

"Yes, I remember. The king and queen were assassinated by thieves. Krypton blamed Genesis and King Zor-El I declared war." Lois said.

"That is a lie. My mother and father were assassinated by Lionel Luthor because they were trying to smuggle Queen Abigail and Prince Peter out." Kal-El said defensive.

"I do not know who has told you such lies. The royal family was assassinated by Krypton and with no living heir to the throne; the nobles decided to give the throne to Luthor." Lois replied defensive as well.

"Then you are being lied to because there is a living heir living in Krypton under my protection." Kal-El said and Lois was not expecting that.

"You are lying." Lois read his facial expressions. She had believed that she could now tell when he was lying. "You are not lying." She whispered and Kal-El nodded. "Who?"

"Prince Peter, the only surviving member of the House of Ross. He was the only survivor of the ambush that started this war. The Duke and Duchess brought him up as well. He is now a knight in my army." Kal-El said.

Lois leaned back in her chair as she took it all in. "Peter is alive." She whispered. "What else have Luthor lied about?" Lois demanded.

"As I told you before, I would reveal all when you are ready and you almost are." Kal-El said and stood.

Lois stood as well and twisted his wrist. Kal-El grunted as he dropped the dagger and Lois caught it. She kicked the back of his legs and fell down on the carpet. She placed the dagger against his throat. "What else are you keeping from me?" Lois demanded.

"I promise I would not tell you and I will not. But I do know this, you will not kill me." Kal-El said.

"What makes you so sure that I will not? I kill you and back home I will be a hero." Lois said.

"I have two very good reasons why you will not kill me. If you kill me, you will never know what secret I am hiding from you." He said feeling the tip of the blade softly touching his neck.

"That was only one. What is the second reason, just out of curiosity?" Lois asked.

"This." Kal-El grabbed her wrist and rolled so he was now on top. He pinned her arm so she could not move.

The two held each other's gaze and their heart rates increased along with their breathing. Clark was now overcome with desire and he could no longer control it so he crushed his lips against hers.

At first, Lois eyes widened in shock and she was furious but she could not resist the sweet taste of his lips. Her grip loosened on the hilt of the dagger and she released it. It fell onto the carpet with a soft thud.

Lois then ran her fingers through his hair. She had never been kissed like this before. Clark had never kissed any woman like this before, not even Alicia. It was passionate, intimate, and he could not think of any more words to describe this moment because it was in fact indescribable.

Lois's gown had hiked up above her knee when they had rolled. Clark's hand lightly touched her bare leg and he ran his fingers across her skin until he felt her thigh. "Kal-El." She whispered with pleasure.

"Clark." He whispered as he made light kisses on her neck.

"Clark." She whispered as she unbuttoned his blue vest. Their lips met again for another intense passionate kiss. Lois had never met anyone who made her feel like this. It was like there was a dying flame inside of her and Clark had reignited it so now it was a white hot fire.

There was a knock at the door and he turned to look at the door. "Ignore it." She whispered.

Clark's warm lips returned to kissing her neck but the knocking continued. He stopped and Lois groaned. He stood up and began to button up his vest. He held his hand out to Lois and helped her up. She then picked up the dagger and set it down gently in his hand. He then put the dagger back in his sheath on his belt.

He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his vest. Lois sat down as he opened the door. "Yes?" Kal-El asked.

"Another letter from Her Royal Highness, Your Majesty." The knight said.

"Thank you. Captain…" He said to her nervously and quickly left the room.

Lois stood and straightened her gown. She then went over to the water basin and dunked her head down into the water to calm her burning desire for him.

Kal-El entered his quarters and opened Kara's letter. He must have read the same line at least three times before he realized it. He could not stop thinking about Lois and nothing else mattered but then he thought of Lana.

"By Rao!" Kal-El swore under his breath and threw the letter down onto the table. He ran his hands over his face and threw his hair. He sat down and rested his head in his hands. He had felt like this once before but these feelings were much stronger and that scared him.

* * *

><p><strong>Christopher Kent's DC wiki page is in my profile if anyone is interested. Hope you enjoyed the update.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kara walked through the corridors of the Crystal Palace. People bowed as she walked by and she nodded at them. She then reached her destination. She knocked on the door to Sir Peter Ross's quarters. "Enter," a male voice said from within. Kara entered and found Peter polishing his sword. He saw it was Kara and he immediately stood. The sword clanked against the table. "Your Highness." Peter bowed.

"Hello, Peter. I have just received a letter from Kal-El and he told me to tell you that 'it is time.' He said that you would understand the message." Kara said.

Peter nodded. "I do understand and I am afraid that I must leave Kandor to complete His Majesty's wish." He said.

"I am sure you two will tell me what is going on when the time is right so I will not ask any questions. You have my permission for you to leave Kandor. I hope Rao grants you a safe journey." Kara said.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Peter said and bowed. Kara bowed her head and left his quarters. "Prepare my horse. I am to leave immediately." He said and his servant rushed out.

A few minutes later, Peter exited the Crystal Palace in his dark blue gambeson with a brown hooded traveling cloak. His sword rested against his hip as he settled on top of his horse. He then caught someone out of the corner of his eye. Lana watched him from a window. Peter placed his fingers to his lips and raised his hand to motion goodbye. Lana placed her hand onto the window. Peter's horse stood on its hind legs and then took off out of the city.

One Week Later

Lois was blind-folded and shackled. Her guards had taken her out of her room and she did not know where she was going. Then she heard a door opened and then they sat her down into a chair. They removed the blind-fold and she saw Kal-El sitting across from her. She was sitting at the end of a dining table. A little boy in a red tunic sat next to him.

The guards looked at Kal-El and he nodded. One knight hesitated but then removed the shackles from Lois's hands. She rubbed her wrists. A knight stood guard at the door and two more outside. Servants entered the room with food and placed four plates out. Lois noticed this and must have made a face because Kal-El said, "I am expecting another guest."

"Papa, who is she?" Christopher whispered and Kal-El smiled.

"Oh, yes… Where are my manners?" Kal-El stood and Christopher stood as well. "Viscount Christopher Kent, I present to you my guest, Countess Lois Lane of Genesis… Greet the Countess."

Christopher bowed. "Countess…" Lois grinned and bowed her head at the young viscount.

They sat back down and began eating quietly. "Papa, may I learn how to fight now?" Christopher asked. Christopher was obviously unaware of the current situation of Lois's reason for being at the Fortress and he just believed Kal-El when he claimed she was a guest. _Too be that young and innocent again_. Lois thought to herself.

"We already talked about this. You are going to have to wait like the rest of the boys your age. We can talk about this again when… Does the age of eight sound fair, Christopher?" Kal-El asked him.

"Okay, I guess." Christopher replied and Kal-El ruffled his hair. "Countess, do you think I should learn to fight at eight?" He asked with a lisp.

Lois was unprepared to be addressed. She swallowed the piece of fruit she was eating but she coughed when he choked on it. "Eight is a good age to learn a great deal of things." She replied.

"If you say so... Papa, I like her." Christopher said and he smiled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Kal-El said.

"Your Majesty, Captain Ak-Var has returned with your guest." A knight said and Kal-El nodded.

"Christopher, Papa has to play king now. Go finish your dinner with Fara-Tal." Kal-El said and Christopher pouted. "I will see you in the morning." Kal-El kissed his forehead as Fara-Tal took Christopher's hand.

Christopher bowed to Lois. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Countess." He said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." Lois said and he waved goodbye to her. "Now that I have met your son, what other surprises do have for me in this fantasized relationship you believe you have with me?"

"Just one more. Captain Ak-Var." Kal-El wiped his lips with a napkin as a knight and hooded figure entered the room. Lois noticed the sword at the stranger's waist and was thinking of grabbing it. Kal-El then motioned for everyone to leave so now only the three of them were left. Kal-El then stood. "I believe introductions are necessary. Captain Lois Lane, I present to you the leader of the Resistance."

Lois perked up wanting to see the face of the man who had been a thorn in her father's side for that last two years. The figure lowered the hood of the cloak and Lois jaw dropped in shock. She had to grab the ends of the table to steady herself as she slowly stood to face a ghost.

Chloe somberly looked at her cousin. "Hello, Lois. It has been a long time."

Lois lunged at her cousin and embraced her tightly as if to see if she were real. Tears streamed down both women's faces. Clark smiled in the background.

Lois was laughing but she stopped suddenly and looked at him. "How long have you known that my cousin was still alive?" She asked fierily.

"For some time now... I was just as shocked as you were." Clark said in his defense and threw his hands up in the air when Lois stared him down. "Would you ladies prefer some privacy?" He asked.

"Clark, you may stay." Chloe said and Lois looked at her.

"Why did you call him by that name?" Lois whispered to her.

"I have known Clark since we were children. I was shocked to find out that he was the heir to the throne of Krypton when we were seventeen." Chloe said and Clark rolled his eyes.

"You did say that you wanted the truth from me for once so… I told you the truth." Clark crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the table.

"You are the leader of the resistance? Why?" Lois asked.

Chloe looked down and sighed. "Lionel Luthor is the one who murdered my parents, not Kryptonians." Chloe said and Lois went pale. Lois placed a hand on a chair and slowly sat down. "I escaped and formed the Resistance." Lois placed her hand over her mouth as if to prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Was any words from Luthor's mouth not a lie?" Lois asked holding back her fury.

"Luthor only lies when it benefits him but most of the words that leave his mouth are the truth." Clark said.

"I am a knight in the King Lionel's favor, sitting in a room with the King of Krypton and the leader of the Resistance… It is obvious what you want of me." Lois said and rubbed her temple.

"The choice is yours. If you wish, I can arrange for you to live comfortably anywhere in Krypton… or you may remain my prisoner." Clark said the last offer sarcastically.

Lois gave him a dirty look and Clark's grin disappeared. "I wonder if this is what marriage feels like." He whispered to himself.

Chloe looked at the two of them looking at each other but she shook her head. "We need another spy in Luthor's court. Mine was discovered so we are now left in the dark. I need your help, Lois." Chloe placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Lois placed her hand over her cousin's and looked at her somber eyes. "For two years I served the House of Luthor without question and now all I fought for was a lie." Lois stood. "You do not even have to ask, cousin… No one crosses a Lane."

Chloe smiled and patted Lois's shoulder. "Now the new problem is how we return you to Genesis without suspicion because it is said that it is impossible to escape a Kryptonian prison." Chloe said and looked at Clark.

"I wish it was impossible and then I would not have to worry about the House of Zod returning from exile. I am sure Captain Lane and I can devise a plan for her escape." Clark said.

"I believe you two will be a great team. Now I must return to my men. We were planning a sabotage mission when I received your message." Chloe said.

"Captain Ak-Var will take you back to Krypton and I am sure Peter will escort you back to your men safely." Clark stood and hugged Chloe. "I hope we see each other soon"

Chloe embraced her childhood friend. "We will." They broke apart and Chloe hugged Lois. "When you return to court, I will contact you." Lois nodded and they hugged once more.

Chloe lifted her hood back up. "Captain Ak-Var." Kal-El said and he entered the room. "Our guest must return to Krypton."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ak-Var said and bowed. They left.

Lois's smile disappeared and her tears dried so fast. She turned to face Clark. "So, Clark… You owe me an explanation for all of this. And I want it now." Lois said and slammed her palm on top of the table. The knights standing guard outside heard the noise and rushed in with swords drawn.

Kal-El shook his head and motioned for them to leave. They glanced at Lois and sheathed their swords. They bowed and exited the room. "Perhaps, we should go somewhere more private for this conversation, Captain." He motioned to the door behind him.

Lois walked past him and opened the door but stopped. She was angry and had just realized that she did not even know where she was going. "Show the way, Your Majesty." She said with a forced smile.

"You may call me Clark." He said and led the way out flashing a devilishly handsome grin.

"And you may call me Countess or Captain." Lois said demanding. Clark chuckled. "And what, might I ask, is so funny?" She asked.

"I reunite you with your cousin and you still do not trust me. You are a hard woman to please, _Countess_." He said and opened a door not far from where they were eating. They entered a private sitting room.

"How do I know that you did not arrange this just so I can be your spy? My cousin could have been your prisoner for years without my knowledge. My mind is telling me that this is some sort of trick." Lois said.

"But your heart is telling you that this is all real and you have your chance to avenge your family." Clark approached Lois. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. "For once, do not think… just let your instincts guide you." He said softly in his smoky voice.

"My instincts guide me every day and that is why I am still alive. And I think what I want... when I want. Just because I am now your spy does not me I will follow your orders." Lois said softly leaning in, taking in his scent.

"I would never presume to give you orders when I know you will only disobey them." Clark said leaning in as well.

"Then we have an understanding?" Lois asked. Her lips were inches away from his.

"I guess we do." Clark said and he gently pressed his lips against hers. It was short but so sweet. Both their breathing increased as they contemplated what to do next.

Then their passion and desire, which they denied and ignored for so long, consumed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. He then pinned her against the wall and he felt her run her fingers through his hair.

They broke apart from their passionate kiss for lack of air and they were breathing heavily. "We can't do this." Lois said out of breath.

"I know." Clark said out of breath as well. Lois then pressed her lips against his once more. Neither one of them resisted the fire between them.

They crashed through the door leading into his bed chamber. Lois pinned Clark to the wall and ripped open his shirt. Clark loosened the strings on the back of Lois's black gown. Lois removed his ripped shirt and it fell to the floor.

Lois felt her gown fall to the floor leaving her only in her thin undergarments. She ran her hands over his bare chest and her fingers rested on his old battle wound. Then Lois felt her undergarments fall to the floor leaving her naked before him. Clark lifted Lois off of her feet and walked them over to the bed, their lips never parting. She shuddered at the warmth of his bare skin against hers.

Their lips finally parted so he may lay her down gently onto the soft bed. Their lips met again and he began applying light kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he went lower. She then lifted his head with her hands and moved him back up to her lips.

Lois then flipped him so now she was on top. He caressed her face and then he pulled her down for another passionate kiss. She pinned his arms above his head and began applying light kisses down his neck and chest, especially along his scar. Clark shuddered and grunted for could not take it any longer.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her so he was on top again. He then jumped off the bed and stood up to admire her body. She placed her left foot on top of his right shoulder and he grabbed her leg. He kissed her ankle and applied light kisses up her leg. She laughed and then began to moan.

Clark stopped kissing her leg to remove his boots and Lois kicked off her slippers. Then Clark slid out of his pants and Lois raised her eyebrow impressed. Lois laughed as he lay down on top of her. He smiled at her and kissed her gently but passionately.

They stared at each other as waiting for the other to say something. Somehow, words were not necessary for them. Their eyes said all that they needed to say to each other.

Their lips met once more and they let the full extent of their passion take control.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lois was awaken by the sound of a heartbeat and breathing that was not her own. She could feel a hand stroking the bare skin of her left arm and she smiled. She opened her eyes to see Clark staring at her grinning. Her head rested on his chest and she felt it rise and fall as he breathed. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." She whispered back. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other. Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The two groaned and Clark threw back the blanket. Lois admired his naked body as he picked up his pants from the floor. He put them on and walked to his closet to grab a shirt. Lois pulled the blanket over her nude body and Clark smiled as he put on his shirt. He held his index finger to his lips as he opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" Kal-El asked. It was Captain Ak-Var.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but it appears that Captain Lane has escaped. The Red Shard are preparing to search the fortress as we speak." Ak-Var said hurriedly.

"Do not bother. Captain Lane is sleeping in another bed chamber, that is all but do not worry my friend, she is secure. She did not escape." Kal-El said and Lois smiled in the background, suppressing a laugh.

"It would have been nice to be informed of the change, Kal-El. The archers are ready to shoot her on sight." Ak-Var was obviously frustrated.

Kal-El placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will not happen again. I will inform you the next time I move Captain Lane. Now go tell the men to end the search." Kal-El said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ak-Var bowed and walked away. "I had all the bedchambers searched." Ak-Var muttered to himself as he walked away.

Clark closed the door and he noticed Lois was hiding underneath the blanket. He pulled the blanket back to reveal Lois laughing. Clark started laughing to and lay down next to her. They cuddled and stopped laughing. "You do realize that last night was a mistake." Lois said.

"A mistake that I do not regret, no matter how much I want to. Do you regret last night?" Clark whispered in her ear.

"No, I do not." Lois answered. They looked at each other and he leaned in to kiss her gently.

Kara read the parchment that Nox-Van had given her. They were in her private sitting room. She looked up from the report. "Is this genuine?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. Prince Alexander has overthrown Thanagar and half his army is now marching onto Smallville." He said

"How? Thanagar has some of the best warriors in the world." Kara said.

"Alexander attacked their camp in the dead of night. He had skilled assassins kill the sentries and then his soldiers quietly snuck into the camp. They began to kill all the soldiers in their sleep but one awoke and warned the army. The rest of their army awoke but too late. They were outnumbers and caught off guard." Nox-Van explained.

Kara rubbed her eyes. "This is not good. Thanagar conquered in a matter of weeks... What of the royal family?"

Nox-Van handed her another sealed parchment. "This is from His Majesty, King Carter."

Kara removed the seal and began reading. "It says that he and his family and most of the people escaped to Atlantis but Queen Shiera was gravely wounded in the battle. They will remain in Atlantis under the king and queen's protection until his wife has healed. Atlantis has assembled their fleet to protect their city against attack." Kara placed the letter down onto the table.

"Alexander's troops will greatly outnumber ours at Kent Castle. I would advise that we either evacuate them to Kryptonopolis or we send more troops." Nox-Van said.

Kara stroked her temple in thought. "We both know that reinforcements may not get to them in time." Kara said and stood. She walked to the window and look out to the city. She ran her index finger over her upper lip, deep in thought. "We are under orders from His Majesty to defend that castle and we will follow orders."

"Do you want me to send more reinforcements to Smallville?" Nox-Van asked.

"There are more than enough troops at Smallville. One Kryptonian soldier can fight ten Genesis soldiers. We are a race of warriors and scholars. We fear no army and no army can break our will to protect our home. Have the troops at Kryptonopolis on alert and inform me when Alexander is has passed through Argo City, General. I will write to His Majesty about this." Kara said.

Nox-Van bowed and exited her sitting room. She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing frantically to Kal-El.

Clark watched Lois admire Christopher's wooden dagger and he smiled from the doorway. "Do you know how to fight?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, I learned from my father. He taught me with wooden swords much like your dagger." Lois said and presented him with his dagger. "When I came of age, my father gave me my own sword."

"Papa says he will teach me how to fight when I get older." Christopher said somber.

Lois caressed his cheek. "It is good to wait. There are more important things than learning how to fight. Knowing how to fight has saved my life many times but I have regrets and you are far too young to fight." Lois said.

Christopher pouted. "If you say so, Countess."

Lois giggled. "You may call me Lois." Christopher smiled.

"Papa!" Christopher had just noticed Clark and ran into his arms. Clark laughed as he hugged Christopher.

"Are you enjoying Lois's company?" He asked and Christopher nodded with a large smile. Clark was smiling and then Captain Ak-Var knocked on the door.

His smiled disappeared and he put Christopher down. "An urgent letter from Her Royal Highness." Ak-Var whispered and handed him the red pouch. He shot Kal-El a look when he saw Lois playing with Christopher.

Kal-El grabbed the pouch and nodded to Ak-Var. He then turned to look at Christopher and Lois, who had somber looks. He ruffled Christopher's hair. "I will see you later, my little knight… Countess Lane." He said and bowed to her. She bowed her head in return and he turned and left the room.

"Kal-El, is it wise to leave her alone with Christopher?" Ak-Var asked as they were walking.

"I appreciate your concern, Ak-Var, but she may be a soldier but she has morals. She would never hurt a child. I can see it in her eyes and she is harmless unless provoked." Kal-El said.

"You have learned a great deal about her… but as you learn more about her, she may learn more about you. That could be dangerous if you do turn her." Ak-Var cautioned. Then Kal-El gave him a quick wink. "You did?" Ak-Var asked in a whispered. Kal-El grinned and walked off.

The pouch contained two letters; the seal has been replaced on the second one. Kal-El ripped off the seal on his way back to his private quarters. He read it while walking but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he read the news of the fall of Thanagar. Kara was requesting permission to take a small group of Red Shard knights with her to ambush Prince Alexander and hopefully capture him.

Kal-El entered his private sitting room and sat down. He ripped off the seal of the second letter, it was from Carter. He dropped it down onto the table when he finished reading. He watched the sun set out of the window behind him. He then lit a candle for light.

He then grabbed several rolls of parchment. He gave her permission to carry out her mission and that he would return to Kandor after questioning Captain Lane one last time.

Kal-El then wrote a second letter to King Oliver saying that he now needed more troops to prepare for the incoming army. And he then wrote a third letter to King Carter saying that he and his family were welcome to seek refuge in Krypton, and he hoped Rao would heal Shiera swiftly. He gave the letters to a knight, who left immediately.

There was a knock on the door but Kal-El remained silent hoping whoever it was would just leave. Then Lois entered his sitting room. "You know I can have you arrested for entering without my consent." Kal-El said.

Lois looked at him with a stubborn expression on her face. She then sat down next to him. He stroked his chin obviously troubled. "What is bothering you?" Lois placed a comforting hand on top of his.

Clark removed the hand covering his mouth. "Thanagar has fallen and now Alexander marches onto Smallville."

Lois was shocked to hear this. "Thanagar has fallen? I thought Alexander was a fool to march onto that city because the warrior king and queen would skin him alive."

"Well my old mentors underestimated Lex's ruthlessness and his intellect but most importantly, they underestimated his lust for power. He wants to leave a greater mark than his father." Clark said. He closed his eyes as he felt Lois's warm hand caressing his left hand.

"Why do you hate each other so?" Lois asked.

"My uncle hated his father and his father hated my uncle so we always assumed that we should hate each other. At the age of eight, I was sent to Thanagar to train under King Carter and Queen Shiera. Lex attended school not far from the city. One afternoon, he was riding his horse and something frightened the horse. He was thrown off a bridge and into a lake. I saw it happen so… I jumped in." Kal-El said and paused. He rubbed his eyes and he felt Lois rubbing his arm to comfort him.

"I saved his life and we developed a strong bond of friendship and a sense of brotherhood. He once said to me that our friendship would become legend for our plan was that when we both ascended our thrones, we would end the war through peace and be friends until death. He actually wanted me to be his best man but that was impossible." Clark grinned but then it disappeared.

"Then Lucas Luthor was killed in battle. I was serving with a regiment under the name of Clark Kent because I just wanted to be normal and treated thus. My regiment was defending the border and… I saw Lucas die with my own eyes. Lex ran to him and held him. Then he looked at me with such anger… such hatred and since that moment he has blamed me for his death. He said that he was now and forever shall be my mortal enemy. I tried to reason with him but now I know the man I once called my friend is gone and only the monster he has become remains."

"How could you know that?" Lois asked.

"I saw it in his eyes when we fought. They were filled only with his ruthlessness and lust for power. I could have slain him right there but I did not. A decision that I have come to question more and more each day." He rubbed his temple.

"Do not question yourself. As a king, you are a symbol for your people. Murder is not in your nature and it would have haunted you for the rest of your life." Lois said and he grinned.

"There are times when I believe no one in this world knows me at all but now I believe you know me better than anyone. Are you trying to save what is left of my soul?" Clark asked.

"It may be what I am here for, Smallville. To put your soul back together one save at a time." Lois said and grinned.

He looked at her tenderly and began to caress her face. They stared deep into each others' eyes and they held each other's hand. "I must return to Kandor." He said softly and somberly.

"I know." She forced a grin. "You have other priorities besides me. You should have returned weeks ago." She replied.

"Lois…" He whispered and caressed her face once more. "I do not want to leave."

"You are the King and you must return to your people. I am not important." Lois said.

"You are important to me." Clark said. "When I am with you, I feel like an ordinary man and I have wanted to feel this way my whole life. I do not want to lose this feeling but… I am a slave to my crown." Clark sat down on the floor and rested his head against the arm rest of her chair.

Lois stroked his hair and he closed his eyes. "Clark, we must end whatever this is."

Clark immediately opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What?" He whispered.

"You are to be married and I will soon return to Metropolis. There is a little hope we will ever see each other again." Lois said somberly.

Clark immediately stood. "I do not believe that." He placed both his hands on the edge of the table as if to support himself.

"We are from different worlds. You know we cannot be together. We should just forget that we ever met." Lois said and stood. "Good-bye Cl-… Kal-El." She whispered and turned to leave the room.

Clark grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Do not take away my hope that we will one day be together again. Hope has always been my greatest strength but since I have obtained my crown it has felt like a weakness. Lois, I have learned how to hope once more now that I met you. So please, do not take it away from me."

Lois's eyes began to fill with tears and she caressed his face. He closed his eyes as her thumb rubbed his cheek. Then she pulled his head down closer to her and their lips met. They kissed tenderly and broke apart.

She then took his hand and led him to his bedchamber. If she cannot say what she felt, then her body would.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lois was still asleep in his bed. A sheet covered her naked body and her long brown hair covered half of her face.

Clark sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Lois. He gave no thought to his own naked body as he watched the sun start to rise. He felt Lois stirred behind him and he quickly glanced over his shoulder at her.

He quietly rose from the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor. He slid them on and tied the strings together.

Lois stirred again behind him. Her arm moved so her hand was now resting on his pillow. She rubbed the pillow when she felt it was bare and she slowly opened her eyes. His side of the bed was empty. "Clark?" She asked softly, still half-awake.

He looked over his shoulder at her and she raised her head slightly. He flashed a quick, nervous grin and then she knew he was troubled. She sat up and held the sheet close to her chest to cover herself. Her hair was messy and she felt it rub her shoulders as she sat up.

Clark sat down on the edge of the bed again and then covered his eyes with his right hand. He felt Lois's hand rub the back of his shoulder. He then lowered his right hand to cover his mouth. Her lips kissed his bare left shoulder and he closed his eyes at the comfort it gave. He had not felt this relaxed in years. He did not want it to end but it had to.

He now rested his right hand on his thigh and took a deep breath. "I return to Kandor at noon." He said softly. Lois said nothing and that is what worried him. "Every part of me wants to stay here with you but I have responsibilities that can no longer be ignored."

"I understand." She whispered. She pulled his knees up to her chest and rested her arms on her knees. "You care about your people and that is rare for a king… You have great power but you do not abuse it. I greatly admire you for these actions."

Clark turned to face her. "I feel I would give them all up just to be with you." Lois lowered her legs and then Clark lay his head down on her thighs. She began caressing his face.

"I will not ask you to choose between me and your people. I could not bear it if you did." She said and he lowered his eyes. "But you have taught me to hope that we will one day meet again." He looked up at her with so much affection and he grinned as one of her soft hands caressed his face and the other stroked his hair.

"There is nothing I want more." He said. Lois grinned and leaned down. Their foreheads touched and they breathed in each other's scent.

Noon was approaching fast. Lois helped Clark finish putting on the last of his clothing, a black fur-trimmed sleeveless cape to go with his black tunic with gold embroidery.

Her hands remained on his shoulders and Clark turned around to face her. His hand then began to caress her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and kissed his palm.

"Being back at court will be unbearable without you." Clark said. Lois placed her hand over his and removed it from her face. They held hands.

"This is where we say our good-byes but I have never been good at saying farewells." Lois said softly.

"Then this is not good-bye." Clark said and made a nervous grin. "On my life, I will send for you so we may be together again."

"You better or I will hunt you like a dog." She replied and he chuckled. She removed a chain from around her neck and there was a ring on the chain. "This was my mother's. It is very precious to me." She placed it in his hands.

"I cannot take this." He said and tried to hand it back.

Lois closed the palm of his hand, covering the ring. "I am giving this to you because I will come back for it." Clark smiled and put the chain around his neck.

He held her hands in front of him as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Clark leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Kal-El felt his feet touch the hard ground of the caves. He placed the octagonal disc back in his pouch. He exited the caves with his bodyguards in touch. Two knights were waiting for them with horses.

The two knights placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads. Kal-El nodded to them and they raised their heads. The rest of the knights mounted their horses as Kal-El grabbed the reins to his horse and stroked his mane.

He turned and looked back at the cave. He closed his eyes as he rubbed her ring. He then tucked the chain inside his tunic and mounted his horse.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Princess Helen stood in her quarters waiting for her physician, who was late. The only reason he was her physician was because they trained together under the same physician years ago.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." She said and her physician, Curtis Knox, entered the sitting room. "Curtis, you are late." She said and she took a seat. She motioned for him to take a seat.

"I would prefer to stand, Your Highness. I am about to go and join my wife." He said and crossed his hands behind his back.

"How is Sofia?" Helen asked.

"She is well. Thank you for asking." He said with a confident grin.

"Well, is it as I thought?" Helen asked.

Knox then smiled and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. You are indeed with child."

Helen smiled. "Thank you, Curtis. You may leave." Knox bowed and left the sitting room. Helen covered his hand over her mouth as if to hide her smile. She then began to quietly laugh.

* * *

><p>Kal-El was listening to Lana speak to him about the wedding arrangements in her private sitting room. She was finishing the guest list and Kal-El noticed a name was missing.<p>

"What of Viscount Kent? He is my son so he must attend our wedding." Kal-El said and Lana hesitated.

"Kal-El, he is not your son. He is nothing more than a foundling you have brought into your home. Why must he be allowed to attend our wedding?" Lana said slightly offended.

Kal-El immediately stood and Lana could see the fury in his eyes. "I do not care what you think of him…but he is _my _son!" He exclaimed and Lana sighed.

"Well just know I will not be raising that…that child! He is a danger to you and your throne. Why can't you see that? You are clouded by the child's age!" Lana argued and Kal-El turned away from her.

"My mind is not clouded, it is clear." Kal-El snapped.

"We will have our own children, Kal-El. You need to forget about this boy. Send him to live in Gotham. He is young, he will not remember you." Lana said.

"How dare you ask that of me! You have no right! You do not understand!" He snapped. Lana did not even flinch. "Lois understands." He said quietly.

"Lois? You mean Captain Lane? Now you are calling her by her name." Lana said angry. "Is she now your mistress?"

"It is none of your concern." Kal-El said.

"None of my concern. We are to be married so it is of my concern! You have ignored me since your return and you will not stop looking at that ring you are hiding around your neck! Is it hers?" Lana snapped. Kal-El did not answer and that was a breaking point. Lana ripped the chain off his neck.

Kal-El glared at her. "Are you mad?" He lunged for her but she dodged him. She was now on the other side of the table waiting for his next move. "Give that back to me." Kal-El ordered but she shook her head. "GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled.

Lana flinched. "No." She said coldly. "Do you think I was will just stand silent while you whore around with a woman you barely know?"

"Who are you to judge me when you were Lex's mistress for a year!" Kal-El snapped and Lana grew silent and pale.

"Who told you this?" Lana asked quietly.

"It does not matter. All that matters is that you are not as pure as everyone praises you to be." Kal-El said coldly.

"How can you be so cruel to me? I am your wife!" Lana exclaimed.

"You are not my wife! Not yet and that future is still in question!" Kal-El snapped.

There was now an awkward and uncomfortable silence, which was then interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door. "Enter!" Kal-El ordered fiercely while keeping his eyes on Lana. A knight entered the sitting room and kneeled. "What it is?" He did not bother looking at the knight.

The knight stood. "Your Majesty, urgent news from the frontlines. Princess Kara Zor-El has been captured!"

Kal-El immediately turned to look at the knight. His eyes were now filled with worry instead of anger. He looked at Lana, who now looked worried and sympathetic. She then reluctantly tossed the chain to him.

Kal-El caught it and immediately left her chambers.

Kal-El rode fast out of Kandor in the middle of the night with his bodyguards following him. At top speed, it still took them more than twenty minutes to reach the caves. He quickly dismounted and the two knights rode off with the horses to the farm.

Kal-El pricked his middle finger this time and the blood rolled down to the palm of his hand. He placed his hand in the center of the alter and the portal opened. In an instance, they were all transported to the Fortress.

The knights standing guard in the corridors took a battle stance when they were saw the portal open but they were shocked to see the king returned unannounced. They immediately kneeled as he quickly walked passed them.

Kal-El approached Lois's chamber, which were still guarded. "Open the door." He ordered and Ak-Var unlocked the door. He entered the room. "Wait here." He said and closed the door.

Lois slowly rose up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes to see who it was. "Clark." She whispered and threw off the blanket from her body. She wore only her white nightgown.

Lois threw her arms around Clark's neck and he held her in his arms. When she looked at his face, she could see the worry in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Kara has been captured." He said and he turned away from her. He covered his right hand over his mouth as if to prevent himself from screaming. "If I know Lex… he is torturing her as we speak." He shut his eyes tight as he said this to block the imagery of it from his mind.

He then felt Lois's hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Why are you here and not on your way to Smallville?" She asked.

"I did not know where to go." He said somberly and Lois hugged him again. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as he held back the tears.

"Listen to me. This is not the time to fall apart. This is the time to be a king. You need to be strong if you wish to save your cousin." She whispered into his ear.

Clark stood up straight and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was now Kal-El. "What do you suggest, Captain? A rescue mission?"

"No, that would be suicide. I suggest you negotiate for the princess's release." Lois said and took a seat. Kal-El sat across from her looking at her confused. "I was raised around politicians. I know how they think. It is one reason both Lionel and Alexander wish for me to sit in on sessions."

"Negotiation? The only thing that Luthor wants which is mine is my throne and I will not give it to that monster." Kal-El said.

"You do have something to negotiate with… or I should say someone." Lois said and Kal-El looked at her confused. "Trade me for Princess Kara."

"What? Would Luthor even agree to such a thing?" Kal-El asked.

"Luthor will have no choice but to accept your offer or my father will turn against him. This may be the one opportunity we have to send me back to Genesis without suspicion and to save your cousin." Lois said.

Kal-El nodded and stood up. "You are returning with me to Kandor in the morning. Good night, Captain." He held her hand and kissed it. She stroked his hand with her thumb.

He left her room and she had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>Back in Kandor<p>

J'onn J'onzz entered Kal-El's private sitting room the next night just after dark. He wore only black pants with a simple green shirt since he was sleeping when the king had sent for him but he still had a dagger concealed on him.

He was surprised to see that Kal-El was not alone. While Kal-El stared out the window, a young woman stood next to him stroking his arm and whispering in his ear, "All will be well."

"Your Majesty…" J'onn said and bowed. Kal-El turned to face him and Lois looked at him.

"J'onn, I have another task for you and it is of great importance." Kal-El said. J'onn stepped forward. "You are to go to a village outside of Metropolis in Genesis and pay a visit to Baroness Lutessa Mercer at the Luthor Mansion."

"May I ask why I am going behind enemy lines, Your Majesty?" J'onn asked frequently glancing at Lois, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"J'onn, we are alone and you can say anything in front of Countess Lane." Kal-El said motioning to Lois behind him.

J'onn's shoulders relaxed but he kept glancing at her. "I assumed you would be sending me to Smallville to rescue the princess but I can see that you have another plan." He said.

"I am going to trade Lois for Kara. If Luthor wants to keep General Lane's allegiance, he will have no choice but to comply. I want you to see the Baroness and purpose the trade. I know for a fact that Luthor will see her. When you do see her, tell her that _Clark _sent you." Kal-El said. Lois and J'onn looked at him.

"Kal-El, have you thought this through?" J'onn asked his friend and he glanced at Lois again.

Kal-El rested two fingers on his temple and this thumb under his chin. "I know what you are truly asking, J'onn. Yes, Lois helped me make this decision and I trust her judgment. Do you trust mine?" Kal-El asked.

J'onn nodded. "Forgive me, Kal-El. You know I only have your best interests at heart." He said.

"I know you do. Now, if Luthor agrees to the exchange, then say it will occur at the border, where we both have troops so both parties feel secure." Kal-El said.

"And if he does not agree?" J'onn asked. "I taught you to always be prepared for any situation."

"Then I expect you to ride to Smallville at all haste and bring my cousin home." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. Kal-El sat on the edge of the table. "Were things ever this bad when you served my father?" He asked.

"Only when it involved the House of Zod." J'onn replied and Kal-El nodded slowly.

"You will leave at once." Kal-El said and J'onn turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lois exclaimed and J'onn stopped before he reached the door. Kal-El turned to look at her. Lois uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. "There is one more important thing that needs to be handled." She said. Kal-El nodded at her to continue. "Luthor will assume that I am being tortured. He will be suspicious if I return without a mark on body."

They both knew what she was asking and that is when Clark stood up to protest. "No. No, I will not allow it. I cannot." He protested.

"If this plan is to succeed, sacrifices must be made. J'onn, will you help me?" Lois asked him.

Clark pointed a finger at J'onn. "No, you will not touch her." He ordered.

Lois cupped Clark's face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. Clark closed his eyes as she whispered to him. "This must be done and you cannot be here when it does. Leave this room… please." She said and he shut his eyes tighter.

Clark then felt Lois's warm lips press against his and with that gentle kiss he knew all would be well. He opened his eyes when their lips parted. He stared at her strong, but sad eyes and she caressed his face. "Kal-El, you need to leave." J'onn said. Lois nodded to him and Clark rushed out the room before he could change his mind.

Lois wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. "Let us be done with this." She said. J'onn rolled up his sleeves and Lois disrobed so she was only in her undergarments. J'onn looked at her and before he could ask, she answered his question, "There is no need to ruin such a beautiful gown. Now I want to be done with this."

Lois did not even flinch when the first punch came.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

J'onn put on his blue traveling cloak over his green gambeson. He slid his daggers in their sheath when he heard the door open. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kal-El. "Forgive me if I do not bow, Your Majesty." J'onn said as he put on gloves.

"I would prefer it if you did not and you know you may call me Kal-El." He said and grinned.

J'onn grinned too. "Jor-El did not like it either; all the kneeling and being called 'Your Majesty' but he was able to endure it with your mother was by his side." J'onn put a hand on his shoulder. "You are more like your father than you think, Kal-El." He said.

"Will I be as great a king as he was?" Kal-El asked. There was so much doubt in his eyes and he moved away from J'onn to the window. The sun was setting and he had ordered J'onn to leave after dark.

"When you born, your father was so nervous, so scared that he asked Jonathan and me to help him guide you not only as the future king… but to teach you how to be a man." J'onn said. Kal-El turned to look at him.

"He truly said that?" He asked.

"He did. Kal-El, you have grown into a fine young man and you are destined to become a great king… so do not doubt yourself, especially now. Your father would want you to walk your own path and not follow his." J'onn said and Kal-El nodded.

The sun had set and the room would have been pitch black but the torches had been lit a few minutes ago. "Use the escape tunnel that leads to the stable. There is a knight named Cam-Zel waiting for you at the gate. He will go as far as Smallville with you… I do not like this plan of you traveling to Genesis alone." Kal-El said.

"It will be easier to enter and leave Genesis unnoticed if I am alone. I will be fine, Kal-El. I have done this many times before." J'onn said patting his shoulder.

"I know… but one day you may be caught. I would hate to lose you, J'onn." Kal-El said.

"Any king would hate to lose their best spymaster." J'onn said and they chuckled.

"You are not just my spymaster to me… you are also my friend. Every man hates to lose a friend." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. "When you hear Lionel's decision, return to Smallville and send Cam-Zel back to Kandor. I will join you there when I received word from you." J'onn nodded and left the room.

Kal-El returned to his quarters. He was removing his circlet when he heard a noise behind him. He drew his sword and pointed it at the intruder's throat. "Kal-El..." Lana said softly and stepped into the light.

Kal-El relaxed and put away his sword. "What are you doing in my chambers, Lana?" He removed his sword belt and set it down on the table.

"We need to speak." Lana said as Kal-El started to unfasten the buttons of his dark gray tunic.

"Do we? I do not remember saying that we had to speak and I do not remember ever giving you permission to enter my chambers unannounced." Kal-El said with his back to her.

"First, you are not my lord and husband yet so do not presume to give me orders. Second, we both know how much you despise giving orders… Clark." Lana said and his fingers fumbled when he unfastened the last button.

Clark quickly turned around to look at her. His tunic was open and it revealed the white shirt and dark gray vest under it. He was utterly confused. "H-H-How do you know to call me by that name?" He asked.

"Peter always called you by that name when he spoke of you. He often did. He thinks of you as a brother and that is why he could not bear to hurt you… by marrying me." Lana said.

"What?" Clark was not sure he heard her right. "Peter wants to marry you?"

"Since we were nine years old." Lana replied with a smile and sat down. "As you know, I was raised in Smallville by my mother's sister. Although it was miles away, I could see the Kent Castle from my window. When I first met Peter, I was riding my colt one afternoon and the sons of a visiting count surrounded me saying that they wanted my horse. Peter jumped out of the bushes and told them to leave me be. When one of the boys pushed me off my horse, Peter hit the eldest brother in the nose and they all ran away. He helped me up and walked me back to town."

Lana placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Some nights he would come to my aunt's house and we would go riding together when the moon was high in the sky. One of the nights, he said one day he would become a knight and marry me. He used to call me Lady Lana Ross… but he has not since the Council asked my aunt for permission to become one of your potential brides." Lana said somberly.

Clark took off his tunic and hung it off a chair. He then took a seat across from Lana. "Does he know about you and Lex?" Clark asked.

"Yes. Lex wanted me and I took advantage of his lust to gain information for the Resistance. He soon grew tired of me when he met Lady Helen Bryce. He said I made him feel like a prince and Helen made him feel like a king… I soon left Metropolis and returned to Smallville to be with Pete. He was upset about my indiscretion but he eventually forgave me and comforted me." She explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Clark asked.

"It is time we are truthful with one another. Clark, Peter loves me and I love him. We have tried to forget our feelings but I cannot and I know he cannot as well." Lana sat up and placed her hand over his. "I care for you, Clark, I do but… I cannot marry you when my heart… and yours belongs to another." Lana said.

Clark looked at her. His eyes were hurt at first but then understanding. "I understand completely. Love is a rare gift. When the time is right, we will announce that our betrothal is forfeit and you can announce your betrothal to Peter when you wish." Lana grinned. "And what do you mean when you say my heart belongs to another? The woman I love is dead." He said softly.

"I am not speaking of Alicia. I am speaking of Lois Lane." Lana said and Clark looked at her.

"Lois… I do not know if my heart belongs to her… but I do know my feelings for her are strong." Clark said.

"How strong are these feelings?" Lana asked.

"I have never felt this way about anyone, not even…" Clark could not finish the sentence.

"Not even with Alicia?" Lana asked and Clark nodded.

"You may not know it yet, Clark, but you are in love. Does she feel the same way?" She asked.

"I do not know." He answered softly. "How will I know?"

Lana placed her hand on top of his. "Love does not blind, it only makes everything clear. If she does truly love you, you will know. Trust me, all the great loves start this way." Lana said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Lana." He said.

"Just because we are not to be married does not mean we cannot remain friends." She said and he nodded in agreement. Clark then began to laugh. "And might I ask what is so funny?"

"How are we going to explain all this to the Council?" He asked and laughed harder. Lana smiled and then she began to laugh as well.

* * *

><p>Lutessa Mercer tucked her sleeping daughter into bed and kissed her forehead. She quietly closed the door and went into her private study. She looked at her dead husband's sword on the mantle over the fireplace as she sat down in front of the fire. She unsealed a document that Alexander had asked her to read over.<p>

She was half-way through it when she heard soft noises behind her. They were soft but she could make out the sound of footsteps. Most of the servants were in town for the festival but she knew immediately it was not a servant because this person had been trained in stealth like she was.

Lutessa stood and grabbed the sword off the mantle. She slowly removed it from his sheath and rested her back against the wall. The door quietly opened. She saw it open and a dark figure entered her study silently. All she could make out was a blue cloak. She silently positioned herself behind the intruder. Then she lunged at him.

J'onn saw her lunge at him through a reflection off the window. He quickly removed two daggers from his waist and blocked her thrust. She sent more blows his way and he blocked every one. She then tried to kick his leg but he dodged her. He then kicked the back of her leg and she fell down to the ground. She then realized there was a dagger to her throat and she hoped that Mia was still sleeping.

"Clark sent me." He whispered and Lutessa stopped struggling. She closed her eyes and dropped the sword. There was metallic thud and she held her hands up in defeat. J'onn stood and offered a hand to her. She reluctantly took it and he helped her up.

She noticed the large red X across the chest of his green gambeson. She had only seen that red X in a book of history she read when she was a little girl. "I have heard whispers that the King of Krypton had a Martian in his service. For once, the whispers are true." She said and J'onn covered his gambeson with his cloak. "What does Clark want of me now?" She asked.

Lutessa picked up the sword and put it back in its sheath. "He asks only for your help." J'onn said.

Lutessa scoffed as she put the sword back on the mantle. "Tell your king what I told him the last time I saw him. I will have no more part in this war. It has cost me a husband and a brother. I will neither help nor betray my father… even if the man is dead to me." She said and poured herself a goblet of wine.

She lifted up an empty goblet and J'onn shook his head so she put the goblet back down. She picked up her goblet of wine and rested her right arm on the mantle over the fireplace. "Your father?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, my father… King Lionel I of Genesis and Thanagar." She praised him sarcastically and scoffed. "The only thing that man was good at was leaving." She said taking a sip of wine. "So… what does Clark want of me this time?"

"As I said, he asks for your help. His cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El has been captured by Prince Alexander. He proposes a trade… the princess for Captain Lois Lane." He said and that definitely got her attention because she dropped her arm off the mantle.

"He is willing to surrender over his most prized prisoner for his cousin? Good to know that Clark has not changed." She said and she put down the half full goblet. "He wants me to make the offer to Lionel on his behalf, does he not?" She asked not surprised.

"Yes, he hopes you will but he says the choice is yours." J'onn said.

Lutessa took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "Clark saved me from becoming a monster like my father and my brother. I believe I owe him this... Not to mention you will be arrested if you try to gain an audience with Lionel." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I will speak to my father." She said and took a seat.

"Thank you." J'onn said. He bowed his head to her and turned to leave.

"What if he does not agree to the exchange?" She asked looking into the fire.

"He recommends you stress the importance of keeping General Lane's loyalty." J'onn replied.

"And if he still does not agree?" She asked.

"Then Clark will take matters into his own hands, which will only end in bloodshed. He is hoping to avoid that by exchanging prisoners… All he wants is his cousin back." J'onn said.

Lutessa nodded and he turned to leave again. "How will I find you?" She asked.

"I will find you." He replied raising his hood and walked out into the dark corridor. She refilled her goblet of wine because she knew she was going to need another drink now that she had to see the man she despised more than anything.

In the morning, Lutessa's carriage pulled up into the courtyard of the Metropolian Castle. She was surprised to see Alexander waiting for her. "Lex?" She asked when a footman helped her out. "I mean, Your Royal Highness." She said and bowed.

"Baroness." He said and bowed his head. He approached her and held his hand out to her. She placed her right hand on top of his left hand and they walked into the castle. "What are you doing here, Tess? I remember you specifically telling our father that you had no intentions of returning to court after Edward's funeral." He spoke to her quietly so no one would here.

"I was not planning to but then an intruder broke into my home last night." She said and he looked at her, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you and Mia alright?" He asked.

"We are fine but the intruder was a messenger from the King of Krypton." She whispered. He stopped walking and he looked around.

"Let us speak somewhere more private." He said and they started walking again but at a faster pace. They entered Helen's private sitting room. "Out." He ordered her ladies and they left quickly.

"Tess… what are you doing here?" She asked. Helen was about to stand but Lex motioned for her to sit. Today, Helen wore her official circlet as Princess of Genesis and Duchess of Metropolis. **(pic in profile)**

"Now, what did this messenger say?" Lex demanded.

Tess took a seat. "He said that you captured Princess Kara on the battlefield and Kal-El wanted me to relay a proposition to His Majesty." She said. "Apparently Kal-El believes that I am Lionel's mistress as well." She lied.

Lex could barely tell she was lying but he knew she was. "What proposition?" He demanded and Tess sighed. "You have nothing to fear from me, dear sister."

"Who says I fear you, brother. I am trained to fear nothing but the wrath of our sovereign." She replied. "Kal-El is proposing a trade… Princess Kara Zor-El for Captain Lois Lane." Tess said. Helen looked at Lex. Lex stroked his upper lip.

"It appears Kal-El is learning to master the game of politics. He knows my father will have no choice but to accept his offer or he will lose General Lane and his half of the army." Lex said and walked to the window. "Very clever, Clark." He whispered to himself.

"How can we use this to our advantage, my love?" Helen asked.

"We cannot… but a solution will reveal itself in time. As you say, a great king is patient when it comes to matters such as these." Lex said. At that moment, King Lionel was returning to the castle from his hunting trip. "Your timing is flawless, Tess. Our father has returned."

Outside, the servants carried in two deer and a wild boar. Lionel dismounted from his horse and Samuel Lane was waiting for him. "General Lane, what is it?" Lionel asked taking off his riding gloves.

Lane bowed and whispered in his ear, "Baroness Mercer arrived this morning, Your Majesty." Lane said and Lionel chuckled. He limped into the castle, his leg never fully recovered after his duel with Jonathan Kent and he could daily remedies to deal with the pain.

"I will see her privately in my quarters. Arrange it." Lionel patted Lane's shoulder. It was rumored that Tess was either Lionel or Lex's mistress. General Lane was one of the few people who knew the truth.

Tess walked into Lionel's private sitting room. She looked around and noticed he had acquired some new artwork. "My prodigal daughter... you have returned." Lionel said behind her.

She turned around to face him. "Is it too much to visit my dear father from time to time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, you did turn your back on me and the fortune I promised you." Lionel said and removed his sleeveless fur cape.

"I served you faithfully for years as a spy and much worse. And for what… to be treated as a whore and secretly married off because I was carrying the child of one of your enemies." Tess repressed her anger but her eyes were filled with fury.

"I never told you to become Queen's lover." He said stroking his beard.

"You ordered me to retrieve information from Star City by any means necessary… and I did." Tess said.

"Yes, you did and that is why I arranged a marriage between you and your long-time lover, Sir Edward Dearden, to prevent a scandal. I even gave you both the titles of Baron and Baroness and a yearly allowance, which you live comfortably off of. And if I recall, Sir Edward did raise your bastard… before his untimely death." Lionel sat down.

"He helped me raised Mia only because he saw her as a product of my loyalty to the crown. I do not even know if he ever truly loved me." Tess said and looking at him with disgust.

"Or if you truly loved him." Lionel said bored. "Why are you really here, Tess? You could have written me of your disdain for me." He interlocked his fingers. Lionel was no fool.

Tess took a deep breath. "I had an uninvited guest last night… it was a messenger from Krypton. He said that Kal-El has a proposition for you." She said and took a seat.

Lionel began to chuckle. "He wants to make a deal with me? He is more foolish than I thought." He laughed. "And what is this… proposition?" He asked between chuckles.

"A trade. Lex captured his cousin in battle and Kal-El wants her back. He is willing to trade Captain Lois Lane for Princess Kara Zor-El." Tess said and she loved watching Lionel's smile disappear.

Lionel could not hide his fury despite clamping his jaw shut. Tess could tell by the look in his eyes and the way his hands were shaking because he was clutching them so tightly together. "When does he expect my decision?" Lionel said repressing his anger.

"I do not know. All his messenger said was that he would find me. Now…" Tess stood. "I must return to my bastard daughter, your grandchild." She said coldly and turned to leave.

"I did not give you permission to leave." Lionel said fiercely and she stopped at the door. Her hand was reaching for the handle and she lowered it. Lionel stood. "This messenger will most likely return to the Mansion so I will accompany you."

"May I ask why?" Tess asked.

"No, you may not. Now, you have my permission to leave…" He said and she shook her head at him in disgust. She opened the door. "…to leave this room but not the capital. You will stay in your chambers here until we depart at dusk." He ordered and she slammed the door.

That night, Tess sat in her study at the Mansion reading. She heard the door quietly open again so she closed the book. "You know there is a door." She said and stood. She set the book down on the table next to the chair.

"J'onn J'onzz, it has been a long time," said a rough male voice. J'onn lowered the hood of his cloak because he knew that voice from anywhere. Lionel stepped out of the shadows and into the light. J'onn kept one hand on his dagger. "So mistrusting." Lionel said and took a seat.

"You are the king my king is fighting and Kal-El despises you for what you did." J'onn remained standing keeping a nice grip on the hilt of his dagger. He discreetly searched the room for bodyguards and listened in case they were hiding outside the door.

"We are alone, J'onn. It makes it easier for us to talk. And I have no weapon." Lionel said and motioned for J'onn to have a seat. He remained standing and crossed his arms so Lionel remained standing as well. "Very well. I will agree to Kal-El's offer… on one condition."

"You have not changed, Luthor. Always making tempting offers to men in dire situations." J'onn said.

"I am the one in the dire situation." Lionel said. Tess and J'onn looked at him with confusion. "I accept the offer of exchanging our political prisoners… but I ask for a private audience with His Majesty, King Kal-El I of Krypton."

"Are you mad... or just bold? Why would he ever grant you an audience?" J'onn asked.

"He will grant me the audience because I wish to speak with him on proposing a peace treaty." Lionel said.

"What?" J'onn and Tess asked at the same time, both of them caught off guard.

"You heard me. Now return to Krypton and relay my message to your king. If he anything like his father, he will grant me the audience." Lionel said. "Now, it has been a long day. I will retire for the evening. Good night, Lutessa... J'onn." He said and left the study humming as if nothing was wrong.

J'onn and Tess gave confused looks to one another. "Do not underestimate him. This could be another one of his tricks. It would not be the first time he has used the excuse of a peace treaty to get close to a king… with a sword. I like Clark so I do not wish anything to happen to him." Tess warned him and J'onn nodded.

J'onn raised his hood and disappeared into the night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Cam-Zel raced through Kandor making his way to the Crystal Palace. He dismounted his horse in the courtyard and kneeled before Captain Ak-Var, who nodded at him and Cam-Zel rose. He handed Ak-Var a sealed letter. Ak-Var motioned with his head for him to enter the palace and they went inside.

Kal-El was reading a report from the frontlines when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter," he said. His dark blue tunic hung from the chair next to him and he had his feet up on the same chair as he relaxed for the first time that day. He wore a white shirt, dark blue vest, and black pants.

Ak-Var entered his private sitting room and bowed. He quickly glanced up at Ak-Var and went back to reading the report. "Yes?" He asked. Ak-Var did not bother to say anything and just put the sealed letter down onto the table in front of him. He stood up straight and placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword waiting to be dismissed.

Kal-El finished reading the report and set it down. He recognized J'onn's handwriting on the letter and quickly ripped off the seal. He read the entire letter and blew a sigh of relief. "Call an urgent meeting of the Council and the Military Guild now… and prepare the Red Shard. We depart for Smallville in two days." He ordered.

Ak-Var bowed and left the room. Kal-El stood and threw the letter into the lit fireplace. He put on his tunic and fastened all the buttons as he watched the letter become ashes. He grabbed his sword belt off the table and fastened it around his waist.

He left his private chambers and his bodyguards followed him. They walked up the stairs to the unoccupied upper chambers, which were the chambers visiting monarchs slept in. He approached a guarded door and the knights bowed quickly. Kal-El removed a key from a pouch on his waist and unlocked the door. He motioned for his bodyguards to wait outside and entered the room.

Lois was applying a wet cloth to her swollen left eye when she heard someone at the door. She slowly turned around to see Clark staring at her horrified. Her left eye was swollen shut, there was a large dark bruise on her left cheek, her upper lip was busted, and her right arm was in a sling.

Clark slowly began to walk up to her. She grimaced and groaned in pain as she stood. His breathing and heartbeat increased as got closer to her. He placed his right hand on her chin and slowly moved her head side to side examining her wounds. "By Rao!" He swore quietly.

"It is not as bad as it looks. I have seen worse in battle." Lois said. She removed his hand from her face and held his hand to comfort him. "It is a good thing that I favor my left hand and not my right." She joked poorly trying to ease the tension and he flashed a nervous grin.

Clark brought her hand up to his warm lips. She sighed for she could not smile because her face was so sore. "J'onn did not have to go this far. I will speak with him." He said and examined her wounds once more.

"There is no need. I told him we had to make it look real or Luthor would become suspicious. I was not going to take that chance, especially if we want this plan to succeed. Do not worry, he said all my wounds will be just about healed by the time I return to Metropolis." She said.

"That is why I am here… besides to come and check on you. I have not stopped worrying since I left that room… Lionel has agreed to the exchange. He will journey to the border to exchange Kara himself for you." Clark said.

"Then our plan may succeed." She said and he smiled. "What? What did I say?" She asked.

"You said _our _plan. I just like the way it sounds… our plan." He said and she smiled but not for long because she grimaced in pain making Clark flinch. "Forgive me." He said worried.

"Do not blame yourself. I have felt worse pain than this, believe me. It is the price of war." Lois said and Clark frowned. She began to caress his right cheek. "All will be well… Now you must not waste with me when there are important things to be done for our journey to Smallville."

Clark nodded somberly. "Oh, yes. I must…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He regained his composure and opened his eyes. "I must inform the Council and the Military Guild of the exchange." He said.

"Now go. We may see each other later." She said running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her hand, afraid to kiss her busted lip, and then he kissed her forehead. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and she closed her eyes. She heard his footsteps head for the door so she opened her eyes. He looked back at her. "Go or I will make it an order." They both grinned and then he left the room.

Now that he was gone, Lois grabbed her right wrist because it was throbbing with pain. She bit down on her lip but that made her busted lip sting. She started breathing heavily and she clamped her jaw shut to muffle her moaning. It had taken all her strength and self control to not scream out in pain when Clark was in the room. She could not bear to see him distraught.

Lois sat down and grabbed a small glass bottle next to the basin on the table in front of her. It was filled with a Martian remedy used to numb pain. She fumbled with the cork and she could not open it with her fingers. She put the cork in between her teeth and pulled it out. It stung her busted lip but that pain was nothing compared to the searing pain in her wrist.

She spit out the cork from in between her teeth and quickly drank the remedy. It was repugnant and she coughed as it went down her throat. She clutched the arm of the chair and continued to cough but she could feel the pain numbing. She sighed when the pain in her wrist subsided and she laid her head against the back of her chair.

"His Majesty, the King!" The herald announced and everyone kneeled. Kal-El quickly put on his circlet before he entered the throne room. He walked down the red carpet and took a seat at his throne on the right. He motioned for them to rise and they all took their seats.

"My lords, I have called this unscheduled session of the Ruling Council and the Kryptonian Military Guild to inform you that in two days time, the Red Shard and I depart for Smallville with Captain Lane, who I am trading for the return of the Princess Kara Zor-El." Kal-El said.

The Council began to murmur among themselves while the Military Guild nodded. Lord Sin-Dar rose. "Your Majesty, we do not believe that this is wise. Captain Lane is our most valuable prisoner and trading her would be a great loss for we have not gotten valuable information from her yet." He said.

Kal-El took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Is the Princess Kara not valuable? For I see her as irreplaceable. There are other knights and military leaders we may capture but Princess Kara is of the royal family and a faithful soldier of Krypton. And we Kryptonians look after our brothers and sisters in arms."

The Military Guild nodded in agreement for it is the way of a Kryptonian soldier to never leave a fellow soldier behind in battle. "We understand Your Majesty's predicament but our only fear is that Lionel will not hand over Princess Kara for she is his most valuable prisoner." Sin-Dar said.

"Then it a good thing that Lionel has already agreed to the exchange or I would be wasting a great deal of time." Kal-El said and the room became silent. "There is no way Lionel would risk losing the loyalty of the general of his army. He had no choice but to agree to the exchange." The Council looked impressed. "I too know how to play the game of politics, my lords." Sin-Dar sat back down and Kal-El sat up straight.

"I hope there is a plan involved in all this." General Nox-Van said.

"Yes. The exchange will happen at the border, where we both have troops making us all feel secure. Lionel and I will personally trade the prisoners over the border." Kal-El said and the whole room began to murmur.

"King Lionel himself will hand over Princess Kara? That does not sound like him. This could very well be a trap." Nox-Van said.

"I have no doubt that the Red Shard are prepared for all possible dangers, especially if Lionel does take this change to try and assassinate me. I appreciate all your concerns but there is no need for concern." Just then he knew there was one last thing to clear up. "But I must warn you, Captain Lane unsuccessfully tried to escape the prison she was being held. She suffered some injuries but she is recovering nicely."

"I hope she now knows that it is impossible to escape a Kryptonian prison." Sin-Dar remarked and the other Council members snickered making Kal-El clutch the arm of his throne.

"Is is not impossible. Do not forget that Dru-Zod II escaped the Phantom Zone the year I was born." Kal-El said sternly and the snickering immediately stopped. "Now if that is all…" Kal-El stood and everyone followed suit. "I must prepare for the journey." He stepped down from the throne and everyone kneeled as he left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Peter entered Kal-El's private sitting room and bowed while Kal-El was removing his circlet. He motioned for Peter to have a seat but Peter remained standing and put his hands around his back. "Why so tense, Pete?" He asked.<p>

Peter shoulders stiffened. "Lana said she spoke to you… about us." He said softly.

Clark crossed his arms. "She did. She told me everything. And the decision has been made… we are not to be married." He said.

"What?" Pete lowered his hands to his sides. "Lana would be a loving wife and a just queen. You cannot do this because you do not approve of her past." He argued.

"I am confident she will make a loving wife and a just queen… just not for me but for you." Clark walked up to his old friend and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It would be against my conscience to marry a woman in love with another man. Lana loves you and you love her… you of all people should be allowed to marry." Clark said.

Clark took a step back and crossed his arms while grinning. "Are you… are you giving us permission to marry?" Pete asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, of course I am." Clark smiled at Pete, who embraced him tightly. Clark patted his back and the two parted. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. "The wedding Lana and I were planning for the summer, you shall have it."

"Are you certain? It is supposed to be your wedding after all. You do not think it will be strange?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I am certain. For once in my life everything is perfectly clear." Clark smiled.

"Lana was right. You are most definitely in love." Peter said. Clark could not say a word and that made him smile.

Kal-El entered the courtyard in his full suit of armor and red knight's cape. The knights bowed on horseback until he mounted his own horse and then a servant handed Kal-El his helm. He nodded to the servant and put the helm on. At that moment, Captain Ak-Var and another knight exited the palace with Lois shackled.

Her arm was still in a sling and her left eye was no longer swollen shut but she still had a black eye. There was a cut over her upper lip and her left cheek was not as badly bruised as it was two days ago.

They did not return her armor, only her arming doublets. A servant placed small wooden steps in front of a horse so it would be easier for her to climb on top. She grimaced as Ak-Var locked her shackles onto the saddle to prevent her from escaping.

Kal-El walked his horse up to Ak-Var and Lois. "We must leave now if we are to me Luthor on time." He said and Ak-Var nodded. Ak-Var mounted his horse and Kal-El glanced at Lois before moving back to the front of the convoy. Kal-El gave his horse a kick and galloped out of the courtyard with the Red Shard following at his pace.

* * *

><p>They reached Smallville in four days as planned. The exchange was to occur just after dawn and the sun would be rising soon. Clark and Lois sat next to each other wanting to be in each others' presence for as long as possible. Clark leaned forward holding his left hand over his mouth, deep in thought. "Clark…" She whispered. Clark looked up to see the sun beginning its ascension.<p>

He sat up straight and looked at her. She was staring at him with tears forming in her eyes. A single tear streamed down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. He caressed her face and she placed her left hand over his hand wanting to remember how smooth it felt on her face. He removed his hand, stood, and began walking to the door.

Lois stood as well but he stopped before he reached the door. He quickly turned around and rushed back to meet her soft lips. She placed her hand on his cheek as the kiss deepened. This kiss was meant to satisfy them until they saw each other again.

The sun was finishing its ascension and Kal-El marveled at it despite the wreckage from battle a week earlier. He and the Red Shard were atop their horses on a hill overlooking the Smallville Fortress miles away over the border. Behind them were battalions ready to protect their king if necessary.

Kal-El wore his suit of armor but not his helm, he wore his crown instead. He looked down at his family crest on his black tabard thinking of embracing Kara and never letting her out of his sight again. He wanted the same with Lois and that saddened him as he cut his eyes in her direction to see her overlooking the battalions of Genesis soldiers across the border.

"Your Majesty…" Ak-Var motioned to two knights riding ahead of the enemy battalions waving a gray flag of truce. They stopped inches from the border and waved the flag again. Kal-El nodded to Ak-Var and the two galloped down to meet the two knights.

Lex wore his silver suit of armor with a white tabard bearing his family crest and a white knight's cape. He wore no helm but his official circlet a crowned prince. "Still pretending to be a white knight." Ak-Var commented as they trotted up to them and Kal-El nodded.

The second knight was General Samuel Lane. He was once a count but gave up the title when his wife died and it passed down to Lois. He too wore a silver suit of armor with no helm and a green knight's cape. Kal-El looked upon the face of Lois's father, which was battle worn and angry. They also stopped a few inches from the border. "Where is Lionel?" Kal-El asked.

"I am afraid His Majesty will not be joining us on this fine morning. He is unwell from his long journey from Metropolis. He has asked me as heir to the throne to be here in his stead. I am sorry but you have to deal with me, Clark." Lex said smirking

"The name is Kal-El, Lex. You lost the right to call me by the name years ago." Kal-El replied coldly and Lex lifted an eyebrow impressed that he called him 'Lex' in public. "Now where is my cousin?"

"Where is my daughter?" Samuel Lane asked roughly.

"Well then, let us shall proceed with our business then." Lex said and motioned for someone to come forward. A horse galloped away from the enemy battalions. Kal-El could make our Kara's blond hair and a knight in silver armor. Kal-El then motioned for someone to come down and two horses galloped down the hill.

Sir John Corben, personal bodyguard for the Luthors, slowed to a stop besides Lex. Kara sat in front of him on the saddle. Her face was badly bruised and she wore only her ripped shirt and pants. Kal-El tightened his grip on the reins to prevent himself from charging Lex. Cam-Zel slowed to a stop next to Ak-Var. Lois was still shackled so Cam-Zel held onto the reins of her horse.

Lex nodded at Corben, who pushed Kara off the horse and she landed on the ground groaning in pain. Ak-Var placed his hand on the hilt of his sword but Kal-El motioned for him to halt although his own hand at twitched for his sword. Lex smirked and Kal-El knew he could easily wipe it off his face. Cam-Zel helped Lois down from the horse and unlocked the shackles.

Kara struggled to her feet but she was able to stand. The two women then limped across the border. General Lane held his hand out to his daughter and she grabbed it with her left arm. He hoisted her up onto the saddle behind him and patted her leg to signal that she was safe. She wrapped her good arm around her father's waist.

Kal-El dismounted and removed his red knight's cape. Kara stumbled into his arms and he wrapped the cape around her shoulders. He lifted her up atop his horse and mounted it behind her. Alexander and Kal-El glared at each other one last time before riding off.

* * *

><p>Kal-El was waiting in the barn at the Kent Farm not far from the Kent Castle. Farmhands were taking care of the farm while the Duchess and Earl were at court. Some of his best memories were at this farm helping his father in the fields and playing with Peter and Henry.<p>

He wore black pants and a red shirt as he brushed his horse. He saw the sun beginning to set outside. He put down the brush and reached down to get an apple when Lois's ring fell out from underneath his shirt. It dangled in front of him so he stood up straight to examine it. He sighed as he thought of her even though it had only been less than a day.

"Your Majesty…" Ak-Var's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Three horsemen are approaching and one of them is J'onn J'onzz." He said and Kal-El nodded. He quickly kissed the ring and hid it back under his shirt. He fed his horse the apple and walked back to the farmhouse with Ak-Var while putting back on his sword belt.

Three hooded horsemen rode up to the front of the farmhouse and a farmhand took their horses as they dismounted. Ak-Var assumed that the last man was Sir John. J'onn lowered his hood and noticed the Red Shard knights disguised as farmhands around the farm. "His Majesty is expecting you." Ak-Var said and motioned to the farmhouse.

J'onn was the last to enter the house just in case this was an assassination attempt. Once safely inside and sensing not danger, he led the group into a small but pleasant sitting room. Kal-El's back was to them when they entered the room.

"Your Majesty, I present to you King Lionel Luthor of Genesis and Baroness Lutessa Mercer." J'onn said and they lowered their hoods. "Your Majesty and Your Grace, I present to you King Kal-El I of Krypton."

Kal-El turned around to see Lionel stiffen and then he looked at Tess. "No bodyguard?" He asked.

"I know you will not betray your word. You are too much like you father." Lionel said and that remark bothered Kal-El. "Besides, Sir John's loyalty is to Lex, not to me."

Kal-El crossed his arms. "Luthor, say what you came here to say and choose your words carefully. Do not make me regret granted you an audience." Kal-El said.

"You may call me Lionel… You remind me of your father. You have his eyes, you know. They are like looking at a ghost." Lionel commented.

"Are you feeling guilty for past sins?" Kal-El asked repressing his anger.

"I have many past sins and your parents are one of them but not in the way you think. I respected your father and mother. In fact, I wanted to form a treaty with them when I ascended the throne for I did not want any bad blood between us. I even gave them Queen Abigail and Prince Peter as a peace offering." Lionel said.

"You lie… You murdered them like you murdered Sir Gabriel Sullivan and his family to get General Lane to attack Smallville and gain his unquestioning loyalty." Kal-El snapped. He stepped closer to Lionel. They were exactly the same height.

"I did not murder your parents or the Sullivans. I am not a monster. I saw your father and mother die but not by the hands of my men." Lionel said.

"Honesty is not one of your virtues, Lionel. How do I know you speak the truth?" Kal-El asked.

Lionel removed a small object from a pouch on his belt. "Jor-El died in my arms but he made me swear on what honor I had left to give you this when you came of age." Lionel opened up his hand and revealed a stone in the palm of his hands. Kal-El was surprised. "Yes… one of three stones of power broken apart by Seyg-El I after he defeated King Zod VII. This one belonged to your mother."

Lionel placed the stone in Kal-El's hand gently. "What are you doing with this?" He demanded.

"Your father gave that to me moments before he died. Your parents were murdered by Zod and his wife. Faora stabbed your mother and ripped this from her neck. Zod then stabbed your father after he was able to grab the stone from Faora. We could do nothing but watch the massacre as we raced to save them. When we did arrive, I found your father holding your mother in his arms. He had used what strength he had left to crawl to her." Lionel said.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" Kal-El asked somberly.

"Look into my eyes and you will see that I speak the truth. Your father was a good man, unlike me. I owe it to him to tell you all this. I tried to tell your uncle the truth but he would not listen… neither would the Duke of Kent." Lionel said.

"You killed him." Kal-El said his breathing increased in anger.

"Killing him was not my intention. He attacked me and I only defended myself; although, I do not blame him. Everyday this war is turning me and my son into soulless monsters and unlocking the power of that stone is becoming too tempting… and that is why I am here." Lionel said.

"To form a peace treaty." Kal-El stated. Lionel took a seat and crossed his legs.

"Yes. This war begun on the assumption that I had murdered Krypton's sovereigns but that is a lie. Now that the truth will come to light, I wish to revoke my family's claim to the throne and give it back to the rightful heir, Prince Peter Ross, who may return Thanagar to King Carter and Queen Shiera if he so pleases." Lionel said.

"What about Lex? He will be beyond furious when he finds out." Tess said and Kal-El nodded.

"I no longer crave the burden of the throne and I can see now that my son has become a monster. I fear the damage he will inflict when or if he wears the crown." Lionel said. Tess did not agree with him verbally but her eyes did.

"Is the great Lionel Luthor surrendering?" Kal-El asked.

"No, not surrendering… just putting my mind at peace." Lionel sighed and Kal-El took a seat across from him. "There is only one more problem. This war has raged for so long, it will take more than signing a piece of parchment to satisfy all the realms."

Kal-El nodded. "I agree. What do you propose?" He asked.

"I propose a marriage between I and the Duchess of Kent." Lionel said.

"Not even if she were the last woman in this world. Propose another match." Kal-El said coldly.

"Very well, if not I and the Duchess then perhaps you and Lutessa but the Council will no doubt discover that she is my bastard daughter by one of my wife's ladies." Lionel said and Kal-El glanced at Tess, who had stiffened somewhat at the mention of her mother's affair with Lionel.

Kal-El crossed his legs. "Well then, I propose a match between I and the one of the daughters of Sir Samuel Lane, the general of Genesis Royal Army." Kal-El said.

"That may work for he respected by all. Lucy is too young but Lois… Lois is of marrying age but I warn she has no love for Krypton and she has had quite a few lovers of the years." Lionel said.

"Yes… but a union between Lois and I may be able to please all the realms and not just ours once the treaty is signed." Kal-El said.

"I agree but Sir Samuel will not like this idea of a union between you and Lois, especially since you had his daughter tortured." Lionel remarked.

Kal-El held up his hand in protest. "Her injuries are from her failed escaped attempt from prison, not torture." Kal-El lied.

"Of course…" Lionel said not convinced. "Sir Samuel will eventually agree to marriage due to the political aspects for he is as tired of war as I am but… the _alleged_ torture will delay his decision. Lois, on the other hand, will not be as easily convinced. In fact, she may be hostile to the idea up to the moment she walks down the aisle." Lionel said.

"I am certain we have grown to respect each other well enough and one day we may even like each other." Kal-El said telling part truth and part lie.

"Are we in agreement, then?" Lionel asked.

"I believe we are." Kal-El said and then the two men stood. Kal-El motioned to the door.

"I recommend you do not tell your Council about this peace treaty… they will only try to change your mind. They wish to see me dead and buried before they agree to any peace treaty." Lionel said.

"I know… that is why this conversation will not be repeated outside this room and that does include Lex." Kal-El said and Lionel nodded. Kal-El looked at everyone else and they all nodded, including Tess.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The Royal Forces were traveling back to Kandor. Kal-El rode in the back of a covered wagon with Kara, who was still unconscious. It has taken all the strength she had left to cross the border. Kal-El was furious by all the cuts and bruises his personal physician had discovered on her body when he examined her after the exchange.

He applied a wet cloth to Kara's face and she grimaced. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she tried to grab his throat but he blocked her lunge. "Kara, it is Kal-El. It is me." He began to stroke her hair. "You are safe now."

"No… No, we are not safe." She said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Kal-El asked softly.

"He took it." She said weakly.

"Who took what?" Kal-El asked.

"My s-stone… Lex…" She took two quick, labored breaths. "L-Lex t-took my s-stone. He took my stone." She said weakly and his eyes widened with fear. Kal-El knew his history and he knew he could not let it repeat itself, especially now that a source of an awesome power in the hands of a madman.

The House of Zod ruled Krypton with an iron fist for years by possessing a powerful crystal made from three stones of power. With this awesome power in their grasps, the House of Zod made it tradition to drop their true names when they took the throne to appear immortal. The last time the crystal was whole was during the reign of God King Zod VII.

Zod VII's oldest friend was Seyg-El, whom he had named his heir if Zod's wife, Alia, bore him no sons. Already a prominent family in Kryptonian society, his friendship with the king made the House of El the second most powerful family in Krypton… until they were betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>About 250 Years Ago<strong>

Seyg-El wore his ceremonial white attire for today's session with the Council. His left arm was in a sling due to his wound from the Battle of Smallville last week and the Royal Army had just returned to Kandor. He stroked his beard and wished he had trimmed it.

He entered the throne room and saw he was the last to arrive besides the king. He took his seat, which was the closest one to the throne because Zod never made a decision with consulting Seyg-El. Just seconds after he had taken his seat, the herald announced, "Kneel before the God King, Zod VII!" They all kneeled as Zod walked down the red carpet. Zod wore his usual all black attire, even the hilt of his sword was black and gold. His hair and beard were freshly trimmed. The sunlight reflected off his crown.

Zod sat down on his throne on the right and motioned for them to rise. They all rose and took their seats. "I return victorious, my lords. The city of Smallville now under my control." He said in his rough, deep voice and they all clapped. Seyg-El noticed that their joy was not genuine but Zod was too full of pride to notice. Zod held up his hand and the clapping stopped.

"Yet… I am not satisfied. Are there no more lands that I am free to conquer? Perhaps Argos, Thanagar, or Themyscira… they would be a nice addition to my kingdom." The Council gave worried glances to each other and they were all too scared to speak. Seyg-El sighed and he grunted as he rose to his feet. "Ah, Seyg-El… what is your opinion of this?"

"Leave them be." Seyg-El answered loud enough for the whole throne room to hear, which made the Council members grow pale.

Zod's smug grin disappeared and he leaned forward. "Are you speaking against your god king?" He asked coldly.

"I am speaking for my king. If we declare war on one of these realms then they will unite against us and if they unite against us… Krypton will fall." Zod stood and walked down to him. The two men were the same height. They stared at each other coldly as everyone held their breath.

Then Zod grinned and began to chuckle, which was not the outcome the Council was expecting. Zod then patted Seyg-El's cheek. "Always looking out for me, my friend." He said and Seyg-El grinned. Zod leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "There is something I wish to speak with you about in my chambers."

Seyg-El paced in Zod's private sitting room. Zod entered the room and Seyg-El bowed. Zod proceeded to remove his crown and he just dropped it down on the table. The two men hugged and he motioned for Seyg-El to sit. "What did you wish to speak with me about?" He asked as he took a seat.

Zod poured himself a goblet of wine. "I am going to ask the Council to grant me a divorce." He said and took a sip of wine while Seyg-El dropped his jaw slightly.

"Are you mad? If you divorce Alia then the people of Daxam may rise up against you! She has been a faithful and loving wife to you for nineteen years." Seyg-El argued.

"The woman is barren! She has only bore me a daughter that is now dead and two stillborn sons." Zod sat down and put his feet up on the table. "I wish Rao has blessed me as he has blessed you… How old is your son now?"

"Don-El is seventeen years of age now and my wife just bore another son… we have named him Jor-El." Seyg-El said with a grin but his face became serious again. "I am sorry for you, my friend, but this madness."

"Madness?" Zod scoffed and took another sip. "This is not madness but clarity. I have already chosen my new bride and she is far younger and more beautiful than Alia." Zod snickered.

"So there is no changing your mind?" Seyg-El asked.

"No… I wish for you to speak to the Council on my behalf. Make sure they come to the right decision." Zod said and finished the drinking the goblet of wine.

Seyg-El finished telling the Council Zod's demand for a divorce. The Council were as pale as ghosts and speechless. "Zod has gone too far! He is just as reckless as his father!" Min-Dar said and everyone looked at him like he was insane. "You all know I speak the truth. His and Alia's marriage was arranged to prevent Civil War and it will now surly happens if he divorces her… I believe it is time we spoke with you, Seyg-El."

"I know what you mean. I have already tried to change his mind but he is intent on marrying this girl in order to produce an heir." Seyg-El said.

"This is a different matter. The people are tired of Zod's tyranny and there are strong talks of rebellion. The people are calling for a new king… they are calling for you, Seyg-El." Min-Dar said.

"What?" Seyg-El was caught completely off guard and slowly sat down.

"Seyg-El, you too have a strong claim to the throne for you are a direct descendent of King Zod II… We both know that Zod is reckless and his appetite for power is insatiable. This rebellion will happen sooner or later; perhaps sooner if Zod does go through with this divorce." Rugad, another Council member, spoke up.

"Zod will send an army if a rebellion does rise. He believes every problem can be solves with the sword whilst you always look for a diplomatic solution and only use the sword when truly necessary." Min-Dar said as Seyg-El ran his right hand over his pale face.

"You have all the makings of a great king and for the first time in centuries, the Council is in full agreement." Rugad said and the Council nodded in agreement. Seyg-El knew they were right but he kept his hand over his mouth. Little did they know was this conversation was being watched by Zod's spymaster, Milton Fine.

Seyg-El lay his infant son, Jor-El, gently down into his cradle. Jor-El was fast asleep and he grinned as he stroked his dark hair. His wife, Jana-El, walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come to bed, my love." She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

Seyg-El's face then became somber. "Jana, I want to send you and the boys to Smallville to stay with Samuel Kent. He respects me so he will open his home to you." He said quietly.

She unwrapped her arms from around his waist and he turned to face her. "Seyg-El, what is going on?" She asked him.

"The people are calling for Zod's removal from the throne and to place me in his stead as king." He said.

"What? Tell him you would never do such a thing." Jana replied.

"I plan to go to Kandor in the morning to speak with him but I know him. He will not take this lightly and he will do something rash. I do not want you or the boys anywhere near Kandor when he does." He caressed her face and she nodded. They kissed tenderly.

In the morning, Seyg-El exited the El Manor and mounted his horse. He waved to his wife, who was holding Jor-El, and Don-El. He gave his horse a kick and headed to Kandor.

He was almost half-way to Kandor when two men jumped off some rocks and knocked him off his horse. He landed hard on the ground but he rolled quickly to dodge a knife thrust. Seyg-El immediately stood and began to dodge both men's knife thrusts. Seyg-El could not get to his sword, which was still on his horse's saddle. He was able to block another thrust and wrestled the knife out of the assassin's hand before stabbing him with it.

The other assassin tried to run for it but Seyg-El removed the knife from the dead man's chest and threw it at the fleeing assassin. It plunged into his back and he fell dead. Breathing heavily, he grabbed the dead assassin at his feet. Both men were wearing all black with no sign of a family crest.

He pulled up the man's sleeve and much to his horror; the crest of the House of Zod was branded on his arm. "Jana!" He whispered and ran to his horse. He quickly mounted his horse and kicked him hard heading for home. Even at top speed, his horse was still not fast enough for his eyes filled with horror when he saw smoke coming from over the hill.

The El Manor was engulfed in flames and there were three bodies in the yard. His horse had not even slowed to a stop when he jumped off and quickly grabbed his sword off the saddle. He grabbed a handful of his hair and spun around in a circle as he saw the ghastly sight before him. The brand of the House of Zod was visible on two of the bodies but he froze when he recognized the third man.

Don-El lay dead with a dagger plunged into his chest. Lost for words, Seyg-El dropped his sword and dropped down to his knees. He held his son's body in his arms and kissed his warm forehead. He then laid Don-El's body gently down on the ground and closed his eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes, grabbed his sword, and stood. "Jana!" He called.

He looked inside the windows of the burning manor but he could not make out anything. "JANA!" He yelled as he searched the grounds. Then he heard a baby crying and he turned around to see her coming over the hill. They ran to each other and embraced. He kissed her cheeks, her lips, and then he kissed Jor-El's forehead.

"Where is Don-El? He stayed behind to help us escape." Seyg-El could not say it so he shook his head to her and she cried in his arms.

The fire consumed the manor and Seyg-El used what wood was left to build a pyre. He dressed Don-El in his own white ceremonial attire bearing the crest of El. He placed his sword in his son's hands while Jana watched with a sleeping Jor-El in his arms. "I shall not find peace until your death is avenged, my son." He whispered and kissed Don-El's forehead one last time. He then lit a torch and lit the pyre.

The fire grew as he walked back to the wagon, where Jana was waiting for him. "Go to Smallville. I will meet you there shortly." He said and she shook her head. "Jana, please! I will meet you there… I promise." She nodded somberly and they kissed tenderly.

Lord Rugad finished drinking a goblet of wine and was going to refill his cup when Seyg-El appeared out of the darkness. He pinned Rugad to the wall and held a dagger to his throat. "Seyg-El, what in the name of Rao are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I was attacked and now my son is dead. MY SON IS DEAD!" He yelled and Rugad flinched. "Zod tried to have me and my family killed. Did you know of this? Did you know?"

"What? Are you mad?" Rugad cried and Seyg-El applied more pressure to the blade on his throat. "No! You of all people should know what Zod is capable of for you have seen it firsthand." He said and Seyg-El removed the blade from his neck.

Rugad rubbed his neck. "I have served him faithfully since he ascended the throne. We grew up together. He was my friend… my kin." Seyg-El said somberly. Rugad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And he no doubt ordered your death and the death of your family not feeling a single drop of remorse. I am truly sorry, Seyg-El." Seyg-El nodded and Rugad crossed his arms. "What are you going to do now?" Rugad asked.

"I make my way to Smallville. A farmer named Samuel Kent is building a resistance movement there. I want you to tell the Council that I accept the call of the Kryptonian people. Zod is a tyrant who will be removed from the throne by force… and he will be punished for his crimes against Krypton." Seyg-El sheathed his dagger and Rugad nodded.

**5 years later**

Krypton was divided by the Great Civil War, half supported Zod and the other half Seyg-El. Two years after the start of the war, Seyg-El created his own crystal to open the Phantom Zone and free thousands of political prisoners, which tripled the size of his army. Zod's army was eventually overwhelmed by Seyg-El's forces and he retreated behind the strong walls of Kandor, where Seyg-El was now laying seize.

Seyg-El awoke from a troubled sleep, drenched in sweat. He had dreamed again of Don-El and watching his son burn. He threw back the blanket and swung his legs over the side of cot. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stood. He walked up to the water basin and splash water onto his face.

He could see the sun rising from the opening of his tents and he could hear the never-ending sounds of capaluts flinging their boulders and flaming bombardments. He had learned to sleep through the sounds of battle and that greatly troubled him. He had not seen Jana or little Jor-El in weeks and he missed them dearly.

Then he heard a loud explosion and the sound of cheering from outside. His commanders, Samuel Kent and Bar-El, rushed into the tent. "Seyg-El, we have breached the gates but the men will not march in without you." Kent said and Seyg-El nodded.

Seyg-El exited his tent in full armor and mounted his horse. The men cheered his name as he trotted passed them. He grinned and nodded to them although he was not as cheerful as they were. He was tired of war and was beginning to question of it was all worth it.

He rode uphill next to his commanders but before he could give the order to attack, a gray flag of truce was seen being waved from the top of the wall. Seyg-El looked at Samuel and Bar-El, who already knew what he was going to do. "Very well, cousin." Bar-El said and he went on to order the men to stand down but to stay alert.

Two riders exited the city and the three men rode forward to meet them. Milton Fine and his son, who is also named Milton, rode up to them. They all halted a few feet from each other. "Seyg-El, His Supreme Highness, God King Zod VII, orders you to surrender now or be destroyed." Fine said.

"I believe he should be the one surrendering." Samuel Kent said and Bar-El chuckled. Fine glared at them. Seyg-El shook his head to his commanders and they became silent. Seyg-El's horse took a step forward.

"Go to the palace and tell your king that I, Seyg-El of the honorable House of El and Duke of Argo challenge Dru-Zod of the House of Zod and Archduke of Kandor for the throne. And this is an official challenge so he must answer it or he forfeits the throne to me. He has until sunset to accept." Seyg-El said and rode back to his troops. Fine was now sweating because he had to deliver bad news.

Zod threw a vase against the wall when Fine told him about the official challenge. Fine's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the vase shattering but his face was emotionless. "Did the army hear his challenge?" He asked furious.

"Yes, my king… and he spoke your true name when he made the challenge." Fine said and Zod knocked over a table. A challenge was not official unless you called someone out by their true name. "If Your Supreme Highness is to keep the loyalty of your army, you must accept his challenge." Fine said.

"I KNOW!" Zod shouted and then Queen Alia entered the room. "OUT!" He yelled and she ran out. Zod ran his hand through his messy hair. "MY ARMOR!" He yelled and servants rushed out the room. "I will play his game for now but that does not mean I have to abide by his rules. If things start to go poorly for me… signal the attack." Fine nodded.

At noon, Zod exited the city walls with Fine and at least a dozen troops. Zod wore his all black armor with his family crest in white on the chest armor and red knight's cape. "Bar-El, stay here. Zod is not one to be trusted." Seyg-El said and Bar-El nodded. Seyg-El and Samuel rode forward.

Seyg-El wore his dark gray armor with his family crest in red on his chest armor and black knight's cape. They met in the center of a field with their troops at a distance. Zod dismounted, removed his cape, and grabbed his shield. Seyg-El followed suit while Fine and Samuel remained on horseback.

The two men walk to the center slowly and they stopped a few feet from each other. "It did not have to end this way, Seyg-El." Zod said.

"None of this had to happen at all. I served you faithfully and I have been your most loyal friend since we were children." Seyg-El said. The two began to circle each other and both sides waited to see who would strike first.

"Loyal friends and faithful servants do not rebel or conspire against their king!" Zod snapped.

"You brought this upon yourself! My family was your family until you ordered their deaths. I never would have turned against you but now my Don-El is dead because of you! But no matter how much I loathe you, my pity for you is much greater." Seyg-El said.

"Pity? I am the God King of Krypton and Smallville! Why do I need your pity?" Zod demanded.

"When we were young you once told me that you did not want to become your father… Well, I congratulate you for you are not your father. You are a more ruthless tyrant that your father ever was and that makes you unfit to wear the crown." Seyg-El said and Zod's eyes filled with fury.

The two then took a battle stance. "How more need to die for the throne, old friend?" Zod asked.

"Just one." Seyg-El said and lowered his visor. Zod lowered his visor and charged Seyg-El. Their swords collided with each others' shields and both sides cheered. Zod's fighting style was aggressive while Seyg-El's had more finesse and dodging for he was patient.

For five minutes, the sound of metal striking metal could be heard. Then Seyg-El cut Zod's arm making him drop his shield. Zod grabbed his arm as Seyg-El kicked the shield away. Seyg-El breathed heavily underneath his helm as he watch Zod's feet for he could tell that he was about to charge him again.

Zod charged him and Seyg-El dodged to the right slashing Zod's back. Zod cried out in pain but Seyg-El bashed his helm off with his shield. Zod stumbled back and Seyg-El cut his leg. Zod fell down to one knee and Seyg-El kicked the sword out of his hand. The tip of Seyg-El's blade was less than an inch from Zod's throat.

"Yield." Seyg-El said and his forces cheered by Samuel noticed Fine nod to his son, who lowered the visor on his helm. Kent nodded to Bar-El who discreetly signaled the men to prepare for attack. "Yield and I will spare your life." Seyg-El said. Zod stumbled to his feet but Seyg-El's blade was still near his throat.

"And be your prisoner for the rest of my days. NEVER!" Zod removed a crystal attached to a chain from under his armor. He raised the crystal up to the sun and there was a bright light. Seyg-El held up his shield to protect his eyes but then a fist punched through the shield. Seyg-El removed his left arm from the straps and stepped back taking a battle stance.

Zod lowered his arm with his fist still through the shield. The light has fragmented his armor so he tore off what was left so he was now shirtless. All his wounds had been healed so he threw the shield down onto the ground and began to walk to Seyg-El. Seyg-El thrust his blade aiming for Zod's heart but the blade shattered against his chest.

Zod smiled and pushed Seyg-El away with both of his hands. Seyg-El went flying through the air and landed roughly on the ground making his helm fall off. Then Zod's eyes became red and Seyg-El quickly dodged as the spot where he just was caught fire. Zod disappeared in a blur but before he could look for him, Zod grabbed the back of his chest armor and threw him again ripping off his chest armor in the process.

Seyg-El landed hard on the ground and his leg was in pain but he could still walk. Zod disappeared in another blur and then Seyg-El felt a burning excruciating pain. He was on fire! He could smell his own flesh burning as he ripped off his arming doublets while screaming in pain. Then he became extremely cold and he fell down to his knees shivering. Zod was walking to him blowing a large gust of freezing wind from his mouth.

Seyg-El now lay on the ground shivering and with lurid burns on his upper body. "Time to die… old friend." Zod said and his became red once more. Seyg-El removed a dagger from his fragmented greave and Zod chuckled. Seyg-El grinned at Zod's hubris because the metal of the blade was made from the same metal as the chain around his neck.

Seyg-El quickly dodged his heat vision and stood. He slashed at the chain, barely missing Zod's throat, and the chain shattered. Zod's eyes filled with horror as he watched the crystal fall from his neck and into Seyg-El's hand. Seyg-El then tackled Zod and began punching him repeatedly. "Protect the king! Charge!" Fine yelled and the army charged.

"Treachery! Attack!" Bar-El yelled and their army charged as well. Seyg-El never noticed the charging armies for he could not stop hitting Zod over and over. Zod was pinned underneath him and bloodied. Five years of suppressed rage boiled over and was being released with every punch. Seyg-El then grabbed the dagger and yelled while thrusting it downward.

Zod opened his eyes and saw the dagger plunged into the ground right next to his head. Then Zod began to laugh. "You have all the power in the world in the palm of your hand and you are still weak. You are no Kryptonian king." Zod said and laughed. Seyg-El grabbed the dagger and knocked Zod unconscious with the hilt. Then a spear flew over his head and he saw the charging armies.

Seyg-El raised the crystal to the sun and pressed it against his chest. There was another bright light and he screamed as he felt the crystal activating. Both armies stopped charging because they were blinded by the light.

Seyg-El emerged from the light with the crystal in his hand. His burns were gone as if they were never there. He then began to float upward until he was above both armies. The sun shined behind him that he could have been mistaken for Rao himself.

"Zod has been defeated in combat and tradition says that I am now your king. You may choose to follow tradition… or you may leave… now. I will not stop you." Seyg-El's voice echoed over the valley and city walls.

Zod stood up and removed his Phantom Zone crystal he had hidden on him. Seyg-El saw him and his eyes began red. The crystal exploded in Zod's hand and he cried out in pain. He fell down to the ground clutching his burnt hand and screaming in pain.

Milton Fine then took a bow and arrow, aimed at Seyg-El, and fired. Seyg-El heard the arrow being shot like it was right next to him. He tilted his head to side because the arrow was moving in slow motion to him and he caught it easily. Two knights then pulled Fine down from his horse and forced him down on his knees.

Seyg-El landed on the ground with a soft thud and crushed the arrow in his hand to dust. He pressed the crystal against his chest and there was a flash of bright light. He felt different without the powers but he felt better for the crystal had healed every battle wound that had been ailing him since his youth. Seyg-El felt reborn. Seyg-El then looked at Zod and began to walk to him.

Zod stumbled to his feet and Seyg-El could smell the burnt flesh. Zod picked up a dagger ready to defend himself. "This is for my son." Seyg-El said and his own Phantom Zone crystal. Zod lunged at him and Seyg-El punched him hard on the nose. Zod stumbled back and Seyg-El pressed the crystal against Zod's chest. Zod was gone in a flash of light, banished to the Phantom Zone for all time.

Both armies then proceeded to kneel before their new king. At this sight, Seyg-El heartbeat quickened and he felt overwhelmed. Bar-El rode up with a black gambeson for him so he look presentable when he entered the city.

"Thank you, cousin." Seyg-El said and put it on over his burnt shirt. Samuel rode up with his horse and Seyg-El mounted it. The Royal Army then cleared a path for him into the city. Inside Zod's loyalists and nobles were already preparing to flee.

Seyg-El and his men entered the city and the inhabitants kneeled before him. Fine was bound and gagged atop his horse. The rode through the city with no resistance and soon arrived at the gates of the Crystal Palace. The knights guarding the gates opened them and kneeled.

Queen Alia-Zod and the Council were awaiting their new king in the throne room. She glanced at her crown on top of her head and feared that it would be ripped from her head as soon as they entered. She could hear the noblemen shouting as they were rounded up and forced to the throne room. Then the great doors opened and they entered.

The noblemen were pushed in and put in a corner under guard. The Council kneeled as Seyg-El entered the throne room with Samuel Kent and Bar-El. Alia sat on her throne clutching the arms of the chair as they approached her. Seyg-El bowed his head to her but she looked at him sternly. "Where is my husband?" Alia asked.

"Your husband has been punished for his crimes against the people of Krypton and Smallville. Now he is my prisoner for all time in the Phantom Zone." Seyg-El said and Alia took a deep breath.

"How could you do this to him? He gave you everything." She said coldly.

"And yet he tried to take it all from me. The titles I could live without but coming after my family… I loved my son. I still love my son. I would give this all up just to have Don-El back." Seyg-El said. "Your husband is a murderer and like all murderers, he has been punished. I am sorry, Alia."

Alia nodded and sniffled back the tears. "What do you plan to do with me?" She asked.

"Nothing… You may return to your family estates in Daxam but you are stripped of your titles as Queen of Krypton and Archduchess of Kandor… No harm shall come to you." Seyg-El said and held out his hand.

Alia removed her crown and placed it in his hand. Alia then stood and walked out of the throne room with her ladies. She knew she would avenge her husband, the love of her life, for she was carrying his child.

Seyg-El handed her crown to Samuel Kent and walked up to the throne. He ran his hand over the arm as he remembered when Dru-Zod and him would sit on this very throne as children when the king was with his current mistress. He missed those days but it could never be that way ever again.

Seyg-El took a deep breath and sat down on the throne. Rugad appeared with the crown of the King of Krypton and placed it gently down on Seyg-El's head. Rugad then proceeded to kneel with the others. "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" They chanted for a new era has begun.

* * *

><p>Seyg-El first act as king was to have the crystal broken into the three stones that made it. They were kept among the necks of the royal family for protection. Samuel Kent was made a duke and Bar-El disappeared. Queen Alia secretly gave birth to a son but the House of Zod did not reappear until the reign of King Jor-El II.<p>

Kal-El knew that Lex would not stop until he all three stones together. His mother's stone suddenly felt heavier around his neck as Seyg-El's greatest fear seemed to be coming true. Lex now had Zor-El's stone and Kal-El had Lara-El's but one was still missing.

Jor-El did not have his stone on him when he died. Where was it?


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A Few Weeks Later

Kal-El was in another session of the Council. "What other news is there?" He asked.

"Your Majesty, we have just received word that Captain Lane has been made a commander in the Genesis Royal Army." Nox-Van said.

"And what is the importance of this?" Kal-El asked uninterested; although he was congratulating Lois in his head for gaining Lionel's trust.

"You should not have sent her back to Metropolis. We could have gotten valuable information from her." Nox-Van argued.

"I know you all think that but it was for the best. I do not regret my decision so this discussion is over… Before I end this session, I wish to speak to you all about a great matter." Kal-El said and they were all interested. "The Lady Lana and I's betrothal is null and void and I have given her permission to marry Sir Peter Ross." He said nonchalant.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but is this is some sort of joke?" Durkin asked. The Council were exchanging glances at one another.

"This is no joke. The Lady Lana and I have decided that it is not a good idea to marry for she is still promised to Sir Peter. They wish to be married and I gave them my blessing." Kal-El said.

"But Your Majesty…" Durkin was cut off.

"My decision is final. I cannot marry another woman who is in love with another man. They will be married in the summer at my expense." Kal-El said.

"But the people expect you to marry…" Durkin was cut off again.

"I appreciated your concern, gentlemen. I will marry… just not the Lady Lana. An announcement will be made throughout the kingdom and I will find another bride, my lords." Kal-El said and everyone nodded. He knew they had been planning this marriage since his eighteenth birthday and they must have felt like they had wasted years of hard work for nothing. "This is session is now over." Kal-El said and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Lionel took a large gulp of wine as he waited for Lex to enter his private chambers. He had sent for him after receiving disturbing news from J'onn J'onzz. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said.<p>

Lex entered the room wearing his all black attire and a dagger concealed at his waist. "Why did you send for me at this hour, father?" Lex rubbed his eyes and he obviously rushed when getting dressed.

Lionel stood to refill his goblet and took a large sip. "Give me the stone, Lex." Lionel ordered. Lex was not expecting this for he was sure no one else knew about the stone.

"I do not know…" Lex started to say but was cut off.

"You dare lie to me! TO ME!" Lionel yelled and Lex flinched. "I know everything that transpires in my kingdom. I know about all your affairs and the little coup you have been planning to take the throne." Lionel said and Lex lowered his head. "Now give me the stone."

Lex felt the stone resting against his bare chest underneath his black shirt. He grabbed the chain and removed the stone from his neck. He held it in his hand knowing what awesome power such a small object could release. Lex was reluctantly held out his hand but then he stopped and continued to examine the stone. "No." He whispered.

"What did you say to me?" Lionel demanded.

"No, father. This stone will help us win this war. Krypton will fall if we possess all three stones... and then Star City like we planned." Lex said with bloodthirsty eyes lustful for power.

"You are mad, my son. The power is too great for any one man… Seyg-El the First knew this. No good will come from unlocking powers you do not understand." Lionel said setting the cup down and taking a step towards his son. "Lex, I no longer crave winning this war and the burdens of the throne. I am giving the throne back to the House of Ross in exchange for a peace treaty with Kal-El." Lionel said in a soft tone.

Lex took a step back from his father. "What? Are you mad? You destroyed the House of Ross!" Lex asked shocked.

"No. I am tired and I want to make peace with my mind. When I took this throne, I watched and did nothing as my supporters murdered the royal family in cold blood. William was once my friend and king, and I did nothing to save him and his family. I spared his wife and youngest son but that night has haunted me every night for too long… but now that I am making peace with myself and it haunts me no longer." Lionel said.

"You have definitely gone mad." Lex said and backed up slowly.

"The one man who is mad in this room is you, my son. You have been fighting my war… a meaningless war for far too long. So long that I do not know who you are anymore… I want things to be the way they used to be. Not just for me… but for you and your unborn child. We were happy once, Lex." Lionel took a step toward Lex, who backed away.

"Happy? We were never happy. You were consorting about with every maid and noblewoman you laid your eyes on! Who knows how many other of your bastard children are out there! My mother drank herself to death because she knew when you were not home; you had to be with one of your countless mistresses… I remember her slaying Julian in his cradle!" Lex snapped. At the mention of what Jillian had done to Julian, Lionel smacked his son across the face.

Lex fell to the floor but immediately got back up. He rubbed where his father had struck him and looked at his father with pure hatred. "I loved your mother. I may not have always been faithful to her… but I loved her! And how dare you tarnish her memory by saying such things!" Lionel said furious while shaking his fist in Lex's face.

"Yet we both know what she did to Julian because of your infidelity." Lex said. Lionel was about to strike him again but he stopped himself. Lex did not even flinch. Lionel straightened his black robe and ran his hand through his hair.

Lionel turned away and leaned over a table. "I have already spoken to Kal-El. I am to renounce our family's claim to the throne and give it to Prince Peter Ross and in exchange we will provide a bride for the King of Krypton." Lionel said thinking it best not to tell him the bride they had in mind.

"What?" Lex asked softly. "You went behind my back and that of your advisors and War Council! Why?"

"I will not burden you with the crown. You have a destiny son but it not to sit on that throne. This war had made us lose who we are. I do not want this life for you and your child." Lionel pleaded with him.

"I do have a destiny, father, and it is to sit on a throne. I will be King of Genesis and Thanagar. I want it all: Krypton, Star City, Gotham, Atlantis, Themyscira… I will not rest until I have conquered all these lands" Lex gave Lionel a bloodthirsty smile, which made Lionel take a step back from his son.

"I will not allow it whilst I am still breathing." Lionel said and Lex glared at his father. "I am making the treaty with Krypton and then Star City. You will obey my wishes for I will protect you no longer. I will not fight you, Lex, but if I must… I will stop you." Lionel said picking up the goblet and taking another sip.

Lex then saw red and grabbed his father by the throat. The goblet fell to the floor and wine spilt on the floor. He removed the dagger concealed at his waist and held it to his father's throat. "Lex… Lex, stop this." Lex then forced Lionel to the balcony. "If you do this son, there will be no redemption for you." Lionel pleaded.

"All my life, I was raised in your shadow… now you are going to die in mine. No one will even remember your name." Lex said. He then pushed Lionel over the edge.

Lionel could feel himself falling and he looked at his son, who hated him more than anyone. He fought at first but then he stopped. He held his arms out and let himself fall. For once in his life, he was free.

Lex watched his father fall and he felt nothing except freedom. He was no longer the son of Lionel Luthor. He would be remember as Alexander Luthor for he would rise over his father's shadow and become emperor of the world.

* * *

><p>Kal-El was rubbing Lois's ring between his fingers thinking of her. At night, he could not sleep unless he imagined her beside him. He closed his eyes as he tried to picture her face and her scent but he was interrupted from his thoughts.<p>

J'onn burst into his private chambers and Kal-El immediately stood. "What has happened?" He asked concerned as J'onn bowed.

"Lionel Luthor is dead." J'onn said.

Kal-El was taken by surprise so he had to sit down. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "How did it happen?" He asked.

"It appears Lionel was drunk and he fell over his balcony in his private chambers sometime in the night." J'onn said. Kal-El motioned for him to take a seat and he did. J'onn gave him a strange look.

"Do we know what really happened?" Kal-El asked knowing that Lionel never drank more than two goblets of wine a day.

J'onn leaned in. "According to our spy, Lionel and Alexander were arguing that night and that he left Lionel's chambers right after he fell." J'onn said softly in case someone was listening because someone usually is.

"Lex…" Kal-El whispered and stood. "By Rao!" He swore under his breath and rubbed his temple. "Jon-Tel!" Kal-El called and a servant entered the room. "Wine." Kal-El ordered. The servant bowed and left the room. "So much for our peace treaty… and my marriage." Kal-El sat down again.

"Are you sure that you want to marry Countess Lane? She has quite the reputation." J'onn said and Kal-El flashed a glare at him.

"I love you her, J'onn… and I know for a fact that she loves me." Kal-El replied.

"Do you know or do you think she loves you?" J'onn asked.

"I know. I know by the way she looks at me and the way she speaks to me. 'The one thing that never lies are the eyes', my uncle always told me. She loves me." Kal-El said with a grin.

J'onn began grinning too. "I felt this way once. Before the war that wiped out my people, I had a wife and a daughter. My wife was with child when she died." J'onn said. Kal-El leaned over and placed a comforting hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"I am sorry." Kal-El said.

"It happened before you were born. I have learned to move on and honor their memory for it is all I have left of them." J'onn said. Jon-Tel knocked on the door and entered with a tray of wine and two crystal goblets.

Kal-El nodded to him and motioned for him to leave. Jon-Tel bowed and left the room. "Everything now is going to be much darker with Lex ascending the throne." Kal-El stood and poured wine into both goblets.

"I know but we must be prepared and steadfast. You of all people should not succumb to the darkness that will come. You must remain a beacon of hope and peace for the people." J'onn said.

Kal-El nodded and handed him a goblet. "To Lionel Luthor, although a deeply flawed man… I hope he has found the peace and redemption he was searching for." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. They drank to Lionel.

* * *

><p>Back in Metropolis, Three Days After Lionel's Funeral<p>

A groom helped Lex put on a red royal robe over his white tunic. Lex saw his official circlet on the table. He felt librated for he never had to wear it again for he was now king, which meant a crown, a throne, and more power.

Lex exited his quarters and everyone bowed, which made him grin. Helen was waiting for him at the entrance to the ballroom. She wore a white gown with a red royal robe around her shoulders as well. She bowed as she saw him approaching. "My lady." Lex said and held out his hand. Helen rose and placed her left hand on top of his right.

"His Majesty, King Alexander I of Genesis and Thanagar and Her Majesty, Queen Helen." A herald announced and then the oak doors opened to reveal a magnificent feast. They entered and everyone bowed.

Lois's arm was still in a sling but the rest of her wounds had healed. She, General Lane, and Lucy bowed before their new monarchs. Lex and Helen sat at the grand oak table and the sunlight from the setting sun reflected off the jewels on their crowns. "Let the feast begin." Lex commanded and everyone cheered.

Lex was rubbing his upper lip and was not aware of what occurred around him. "Lex? Is something wrong?" Helen asked rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

"Nothing that needs concern you." Lex replied coldly and shook her hand off his arm. If Helen was hurt by his remark, she did not show it.

"You should not be so cold with me. I am your wife, now your queen, Lex. And I am carrying your child." Helen said softly so one would hear.

Lex caressed her face and then grabbed her throat subtly. "You were nothing more than a soldier's daughter when I met you. Do not forget, I can bring you down as fast as I have raised you, my love. And all I care for is that the child you are carrying is a boy." He whispered in her ear. He removed his hand from her throat and kissed her cheek.

Helen did not flinch at his touch because she did not wish to show any sign of weakness around him. She placed her hand on her flat stomach praying that the child was male or her fate as queen would be in danger.

Lois listened to every word they were saying. Hearing Lex being so cruel and cold to Helen made her miss Clark's warmth and tenderness. She closed her eyes as she thought of him and hoped that they would be together again.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

10 Months Later

A rider entered the city walls of Kandor and raced through the streets to the Crystal Palace.

Kal-El was leaned over a table examining a map showing the frontlines with small flags representing both sides' forces: red flags for Krypton, white for Genesis. Nox-Van was showing him where General Lane was concentrating his forces, when a knight walked up to Kal-El. "Your Majesty, a message from J'onn J'onzz." He whispered in Kal-El's ear.

Kal-El nodded and motioned for the messenger to come forward. The messenger gave him the sealed letter, bowed, and backed away. Kal-El ripped off the seal and began to read. When they saw him purse his lips, they all wanted to know the contents of the letter. He finished reading and folded the letter.

"My lords, Queen Helen has given birth to a son and the child has survived the first six weeks of life. The official announcement of his birth was made yesterday. His name is Prince Alexander Julian Lucas Lockland Luthor, Duke of Metropolis." Kal-El placed the letter over a candle and everyone watched it burn. The Council members gave worried glances at one another but his advisors were emotionless. "The birth of this child does not worry me so it should not worry you, my lords." Kal-El said and saw some shoulders relax but not all.

"Your Majesty, we worry of what the people will say. Three years on the throne and you have not married nor produced a legitimate heir… The people will call for it now that our enemy has an heir." Sin-Dar warned.

"I know. I have every intention to marry but to a woman of my liking." Kal-El said. Lois's ring seemed heavier around his neck now.

"But Lady Lana Lang was to you and everyone else's liking and yet you allowed her to marry Sir Peter… The people respected your wishes but they will only respect them for so long. They understand you are young but they will soon grow impatient." Sin-Dar said.

Kal-El stood straight and turned away from the map to look at the Council, who all bowed their heads preparing to be reprimanded. Kal-El motioned for them to raise their heads and they did. "I appreciate your concerns, I do… but Luthor's forces are overrunning King Oliver's and Luthor is on the brink of declaring war on Gotham. I know how important this is but marriage is the least of my worries."

"Forgive us, Your Majesty. We speak out of turn." Sin-Dar said.

"Your forgiveness is not necessary. You all have the fate and interests of this kingdom at heart and I respect you all for that. I give you all leave to speak openly with me when it concerns our affairs of state." Kal-El said and the Council bowed to show their gratitude.

After his meeting with the Council, Kal-El retreated to his private chambers. He entered his sitting room and looked around. "J'onn?" He asked. J'onn had signed the letter with his first name only meaning that they needed to meet.

Kal-El felt a hand touch his shoulder and he reacted like Carter taught him to. He grabbed the intruder's wrist ready to break it but his move was blocked. He took a battle stance and J'onn stepped forward. "J'onn! You could have said it was you." Kal-El said and stood up straight.

J'onn crossed his arms. "A force of habit but at least your battle skills are still sharp." J'onn said. Kal-El removed his circlet. He grimaced as he removed his tunic. "I see that wound has not fully healed." He said.

"It has healed enough." Kal-El said. He had made a surprise trip to Themyscira and was attacked by their sentries. The Queen's personal bodyguard wounded his shoulder before Diana recognized him and brought him before her mother.

J'onn put a small bottle on the table and Kal-El gave him a strange look. "For the pain and do not lie saying that you are fine." J'onn said.

"I was not going to." Kal-El said and took the bottle. He removed the cork and quickly drank the fowl liquid. He coughed as the last drops went down his throat. "It tastes worse every time."

"So says a Kryptonian. This tastes like the sweetest wine to a Martian." J'onn said grinning and took a seat. Kal-El took a seat as well. He sighed as he felt the remedy take effect. "What did Hippolyta say?"

"Hippolyta does have my father's stone but she will not give it to me when I have one already. She said the three must not become one. I tried to change her mind but I could not. I now see where Diana gets her stubbornness." Kal-El said.

"She is right though. The three must not become one, especially in this time of war. The power is great but comes at too great a price for one man." J'onn said.

"That is what my father told her when he gave her his stone when Dru-Zod's forces were advancing. He gave it to her for safe keeping. He defeated him months later but thought it best to leave the stone with her. I warned her that Lex is looking for the stones and that he already has Kara's but she still thinks it should remain on Themyscira." Kal-El said.

"I would say that it is for the best but I would be wrong." J'onn said.

"What do you mean?" Kal-El asked.

J'onn looked around the room despite the fact they were alone. He leaned in closer. "The Countess says that Lex knows Hippolyta has one of the stones. He is planning an invasion on Themyscira." He said softly.

"What?" Kal-El was shocked. Themyscira has never been conquered but neither had Thanagar until Lex invaded almost a year ago.

"A massive fleet is set to sail in less than a month. The Resistance are unable to mount an attack without revealing there is a spy on Luthor's War Council." J'onn said.

"By Rao! We must warn Hippolyta then. Lex is not to be underestimated. He is even far more cruel than his father ever was but he has found a way to gain the love of the people, which is something Lionel could never do. That makes him even more dangerous." Kal-El said.

"If we do help Hippolyta, then Luthor will grow suspicious of all the troops on the island. He will search his entire court for our spy." J'onn said.

"Not if the troops are all women…" Kal-El thought out loud and grinned. "My cousin is due for a visit to complete the last of her training with the Amazons. Queen Dinah and Shiera may accompany her if they wish." Kal-El said.

"I understand your plan. We send all our best warriors that are women to protect the stone. You are right. Who would be suspicious to see only women on an island inhabited by women? Besides me." J'onn said.

"Well you only trusts a few people, J'onn. If things turn for the worse, they can get the stone off the island. Lex cannot get his hands on it. The House of Zod ruled through fear for centuries when they possessed the crystal. Lex will destroy our entire civilization if he gains that power…" Kal-El stood and knocked on the door. A servant entered and bowed. "Have my cousin brought to me." The servant left.

Kal-El then began to stare out the window. He closed his eyes as he felt her ring resting on his chest. "Did you see her?" Kal-El asked.

"The Countess? Yes… she is well and she asks about you often." J'onn said.

"I miss her, J'onn. I want to hold her in my arms once more." Kal-El said.

"I can tell you that she feels the same…" J'onn stopped speaking as if he had a sudden idea. "What if there was a way for me to be able to arrange for you two meet?" J'onn asked with a grin.

"I would ask if such a thing were possible." Kal-El replied. J'onn smiled.

"I will make the arrangements… just say you are returning to the battlefield. The Council can handle the affairs of state while you focus on the war. That is why the Council was formed centuries ago." J'onn said and Kal-El smiled. Kal-El patted J'onn shoulder.

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Unfamiliar horsemen entered the city of Kandor and the people noticed them heading to the Crystal Palace. Two of them wore helmets shaped like hawks' heads and the other kept their hood up. They knew it must have something to do with the war so it made them curious and gossip started spread saying that they were spies or assassins.

The strangers entered the throne room after a session of the Council. Kal-El sat on his throne and Sir Peter and J'onn were by his side. The strangers approached him.

Carter and Shiera removed their helms. The symbol of the hawk on their gold chest armor and black hawk wings on their red knights' capes. They both only wore chest armor to give them more movement to make them faster in battle.

The last stranger lowered their hood. Queen Dinah shook her hair and removed her black mask from her face. Kal-El stood from his throne and walked down to his guests with a serious look on his face.

Clark was the first one to smile and they all smiled in return. He hugged Dinah and Shiera but he and Carter greeted each other like any two warriors, a nod and grabbing each other's forearm below the elbow. "Mera wanted to journey with us but she just found out that she is with child." Shiera said.

"That is wonderful!" Clark said.

"It is wonderful news to hear but Mera is annoyed by Arthur's behavior towards it. He never lets her out of his sight now. Carter was the same way when I was carrying Hector." Shiera said and they all chuckled. "Now let us take this conversation somewhere more private."

Dinah put her mask back because everyone had heard of the Black Canary but they did not know it was her. The last thing she wanted was for people to figure it out. They journeyed through the hallways and people stared wondering why King Carter, Queen Shiera, and King Oliver's spymaster were in Kandor.

They entered his private sitting room, where Kara was waiting for them. Everyone remained standing around the table as Clark removed his circlet. "I have called you all here because Luthor is planning to invade Themyscira." He said.

Carter uncrossed his arms in shock and Shiera glanced at her husband. "Apparently Luthor is suicidal. No one invades Themyscira, not even Carter's father dared to try. Every army sent to conquer Themyscira were all destroyed within hours. Luthor has to be mad." Shiera said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Clark crossed his arms. "Or he wants something badly that he is willing to sacrifice half his army to get it." Clark said and Carter, Shiera, and Dinah turned to look at him.

"What are you not telling us?" Carter asked and he crossed his arms too, a trait they both picked up from Jonathan Kent.

Clark nodded at J'onn, who proceeded to thoroughly check if they were alone and no one was listening. J'onn nodded that it was all clear. "When my great-grandfather took the throne, he split a powerful crystal back into the three stones that made it."

"What does this have to do with Lex invading Themyscira?" Dinah asked.

"Since that day, a member of the royal family has worn one of the stones around their necks, acting as their guardians. It is one reason that the members of our family are trained to fight at such a young age… For years we feared that Lionel Luthor had both my mother and father's stone so my uncle had Kara and I constantly training…" Clark was cut off.

"But I failed in my duty as guardian." Kara said and bowed her head in shame. Clark walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_We _have only failed if the three stones become one." He said to her and she nodded feeling more confident. "Lex has Kara's stone." Clark said.

"So he has all three then. Why has he not merged them?" Carter asked.

"My uncle feared that Lionel had two stones, when he really only had one." Clark removed the stone's from around his neck. "This is my mother's. Lionel gave it to me weeks before he died. He wanted to form a peace treaty with me… but Lex killed him."

"What? I thought he fell." Dinah said.

"I have a spy in Luthor's court, who says that Lex left Lionel's chambers right after he fell and that they fought. I believe Lex killed his father not only for the throne but for his army. Thanagar was only the first… He will be coming to conquer all of our kingdoms but with the crystal, he will be invincible." Clark said.

"But you would think he would save Themyscira for last." Shiera said.

"He is invading Themyscira because my father left his stone with Queen Hippolyta for safe keeping when Dru-Zod's forces were moving through Daxam. I do not know how but he knows the stone is there and he is sending an army to retrieve it." Clark said.

"You need to send troops to Themyscira now!" Carter said.

"I know but Luthor sees men on the island, he will now there is a spy because this invasion was planned in a secret meeting with his military leaders. I will not risk my spy's life." Clark said and Carter started stroking his beard. "But Luthor will not be suspicious to see only women on the island." He leaned against the table looking at Dinah and Shiera.

The two women looked at each other and grinned. "You want us to go to Themyscira." Shiera said impressed.

"Yes, with Kara. I have gathered all the women in my army and it makes up at least two legions. King Arthur has given me his fastest ships and they will get you there in less than a week. Help Hippolyta and protect the stone." Clark said. Dinah, Shiera, and Kara nodded.

"Then what am I here for?" Carter asked.

"I could use another general with experience to fight alongside me. I am returning to the frontlines after the ladies depart. It would be an honor to fight alongside you for once." Clark said and Carter nodded.

"What about what is left of my army?" Carter asked.

"They arrive with the ships in the morning. They are ready and willing to fight for you once more." Clark said with a smile.

"You think of everything." Carter said and ruffled Clark's hair. Clark pushed his hand off laughing. "So now I am General Carter Hall, former King of Thanagar."

"No. You are still King Carter Hall, Trainer of Kings." Clark said majestically. The two men laughed.

"Kal-El, I do not remember this ring belonging to your mother." Kara said. She held up the stone and Lois's ring was on the same chain.

Clark coughed and all the women gave him looks wanting an answer. "It belongs to… uh…"

"A woman, obviously." Dinah said and all the women began to corner him. "So… what's her name?" She asked tapping a throwing dagger in her palm.

"She must be important if you are wearing her ring around your neck." Kara said and Shiera nodded.

"Carter, J'onn… a little help." Clark said but they both put their hands up in surrender and backed away. "Ladies… it is hard to explain."

"Why not tell them, Kal-El? I found her to be a very clever woman." J'onn said. Kara looked at J'onn and then her cousin.

"J'onn knows who she is and has met her, and not me? I cannot believe this." Kara said and put a warning finger in Clark's face.

"As I said, it is hard to explain." Clark said and at that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said but the ladies did not back away when a servant entered.

"Your Majesty, the ambassadors from Gotham, Atlantis, and Themyscira have arrived." The servant said. There was obvious confusion in his voice when he saw his king being surrounded by agitated women.

"Oh thank Rao." He said under his breath and Kara gave him a weird look. "Ladies, if you will excuse me…" Kal-El grabbed his circlet and then straightened his attire. He nodded to them and left the room.

When Kal-El left, Kara's sights turned on J'onn. "Who is she, J'onn?" She asked taking a few steps towards them.

"Do not forget who trained you and a teacher never teaches a student everything he possesses." J'onn said and Kara backed off. "Your Highness. Your Majesties." J'onn bowed and left the room.

"That man is so mysterious." Shiera said.

"More mysterious than me." Dinah agreed.

"That is why we are relieved he is loyal to the House of El. J'onn is the last person I wish to fight." Kara said and closed her eyes as she purged her mind of such thoughts. "I will show you to your quarters."

* * *

><p>Kal-El ran his fingers through his hair and placed the circlet back on his brow. A servant handed him his red slash bearing the House of El. He had to wear it on special occasions or when greeting foreign guests. He stopped a few feet from the throne room to put the slash on and straighten it.<p>

When it was on, he began walking again and the doors to the throne room immediately opened for him. His manservant, Jon-Tel, waited by the doors. The ambassadors bowed as Kal-El walked passed them but he stopped to kiss Princess Diana's hand and then sat down on his throne. Hippolyta thought it would be good for Diana to shadow Ambassador Alexa so she could master the game of politics.

"Welcome ambassadors! I have summoned you all here because I wish to form an alliance with your sovereigns to help me end this war once and for all." Kal-El said.

Lucius Fox, the Ambassador for Gotham, stepped forward. "Your Majesty, you know His Majesty, King Bruce, has no wishes to join this war unless Luthor declares war first." Fox said.

"I am aware of Bruce's wishes, Ambassador Fox, but the situation has become far more complicated than anyone would have thought." Kal-El said. The ambassadors looked at each other. "I have it on good authority that Luthor has plans to invade Gotham, Atlantis, and Themyscira. He has become confident that he will defeat Krypton in a short matter of time."

"What?" All three ambassadors said at the same time.

"Luthor would be a fool to invade Themyscira. His overconfidence will be his downfall. We would crush his army." Princess Diana exclaimed. Alexa looked at Diana, who crossed her arms in silence.

"I have no doubt of this, Your Highness, but Luthor is now confident he can successfully invade all our kingdoms in a matter of months. King Carter and King Oliver have already agreed to join me." Kal-El motioned for Jon-Tel to come forward..

"All I ask is that you take these letters back to your sovereigns."Jon-Tel gave each ambassador a sealed letter addressed to their sovereigns. "I will await their replies in Smallville for I am returning to the frontlines with King Carter." Kal-El motioned for the ambassadors to leave. "Diana, Alexa, will you stay for a moment?"

Diana and Alexa both nodded. The two ambassadors bowed and left the throne room. "You just called me Diana in front of the other ambassadors, which means something is wrong." Diana said.

Kal-El stepped down from his throne. "There is something you need to know about Alexander's plans for Themyscira."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kal-El hugged his cousin as she prepared to leave for Themyscira. The female soldiers had already boarded the ships, now they were awaiting Kara, their commander for this mission.

Carter and Shiera were locked in a passionate, yet tender kissed and they did not care that people were staring. Dinah smiled at them for she had done the same with Oliver a few days earlier. "Come back to me, my love." Carter said to her softly.

"Always." She replied and kissed him once more. Kal-El put his arm around Kara's shoulder as they watched them. Since they were children, they hope they would fall in love like Carter and Shiera and be as happy as they were. At this moment, Clark could not wait to hold Lois is his arms again.

Kara looked over her shoulder and looked at Milton walking to her. She turned to look at Kal-El. "I sent for him so you could say good-bye." Kal-El said with a grin.

Kara smiled and kissed his cheek. Kal-El winked at her and motioned with his head for her to go to him. She smiled and walked towards Milton. They hugged and he caressed her face as they said their good-byes.

Kal-El grinned as he saw how happy Kara was with him. He placed his hand on his chest and he could feel the stone but also the outline of her ring. He closed his eyes to picture that wonderful morning together when he watched her sleep so peacefully in his arms.

He was broken out of his thoughts to J'onn's voice. "The ship is ready to sail, Your Majesty." J'onn said softly and he opened his eyes.

"Thank you, J'onn." He said. He turned around to call for Kara but she and Milton were locked in a tender kiss. This mission was dangerous and no one knew if they would see their loved ones again.

They broke apart and she slowly began to walk away from him. They held hands for as long as they could but her fingers soon slipped away. Milton stood besides Kal-El and Carter as they watched Dinah, Kara, and Shiera board the ship.

The anchor was raised and the ship's masts caught the morning breeze. It moved slowly at first but then it began to pick up speed. The women remained on the deck watching the men grow smaller and farther away.

The men stood there until the ship was only a blur on the horizon. Soon they could no longer see the ship and the sun was blinding them. They all took a deep breath and walked back to the horses to return to Kandor.

* * *

><p>Lois Lane walked through the castle halls wearing her chest armor and her green knight's cape. She had returned from the latest report on the frontlines and just wanted to relax. Maybe she could go riding or help train the new recruits, which could be fun.<p>

She entered her chambers and removed her knight's cape. She then unstrapped her chest armor and put it up with the rest of her armor. She unfastened her sword belt and lay it down gently on the table. She was undoing the laces on her gambeson when she heard the floor creak behind her.

Lois quickly removed the dagger concealed at her waist and grabbed the intruder. She pinned him to the wall but she then noticed there was a dagger at her throat. She motioned for him to look down and her dagger was against his manhood. "You are learning well." J'onn said.

Lois smiled and slid her dagger back into his sheath. J'onn did the same and stepped out of the darkness. "If you keep hiding in the shadows, I may hurt you one of these days." Lois said and removed her gambeson to reveal the black shirt she was wearing.

"I will be more careful next time but you know my discretion keeps you alive here." J'onn said and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Well?" He asked.

"Always straight to business, J'onn… Luthor is leading the invasion himself leaving the queen here as regent. I guess now that she has given him a son, he trusts her enough with his kingdom." Lois said and J'onn nodded in agreement. "And I am leaving for Smallville in the morning so my father may return here to look after the queen."

"Good. Kal-El has already sent troops to Themyscira to aid the Amazons. They will arrive long before Alexander, giving them time to prepare for the invasion. I will contact you soon after you arrive in Smallville." J'onn said and Lois nodded.

J'onn raised his hood and was about to leave but Lois stopped him. "How long do I have to keep doing this? I am not only betraying my king but my father." Lois said.

"I do not know for sure but as long as a Luthor sits on the throne… Krypton will fight until one destroys the other. There would be peace now but Lionel is dead and Alexander is now king, whose only goal is to conquer every kingdom he sets his sight on. That means more people will die and that is the last thing we all want." J'onn said and Lois nodded.

Lois turned to say something but J'onn was gone.

* * *

><p>Kal-El and Carter sat in his private sitting room at the Kent Castle. "If this fortress should fall, Luthor's troops will march onto Kryptonopolis. What concerns me is the countless farms and towns between here and Kryptonopolis." Kal-El said pointing them out with the tip of his dagger.<p>

Kal-El then began to twirl the dagger between his fingers. Carter wore his usual gold chest armor while Kal-El wore his gambeson and pants. He had taken off his armor not long ago. "I see what you mean. This is why I only wanted to be king of a city and returned the conquered lands to their peoples." Carter said.

"Zor-El said that it was foolish." Kal-El said.

"Yet, your father, Jor-El, called me a true nobleman. I was not going to rule the lands and peoples my father and grandfather conquered. It would have been against my conscience. Shiera was by my side the entire time and it was my only comfort for a time." Carter said.

"I hope to one day find what you have found with Shiera." Kal-El said.

"Are you sure you have not already?" Carter asked. Kal-El opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a small laugh. Carter patted his shoulder. "When am I going to meet this woman who has captivated you?"

"I honestly do not know. Like I said it is hard to explain." Kal-El said.

"What? Is she married?" Carter asked and Kal-El shook his head. "Betrothed?" Kal-El shook his head again. "Commoner?" Kal-El shook his head again. "So she has a title. What then, is she a ghost? You act as if she were a noblewoman in Luthor's court!" Carter burst out saying and Kal-El laughed it off.

Carter gave him a stern look and Kal-El shrugged his shoulders. Then at that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Kal-El said.

Peter Ross entered the room in his silver suit of armor and bowed to both men. Carter greeted Peter, one soldier to another. "Congratulations on your marriage, Peter." Carter said.

"Thank you. I bring news from J'onn J'onzz." Peter said and he handed Kal-El a sealed letter.

Kal-El broke off the seal and began to read. "It is as we thought. Luthor is leading the invasion himself. But this is interesting. General Lane is being sent back to Metropolis and his daughter, Commander Lane, is being sent to Smallville to take his place to command his troops." Kal-El finished reading.

"Ah, the great Lois Lane. Is she anything like her father?" Carter asked. Peter shot Kal-El a quick glance and Carter noticed this.

"I admit she is not as cold as her father but she does love to insult people, especially me." Kal-El said and rolled his eyes. "That was all she did when I questioned her during her capture. She even tested Ak-Var's sanity." Carter laughed.

"I think I may like this Lois Lane." Carter said as he continued laughing and Kal-El smiled. At the sound of her name, Kal-El's heart beat increased.

"You may like her now but the first time I met her, she head bunted me for killing her second-in-command in battle. Do not underestimate her for she is well trained in swords and she appears to know some Kryptonian styles of fighting." Kal-El said and took a seat. He put his feet up on the table and started twirling the dagger again.

"She sounds like she will be a challenging opponent." Carter said pounding the shaft of his mace in the palm of his hand.

"She is and I doubt that fact has changed." Kal-El said.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Lois walked through the camp throughout the night. The fires were dying and half of the men were asleep. She decided to take a walk while it was quiet. The calm before the storm as her father said was the only time a soldier may find peace in a battle. It was after her first real battle that she finally understood what he had meant.

Lois was sick of battle. She was sick of the sounds of swords clanging, explosions, impacting boulders, and the sound of men taking their last breath. She watched somberly as bodies were loaded onto to wagons to be taken home for burial.

She bowed her head as the wagon passed and soldiers driving it saluted her by placing their hands over their hearts. She nodded at them and they drove off into the night. Lois was wondering how long it would be before J'onn contacted her. She was growing restless and she did not like it.

She entered her chambers in the Smallville Castle and began taking off her armor. After removing her leg armor, she put on her slippers appreciating the comfort. She was undoing the laces to her gambeson when she stopped and turned to face J'onn.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lois asked as she removed her gambeson.

"Not long…" He replied and Lois gave him a stern look. "At least you noticed me this time. You are becoming more and more perceptive the more we converse."

"I was always a quick learner." Lois looked around for shadows that weren't supposed to be there.

"We are alone, I assure you." J'onn said and Lois took a seat. "I have good news and bad news, Countess."

"I would prefer the good news first." She said and he nodded.

"Gotham and Atlantis are going to form an alliance with Krypton now that Luthor plans to invade Themyscira. This war may be coming to an end soon." J'onn said.

"The bad news?" She asked.

"That is just it. With Gotham and Atlantis's entrance into the war, not only will there be more bloodshed but we are still not certain when Luthor will be defeated. It could be weeks, months… perhaps even years. We cannot know anything for certain." J'onn said.

Lois nodded and rubbed her eyes. She leaned back in her chair rubbing her temple. "Am I ever going to see him again?" Lois asked somber.

"Ask and ye shall receive." J'onn said. He stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and had a confused look on her face. J'onn then placed a hand on her neck and pinched. Lois passed out.

Lois woke up in a bed chamber that was not her assigned quarters. She looked around and then sat up. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and she rubbed her neck. "That shifty son of a…" She said and stood.

At that moment, the door opened and Lois took a battle stance. Then he walked in and she began to tremble. "Lois?" The sound of his voice made her heart leap.

"Clark!" They ran into each others' arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their lips parted and she caressed his face with both of her hands. "I cannot believe it is really you." She said and he smiled. Their lips met again.

"I have miss you so." He said and they embraced once more.

"I have been so preoccupied that I never noticed you were gone." She said sarcastically and Clark smiled wiping away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Liar." He said and Lois laughed.

"Am I now?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered and began to apply light kisses to her face. "You… have… missed… me… as much as I… have… missed… you." Clark said between each kiss. Lois laughed as began applying kisses down her neck. "Say it." He said playfully.

"No." She said smiling. Lois ran her fingers through his messy hair. "Hmmm… I have a better idea." She said biting her bottom lip. Their lips met again and their body temperatures increased. Lois pinned him to the wall and proceeded to remove his shirt. She traced his fingers along his scar and he enjoyed the pleasure of her touch.

Lois wrapped his shirt around the back of his neck and pulled him towards the bed. She felt the back of her legs hit the bed and they fell down onto the bed. They laughed as he landed on top of her. He caressed her face, looked deeply into her eyes, and lowered his lips down onto hers.

Clark loosened the laces of Lois's shirt and slowly slipped it over her head. He had missed the sweet taste of her lips and the warmth of her skin when it touched his. He kissed the back of her hand and then began applying light kisses up her arm. She hitched her leg around his waist.

She moaned when he reached her shoulder and then started moving up her neck. He then began moving down and applied kisses to her bare breasts. She moaned in pleasure and it made his heart beat faster. Then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathing heavily. He began to caress her face and she closed her eyes at the warmth of his hand. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled. "What?" She asked.

"I love you." Clark said softly. Lois smiled and caressed his face.

"And I love you." She said softly. Clark smiled and kissed her passionately.

At that moment, the door opened. "Kal-El, I just received word from… OH!" Carter turned away from them.

"Carter!" He exclaimed and stood immediately. Lois grabbed her shirt and covered her bare chest. Clark stood up and blocked Carter's view of Lois. "What are you doing in here?"

"Letters arrived from Themyscira and you asked me to inform you the moment they arrived." Carter said with his back turned.

"Oh…" Clark and Carter put their hands on their hips at the same time. "This is awkward." He said and Lois put back on her shirt.

"Yes." Carter acknowledged. Clark picked up his shirt and put it back on. On a whim, Carter glanced over his shoulder to see the mystery woman who had captured his protégé's heart. He quickly glanced over and his eyes widened. He turned around and took a step forward. "Lane?" Lois looked up at him. "Commander Lois Lane!"

Carter took a battle stance and Lois quickly stood ready for his attack. Clark took a step in front of her and held up his hand to his mentor. "I can explain." Clark said.

Lois put her hand on his shoulder and stepped from behind him. "I do not need you to protect me, Clark." She said and he shot her a worried look. "Yes… I am Countess Lois Lane, commander under General Samuel Lane, my father… and you are Carter Hall, the rightful King of Thanagar and the Trainer of Kings. It is an honor." Lois bowed.

Carter nodded but he was still confused and then everything made sense at that moment. "You? You are the spy?" Carter asked and Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"Not if you keep me here. I need to get back. I have been gone far too long." Lois said and Clark nodded sadly. Lois caressed his face and he grinned. They quickly kissed.

J'onn then entered the room when he saw the door ajar and was surprised to see Carter in the room. "Fall asleep at your post, old friend?" Clark asked.

"No, I was making sure the guards did not. Forgive me." J'onn said and Clark smiled.

Clark and Lois took a good long look at one another. He held her hand and felt it slip out of his fingers as she walked out of the room with J'onn. And just like that, she was gone.

He sighed when he could no longer hear their footsteps and he felt Carter place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." He said.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Diana and Kara walked along the paths of the island at sunset. All the Amazons were preparing for battle. To avoid suspicion, everyone was given Amazon clothing and armor to blend in. Kara idolized Diana and she barely saw her these days now that her mother was preparing for her to take the throne. Diana was done training to be warrior, now her training to be a queen had begun.

Kara felt the breeze across her face and it blew her hair back. She had missed the way the ocean smelled here but she did not miss being surrounded by the all the water. "What is on your mind, Kara?" Diana asked as they walked.

"How desperately I want this war to be over… to marry Milton… to grow old with him." Kara said. Diana put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I feel the same way about Steven… but we cannot be married until I ascend the throne and give him permission to live with me on the island… and that could be years from now but he is willing to wait for me." Diana said.

"I am sorry." Kara said and turned to look at her. "My problems seem so small now." Diana rubbed Kara's shoulder.

"Love, especially marriage, is not easy but I do enjoy a challenge." Diana said and Kara smiled. "So are you sure you know nothing of this mysterious woman Kal is courting?" She asked and they began walking again.

"He has never been this secretive about a woman. He introduced me to Alicia right after he began courting her but this one… I do not even know her name. This is unlike him for we tell each other just about everything." Kara replied.

"I am sure he has a good reason for keeping this from you but if not… I can get the truth out of him." Diana said and pounded her fist in his hand. Kara smiled and shook her head.

"I will take it under advisement but I am sure he will tell me when he is ready to. He always has." Kara said and Diana nodded.

"It is good to know you have learned some patience, at last." Diana said and they laughed again. The deep bellow of the large horn at the highest peak on the island interrupted their laughter. The two women looked at one another and began to run to the nearest clearing. They ran up a hill and looked to the horizon.

Dozens of battle ships came into view in an endless line of ships. They were miles away but they could make out their shapes. "Hera, be merciful." Diana said softly. Their horses were down the hill so they ran back down. They jumped on top of their horses and raced back to the palace.

Everyone was already assembling for battle when they reached the Amazonian Palace. They pulled the reins back and jumped down onto the ground before their horses made a complete stop. They ran up the stairs to the palace and ran to the throne room.

Diana pushed opened the doors to the throne room. "Mother!" Diana called and she saw her mother putting on her gold-plated armor.

"Diana, how long before they reach our shores?" Hippolyta asked. She placed her battle crown on her brow and began retrieving her weapons.

"With the wind… dawn." Diana replied breathing heavily.

"Good. The army will be assembled long before then. You two rest and then prepare for battle." Hippolyta said and they nodded. They hurried off to their chambers to prepare.

Lex watched from the bow of his flag ship and smiled as the island came into view. Sir John Corben walked up to him and bowed. "Your Majesty, with the wind, we shall reach the island at dawn. What are your orders?" Corben asked.

Lex took a deep breath, turned around, and crossed his arms. "When the men reach the shore, you will sneak onto the island to find the stone and bring it back to me." Lex said and Corben nodded. Corben bowed and was starting to walk away. "And John…" Corben stopped. "Do not fail me." Corben walked away with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

* * *

><p>Back in Smallville<p>

Kal-El and Carter went over battle plans while waiting for Bruce to arrive with his forces from Gotham. "What is the plan once Bruce arrives?" Carter asked.

"Hopefully we will take the camp and will be able to march onto to Argos City, where the Atlantian fleet will be waiting for us. When we arrive they will attack the city by sea." Kal-El pointed out on the map Lois gave him of Genesis. "Every city serves as an outpost for the army and if we destroy all of them then the army is crippled."

"I take it you received this from your spy." Carter said regarding to the new detailed map of Genesis.

"Yes. She has given us the vulnerabilities of every city, including Metropolis; as well as hidden armories in these towns. Soldiers are ordered to retreat to these towns, get the arms, and then ambush the incoming army." Kal-El said.

"So we attack the armories so they will be an army without weapons and there will be little resistance as we march onto the capital city." Carter said and Kal-El nodded. "You do not plan to march there with your entire army, do you?"

"No, you have taught me better than that. Half of my army will remain to protect Krypton in case Lex has the same plan as us but I doubt he will. He is obsessed with finding the stones so he will only focus on those for now. However, if he does have the same plan he will not be able to carry it out." Kal-El said.

"I agree. The Amazons will butcher Luthor's half the army, leaving his kingdom defenseless. Lane's army is well trained but too few soldiers once all our armies become one." Carter said.

"Arthur, Oliver, Bruce, Diana, and we may be leaving with only half of our armies but this will be the greatest invading army the world has ever seen. Genesis will be conquered in less than a month if all goes as planned." Kal-El said.

Kal-El rubbed his chin and could feel the coarse hair forming into a beard. He had not shaved or cut his hair in weeks. Carter looked just as bad for he had not trimmed his beard or hair in weeks as well. He noticed the specks of white hair growing in Carter's beard.

"What is bothering you? Oliver and Diana would be gloating about this invasion. Bruce would most likely sulk in the shadows like he always does." Carter said.

Kal-El crossed his arms and walked to the window. The sun was almost set and he could see only the smoke from the wreckage of bombardments. "What next? What happens after we take Metropolis? I see no victory. All I can imagine only a long trail of bodies that I know will haunt me."

"To be honest… I do not know. Peter could take the throne and there could be peace." Carter said but Kal-El continued to stare out the window. Carter got up and stood next to his student. "And perhaps you could marry Lois." Carter said.

"Will she be enough? Will she be able to love someone as haunted as me?" Kal-El asked somberly.

"Enough of this… Clark." Carter said and that got his attention. "I have seen a great deal of men go down this road and lose everything they held dear. I do not want to see it happen to you as well." Carter placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. "One thing I do know is that men like us are nothing without the women we love. They bring us up when we are down thus making us feel like kings."

Clark grinned but only for a moment. "I have never wanted something or someone so much but I do not even know if we can ever be together." Clark said. Carter took a seat and motioned for Clark to do the same.

"Let me tell you a story. My father was always away on different war campaigns. He was away for so long that my mother found comfort in the arms of another man… a general in my father's army. My father found out. He was so furious and hurt that he wished they were dead. A few days after he said this, my mother and her lover were found dead… poisoned. His chief advisor ordered their death hoping to please my father... I was the one who found them and that was the first and the last time I ever saw my father cry. He died by his own hand that same day so he could be with my mother in the next life." Carter explained.

"I am sorry." Clark said sympathetically.

"I was twenty-one years of age when I took the throne with Shiera by my side. I made it my duty to give back what my family had taken by force. And when I became a father, I made it my duty to always be there for Shiera and Hector since my father was not there for my mother and I. I was there when Hector first walked, spoke, and fell from his colt. And I never left Shiera's side when she was wounded in battle a year ago. And there has been no other women but her." Carter said.

"I only want what you and Shiera have. It is all I ever wanted." Clark said.

"Then do not doubt what you and Lois have. Perhaps I judged your relationship too soon but I now believed that she is your soul mate. She is the woman who will make you into the man… and king you were meant to be." Carter said and Kal-El stared off to the enemy camp, where he knew she was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>The Amazons stood outside the Amazonian Palace waiting for Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana at first light. The Kryptonians stood with them waiting for Princess Kara but they were still disguised in Amazonian armor. The sun was rising and the bellow sound of the horn filled the air. The ships were nearing the beach.<p>

Queen Hippolyta, Diana, Shiera, Dinah, and Kara came out onto the front steps of the palace and everyone saluted below by crossing their weapons over their hearts. "Amazons, we face another threat. A threat that is not to be underestimated but they have underestimated us. No army, no matter how large or small, can truly defeat us. If we can stand, then we can fight!" Hippolyta said and everyone cheered below. "Diana…" She motioned for Diana to come forward.

"My mother is right. No army has ever conquered us and no army shall ever conquer us when we stand together. Our marching will shake the earth, our arrows and spears will fill the sky, and the ringing of our swords will shake the enemy with fear. If we know anything, we most definitely know the art of war so believe me when I say we can break this army here!" Diana raised her sword in the air.

All the women cheered as they raised their weapons in the air. Dinah made sure her mask was on tight, Shiera placed her helm over her head, and everyone else put on their helms. Their leaders jumped on top of their horses and the Amazons and Kryptonians began to march.

They knew Luthor would try to surround the island so they had all the preparations for a land and sea assault. The first ship was almost to the shore and the Amazons were waiting in the shelter of the trees. The plan was to pick them off with archers until they got passed the beach, where they would be waiting patiently.

Once all the soldiers were off the first ships, Artemis, the Queen's personal bodyguard and a respected commander in her army, signaled to fire. Volleys of arrows flews from their bows and penetrated the armor of dozens of soldiers, who fell screaming in pain.

More and more ships were reaching the shore on all sides of the island. They kept bringing down as many soldiers as they could but soon there were overwhelming numbers and they were running low on arrows. Artemis signaled for the archers to fall back with the rest of the army.

The archers ran through the trees and met the rest of the army. "They are coming, Your Majesty." Artemis said breathing heavily and grabbed a spear from an Amazon.

"So it begins." Hippolyta said and they could hear the shouting of Genesis soldiers. They were charging and she smiled. "Amazons!" She cried and they all took battle positions. Artemis took a deep breath and took a battle stance next to Hippolyta.

Little did they know but the Genesis soldiers were charging into a trap. Once they entered the clearing, dozens of shoulders fell down a crevice deep into the earth. Some soldiers stopped but others bumped into them making them fall into the crevice. The sounds of their screams echoed in the jungle.

A soldier noticed where the crevice stopped and the soldiers began to go around. Diana and Shiera both cracked their necks as the soldiers came closer. Shiera readied her mace as everyone else readied their swords and shields. Kara twirled her sword and took a battle stance. "This is where the fun begins." Shiera said and Diana smiled at her friend.

"Volley one!" Hippolyta ordered and spears flew through the air hitting multiple soldiers. "Volley two!" She ordered and more spears flew through the air. The soldiers soon stopped and took cover giving them the perfect opportunity to charge. "Charge!"

The Amazons charged the enemies soldiers and by the time they looked up, the Amazons were already upon them.

* * *

><p>Clark lay flowers down on Jonathan's grave in his full armor. "I never wanted to say good-bye. I am trying to bury my guilt, my doubts, my questions but I can no longer rely on you and Jor-El… I need to stand alone. It will be better for everyone even though… even though I miss you so much." Clark kneeled down before the grave.<p>

"It is like I am on a cliff standing on the edge and where I am looking is beyond where you have been before… beyond where Jor-El has been. As much as I value all you have given me, I need to go beyond where you can guide me so I can become the king I need to be." Clark placed his hand on top of his headstone.

Clark stood and picked up her helm off the ground and down the other side, he saw someone fixing up the fence surrounding the Kent Farm. This was confusing because he sent all the farmhands away when the fighting became more intense. He turned around and noticed his bodyguards were preoccupied. He took the short window of opportunity to see who was down there.

As he walked closer, the man looked so familiar and then he looked too familiar making him drop his helm. "Father?" Clark asked. Jonathan Kent turned around and smiled.

"Chores, Clark… work keeps a man honest. You have to protect the things you work hard to build." Jonathan said. Jonathan was as he remembered him. Jonathan's hair stopped above his shoulders and he was developing a beard. He was just slightly taller than Clark and his smile was so calming.

"Are you real?" Clark asked. Jonathan put his tools down and stood up. "I missed you." He said sadly.

"I never stopped watching after you, Clark." Jonathan said.

"Then you must be disappointed. I have not grown into the man you raised me to be." Clark said sadly, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, you have not." Jonathan placed his hands on his shoulders. "You have grown into so much more… and I am proud of you, Clark." Jonathan said and Clark flashed a small grin.

"That is one father I can make proud." Clark said.

"When did this start again? I have told you time and time again that you do not need to live up to Jor-El's legacy. You need to be your own man or your anger would only boil over." Jonathan said.

"But that is just it. I took my anger out on people… all the men I have killed in battle… and more than anything I want kill one man instead of a thousand... Lex." Clark took off his gloves and threw them to the ground.

"We all are confronted with trials, son, but the true measure of a man is how he chooses to react in the face of the trials." Jonathan said.

"You never had this problem." Clark said.

"Son, I was far away from perfect. I could never control my own anger and I let it grow inside of me. It was my fury that drove me to kill another man but instead it killed me." Jonathan took off his work gloves.

"Lionel? You were just doing what you thought was right." Clark said.

"We cannot make excuses for the dark stains on our hearts, son." Jonathan said.

"I do not even know how I got to this place." Clark said.

Jonathan placed his hands on his shoulders. "We all have to make sacrifices and every time we do, we lose a piece of ourselves." Clark walked out of his grasp and leaned over the fence. "And you have sacrificed more than anyone. It is easy to let resentment grow inside but it has to come out somewhere.

"I feel like every time I do something right, I do something wrong… Most times I think it would be easier if you were here." Clark said.

"Not a day goes by that I do not regret not being here for you, your mother and your brother. I would do anything, give anything for a second chance to get it right. You have that second chance, son. You could be the greatest king this realm has ever known." Jonathan said

"I cannot be as great a king as Jor-El was." Clark said.

"You are not Jor-El but your own man! You have prove that to the world and most importantly, yourself." Jonathan kissed Clark's forehead and he could feel the coarse hair from his goatee. Jonathan walked away and picked up his work gloves. "You are going to be tested now more than ever. It is not going to be easy, son, but I have faith in you." Jonathan said and smiled.

Clark grinned and looked the other way for just a second. "Tell me what to do, father." Clark said but Jonathan was gone. He looked around for him but all he saw was the Red Shard knights running down the hill to him. He sighed and picked up his mail gloves.

"Your Majesty, please do not wonder off without us." One of them said anxiously, scanning the perimeter.

"Forgive me. I just needed to have a conversation with my… Never mind." He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"Fine. I am fine." Kal-El picked up his helm where he dropped it and held it under his arm. "Back to Kent Castle." He ordered and they marched back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed some links to the pictures in my profile were not working. I fixed them so they shouldn't be a problem now. Also, new pic of the crown of the Queen of Krypton. I met to add it with Chapter 18 but I forgot. The action is on its way :-)<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The sun had set and it would have been pitch black if it weren't for the fires in the enemy camp. The full regiment of the Red Shard and more reinforcements led by General Milton Fine arrived late last night along with Bruce's half of the Gotham Army. They were all at the Kent Castle going over the plan to take the Smallville Fortress and preparing for battle.

Bruce wore dark gray chest armor with the symbol of a bat on the front; he wore his steel vambraces painted black on his wrists, and a black knight's cape. His helm was on the table with ears like a bat on the sides.

Carter wore his gold chest armor with his red knight's cape. He was sharpening one of his daggers just in case he lost track of his mace again but he doubt that would happen. His helm rested next to Bruce's. Kal-El's helm rested next to Carter's.

"Quietly kill the sentries and the soldiers in the camp. The rest within the castle walls will be too drugged to fight so we spare them." Kal-El said. He wore his gray armor with his red knight's cape. Underneath his armor, he wore a blue gambeson.

"What do we do with the men we spare?" Bruce asked roughly. He stood straight with his arms crossed.

"Take their weapons and armor, and then hold them in the prisoner quarters under guard. Then you, Ak-Var, will take our best knights and dress as enemy soldiers. In the morning you depart to destroy all these armories." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. "Ak-Var will send word to us when he has destroyed the chosen armory and then we will attack that city. Ak-Var will do his best to make sure that word does not reach Metropolis of the incoming invasion."

Everyone nodded. "Might I ask how you were able to drug most of the soldiers in the camp?" Bruce asked.

Kal-El sighed. "If you must know, I have a spy in the enemy camp. This spy has given us everything we need to plan this invasion." He answered.

"You are putting a lot of faith in just this one person. Can we trust this spy?" Bruce asked.

"You have not changed, Bruce. You still do not trust anyone... not even me and I was the best man at your wedding." Kal-El said shaking his head.

"I trust you but I do not trust those around you." Bruce said roughly and Carter flashed him a look. "Carter is an exception." He said and Carter nodded but Kal-El flashed him a look. Bruce sighed. "And the rest of our justice league, of course."

"We have not called ourselves that in years. Those were good times. In those days, we had no hunger for war… except Diana and Shiera, of course." Kal-El said and smiled.

"Watch what you say about my wife." Carter warned. "And I thought we called ourselves the justice society?" He asked stroking his beard.

"I believe it was league." Kal-El said.

"Well that is not how I remember it." Carter said.

"Well that is how we remember it." Kal-El said pointing to him and Bruce.

"Can we return to the business at hand?" Bruce said.

"Why so serious, Bruce?" Kal-El asked and Carter grinned. Bruce just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We are planning a massive invasion of Genesis but we first must take the enemy camp or this plan will never succeed. That is why I am so serious… That and I want to go home to my expecting wife and my young daughter." Bruce said and they nodded. Selena had told Bruce she was with child weeks before Gotham entered the war.

"And I wish to be reunited with my wife and my young son as well. You are not alone in this, Bruce. We all have families to return to." Carter said.

"I may not have a wife and child like you both but we will all be going home to our families. I promise you that... I only wish I could say the same of that of our soldiers." Kal-El said.

"If this invasion succeeds, they will have not died in vain." Carter said and Bruce agreed. "Remember what I told you." Carter said pointing to his chest, where Lois's ring was hanging from his neck. Kal-El nodded as Bruce tried to interpret what they were talking about.

"Alright..." Kal-El said and took a deep breath. "We have all left people we trust completely in charge of our kingdoms until we return so now we can focus on the invasion." Kal-El said and there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Lieutenant Cam-Zel entered the room and bowed. "All is quiet in the enemy camp. We are prepared to attack on your command, Your Majesty." He said. Kal-El nodded to Carter and Bruce. They left their helms and chest armor in the room.

Once they were outside, they mounted their horses as their troops bowed. Everyone was ordered to wear only their gambesons so they could silently sneak into the enemy camp. "Bruce, Carter and I will attack from the valley…

"And I will flank them from the hills. I remember the plan." Bruce said and gave his horse a kick. His soldiers followed him on foot.

Kal-El shook his head and Carter chuckled softly. They both gave their horses a kick and went in different direction than Bruce. Once they were hidden in the valley, Carter and Kal-El dismounted and tied their horses to some trees.

They grabbed their shields and drew their swords. Kal-El could make out the outline of a hawk on Carter's shield as they quietly walked towards the camp. They crouched when the camp came into sight and they noticed the sentries.

Kal-El nodded and Ak-Var motioned for the archers to aim. Once all the sentries were in sight, Ak-Var signaled for them to fire. The sentries groaned as the arrows penetrated the weak areas of their armor and they were dead before they hit the ground.

Kal-El held his finger up to his lips signaling them to be quiet and everyone nodded that they understood. Carter cracked his neck and placed his mace back against his hip. He had a sheathed dagger on his hip and he drew the dagger. Kal-El signaled them to move forward.

They began to creep into the camp quietly stepping over the sentries' bodies. The soldiers were sleeping soundly as they spread throughout the camp. They could hear the muffled groans of their soldiers killing the soldiers while they still slept. Kal-El, Carter, and the Red Shard made their way to the castle.

Lois promised that most of the soldiers and knights inside the castle walls would be too drugged to fight. The drawbridge was down and they quietly entered the courtyard while Bruce's men scaled the back wall. The guards were unconscious at the entrance so they quietly tied them up and gagged them. Kal-El noticed Bruce's men kill the few sentries left on castle walls.

Once it was all clear in the courtyard, Kal-El motioned for his men to enter the castle. The great metal doors opened loudly and the guards inside were immediately shot with crossbows. Their armor sent a ringing sound throughout the castle when their bodies hit the floor. The sound awoke the entire castle.

Knights shot up in their beds but their vision was blurred and their legs were numb. They tried to stand but ended up falling out of their beds. Some even tried to crawl to their armor but their arms and legs were dead weight. Kryptonian and Gotham soldiers searched room to room and subdued everyone they found.

Lois Lane awoke to the yelling within the castle and she could feel the effects of the drugs. To avoid suspicion on herself, she had drunk one goblet of wine while everyone else drank at least two or more. Her senses were not completely dull and she had most of the feeling in her legs but her feet were completely numb.

She swung her legs over the bed but she fell to the ground when she tried to stand. To make it look even more convincing, she began crawling to her sword and shield. She had her left hand on the hilt of her sword when soldiers burst into her chambers. They forced her left hand off her the hilt and bound her hands behind her back.

Bruce regrouped with Carter and Kal-El in the main hall. Kal-El took a deep breath. "Your Majesties, the castle is ours." Ak-Var said. The men began to cheer as their leaders walked passed them.

Two Red Shard knights dragged Lois and presented her to them once they ascended the stairs. "Captain… or should I say Commander, we meet again." Kal-El said. Lois held her head up high and she clamped her mouth shut as her men watched her.

"The pleasure is all yours." She said coldly and Kal-El ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Nice to see you have not changed." Kal-El said sarcastic. "Put her with the rest of the prisoners but she marches with us in three days." The two knights holding her bowed but they gave strange looks to one another. "I doubt your father will attack us if you are with us." He said to make an excuse for her.

"And here I thought you had just missed the pleasure of my company." Lois remarked. Kal-El grinned and motioned for the knights to take her away.

"Captain Ak-Var, signal General Fine at the Kent Castle to let him know the castle is ours." Kal-El ordered and Ak-Var bowed before walking off to the entrance to one of the towers.

Ak-Var grabbed a torch and stood on the highest tower of the Small Castle. He lit a Genesis flag on fire and began to wave it in the air in view of the Kent Castle. Fine watched the castle from a telescope and he saw the signal. "We have taken the castle!" He shouted and the men cheered. He lowered the telescope and smiled.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and Kal-El lay in his bed wide awake. He had been awake for half of the night thinking about the future. He again thought about what Carter had said to him about marrying Lois and to let her be an anchor of happiness, not misery, for him.<p>

Kal-El immediately rose from his bed and grabbed his shirt. He opened the door and said, "Send for Captain Ak-Var." He ordered and closed the door. After thinking about it all night, he now knew what he wanted.

There was a knock on the door and Ak-Var entered wearing the armor of a Genesis knight. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Are you and the men ready for departure?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, we are. We were actually about to depart when you sent for me. Is something wrong?" Ak-Var asked.

"No. All is well. I only wanted to wish you luck and hope that Rao grants you victory, my friend." Kal-El said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty… Kal-El." Ak-Var said with a grin.

"And if all goes well… I will bestow on you the honor of becoming the new Commander of the Red Shard." Kal-El said and Ak-Var's jaw dropped slightly. "Do not say anything, my friend. You have earned it." Ak-Var bowed and Kal-El bowed his head. "Now go. You have quite a journey ahead of you." Ak-Var left the room.

Kal-El wondered the halls until he found himself at the door to Carter's chambers. His bodyguards positioned themselves against the walls as they waited for him to move again. Kal-El held up his fist but hesitated. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He did not hear anything so he knocked harder. He heard movement inside and disgruntled mumbling making him regret waking up Carter. "Yes?" Carter grumbled and Kal-El entered just as Carter was putting on his shirt.

Carter had an old battle wound on his lower back from when he was stabbed in a duel. After he was stabbed was when he started only wearing chest armor and he switched to a mace instead of a sword.

Carter flexed his arms and his muscles before he turned around. "Did we have a meeting?" He asked and ruffled his untidy hair as if it would make it more presentable.

"No…" Kal-El said and he ran his hand over his face. "I am going to ask Lois for her hand." He blurted out and Carter froze. "I am telling you this because you are one of the only people who know about us." Carter flashed a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I making a mistake?" He asked nervously.

"No. If anyone deserves happiness, it is you… But do you think it is a wise to ask for a woman's hand in marriage without telling the people who care about you? You wrote to me and Shiera before you asked for Alicia and Lana's hand. By Horus, you wrote to all of us!" Carter said.

Clark sat down and held his head in his hands. He then ran his hands through his hair and sat up. "By Rao! Must everything be so complicated?"

"It is a time of war and war complicates everything we believe to be simple. I of all people should know this." Carter said and took a seat next to him. "All that matters is… do you love her?"

"Yes… more than I have loved any woman. I cannot stand being away from her and I feel whole when she is with me. My greatest fear is losing her." Clark said.

"That is exactly how I feel with Shiera… and I guarantee it that is also how Oliver feels with Dinah and Bruce with Selena. Even Diana plans to marry a commander in my own army." Carter said and Clark grinned.

"Arthur and Mera." Clark said and Carter nodded. "Kara and Milton." Clark said under his breath.

Carter nodded and then he was deeply confused. "Milton? Milton Fine? General Milton Fine… the Duke of Daxam?" Carter asked thinking if he repeated his name over and over it would sink in but the shock remained.

"Yes, they wish to marry. I gave them my blessing some time ago… but the condition was that I be allowed to marry first." Carter grimaced when he said that. "I would not have said it if I had known I would find Lois… I want Kara to be happy and I know I want to make Lois happy." Clark said.

"You cannot rush into a marriage just so your cousin can be allowed to marry the man she loves. Marriage is more complicated and sacred than that." Carter said and smacked Clark on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and his bodyguards rushed into the room with their swords drawn. "I am fine. There is no need for alarm." He said and they put away their swords. He motioned for them to leave and they exited in single file.

"These men are a bit too serious. They would be mistaken for Gotham knights." Carter said laughing and soon Clark was laughing as well.

They stopped laughing and sat in silence for a moment. "When this war is over, I am going to ask Lois to marry me… with or without my friends' blessings." Clark said.

"It is your decision. Without their blessing, they may not like it. However, when they see that she is a good influence on you and that you are truly in love… they will grow to love her in time as we have come to love you, Clark. We are from different lands and kingdoms but we are a family." Carter said.

"Thank you, Carter. I really needed to hear all this." Clark said.

"I said I would be always be there for you for anything. Of course, just do not tell Oliver or Bruce of what I have said in this conversation." Carter said.

"We never had this conversation." Clark said and Carter patted his shoulder.

"Good man." Carter said.

* * *

><p>Clark and Lois walked arm in arm through the fields of the Kent Farm. Carter was covering for them by saying that Kal-El was interrogating Commander Lane one last time before their departure and did not wished to be disturbed.<p>

"I worked these fields with my father and brother almost every day before I went away to war. He used to tell us that work kept a man honest and that a man has to protect the things he works hard to build." Clark said.

"It sounds like the Duke and my father would have gotten along nicely." Lois said and Clark smiled.

"Growing up here, I never believed I was really a prince. I thought it was just a bedtime story until my uncle died. And my mother told me my true name once more. Prince Kal Jonathan Clark Seyg-El, Duke of Kandor." Clark said.

"It is a strong name for a king." Lois said.

"I always preferred Clark Kent. That is why I went by that name when I was a soldier. It was a relief to not be referred as 'Your Royal Highness' for a whole year before… before knights of the Red Shard came for me when my father was dying." Clark said and Lois rubbed his arm. "And I had to accept my destiny, although I had tried to run from it for so long."

"You were not the only one who wanted a normal life. It was difficult growing up with my father being the general of the king's army." Lois said.

"Did the soldiers run away whenever you came near?" Clark joked and Lois smacked his arm but she smiled.

"Actually, yes… all except Wes. Even though we did not marry, we remained friends. I even was a guest to his wedding to a woman who I could have mistaken for me." Lois said and Clark grinned. "I wish we could stay like this." She said and Clark kissed her hand.

"There is nothing I want more." Clark said and Lois rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. "This war will be over in a matter of weeks and I promise you that everything will be different." Clark said.

They stopped and she turned to look at him. Lois caressed his face and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. They wrapped their arms around one another forgetting the world around them. Clark heard a horse neigh and he quickly broke off the kiss to see Oliver riding off.

* * *

><p>The fighting continued on Themyscira far into the night. The Amazons ambushed the invaders from all sides because they knew the land. A field of bodies covered the ground and soldiers tripped over the bodies of their own while Amazons just walked on top of them.<p>

With most of the Amazons distracted by battle, John Corben found his way to the Amazonian Palace. The Palace was mainly deserted except for the women guarding the stone. Corben snuck up behind one and snapped her neck. The other guard drew her sword but too late because Corben stabbed her in the heart with his dagger.

Then Corben noticed something. All the veins in her neck became green, along with the rest of her body. He looked deep into her terrified eyes. "Kryptonian…" He hissed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He removed his dagger and she fell dead. He wiped off the blood on her arm and walked into the antechamber.

In the middle of the room, the stone lay on an altar in a glass case. Corben used the hilt of his dagger to smash the glass. He picked up the Stone of Air and marveled at it. He carefully placed the stone in a red pouch and cautiously exited the palace.

Kara slew another Genesis soldier when the low bellow of a horn could be heard throughout the woods. "That is not ours!" Diana yelled over the noise. The Genesis soldiers began to run back in the direction of the ships. The Amazons began to chase them back to their ships.

Kara took off her helmet. "Diana, something does not feel right." She said and they ran to some horses nearby. Dinah and Shiera followed them and they raced back to the palace. Kara made it back first and she jumped off her horse. She ran as fast as she could to the antechamber. She paused when she saw the bodies and she ran to the Kryptonian. "Tara!" She exclaimed.

Kara knew she was dead so she closed Tara's eyes and noticed that all her veins were green. "Hera!" Diana exclaimed. "What could have done this?"

"A rare poison that is fatal to Kryptonians… There is only one man who dips his blades and arrows in this poison… John Corben." Kara said fiercely. Kara and Diana saw the door to the antechamber ajar so they ran in. Diana ran to the altar but Kara stopped when she saw the empty case. "By Rao!" She swore.

"They are leaving. That was not what I call an invasion so why would they just…" Hippolyta said outside of the antechamber but she paused when she saw the bodies. "Hera, grant them peace." She whispered as she kneeled before the dead Amazon. "The stone?"

"It is gone, mother." Diana said and Hippolyta closed her eyes. "The battle was a diversion."

"A clever diversion but their victory will be short lived when their home is conquered." Hippolyta said and stood. She walked to Diana. "Let them run. Let Alexander believe he has won. At dawn, you sail with the Kryptonians and your army to join the others in the invasion of Genesis."

"Yes, mother. I promise they will suffer for what they have done to our people." Diana said and Hippolyta nodded.

"Tonight, we honor and burn our dead." Hipployta said placing a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we will deal with the dead soldiers after you set sail." Diana nodded. "I wish I could say that today was a victory."

"It was neither a victory nor a defeat, Hippolyta. Today was the beginning of the end." Shiera said. They could see the ships sailing away from the balcony of the antechamber. "But yes… Let them relish in their victory for it will be their downfall." Shiera said.

* * *

><p><strong>A video of what my co-writer and I got inspiration for the Battle of Themyscira in my profile. Enjoy!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Oliver had not said a word to Kal-El since they started marching onto Argos City. He had more than once tried to bring up the subject of what he had seen between him and Lois but Oliver always walked away.

The massive army set up camp in a low valley to hide the light of their fires. They would arrive at Argos City before noon the next day. Everyone was in Kal-El's tent to discuss the battle plan for tomorrow.

"Every city serves as an outpost and fortress for the Genesis Army housing dozens of troops. If a city is attacked and overrun, the next town houses arms for the remaining soldiers so they may ambush the advancing army before they reach the next city. I have sent my finest knights of the Red Shard to destroy these armories before we attack each city." Kal-El said over a map of Genesis.

"Even I have to admit this is a well laid plan." Oliver said. Peter and J'onn nodded in the background.

"A good plan but I do notice several flaws. I would have planned it better." Bruce said and everyone looked at him. "What? I can if I wanted to but this is not my war."

"I have no doubt of your skillful tactics, Bruce, but a compliment would have sufficed." Clark said.

At that moment, Lieutenant Cam-Zel entered the tent. "King Orin of Atlantis has arrived, Your Majesty." He said.

Arthur entered the tent wearing a green cloak over an orange gambeson. He lowered the hood of his cloak and smiled. "You are late, Orin." Kal-El said.

"I had to find a good place to dock without being seen so forgive my absence. And when we are alone, you may call me Arthur." Arthur said. Everyone proceeded to give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant Cam-Zel, bring Commander Lane to me." Kal-El ordered and Oliver's smile disappeared immediately. Cam-Zel nodded and then left the tent.

Cam-Zel returned a few minutes later with a chained Lois. Oliver clenched his jaw shut while everyone else turned to look at who entered the tent. "Commander Lane as ordered, Your Majesty." He said. Kal-El nodded and motioned to him to leave the tent. Cam-Zel bowed and left the tent.

Lois took a stepped forward. Kal-El removed a key from a pouch on the table and walked up to Lois to remove her shackles. Kal-El put the shackles down onto the table. She rubbed her wrists when he removed them. "It is about time you sent for me." She said.

"Must you complain?" Kal-El joked and Lois shook her head. Bruce and Arthur were the only one who seemed to be confused of what was going on between them. "My friends, Countess Lois Lane, the commander under General Samuel Lane." Kal-El said and Lois gave them a nod as she continued to rub her wrists.

"Do I have to wear the shackles all the way to Metropolis?" Lois asked rubbing her left wrist one last time. She then flexed and extended all her fingers.

"We must keep up appearances to protect you. It is only for a little while longer." Kal-El said and rubbed her back. Oliver slammed her hand down onto the table. Kal-El sighed. "Is there something you wish to say, Oliver?"

"Well, you know me. I always have something to say and today I want to say that you are acting like a blind fool. Do you not see that she is using you?" Oliver snapped.

"Oliver!" Carter exclaimed. Arthur and Bruce were even taken aback. Lois tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. "What has gotten into you?" Carter asked.

"I saw the two of them together back in Smallville. And Kal here is blinded to see that she is using your affections for her to her own advantage and you are playing right into her manipulative hands." Oliver said harshly. Before Lois could protest, Clark lunged at Oliver but Carter and Arthur grabbed him by the arms and held him back. Peter and J'onn held back Oliver.

"Enough!" Lois shouted above Clark and Oliver's bickering. She stepped in between them and held her hand up to Clark. "Think what you want of me. I may be no angel but my feelings for Clark are real. You do not have to approve of me but you will show me some respect from one soldier to another." She said fiercely.

Oliver and Lois glared at each other. "Now what exactly is going on here?" Arthur asked confused. Oliver shook off Peter and J'onn and composed himself.

"I believe Clark is having an relationship with Commander Lane and Oliver saw them together. He is upset over this because he believes the Countess is using Clark like Baroness Lutessa Mercer used him." Bruce said and Oliver glared at him. "However, due to the fact she is in this tent with us gives me the belief that she is the spy Clark were speaking of." Bruce said.

"I am calm now so release me." Clark demanded. Carter nodded to Arthur, who let go of his strong grip on him. "How do you do that, Bruce, making conclusions from bits of information?" Clark asked straightening his gambeson. Bruce just lifted an eyebrow and walked back to the table to quickly scan the map.

"What? You…" Oliver turned to look at Lois. "You betrayed your own king? Your own country?" Oliver asked Lois.

"Luthor was no longer my king when I found out he had my family murdered for my father's army. And his son is more of a monster than his father ever was but he is a clever monster. His lust for power had become insatiable and I have witnessed its consequences first hand. Lionel had more mercy than Alexander. I think we all agree he must be stopped." Lois replied. Everyone agreed in unison and Oliver reluctantly agreed with her.

"Thanks to Lois we have a foolproof plan to attack and conquer each city in a matter of days. And fortunately for us, Lex left the kingdom unprotected when he sailed with a majority of his army to Themyscira. Now let us be done with this nonsense so we can finish what we came together to do." Carter said looking at Clark and then at Oliver.

"Go on." Oliver said. He and Kal-El still flashed glares at each other but their feud would have to be buried for now.

"As I was saying, I have sent my finest knights to dispose of the armories before we attack each city leaving the Genesis soldiers without weapons to defend themselves. I am hoping that fact will make them surrender or give us a great advantage over them but to be safe, Ak-Var is ordered to dispose of any messenger sent to warn the other cities, especially Metropolis." Kal-El said.

Lois stepped in. "These are all the roads messengers will take when there is an invasion." She marked them on the map. "Now at Argos City, we can catch the soldiers by surprise if the attack begins at sea before dawn. Most of the soldiers will be asleep or too drunk to fight. Those who are not will assemble at this side of wall to fight the Atlantians. We can attack the city from all sides but it will waste too much time." Lois said.

"What do you recommend?" Bruce asked.

"The people of Gotham are climbers, are they not?" She asked and Bruce nodded. "We will make the soldiers split into two groups. One to fight off the Atlantian assault and another to protect the main gate leaving the back walls unprotected. You and your men will climb them and surprise the soldiers while they are too busy looking at us once dawn approaches. There is also an escape tunnel that few know about. Nobles and messengers will try to escape this way. A properly aimed boulder from a catapult will seal it."

"Once my men are over the wall, we can attack the soldiers defending the gate. Once we have defeated them, we can open the gate to allow our troops to enter the city and overwhelm the rest of the soldiers." Bruce said.

"If we are fortunate, the rest of the soldiers will see that they are outnumbered and surrender." Kal-El said.

"With this plan, Argos City will be ours within a matter of hours instead of days. I am impressed, Commander Lane." Carter said.

"Thank you. You may address me as Countess or Lois for after tomorrow I am no longer a commander in the Genesis Army." Lois said.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"For years I have been fighting on the wrong side. I believe it is time I started fighting on the right one." Lois said.

"No, Lois. You are…" Kal-El started to say but she cut him off.

"If you assume that I will sit here in the camp and do nothing but wait for you… You are mistaken. If it will help console you, I will wear a helm so no one may see my face." Lois said.

Kal-El sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She reminds me of my wife." Oliver commented.

"And mine." Carter, Bruce, and Arthur said in unison unintentionally. Kal-El sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. You will pose as a knight of the Red Shard but you will not leave my side." Kal-El said and Lois nodded. "Be careful of who you speak to because there are few women in the Red Shard for they may realize that you are not one of them." He warned and she nodded again.

"When will the Amazons arrive?" Oliver asked.

"In my ships, they may arrive just in time for our attack on Grand City." Arthur said. "Do we need to worry about other towns besides the ones that house the armories?" He asked.

"No, every city form a straight line to Metropolis with all the towns located in the lower valleys. The towns are mostly filled with common folk. If they do hear a battle, they will most likely stay in their homes to stay out of the way." Lois said and they nodded.

"And what of Metropolis? I have no doubt your father will not surrender unless he is the last man standing." Carter said.

"My father is more stubborn than I am. He would rather die fighting. However…" Lois stroked her upper lip as she thought of what to do.

"What are you thinking?" Kal-El asked.

"My father will be a problem but we can solve that later… After Grand City, Metropolis is the last stronghold this realm has but Hub City and Central City will follow us." Lois said.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked.

"Because both cities are run by the Resistance right under Alexander's nose. Luthor assumes they are just merchant cities so they make great outposts for the Resistance. I know that they have already raided the last of the armories and taken all the weapons to prepare for the attack on Metropolis. They will offer your men shelter while they wait for our arrival. Them they will march with us." Lois said.

"Then I send word to Ak-Var to leave these two armories be since they are empty… Now we must rest if we are to attack before dawn." Lois reluctantly held out her wrists and Kal-El put the shackles back on. "Lieutenant Cam-Zel…" Kal-El called and he entered. "Inform the troops they we attack before dawn and you may take Commander Lane back to her tent." Cam-Zel bowed and left the tent with Lois.

* * *

><p>The stars were beginning to fade in the sky meaning it would be dawn soon. The darkness masked the army as they quietly marched onto Agros City. Arthur and his fleet were ready and were waiting for the signal to attack.<p>

The groups were on horseback on a hill overlooking the city. "You should wear proper armor, Oliver." Kal-El said.

Oliver wore only his green archer's tunic from his army. "I will wear armor when we actually participate in a battle… and when my wife arrives, of course." Oliver said and they chuckled. "Besides, I prefer a bow to a sword. The armor throws off my aim." He said.

"Then wear only chest armor as Carter and Bruce prefer to." Kal-El said.

"I will take it under advisement." Oliver said.

General Fine rode up the hill. He wore the black suit of armor of a general with his family crest on the gray tabard over his chest armor. "We are ready to begin our attack, Your Majesties." He said and Kal-El nodded.

Oliver placed a bow on the quiver and aimed. He fired and the arrow disappeared into the night sky. A few seconds later, the arrow landed in the stern of the ship a few feet from Arthur. "Show off…" He commented. "Begin the attack." Arthur ordered.

From the hill, they could hear the sound of cannon fire and a bell being rung in the city. Kal-El nodded and a catapult was launched to seal the escape tunnel out of the city. They heard the boulder hit its target and men yelling.

Kal-El then nodded at Bruce, who nodded as well, and took off with his men on horseback. Kal-El nodded at Oliver, who signaled his archers to fire flame arrows. The arrows flew throughout the sky like shooting stars and they hit their targets. They could see the glow of flames from inside the city walls and the sounds of women screaming.

The army was far back enough to be out of range of the Genesis archers' armor piercing arrows but not their regular ones. "Volley!" A captain warned and the soldiers held up their shields to protect themselves from the incoming arrows. The arrows collided with the shields, shattering on impact.

Oliver signaled to send another volley. "General, order the catapults to fire at the soldiers protecting the main gate. That will cause a big enough distraction for Bruce and his men to climb the wall undetected." Kal-El ordered and Fine barked the orders. The catapults began firing at the sea wall. The boulders destroyed the parts of the wall it hit and soldiers fell when they lost their footing.

Bruce and his men scaled the wall quietly without armor, they wore their dark gambesons. Bruce reached the top first and motioned for everyone to climb over the wall when he saw that it was clear.

Bruce patted his protégé, Sir Richard Grayson, on the shoulder and Richard nodded at his mentor. They split up into two groups. It was Richard's job to open the gate with his men while Bruce and his men took care of the soldiers. Bruce saw the archers shooting blindly in the dark and only a few soldiers had on their armor. A commander kept splashing water in some soldiers' faces to sober them up.

Once their backs were turned to them, Bruce removed two throwing daggers from his belt and aimed. There were two knights in his view, a commander and a captain. He threw the daggers and they hit their targets in their necks. The commander and captain gasped for air but they fell over the battlements and were dead before they hit the ground. Bruce drew his falchion.

The soldiers saw their commanding officers fall and turned around too late. Bruce and his men attacked them and killed them quickly. Soldiers on the ground saw the Gotham soldiers but before they could do anything, they were attacked from behind by Richard's men. They slit their throats so they could not scream.

The soldiers defending the sea wall did not notice a thing and the cannon fire muffled all the noise around them. Richard and some men began turning the wheel to open the gates. Bruce waved two torches in the air signaling the army.

They noticed the signal on top of the hill and they rode down to lead their troops into the city. Arthur noticed the signal as well and signaled his soldiers to prepare to enter the city so the cannon fire stopped for fear of hitting the Gotham soldiers. Outside the city walls, the army slowly marched toward the city.

The dawn was approaching and a dim light lit the skies. That is when the soldiers noticed the advancing army and then they noticed that they were surrounded by Gotham soldiers. They had no choice but to drop their weapons for they were too few and held their hands up in defeat. Bruce motioned for them to march down from the battlements and they did.

Richard ordered his men to open the gates of the sea wall to let the Atlantian flag ship, the _Queen Mera_, in. The Genesis soldiers stumbled passed them for half of them were not completely sober and they were forced to sit down in a circle surrounding by armed guards. There was another group of people sitting in a circle half dressed. Bruce assumed they were the nobles and he saw the Mayor of Argos City holding his wife and children.

Their Majesties were the first to enter the city on horseback and Lois kept her visor down. One regiment of each of their armies entered the city while the rest remained outside forming a perimeter around the city.

They rode up to Bruce and dismounted. They all removed their helms, except Lois, and held them under their arms. "I present to you Sir Perry White, the Mayor of Argos City." Bruce said and stepped to the side.

"Sir Perry, we will only harm those who attack us so you have nothing to fear from us." Kal-El said but the man was still stiff.

"It is not you I fear but the wrath of King Alexander." He said as Peter rode up to them.

"Alexander will not be king for long." Peter said and removed his helm. Sir Perry noticed the gold lion on Peter's blue tabard over his chest armor.

"The House of Ross." Perry whispered. "That is impossible. All of the House of Ross were wiped out at the start of the war." He said as Peter dismounted.

"No, not all." He walked up to the Mayor and removed his right glove. "I am Peter Joseph Ross, youngest son of King William and Queen Abigail Ross, and the last living heir to the throne of Argos." Peter said and held up his right hand revealing King William's ring. Peter had worn the ring around his neck since his mother died and now it felt like a part of him with it resting on his finger.

Everyone began to murmur among themselves and then Perry White kneeled before him. The people and soldiers immediately followed suit. "But you and your family were murdered by the Kryptonians." Perry said still kneeling.

"That is a lie. The Kryptonians have been sheltering my mother and I for years. I grew up safe in the home of the Duke and Duchess of Kent when my mother joined my father in the next life." Peter said and the crowd began to murmur again. "I have also married the woman I love, the Lady Lana Lang." The people murmured again even louder.

"I do not wish for you to partake in this war. I only wish to tell you that you have been lied to and that this war began on false pretenses. My friend, King Kal-El of Krypton, tried to form a peace treaty with King Lionel, who was going to give me back my father's throne but his death was unexpected." Peter said holding out his hand and helping Perry to his feet.

"Does Alexander know you are alive?" Perry asked.

"He had known for some time now, yet he has made no attempt to forge a peace treaty. We both know his lust for power grows daily and the power he seeks now has made every realm turn against him." Peter said.

"Let us speak privately in my home." Perry said and Peter nodded. Perry put his arm around Peter's shoulders and led him to the largest house in the city. The group followed as their commanders handled the troops.

Perry led them into a parlor and closed the door behind them. Everyone placed their helms down on a large oak table in the center of the parlor.

"Sir Perry, I believe introductions are to be made… His Majesty, King Kal-El I of Krypton." Kal-El nodded. "His Majesty, King Oliver of Star City." Oliver nodded. "His Majesty, King Bruce of Gotham." Bruce nodded. "His Majesty, King Orin of Atlantis." Arthur nodded. "And our great mentor, King Carter of Thanagar." Carter nodded. Perry greeted every one of them.

"Sir Perry…" Lois said and removed her helm.

"Lois! What are you doing here?" Perry asked and they embraced.

"I have been a soldier of the Resistance for over a year now. I am serving as their ambassador until we meet with our leader to take Metropolis." Lois said and they all took a seat.

"You were the last person I thought would become a soldier of the Resistance… especially after what happened to Sir Gabriel and his family." Perry said looking at Kal-El when he finished his sentence.

"Lionel had my family murdered for the support my father and his army. Like Prince Peter said, this whole war was built on false pretenses." Lois said.

"Today is full of surprises. First, the city is under attack and now people believed long dead are rising from the grave. I am going to need some wine." Perry said and went to pour himself a goblet of wine.

"Lois, I believe it is time I told you something." Kal-El said and she turned to look at him. "I asked Lionel about your family's assassination… He did not know what I was talking about and he was telling the truth. He assumed they were assassinated by Kryptonians as well." Kal-El said.

"What?" Lois asked shocked. "Then who…" She paused.

"There is only one Luthor left who would kill to gain an army and their best general's unquestioning loyalty." Kal-El said.

"Alexander…" She clutched the arm rest tightly and covered her hand over her mouth as if to prevent herself from screaming. Kal-El took her hand and Perry noticed how comfortable she was with him. She had not been this comfortable with a man except with Wesley a long time ago.

"The Luthor family has become a curse over these lands and Alexander's ruthlessness surpasses that of his father. Lately there has been talk of a large scale invasion but no one knows of what realm. Alexander sailed past here some days ago with a large fleet." Perry said.

"They were making their way to Themyscira." Lois said and Perry coughed on his sip of wine.

Perry wiped his mouth. "Alexander is mad indeed then. No one invades Themyscira. Thanagar tried and their army was massacred in a matter of hours. No offense to His Majesty." Perry said to Carter.

"That was my great-grandfather, not I. He was a fool to think he could invade Themyscira in the first place. I prefer to have the Amazons as allies and not enemies." Carter said.

"Becoming King of Themyscira is not Alexander's true goal for invading. He is after a great Kryptonian power that has not been harnessed for over two hundred years." Peter said.

"What power? I have not heard of any great Kryptonian power." Perry said.

"The world has since forgotten about it except us Kryptonians. The Royal Family were tasked to become the guardians of this great power and never to use it unless Krypton was in real peril. Lois, can you help me." Kal-El said.

Kal-El stood and Lois helped him loosen the straps of his chest armor. He grinned at her and she grinned back. Perry noticed this again. Kal-El removed the chain around his neck and set it down on the table in front of them. Perry recognized Countess Ella Lane's wedding ring on the chain but he remained silent.

"This is what Lex's wants, Sir Perry… the stones of power. Together these stones form a crystal that grants the bearer the powers of the gods… That is why my great-grandfather, King Seyg-El I broke the crystal back into the three stones that made it. The power was too great for one man alone. Alexander has taken my cousin's stone and he has gone for the second stone on Themyscira. My father left it there for safe keeping years before his death." Kal-El said.

"If this power is as great as you say, all your realms would be at risk because Alexander would not stop at Krypton." Perry said.

"We know that and that is why we have come together to invade Genesis before he can invade us." Bruce said. "Will you help us?"

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Perry said under his breath and Lois grimaced. "Yes, I will help but first we have to make sure General Wilson does not come to investigate the smoke." Perry said.

They all got up and Lois put back on her helm. They all went outside to see the soldiers from both sides helping the people of Argos City clean up the wreckage and collect the dead. Perry was looking around for someone and then he spotted them.

"Alice!" His wife and sons ran to him. "Jerry, Keith… I need you and your brother to ride to Grand City and tell them a fire broke out in the stables but that we have it under control now. We do not want Wilson sending troops here because we are offering shelter to Prince Peter and his army."

Everyone looked at Peter when Perry said that it was his army and Peter shrugged his shoulders. Carter went on to slap Peter on the back of the head once they were back in the manor. "Ow!" Peter exclaimed and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>A falchion is a broad, short sword having a convex edge curving sharply to the point. (pic in profile)<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**It was the night before Christmas and not a creature was stirring... except the person reading this on their computer screen right now. Whenever my co-writer and I write a fan fic, we have made it a tradition to post 1-3 chapters on Christmas Eve. Well, our Christmas present to you... 3 NEW CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Later that night, they all sat in the parlor of the White Manor. Everyone was out of their armor and dressed in a causal manner. "Countess Lane, Sir Perry, what can you tell us about General Slade Wilson?" Kal-El asked.

"Slade is just as ruthless and merciless as Alexander. He has made Grand City a fortress and has forced all its residents out to the other cities and towns to make room for his troops." Perry said.

"Not only did he do that but Wilson surrounds himself with his own soldiers and not Genesis soldiers. These men have all sworn an oath to serve him and die if they disobey him. Wilson will not surrender and his men will fight to the last man." Lois said.

"Perfect." Kal-El said. He sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "We should wait for the Amazons to arrive before we march onto Grand City. We may need them to take the city. No to mention, they will most likely skin us alive if we commence this battle without them." Kal-El said and everyone muttered their agreement.

"The important thing is if we want to march onto Metropolis, Grand City must fall or this invasion will fail. It was difficult but the Resistance was able to get some men inside as cooks, chambermaids, stable hands but they are constantly watched." Lois said.

"Lieutenant Cam-Zel!" Cam-Zel entered the parlor and went for his sword when he saw Lois. "Lane is no threat to me." Cam-Zel let go of the hilt of his sword. "Bring General Fine to me now." Kal-El ordered. Cam-Zel bowed and slowly left the room while keeping his eyes on Lois.

Fine entered the parlor a few minutes later and bowed. He stood erect and put his hands behind my back. "You sent for me, Your Majesty." Fine said. He cut his eyes to Lois, then back to Kal-El.

"What do you know of General Slade Wilson?" Kal-El said still examining the map.

"Wilson is known as the Deathstroke because every town and city he has attacked, he left no intentional survivors. Alexander has made him the general in command of Grand City because like Luthor he is a brilliant and ruthless tactician." Fine said and he glanced at Lois again.

"Say what you wish to say, Milton. You may speak opening with me since we are to be family, after all." Kal-El said and everyone exchanged shocked expressions.

"I am curious about why Commander Lane is in on this war council, Kal-El. She is an enemy soldier loyal to King Alexander." Fine said. Kal-El walked up to Fine, who took a deep breath.

"If you must know, _Countess _Lane is here as an ambassador for the Resistance." Fine cut his eyes to Lois and then back to the Kal-El. "Thanks to the information she retrieved as a commander, we were able to plan this invasion and send troops to help defend Themyscira. She has never been loyal to King Alexander so I believe you should show the Countess some respect, Your Grace." Kal-El said.

Fine stiffen and held his chin up high. "He does not have to. We are both soldiers so we do not need to speak of our respect." Lois said and Fine relaxed somewhat. "You are a soldier too, you should know that." She said. Kal-El sighed.

"Yes, I know this but I am only trying to defend your honor." Kal-El said.

"Does it look like I need defending? I am capable of defending myself." Lois said.

"So you do not want me defending your honor?" Kal-El argued.

"As noble as your actions are, I am saying that you do not need to defend me." Lois said.

"It is like watching Carter and Shiera." Oliver said.

"But I want to defend you because you do not deserve to such mistreatment." Kal-El said.

Bruce scoffed. "No, it is like watching you and Dinah." He said and Oliver scoffed.

"And it is sweet that you want to but you do not need to save me when I do not need saving." Lois said. The two had forgotten where they were and that they were not alone.

"As entertaining as this is, we need to get back at the task at hand." Bruce said and Perry agreed with him. Carter and Oliver wiped the smirks off their faces and became serious again.

"Yes, we do. Countess, we will speak about this later." Kal-El said.

Later

Clark and Lois fell onto of a bed kissing heatedly. They had not made love in months and they desired each other desperately. She pulled his shirt over his head and he threw it down onto the floor. She straddled him and slowly began to remove her shirt. Clark tried to sit up but she pushed him back down and she finished pulling her shirt over her head.

Clark sat up quickly and kissed her. His fingers run through her hair and her corset rubbed against his bare chest. Then there was a knock on the door and their lips parted. "By Rao! Can we get any privacy?" Clark said breathing heavily and Lois applied kisses down his neck.

His eyes rolled with pleasure and he began kiss her shoulder. There was another knock on the door and he stopped kissing her shoulder to look at the door. "Ignore it." She whispered in his ear and he kissed her again. The knocking was more urgent now so they stopped and pressed their foreheads together.

They both sighed as she got off him. They quickly put their shirts back on and Kal-El ran his hands through his hair a few times. He unlocked and opened the door still breathing heavily. It was Carter. "Yes?"

"An urgent letter just arrived from Shiera." Carter said and noticed Lois composing herself in the background. "Did you two have that talk yet?" Carter asked sarcastically.

"We were trying to." Kal-El answered catching his breath and he stepped aside so Carter could enter. Carter entered cautiously. Lois nodded at him and he nodded back. The first thing Carter noticed was the two half empty goblets of wine on the table and their rumpled clothing. "What did her letter say?"

"It said that the invasion was a distraction. It allowed for John Corben to slip into the Amazonian Palace. He killed two guards and got the stone. He was gone by the time they hurried back to the palace." Carter explained and Kal-El sighed.

Kal-El stroked the stubble of mustache and goatee growing on his face. Lois had already said that she was not a fan of it but he did not have time to shave. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Now Lex has two stones and he will be coming for mine." He walked to the table and saw the stone lying on top of his sword belt.

"The women are sailing here as we speak but they are right behind Luthor and they are trying to stay out of sight. With the wind, they will be here in a few nights." Carter said.

"Good. That gives us time to plan our attack on Grand City and hide the Atlantean fleet." Kal-El said.

"We have already taken care of the fleet. Sir Perry says there is a cove where they can hide the ships until they set sail. And we have ordered the men to hide in the valley until we march again." Carter said.

"Good but we should have one regiment from each of our armies remain in the city once we march just in case." Kal-El said and Carter nodded. "Will Luthor sail pass here?" He asked Lois.

"Not likely. He will probably take the Argean Canal to the Argean Sea. It is the fastest way back to Metropolis by ship. The canal is quite narrow, that is why he did not sail the first time. If the Amazons did indeed massacre half his fleet, he can use this route back to Metropolis." Lois said.

"Let us hope that he is racing back to Metropolis." Carter said.

"I have no doubt he is. I know Lex. He will want to be behind the safety of the city walls. Being in the open for too long leaves him vulnerable to attack." Kal-El said.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

Kal-El and Carter waited for the Amazons to arrive. Much to their relief, Luthor's fleet had not been sighted meaning they were sailing the Argean Canal.

They watched the Atlantean battleship, the _Trident of Poseidon_, dock and they waited for their women. Kal-El motioned for Milton to come and greet Kara. Milton was so cautious with Kal-El as if he would change his mind of their betrothal any second.

Figures left the ship and started walking to them. The men stood up straight and put their hands behind their backs. The women walked up to them and examined the men. "Well they are not dead so I guess they do not need us after all." Diana said. All the women scoffed and laughed.

Carter smiled as Shiera walked into his arms and their lips met. Kara walked passed Kal-El and straight to Milton. Kal-El opened his mouth to say something but when he turned around, Milton and Kara were kissing tenderly. He closed his mouth and grinned.

Dinah tapped his shoulder and he turned around. She was wearing her black mask. "King Oliver is in the manor. He is expecting you." Kal-El said officially. "He is in the last room down the hall on the second floor." He whispered and winked at her. She grinned as she walked passed him for her moment of passion with the man she loved.

In the morning, Kara was walking through the halls when she noticed something. Kal-El and Lois were talking quietly at the end of the hall and they were holding each others' hands. She saw him take off the ring from around his neck and give it to Lois. She shook her head to him but he was insisting that she take it.

Then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Kara was beyond shocked, especially when Lois did not pull away from him. Lois then took the chain and put it back around his neck.

Later, they were in the parlor going over the plan. Kara kept eyeing Kal-El and Lois. Lois stood next to Fine, who was examining the plans for Grand City. "This is going to be difficult. General Wilson has indeed prepared for every kind of attack a soldier can think of." Fine said.

After a few moments of silence, Kal-El spoke first. "Then we have to plan an attack a soldier would never think of or expect." Kal-El said and looked at Kara. Kara nodded for she understood what he was saying.

"It appears we have no choice. As you said, Grand City must fall if we are to take Metropolis." Kara said and Kal-El nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver asked.

"The stone…" Kal-El placed his hand over the stone beneath his shirt. "I am going to unlock it powers so we can use them to seize the fortress." Kal-El said.

"I know I have slept through a number of lectures but I sure did not sleep through the previous lecture about the stones, Kal, because I particularly remember you saying unlocking its powers was bad." Oliver said.

"Together, the crystal makes the bearer a god but separate… it grants us a taste of its true power. When we reach the age of fifteen, we are allowed to tap into the power for a week as a rite of passage. And so we may be ready to do again if Krypton were ever in peril." Kal-El said.

"Each stone divides the powers of the crystal. This is the Stone of Fire; with it we should be able to start fires with our eyes. The Stone of Water allows us to see things at great distances, through solid objects, and things that are too small to see. The Stone of Air should allow us to fly, hear upon great distances, and blow winds strong as like a hurricane and cold like the winter frost from our mouths." Kara explained.

"The Stone of Air sounds fun." Oliver said and Carter immediately slapped the back of his head. Dinah covered her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Why must you always do that?" Oliver exclaimed.

"It is the only way I know that my teachings get through to you, to all of you. And do not deny that this works." Carter said. No one spoke, thus proving his point.

Lois was the first to speak back on subject. "Is this safe?" Lois asked.

"I will be fine. I know what I am doing." He answered and gave her a reassuring smile. "Will the Resistance fighters inside Grand City be able to help us?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes. They are ready to burn down the armory and the stables once the attack begins. That will give us a small advantage for their cannon fire will be limited along with their armor piercing arrows. They will leave the city through this escape tunnel before they seal it." Lois pointed to the tunnel on the map.

"Good." Kal-El flashed a grin at Lois but she still had a worried expression her face. Kara observed them closely. "I will do it at noon, when the sun is at its highest."

"We should do this together, Kal-El. It will take our combined knowledge of the great power to defeat Alexander whilst he has two of the stones." Kara said and could see the worry on Kal-El and Milton's faces. "I do not always need your protection. I can take care of myself and I will not let you do this alone, Kal-El." Kara said.

"Alright." Kal-El said not even putting up a fight.

"Do not think just because…Alright?" Kara was surprised by his answer. "Should you be telling me that it is too dangerous and that it will be safer to do this alone, because that is the Kal-El I remember." Kara said.

"Kara, I know I cannot do this alone so for once I am not going to argue with you" He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sir Perry, we are going to need somewhere private to do this, preferably out of the city." Kal-El said.

"I know a place." Perry answered.

It was a few minutes to noon and they found themselves in the middle of the ruins of a village. "When Alexander took the throne, his first act as king was to round up all who opposed him. This was once a peaceful little village before General Wilson and his soldiers came and burned it to the ground." Sir Perry said.

They all dismounted their horses and walked among the charred ruins. "My father and I could do nothing but observe the aftermath once this reached our ears." Lois said as she picked up a charred doll. Kal-El put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his.

"Kal-El, it is time." Kara said and he nodded. Milton was nervous. "I will be fine, my love. I have done this before." Milton forced a nervous smile.

Kal-El removed the stone from around his neck and took a deep breath. He had not done this in years but he remembered how to unlock the power of the stone; he could never forget. He and Kara looked at each other as they touched the stone together when the sunlight reflected off the stone. There was a light glow and Kal-El turned to look at Lois. The group was then blinded by a bright light and they shielded their eyes.

The light disappeared and Kal-El and Kara stood there as if nothing had happened at all. They both took deep breaths. "You feel it?" He asked her and she nodded. They both balled their hands into fist and then they smirked at each other. Then they were both gone in a blur.

"Where did they go?" Oliver asked and everyone looked at each other. Kal-El then returned just seconds after Oliver asked the question and then Kara returned.

"You cheated." Kara said. Kal-El grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did you two go?" Oliver asked again.

"A small village not far from Smallville." Kal-El said and then he walked up to Lois; ignoring everyone's shock expressions. He was obviously hiding something behind his back. "For you." He said and revealed a magnificent blue Kryptonian rose. Lois smiled as she took it from him and smelt its sweet scent. Kal-El smiled at her.

Then there was a loud boom. Kal-El turned around to see that Kara had punched a hole into the ruins of a stone wall. He walked up to her as she was pulling her fist out. Kara grimaced as she flexed and extended her fingers. Kal-El began to examine her hand to see a bruise forming. "Although, it will be harder to wound us, we are still vulnerable to blades and arrows. We need the crystal to be invincible." She said.

Kal-El nodded. "I remember. Lex has a small advantage over us for he will be able to fly but we have an even special advantage over him." Kal-El said giving her a look and Kara nodded.

"Are there any other special powers you two are hiding?" Oliver asked.

"Shoot an arrow." Kal-El said and Oliver shrugged. He put an arrow on the quiver of his longbow and fired it up in the air. The arrow then caught fire and its ashes filled the air. Everyone turned to look at Kal-El, whose eyes were red. He blinked and then his eyes were blue once more.

* * *

><p>Lex sat in his private parlor stroking his chin. "Your Majesty, Sir John Corben." A servant announced and Lex nodded. Corben entered the room and bowed. Lex took a sip of wine. He could hear the music from the banquet celebrating the Queen's birthday.<p>

"We have not heard any news from Smallville or Argos City. I do not like this. You are to find out why they are silent and report back to me immediately." Lex ordered and Corben nodded. "You will leave at once with General Lane."

"General Lane, Your Majesty?" Corben asked.

"Yes. We have received word that the leader of the Resistance is assembling his lieutenants in Central City. They are planning something. I want Lane there to find out what and to capture or kill the leaders… I would prefer he kill them but I did not mention it. Lane has morals, which is his greatest weakness unlike you and me." Lex said.

Corben nodded in agreement. Lex motioned for him to leave. Corben bowed and left the room to prepare for his journey. Lex stood and looked out the window. The show of fireworks had begun and he could see Tess, Mia, and Helen in the courtyard watching. Baby Alexander held his hands up to the sky as each firework filled the sky.

"Boy!" He called and a servant appeared. "Once Sir John leaves the city, I want you to put the Royal Forces on alert. Something is afoot and I want to be prepared." Lex said and the servant nodded, bowed, and left the parlor.

* * *

><p>Argos City was now covered in darkness and the moon was high in the sky. The army was preparing to march after dawn for it would be almost a four day march due to the catapults.<p>

Kal-El twirled the stone in his hand as he sat in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes for it was dead quiet and he knew it was the calm before the storm. The cackles of the fire made him envision the sounds of bombardments and a city in flames.

Then there was a soft but loud knock on the door. He eyes snapped open and Clark smiled for he knew it was Lois; all bad thoughts now forgotten. He put the stone back around his neck and stood to answer the door. He had barely opened the door when Lois pushed him inside and kissed him passionately. He heard the door slam behind her as the kiss deepened.

She pushed and pinned him against the wall. His head slammed against the wall, splintering the wood but he did not feel a thing. Lois then ripped half his shirt down the middle and ran her fingers across his bare chest. She slid the remnants of his shirts off his shoulders but it still hung from his arms. She then began to nimble on his ear lope and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Suddenly, his eyes felt like they were fire. Lois saw that his eyes were turning red so she stopped kissing his neck and began caressing his face with her hands. They were both breathing heavily as Lois watched his eyes become blue once more.

Clark took a deep breath as he regained control. He then felt the sweet taste of Lois's lips on his. This kiss was more tender than the rough passionate one moments earlier. He ran his fingers through her hair while his shirt still hung from his arms. Her hands rubbed up his torso, to his shoulders, and then his face.

"We do not know what is going to happen tomorrow or the day after but I do know that I want to spend at least one more night with you... but first." Lois said and pulled away from him. She then quickly locked the door. "There will be no interruptions this time." Lois said softly as she flung herself into his waiting arms and they laughed.

The sun rose and Clark watched as it shined on Lois's skin. He ran the tips of his fingers along her left side and she moaned at his touch. He then kissed her left shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him grinning at her. "Good morning." Clark whispered.

"Good morning." Lois whispered back. He leaned in and pecked her lips. They cuddled and he stroked her right shoulder with his left hand. Her fingers traced the outline of the large scar on his chest. "I wish we could just stay like this." Lois said softly.

"Maybe not today, but one day." Clark said and kissed her forehead. "We will just lie together somewhere not having a care in the world except for each other." He said and she smiled.

"Will such a thing even be possible?" Lois asked. Clark pulled away from her and then sat up.

"Lois, I want us to be together now and long after the war is over." Clark said looking down at her. "We love each other and that is all that matters. And I know that there is nothing in this world that can change my feelings for you." He said and Lois looked up at him.

"Must you always be so full of hope?" Lois said caressing his face.

"It is one of the reasons you love me." Clark said and Lois laughed. She quickly kissed him, then grabbed hold of one of the sheets and wrapped it around her body as she stood. "Please do not leave." Clark begged.

Lois leaned over the bed and kissed him again but longer this time. She pulled away when the kiss started to deepen. "I must leave if I want to sneak back to my room without being noticed." Lois said softly. She backed away and began to gather her thrown clothing.

"Lois, just about everyone knows about us. I believe even Sir Perry suspects as well, along with my cousin." Clark said. He threw the blanket back and stood. Lois quickly admired his well formed body. "What is the point of hiding this any longer?" He asked as they both put on their pants.

Lois flipped her hair after she put her shirt back on. "To avoid a scandal, of course. Do you think my father and your Council would allow us to be together if a scandal broke out? Because I doubt they will." She said.

Clark lowered his head in agreement. Lois walked up to him and began caressing his face. "You must not be so hard on yourself, Clark… but for now duty has to come before love." She said. Clark sighed and she raised his chin with her left index finger. "Only for now, my love, I promise." He nodded and she kissed him.

Clark unlocked the door and looked around. He nodded and Lois quietly left the room. They kissed one last time. She giggled and he held a finger up to his lips. Kara was watching from around the corner, confirming her suspicions. "Kal-El, what have you done?" Kara whispered.

Kal-El and Lois were the last to leave White Manor, besides Sir Perry. Kara watched the two of them as they kept stealing glances at each other, like her and Milton do. They have yet to announce their betrothal. Lois waved Kal-El off when he tried to help her mount her horse and he chuckled.

Sir Perry kissed his wife and rustled his sons' hair one last time before mounting his own horse. Everyone was shocked to see Commander Lois Lane riding beside Kal-El because her hatred for Kryptonians was well known. Kal-El nodded to the others and they rode out of the city to march onto Grand City.

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

General Samuel Lane traveled through the streets dressed as a commoner. He walked through the streets going to a shop that was rumored to be a meeting place for the leaders of the Resistance. Lane entered the shop and took a good look around.

"May I help you, sir?" The shop clerk asked from behind the counter.

"I am just looking." Lane replied. The shop clerk grinned and nodded. Lane walked up to the counter. "I was wondering if there have been any strangers coming through here as of late?" Lane asked slipping a few gold coins into the shop clerk's hand.

"Follow me." The clerk whispered. He first closed and locked the door so no one else would come in. Then he went to the back room and Lane followed him.

There were only supplies in the back room. "Why did you make me come back here?" Lane asked. The clerk covered Lane's mouth with a piece of cloth. Lane drew his dagger but the clerk knocked it from his hand. The more Lane struggled, the drearier he became. Soon, everything went black around him.

Lane awoke in an unfamiliar room with his hands tied behind him to a chair. Lane coughed several times and shook his head to wake himself up. He could hear voices but it took a minute to make out what they were saying. "And what do you plan to do with him?" A man asked.

"Nothing… He will remain here until the invasion force arrives." A woman said. There was something familiar about her voice but Lane thought nothing of it because all he heard was the word 'invasion.' He tried to shimmy out of the ropes but they were too tight.

"And when they do arrive?" Another man asked.

"None of you will touch him and that is an order." The woman answered fiercely.

"This man took part in the murder of a lot of our good friends and loyal followers and we are just going to stand by and let him live?" The second man snapped.

"You said the same thing about Lois Lane and now she is our most valuable soldier. I can turn him like I did her. You all have to trust me. I know what I am doing. It is why you made me your leader." The woman replied. Lane was thinking this woman must be mad or trying to trick him into betraying his king because there was no way that his daughter fought for the Resistance. It was impossible.

The door opened and a hooded figured entered the room. It was obviously a woman by her height and build. "You will never turn me." Lane said roughly. She removed her sword belt and handed it to a guard. She then closed the door behind her.

"And that is where you are wrong." The woman said and Lane tilted his head to the side because he recognized her voice. "Good. You know my voice. I would be disappointed if you did not." She said and pulled up a chair so she could sit across from him.

Chloe then sat down and proceeded to lower the hood of her cloak. "Hello uncle." She said.

"Chloe?"


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kal-El and Kara had just returned from surveillance mission on Grand City. They super-sped into Kara's tent. "This is not going to be easy." Kara said as Kal-El splashed water in his face. They had been up for most of the night.

"It will take a foolproof plan to bring down this fortress or it all ends here." Kal-El said and dabbed the water off his face with a cloth.

"Since we have nothing but time, this now seems like the perfect moment to ask… what are your intentions with Lois Lane?" Kara asked.

"What?" Kal-El asked. He immediately stopped dabbing the water off his face. He was definitely caught off guard. He tossed the cloth down onto the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not lie to me, Kal-El. You know I can always tell when you are lying. And I saw you two together in Argos City." Kara said and Kal-El rubbed his temples. "Now, I want the truth, Kal-El, the plain truth." Kal-El sighed. "Is she your mistress?"

"What! Do not call her that! She means more to me than lowly, degraded title." Kal-El snapped defensively.

"But you have given yourselves to each other?" She asked. The way he raised his chin and his silence answered her question. "If she is not your mistress, then what is she to you, cousin?"

"Lois is… she is the woman I intend to marry." Kal-El answered and Kara was blank so he knew that she was now caught off guard.

"I do not believe I heard you correctly because I believe I just heard you say that you are intending to marry Lois Lane." Kal-El gave her a stern look. "The same Commander Lois Lane in this very camp?" Kara said.

"Yes... and by the way, she prefers Countess over Commander." Kal-El sighed and crossed his arms. "I am going to ask her once we have taken Metropolis. I love her, Kara, and she loves me. All we want is for us to be together and to no longer meet in secret." He replied.

"But what will the people say? The Council?" Kara asked.

"If necessary, I will make the marriage appear political. I was planning this union with Lionel Luthor before his untimely death." He said and turned to see Kara's jaw dropped. "Kara, I will marry Lois... with or without permission from you, the Council, or the people." He replied.

"You are playing a dangerous game here, Kal-El. The people will not accept this marriage and it may tear your kingdom apart." Kara said.

"There is also the possibility the people will not accept your impending marriage to Fine. After all, his father and his ancestors were loyal to the House of Zod. His family has done atrocities so lurid that they are not written down so they can soon be forgotten, that way our children do not hear of them." Kal-El snapped and Kara turned away from him.

Kal-El sighed again. "Forgive me. I speak out of turn." Kara refused to look at or acknowledge him. "Since Alicia's death, I have envied all my friends' happiness. How blissful they are with their wives. Even Diana is betrothed to the love of her life… and I have even envied you and Milton." Kara turned around to face him.

"Kal-El…" Kara said sympathetically. He ran his hand over his face.

"I thought I could be happy with Lana but something was always missing. Then I met Lois and… I cannot explain it but for once I knew what I wanted and that made me truly happy." He said softly.

Kara took a step towards her cousin. "I admit that Milton Fine was the last man I expected to fall in love with. I loathed him for the crimes his family committed against Krypton… but then he saved my life at Kryptonopolis. I had never needed saving until that day. We grew to respect one another, then the respect turned to trust, to like, and eventually into love." Kara said.

"That is all I want in this life… to have someone to love and share my life with. I now know that I have finally found my true soul mate and I never want to let her go. You once asked for my blessing, now all I ask is for yours." Kal-El said.

Kara placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "If she makes you happy then who am I to stand in your way?" Kara replied and Kal-El grinned. "But if she does hurt you, she and I will cross swords." Kara said fiercely.

"You mean cross words?" He asked confused.

"No… I mean cross swords and I know you would do the same if Milton ever hurt me. Like you told me once, we look out for one another." Kara said. Kal-El smiled and then ruffled her hair. She smacked his arm. They left the tent.

Soldiers bowed as Kal-El and Kara walked passed them and they nodded in return. They soon reached Kal-El large tent, where everyone was waiting for them. Kal-El pulled back the flap and motioned for Kara to enter first. He followed in after her.

"Well?" Carter asked pacing with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, Carter. I trust you slept well whilst Kara and I rose before the dawn to scout Grand City." Kal-El said. Kara grinned and Carter rolled his eyes.

"Good morning… now what have you found out?" Carter replied. Kal-El and Kara's faces became serious.

"I have never seen a fortress such as this. Every man is kept on guard for attack. No wine or mead of any kind is allowed to corrupt the men. Regiments patrol the city walls until dusk and then more regiments take their place so those men can eat and sleep. The same occurs at dawn." Kal-El explained.

"If we are to lead the attack, Kal-El, then we must attack at dawn. The powers of the stones are strongest during the day." Kara said and Kal-El nodded.

"Is that the small advantage you have over Alexander?" Lois asked.

"Yes. When a person not of Kryptonian blood possesses one of the stones, the powers are useless at night. My great-grandfather was no fool. The last thing he wanted was for history to repeat itself. At night, Kara and I will still have our powers but they will be weaker." Kal-El said.

"So what is our plan?" Oliver asked twirling an arrow between his fingers.

"If anyone is interested, I have already thought of one." Bruce said from the background. Everyone turned to look at him. Bruce stepped up and they all took a step back to let him through. "First, we need to make contact with the Resistance fighters inside the city."

Bruce looked at Lois. "It will be difficult but I can contact them." She said.

Bruce nodded. "Good. Tell them to get out of the city at dawn and not to seal the escape tunnel. I believe we can use Wilson's defenses against him." Bruce said and Fine walked up beside him.

"How so?" Carter asked, now interested.

"Wilson keeps the barrels of black powder for the cannons here, here, and here. If you and Kara can get into the city and move these barrels here, here, and here… Then we can create an explosion that will cause the walls to collapse onto the city, killing all inside without actually attacking the city." Bruce said.

Milton Fine walked up beside Bruce and went over his plan. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "This could actually work." Fine said.

"What about the explosion? That may cause unwanted attention." Shiera said and Bruce gave her a stern look. "But you already thought of that." She commented.

"As we heard this morning, Wilson tests the cannons every morning to make sure they do not fail in an actual battle. No one will investigate the sounds of explosions in the morning." Bruce said.

"We will of course search the ruins for survivors." Carter said.

"Of course but survivors will be highly unlikely." Bruce said. Diana sighed. "Yes, Diana?"

"I was looking forward to this battle." Diana said. "However, it is a good plan."

Kal-El stroked his coarse stubble on his chin as he went over the plan in his head. Everyone else had already agreed to Bruce's plan except Kal-El. Everyone was looking at him waiting for his decision. Lois got close to him and whispered in his ear. "Clark… we could take this city without even drawing our swords. It could save a lot of soldiers' lives." Kal-El sighed and nodded.

"It is settled then." Carter said and stood. "You and Kara will leave just before dawn."

* * *

><p>Clark sat over the edge of his cot. Lois slept peacefully next to him. Instead of making love, they slept in each others' arms. Despite the comfort of her arms, he could not sleep. He listened to the quiet before the storm like he did before every battle.<p>

He felt Lois stirred behind him and Lois could feel his side bare. She opened her eyes and saw his back to her so she sat up. She wore only his shirt and he was only wearing pants. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at the warmth of her touch.

Lois kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck. She felt his shoulders relax and she heard him sigh. "What is bothering you?" Lois whispered in his ear.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." He said softly and lay back down with her. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his quickening heartbeat. He began stroking her hair.

"You should know by now that you do not have to lie to me. What is bothering you?" Lois asked. He sighed and was silent for a few moments.

"To be truthful, I do not know. I am happy that this invasion is going ahead of schedule but… but I am afraid. Why am I afraid?" He asked.

"For so long, all we have known is this war. We have always dreamed of it ending but now that it is coming to an end… we do not know what will happen next so we are afraid. We all have the right to be afraid of what we do not know or understand." Lois said softly. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down. "Just know whatever happens, I will be right beside you."

His heartbeat slowed to a calming pace. She lifted her head to look up at him. He grinned at her and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now you need to rest. Close your eyes." She whispered and he closed his eyes.

His breathing slowed down and she watched his chest rise and lower slowly. Lois kissed his forehead and fell back into a peaceful sleep in Clark's arms.

Kal-El could smell dawn approaching as he opened his eyes some hours later. He kissed Lois's forehead before gently moving her from his chest. She stirred but she didn't wake up. He put on one of the few shirts he had brought with him. He watched Lois sleep for a few minutes before leaving the tent to meet Kara.

She was waiting for him a small wooded area that was masking their camp. It was still dark but they knew their powers were growing stronger with the dawn approaching. Kara and he only wore their black clothing to blend in with the dark for as long as possible. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded. They both took a deep breath and then the super-sped towards Grand City.

The area surrounding the exit to the escape tunnel was deadly quiet. The Resistance fighters were supposed to meet them here just before dawn. "Something does not feel right." Kara said and Kal-El nodded in agreement. "Should we continue?" She asked.

Kal-El nodded. "We may not have another chance to accomplish this." He entered the tunnel by climbing down a wooden ladder. She climbed down behind him as he was using his heat vision to light a torch. They super sped through the tunnel and stopped before the entrance to Grand City seconds later. Kal-El nodded and Kara went up the wooden ladder first.

The entrance was in the corner of the stables. Kara opened the trap door and climbed up. She could see the sky growing lighter so they had to be fast. She then looked around and saw that the stables were empty and that the city was quiet. "Kal-El…"

Kal-El had left the torch in the tunnel and he too was surprised to see the stables empty. He held his finger up to his lips signaling her to be quiet. He then slowly walked out of the stables and she followed closely behind him.

The first of dawn lit up the half of the city. To their horror, the city was deserted. Kal-El and Kara looked at each other confused. "You are earlier than expected… good." A voice spoke out of the dead quiet.

Kal-El and Kara turned around to see John Corben sitting on the edge of the city's wall. He jumped down and began to descend the stairs. Kal-El and Kara took battle stances. The only weapons they were carrying were daggers concealed in their waistbands.

"I spotted your army yesterday and sent word to General Wilson, who left with his men just after dark. But I assumed that you would attack at dawn and here you are… all alone with no army to protect you. You cannot believe just how tempting it is." Corben said and rubbed his hands together.

"You just love hearing the sound of your own vile voice, don't you, Corben." Kara said and Corben smirked at her. Corben took a few steps closer to them and they took a few steps back. There was a small gap between them now.

Corben laughed. "That is not the only thing I love… I do love blades." He said and quickly threw two throwing daggers at them. Kal-El and Kara quickly dodged and removed their daggers from their waistbands. Corben removed two daggers concealed at his waist and took a battle stance.

Corben lunged at Kal-El first. Kal-El quickly took a step back and the blade of the dagger missed his throat by an inch or so. Corben's other hand jabbed at Kara and she dodged. Corben made quick slashing motions at both of them and they kept quickly dodging. Then Kal-El and Corben's blades locked. Both men were strong but Kal-El was stronger. He bumped Corben, who flew a few feet in the air and landed hard on the ground. Corben groaned but quickly got up.

Corben flipped the daggers in his hands and threw them at them. The daggers moved in slow motion to Kal-El and Kara so they easily deflected them with their daggers. Then Kal-El saw two more daggers flying at him. Kal-El dodged to the side and the blade tore fabric from his black shirt, and he deflected the other one with his dagger.

Just when Corben was about to throw another dagger, suddenly two throwing daggers flew through the air towards Corben. Corben deflected the first dagger with his vambrace but the second dagger penetrated his left shoulder. Corben screamed in pain and fell down to the one knee dropping his daggers. Kal-El recognized the throwing daggers.

Bruce walked out of the darkness holding another throwing dagger. Corben pulled the dagger out his shoulder and quickly threw another dagger at Bruce, who dodged it by doing a back flip. He landed on the ground and threw another dagger at Corben.

Corben dodged again and removed a sword and a war hammer from his sword belt. He clanged the two weapons together, sword in right hand and hammer in left, and took a battle stance. Bruce drew his falchion and motioned with his head to Kal-El and Kara to take a step back. They kept their daggers ready and took a step back.

Corben lunged at Bruce. Their weapons collided with a loud clash that made Kal-El and Kara wince. Corben attacked aggressively but Bruce held his ground and blocked every bow with quick precision. Bruce then cut Corben's left forearm making him drop the hammer and yell out in pain. Corben stumbled back holding his arm.

Kal-El then lunged at Corben, who dropped his sword and grabbed hold of Kal-El's wrists. The tip of the dagger was inches from Corben's chest. Kal-El then punched Corben with his left fist. Corben stumbled back into a few barrels. He shook his head and then took another battle stance.

Bruce, Kal-El and Kara walked closer to Corben, who saw they he was outnumbered. Corben then removed a vial from his pouch and threw it down on the ground. A cloud of dark gray smoke blocked their view of Corben. The smoke dissipated a few moments later and Corben was gone. "By Rao!" Kara swore.

Kal-El lowered his dagger to his side and turned to Bruce. "Bruce, what are you doing here?" Kal-El asked.

"You two were late." Bruce said and sheathed his falchion.

"Not that late. You always did worry about me, old friend." Kal-El said and put his dagger back in his waistband. When he looked back up, he noticed Kara and Bruce were giving him strange looks. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"Kal-El…" Kara said softly and that is when he felt pain in his right arm. Blood ran down his arm and dripped off his fingers. He held up his arm and saw a cut from when the dagger tore through the fabric of his shirt.

Kal-El could not say anything. All his senses went numb and then he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "It is going to be alright, Clark. We are just going to…." Bruce could not finish the sentence. He had not called him Clark in three years so he knew that Bruce was truly worried.

He flashed Bruce a nervous smile and Kara held her right hand over her mouth as if to prevent herself from screaming. She tried to take a step toward him but Bruce held his hand up. "Stay back. His blood is infected with the poison. He is not safe around any Kryptonian." Bruce said. Tears formed in Kara's eyes.

"How long, Bruce?" Clark asked but Bruce hesitated. "Just tell me how long before the poison reaches my heart." He said and gulped.

"With how shallow the wound is combined with the powers of the stone… a week, maybe less." Bruce said. Clark nodded and took a deep breath. "There is still time to save you, my friend but we must return to the camp and march onto Metropolis immediately. The crystal is now the only thing in the world that can save your life." Bruce said.

Clark nodded once more and took a deep breath to compose himself. "We will take my horse back. Using your powers could hasten the poison." Bruce said and Clark nodded again. All he could do was nod; Clark was at a loss for words. Bruce bandaged Clark's arm as Clark's mind raced with all kinds of thought.

"…_a week, maybe less." I cannot die. I have not truly lived. I have not said good-bye to my mother, Henry, Christopher… my son. I have not seen the end of the war. I cannot leave Kara with the burden of the throne. I do not even know if she is ready for such a burden. And most of all, I have not even asked Lois for her hand. I have not fulfilled my heart's greatest desire._

Bruce walked fast back to the command tent not acknowledging his men bowing to him. He had no time to waste. He threw back the flaps to the tent and saw everyone was waiting. "We heard no explosion. What went wrong?" Carter asked.

"We have a seriously problem." Bruce said.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

There was a paralyzing silence inside the command tent after Bruce told them everything that had transpired. Lois had especially turned pale. Milton was holding a terrified Kara in his arms. Kal-El was not in the tent with them.

Carter was the first one to break the silence. "Then we must move up our plans. It is the only way to save Clark." He said and everyone nodded in agreement, except Lois who was still pale. Shiera put a comforting hand on Lois's shoulder and Lois then nodded in agreement.

"Milton, order the men to prepare to march. We depart in an hour." Kara said. Fine nodded and left the tent. They could hear him giving the orders.

"Can nothing be done?" Lois said softly.

"No. It is a rare poison only lethal to Kryptonians so no antidote exists." Bruce answered.

"He is right. Not even Dru-Zod used it for he feared he might poison himself or his family. The only thing that can save Kal-El now is the crystal. Once the stones are joined and he absorbs its power… then he will become invincible." Kara said.

"And once he becomes invincible?" Carter asked.

"Hopefully, the poison should lose its potency and leave his body." Bruce said. Lois then got up to leave. "Do not leave just yet, Countess." Bruce said and Lois stopped next to him. "You must send a message to the leader of the Resistance, tell her to have her men ready to march onto Metropolis as soon as we arrive at Central City."

"Her?" Everyone exclaimed. Lois was the only one not surprised.

"How did you… How long have you known?" Lois asked. Bruce walked up to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"As long as I have known she is your cousin." Bruce said whispered. "Will you send the message?" He asked and she nodded. "Good. Wilson and his men left in the night so they could not have gotten far and they left most of their supplies behind. That will give us an advantage over them."

"I can also send word to the Resistance fighters in Hub City to assemble and prepare for departure." Lois said.

Bruce nodded. "And Arthur, have some quarters prepare for Clark on your ship. He will not be able to ride soon." Arthur nodded. At the mention of this, Lois left the tent.

Kara watched her leave somberly. "What shall we tell the men? They will notice Kal-El's disappearance. The Kryptonians will be especially motivated to march onto Metropolis to save their king." Kara said.

Carter sighed. "The decision is up to you but the men need to think clearly. We do not want them distracted with thoughts of vengeance." Carter said.

"Your men may become distracted but not Kryptonians. We are at our best when we have something worth fighting for and the men will fight to save their king." Kara said.

"Fine. If we march each day until the sun sets, we can reach Metropolis in five days instead of seven but that is still too long a journey." Bruce said.

"My fleet can be there in four days if we do not drop anchor." Arthur said.

"You fleet can carry all of us and we do not want to exhaust the men." Shiera said.

"I know my cousin. Kal-El would want the men at their best when the battle begins. And I am confident that he is strong enough to fight this poison for more than five days." Kara said.

"Luthor will assume that the army will lay seize to Hub City and Central City before marching onto Metropolis. We will have the element of surprise on our side, which is always the perfect moment to attack." Carter said and Shiera nodded.

"I will speak to my cousin of this new plan. I am sure he will agree with you, Carter." Kara said.

Lois walked up to Kal-El's private tent and the guards let her in. Kal-El was sitting down shirtless on his cot. A small amount of blood had leaked through the bandage and he was trying to change it. A few veins in his arm were visible on his skin because they were turning green from the poison.

"Clark…" She exclaimed softly and he looked up at her. She saw him gulp and flash a nervous smile. She knelt down beside him and began changing the bandage.

"I am sorry." Clark said softly.

"For what?" Lois asked.

"It looks like I am breaking my promise of a future together." He said. She tied the bandage tight on his arm and he grunted.

"Do not speak like this. Do not lose hope because you of all people taught me to have hope even when things seemed dire." He stood up and grabbed his torn black shirt. He put it back on with his back facing her.

"I do not believe hope will save me this time, Lois." Clark said.

"Well then, your friends and the people who love you will save you." She said and stood. "No matter what it takes, we are going to save you. We need you, Clark… I need you." He turned around. His fears of death were now forgotten. He held Lois in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Kara stood before the Kryptonian troops in her full armor and red knight's cape. They kneeled before her. "My brother and sister Kryptonians, we must march to Metropolis with all haste to save our beloved king." The soldiers exchanged glances. "His Majesty, King Kal-El was wounded by Sir John Corben earlier this day. His Majesty has perhaps a week before the poison reaches his heart."

"His only salvation lies in Metropolis with Alexander Luthor. Do not let your knowledge of this weaken our resolve but motivate it. For we not only take care of our brothers and sisters… we fight for our loved ones, we fight for our king, and we fight for Krypton!" The soldiers stood and then banged their spears against their shield in rhythm.

Lois was helping him put on his red knight's rope when the rhythmic metal against metal could be heard throughout the camp. "It is time." He said.

"I know." She said softly and caressed his face. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Kara entered the tent and smiled at them. They broke apart and let their foreheads touch as they took in each other's scent.

Then they stood tall like soldiers and he winked at Lois. She grinned slightly but her eyes were still filled with sadness. Lois then handed him his helm and he held it underneath his arm. Lois grabbed her helm and they exited the tent.

The Kryptonian soldiers stopped banging their spears against their shields and kneeled before their king. Kal-El nodded to them. They rose when he mounted his horse. Kara, Fine, and Lois mounted their horses as well.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Hub City before nightfall. The lieutenants left in charge of the Resistance fighters were Victor Sage and Jay Garrick. Slade Wilson had left the cooks, chambermaids, and stable hands from Grand City at Hub City, still unaware of their true alliegiance.<p>

When they entered the city, Sage constantly questioned Lois and Perry on their loyalty despite everyone vouching for them. He eyed Lois and Perry for the rest of the night and he calmed down only when Garrick told him to.

That night, Clark and Lois were sleeping in each other's arms. Then Clark's eyes shot open and he let out a scream of pain. Lois immediately shot up. "Clark?" She exclaimed. He grabbed hold of his right forearm and screamed.

Clark then fell out of the bed and landed hard onto the floor. Lois threw back the blanket and rushed to his side. Two Red Shard knights burst into the room with their swords drawn. Clark screamed again in agony. Lois watched in horror as more of his veins turned green, moving up and down his arm.

Kara and the others then rushed into the bed chamber. "Kara, stay back." Bruce said and rushed to his friend's side. "The poison is spreading!" Bruce exclaimed. Clark was thrashing around but due to his super strength, it took all the men to hold him down but it was still difficult. Lois held his hand the entire time but she also helped hold him down.

Kara could not stand it any longer. She rushed to her cousin's side despite everyone's protests. She balled her hand into a fist and punched Clark right in the face with her full force. Clark was knocked unconscious. Kara shook her right hand. "Ow!" She said under her breath and began rubbing her hand.

"Alright, gently lift him back into the bed." Carter said. Clark was heavier than he looked so it took a few minutes to lay him back in the bed. The veins in his right arm leading up to his shoulder were now green. Clark was quite pale and sweating profusely.

"Kal-El is fortunate… Most Kryptonians are dead by morning even with such a small amount of this poison." Milton said. He put his arm around Kara because of the horrified expression upon her face. "It is alright, my love." He whispered to her and rubbed her shoulders. She still looked a bit shaken up but she nodded. Lois was now standing besides Clark holding his hand.

J'onn then entered the room with a vial. "Open his mouth." He ordered and Oliver did. J'onn opened the vial and poured the contents down his throat. He then closed Clark's mouth. "It will not slow the poison but it will help with the pain. He will need to drink it every morning." He said and put another vial down onto an end table by the window.

"I will make sure he drinks it." Lois said. She examined his hand and arm. She then began to dab his forehead with a wet cloth. "Go back to bed, all of you. He needs to rest." She said. Everyone slowly left the bedchamber. Bruce was the last to leave. Lois then went back to her side of the bed and rested her head down on his chest.

Lois could hear his heart pounded so fast and she closed her eyes trying to hold back tears but she could still feel them rolling down her cheeks. She soon drifted back to sleep.

Clark awoke the next morning. His head was killing him and his right arm was numb. He turned his head toward his left and saw Lois sleeping. He had a bad taste in his mouth, a taste he recognized as J'onn's pain remedy. He looked around the room and saw a vial on the end table.

He slowly sat up and stood. He felt weak but he shook it off and walked towards the end table. Lois stirred behind him and opened her eyes. She grinned with relief when she saw him standing. Clark opened the vial and downed its contents. He shook his head in disgust at the taste.

Clark heard Lois moan behind him and he looked over his left shoulder. Lois was wiping her eyes and she sat up. He put the empty vial back down on the end table. They said nothing.

They said nothing when she helped him put on his blue gambeson, his chest armor, and his red knight's cape. They said nothing when she watched him put on leather gloves to hide the green veins on his hand. They said nothing when he caressed her sad face and kissed her forehead tenderly. They said nothing when they left the bedchamber to march to Central City.

The group left most of their armor in the manor. They all only wore chest armor over their gamebsons with their knight's cape. Wearing full armor would slow down their horses and they need to be fast. "Let's go!" Bruce yelled and they rode out of Hub City.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked hurriedly through underground corridors with her second-in-command Henry "Jimmy" Olsen and her bodyguard Victor Stone. She had just finished reading a letter from Lois and call for an urgent meeting of the Resistance leaders.<p>

They entered an underground chamber where her lieutenants were waiting: Bart Allen, Kent Nelson, and Ted Grant. Victor, Jimmy, and Chloe took their seat around the round table. There were four empty seats around the table. Wesley Dodds and Sylvester Pembleton were killed in an ambush a few months ago. The last two empty seats were for Victor and Jay.

"I have called this meeting because there has been a change in the schedule. The invasion force will be here three days earlier than planned. A… _situation_ has arisen." Chloe said.

"What kind of situation?" Kent asked. His bronze helm lay before him on the table. He wore only a black pants and a blue gambeson. Bart wore a red gambeson and Ted wore a black gambeson.

"The King of Krypton has been poisoned by John Corben… and his only salvation rests in Metropolis. The army is marching as fast as it can without exhausting the troops. It is a good thing we have been prepared for this invasion since its inception." Chloe said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bart asked. He grew up near Smallville so he knew the Kents well.

"They are not certain but we need to be prepared for the worse. But now, we need to be prepared for the battle. As I have said, the league of armies will be here in three days time and we will march with them the day after... Now with this unforeseen problem, I will plead with my uncle to help our cause." Chloe said.

"Do you really believe you can turn him? He is a soldier like I once was. They do not just betray king and country when first asked." Ted Grant said.

"I am counting on that." Chloe said.

Clark's right arm twitched on occasion meaning that the poison was spreading. When they stopped for the night and Clark removed his armor and clothing, the veins in the right half of his upper body were green.

He traced his fingers of his right hand, along the green lines. He could see more veins turning green. Thanks to J'onn's pain remedy, all he felt was a slight discomfort but he knew that he would be screaming in agonizing pain right now. Lois grabbed his left hand. "Come to bed." She said softly.

"The remedy is helping the poison spread faster. I must stop taking it." Clark said.

"But… but the pain." Lois said.

"I know but it will slow down the poison giving me more time but just in case…" Clark was saying but Lois cut him off.

"I know what you are about to say." She said. Lois cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "And I am telling you to stop thinking of it and not to say a word about it to me. Understood?" She ordered sternly and he grinned. Clark nodded and Lois gave him a stern look.

Clark placed his hands over hers and brought them both to his lips. "I love you." He said softly.

She grinned. "And I love you." She ran her left hand through his hair.

"Lois, I do not know what will happen tomorrow or the day after but I do know that I love you with all my heart and soul." Clark started but she cut him off.

"You do not need to tell me this. And this conversation better not be where I think it is headed." Lois said and gave him another stern look.

"Please let me finish. For years I was blinded by ambitions, expectations, traditions… and then I met you this stubborn, iron willed, and remarkable woman and everything became so clear. I do not want a perfect wife, a perfect queen… I just want my soul mate and you Lois, you are my soul mate. You see past all my doubts, inhibitions, and my Kryptonian self and see Clark, my true self." Clark said and took both her hands.

"I stand before you not as a king but a man in love with an unconventional and amazing woman, who I want to be by my side for what time I have left." Clark then got down on one knee still holding her hands, which were now shaking. "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

Lois was speechless and her jaw was slightly dropped. "Alright, this conversation is not going where I thought it was headed." Lois said and sighed. Then her lips formed an amazing smile and her hands stopped shaking. Clark looked so nervous waiting for her answer but her smile reassured him. "Yes." She said. "Of course, I will marry you!"

Clark smile and stood. They wrapped their arms around one another for a passionate kiss they had never experienced before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapters. Chapter 28 will be posted in 2012. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! And Happy New Year!<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Lex threw a vase against a wall and yelled out of frustration. Corben watched him. He had his left arm in a sling and had just informed Lex of the invading army. Lex took a deep breath and leaned over a table. "How large is this army?" He asked demandingly.

"I cannot be certain, Your Majesty. I do know that it includes Krypton and Gotham for it was King Bruce who wounded me." Corben replied motioning to his wounded arm.

"Then we can assume that Star City and what is left of the Thanagarian army is not far behind." Lex said and straightened his tunic. He took a deep breath. "No news from General Lane?"

"No, Sire. Do you wish for me to go and collect him from Central City?" Corben asked.

"Yes! I need him here and I need you to find Kal-El. I need his stone. Bring it back to me… On second thought, there is one thing I need you to do before you look for Kal-El." Lex said and whispered something in Corben's ear. "Take care of it." Lex ordered and motioned for him to leave. "Have Baroness Mercer brought to me!" He ordered a page.

Tess entered the private parlor a few minutes later wearing a black gown. She could see that he was furious. "Calm yourself, Alexander, for I will not once again listen to your angry ranting." She said and he forced a grin. "Better. Now, what is on your mind, dearest brother?" She asked.

"You will address me as Your Majesty or my lord." Lex said roughly and she rolled her eyes. She was the only person in Genesis who could get away with it. "And I require your skills. I have just been informed of an incoming invasion." Tess wiped the smirk off her face. "I want you to journey with Sir John to find the Kryptonian king."

"May I ask why?" Tess asked.

"Kal-El possesses a precious object that I want, that I need. I need you and Sir John to go and get it for me. Now, time is of the essence so you must leave immediately." Lex said.

Tess nodded. "And just what is this precious object?" She asked.

"A stone bearing the Kryptonian symbol for fire. I have it on good authority that Kal-El wears it around his neck at all times. I do not care how you get it done but you will return here with the stone. Am I understood?" Lex asked.

"Yes, my lord. Just give me some time to prepare for the journey and bid farewell to Mia, and we shall be gone by midday." Tess said.

"Good. Upon your success, you will be richly rewarded for your services and unwavering loyalty to me." Lex said and Tess bowed. He nodded and motioned for her to leave.

"Central City is in sight, my king." A sailor said to Arthur on board the _Queen Mera_. Arthur nodded to the sailor and left the deck heading for the ship quarters. The flag ship was docking while the rest of the fleet kept a considerable distance.

Clark was still unconscious from last night's painful ordeal. The poison had now spread down most of his right leg. Arthur knocked on the door. "Yes?" Lois said from within. Arthur entered the room.

Lois was sitting on the edge of the bed dabbing Clark's forehead with a wet cloth. "We have arrived at Central City. The docks are being opened to us." Arthur said. Lois nodded and kissed Clark's forehead. She was already dressed in a pair of black trousers and a maroon shirt.

The anchor was lowered and a group of people were waiting for them at the dock. Arthur and Lois descended the ramp. "Welcome to Central City." Chloe said. She wore trousers and a black gambeson over her white shirt.

Lois embraced her cousin. "What are you doing here? What if someone recognizes you?" Lois asked worried.

"All the troops have been recalled to Metropolis and we have captured the spy Luthor sent here. It appears that Sir John has already informed Luthor of the invasion. We must move fast if we are to still catch him off guard." Chloe said and Arthur stepped forward.

"Milady, King Orin of Atlantis. Your Majesty, Chloe Sullivan, commander of the Resistance." Lois introduced her and then her lieutenants. Arthur greeted them all. Lois then pulled Chloe away from the group. "Do you have everything prepared for this evening?" Lois asked.

Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, all is prepared. Now, how is he?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Bedridden… he is very weak." Lois answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe asked and motioned with her eyes to the deck of the _Queen Mera_. Lois turned and saw Clark on the deck putting on his blue gambeson over his white shirt. He was pale but he closed his eyes as he soaked up the sun's rays. He took a deep breath and then put on a leather glove to hide the green veins covering his right hand.

"Just give us a moment." Lois said to Chloe and then went back up the ramp to Clark. "What are you doing? You should be resting!" She protested. Clark merely grinned at her. "What?" She asked.

"I just now realized how beautiful you are when you are upset." Clark said grinning and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well prepare to say farewell to the beauty and to greet the beast I will become if you do not go back to bed and rest. You need to save your strength." Lois said the last sentence sympathetically.

Lois then motioned to a Red Shard knight, who held out a cane to Clark. Clark sighed and shook his head to the cane. "I am not crippled, Lois. And I have more than enough strength to walk, especially in the day." Lois sighed and Clark took her hand. They then proceeded to walk down the ramp holding hands.

Chloe stepped forward and the two old friends grinned nervously at each other. Clark let go of Lois's hand and embraced Chloe. Chloe patted him on the back. They pulled away and Chloe put her hand on Clark's cheek concerned. "Oh, Clark." She said somberly.

"I am not dead yet so do not give up on me, Chloe." Clark said and she nodded. She caressed his cheek and then lowered her hand. "So these are the rest of your lieutenants."

"Yes. You already are acquainted with Bart Allen, Victor Stone, and Jimmy Olsen." Bart, Victor, and Jimmy greeted Clark with a nod. "I do not believe you have met Kent Nelson and Theodore Grant." Chloe said and the men greeted each other with a nod.

Kent and Grant both had gray streaks in their hair but Clark could tell they were hardened and experience soldiers. Victor now had a beard and Bart had grown a few inches since he saw them last. Jimmy looked the same but he had obviously not shaved in weeks.

The group then began walking into the city. "The rest of us will arrive in no more than an hour." Clark said and Chloe nodded.

"Lodgings have already been prepared for you and what men you bring into the city. All my men are prepared to march at dawn for Metropolis." Chloe said and Clark nodded. "General Lane has agreed to aid us in the battle as well."

"I am glad to hear it… Can you take us to my father? We need to speak with him immediately." Lois said and Chloe nodded.

Samuel Lane was lead into a parlor. He guessed he was in the mayor's manor based on the view of the city streets from the window. Then, the door behind him opened and three people entered the parlor. "Papa…" He heard behind him.

Lane turned around and smiled when he saw Lois. She ran into his arms and he stroked her hair as they embraced. They parted and he caressed her face. He then looked at the two people accompanying her. He nodded at Chloe and he recognized the young man with them. "King Kal-El!" Lane exclaimed.

Clark took a step forward. "General Lane…" He bowed his head. "…it is an honor to officially meet you; although, I wish it had been under better circumstances." Clark said.

Lane nodded in return. "Lois, can I speak with you privately?" Lane asked and she nodded. Chloe then grabbed Clark's arm and lead him out of the room. Clark looked back and Lois mouthed 'Leave." They closed the door behind them. Lois turned and faced her father. "So it is true, then… you are a soldier of the Resistance." Lane said.

"Yes, father. I joined the Resistance just about one year ago." Lois answered and Samuel sighed. "I know you must be disappointed, father, but just know that I am not sorry for my actions." She said.

"I am only disappointed that you could not come to me with the truth. Instead you kept me in the dark of the true nature of the murders of my wife's, your mother, kin." Samuel said.

"I am sorry but I could not tell you. I know you, papa. You would have slew Lionel Luthor in his sleep if you had found out the truth and would have suffered greatly under Alexander's reign. I only meant to protect you." Lois argued.

"Yet, I am suffering under Alexander's reign for his ruthlessness attacks my conscience daily. And now I being told that the king I pledged my loyalty to is responsible for the murder of our kin and that my own daughter is a traitor! I would not call this protection." Samuel argued.

"And yet, you do not deny that you would have exacted vengeance by murdering Lionel." Lois said and Samuel sighed. "Papa, I did not come here to argue with you on this matter." She said. She went over and opened the door. Clark came back into the parlor.

Clark took a deep breath and both he and Lane put their hands behind their back. "General Lane… I consider myself a traditional Kryptonian and it is a tradition in Krypton to ask the head of the house to approve all life unions. General, I come before you to ask for your permission to begin a life bond with your daughter." Clark said.

"Life bond?" Samuel asked roughly and then crossed his arms.

Lois rolled her eyes and took Clark's left hand. "Papa, he is asking you for your permission to marry me this evening." Lois said bluntly and Clark nodded. Samuel's eyes widen and he uncrossed his arms.

"What?" Samuel demanded fiercely. "But, but he is a Kryptonian and… and this evening! Why so soon?" Samuel ranted.

"Clark, please step outside for a moment." Lois said but he stood his ground so she turned to face him. "You do not need to prove yourself to me but I need to speak to my father privately just for a movement." She caressed his face and he nodded. The two men stared at each other down as Clark left the room.

"Are you mad? There has not been a union between our peoples for centuries. Not to mention, the oath you swore that Krypton was your mortal enemy… This is likely nothing more than an infatuation or you are with child! Are you with child?" Samuel protested.

"No! I am not with child and this is no simple infatuation. I was wrong, Papa. I love him and he loves me. We wish, we are going to be married this evening but like a traditional Kryptonian he seeks your permission." Samuel scoffed. "I am marrying him, Papa… because I may not have another chance to." Lois said.

"What are you talking about?" Samuel asked.

"He is dying… poisoned by Sir John." Samuel's eyes became sympathetic. He was aware of the poison and had seen the poison kill firsthand. No one should die such an excruciating death. "He has four days at the most… and for the four days I want to call him my husband." Lois said and wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

Samuel took a step to his daughter and began rubbing her shoulders. "And if he lives, what then? How do I know he will not abandon you?" He asked.

"He will not, just as I will not abandon him. We would want your blessing whether or not he was dying." Lois said. Samuel embraced Lois and stroked her hair. They parted.

"Send him in." He said and Lois went to open the door. Clark reentered the parlor and took her hand. Samuel put his hands behind his back. "I have always considered myself a man of principle so I must admit that I am impressed that you did not just run off to be married without my permission."

Lois scoffed. "I was young and naïve, Papa. Yet you never forgive or forget my mistakes." She said and Samuel held his hand up. Lois closed her mouth and he put his hands back behind his back.

"_However_, it takes a man to come before me and respectively ask for my daughter's hand." Samuel took a step toward them and the couple took deep breaths. "Yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter." Samuel said.

Lois immediately threw her arms around her father and squealed. "Thank you, Papa!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and then kissed her forehead. Lois pulled away and took Clark's hand. The two men nodded at each other.

Later that night, Bruce helped Clark dress for his wedding. They both had shaved and trimmed their hair as best as they could. Bruce helped him button up his tunic for it was difficult for Clark with one good hand. Clark's right hand was numb and he could only do so many things with it, especially at night. "Thank you for this, Bruce." Clark said.

"You would do the same for me, old friend." Bruce said and straightened Clark's black tunic. In Genesis, it is traditional for the bridegroom to be in black and the bride in white. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Bruce said and Samuel Lane entered the room.

"General Lane!" Clark was surprised to see him. Samuel then looked at Clark's right hand. Clark then grabbed a black leather glove and put it on his right hand.

"General Lane." Bruce bowed his head to him.

Samuel bowed in return. "It is good to see you, my lord. How are your wife and daughter?" Samuel asked warmly.

"They are well. In fact, my wife is with child again." Bruce said with a grin, a rare moment. Samuel patted him on the shoulder.

"I am truly happy for you. May I speak with Kal-El privately for a moment?" Samuel asked. Bruce turned to look at Clark, who nodded. Bruce nodded to Samuel and left the room. Clark was having difficulty fastening his sword belt with one hand. Samuel step forward and helped him.

"Thank you, General." Clark said and Samuel nodded.

"I came to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. You came to me out of respect and I showed you none in return. Forgive me." Samuel said.

"Well, I was asking you for permission to marry your eldest daughter this evening." Clark said with a grin and Samuel could not help but grin as well.

"I can see why she loves you. Since my wife passed on, I have not always been the best father. And since her passing, you are one of the few people to ever hold your ground with me." Samuel said.

"Lois loves you and adores you, sir." Clark said and Lane nodded.

"Just today, I saw in her eyes how happy you make her. It reminded me of how happy my wife made me for sixteen years. May I offer you some advice? Soldier to soldier, man to man." Clark nodded and the two men sat down at a table in the room.

"Being a soldier rushing into the heat of battle made coming home and doing the simple things difficult unfortunately. However, it is these simple tasks like taking a walk, dancing with your wife, putting the children to bed that define who we are. I have loved and loathed my years as a soldier but I wish I had spent all that time with family." Samuel said.

"You must miss your wife dearly." Clark said sympathetically. "I miss my mother and father, and the man who raised me. Jonathan Kent was the only father I had truly ever known." Lane admired Ella's wedding ring. Clark had taken it off his neck and put it down on the table so he could dress.

"I know how you feel for my wife was my true love and no woman will ever replace her. Fortunately, I get to see my Ella in our daughters… Kal-El, you are the first man that Lois has ever fought me badly to be with so I know she truly loves you." Samuel said.

"And I truly love her, sir. With her by my side, I will do all I can to fight this poison so I can build a life with her and make her as happy as she has made me." Clark said.

"I will hold you to that." Lane said and patted Clark's shoulder roughly. Clark grinned. Lane picked up his wife's wedding ring. "I gave this ring to Ella back when I was only a simple cavalry soldier and no one knew my name. She loved me and I loved her, and only that mattered." Lane stood and put the ring in Clark's hand. "It only seems fitting that my daughter is given this ring on her wedding day."

Clark stood as well. He hesitated, thinking of what to say. "Thank you, sir." Clark said. The men then grabbed each others' forearms and nodded at each other.

The men shaved their faces and trimmed their hair. Chloe was able to get the men tunics and the women gowns. Everyone sat in the pews with the Resistance leaders in a small church.

Clark limped down the aisle and when he reached the altar, he kept straightening his tunic. "Enough. You look fine." Bruce said next to him. Clark had asked Bruce to be his best man.

"Do you have them?" Clark asked. Bruce made an annoyed look and opened his hand to reveal two wedding rings. Clark's was just a simple silver wedding ring that Bart had bought earlier that day. Clark took a deep breath and Bruce patted him on the shoulder.

The musicians began to play a light melody and the congregation stood. Lois entered the sanctuary on the arm of her father. Lois took a deep breath and Samuel caressed her hand. Lois nodded and they proceeded to walk down the aisle with everyone grinning.

The music stopped when they reached the altar. "Please be seated." The priest said and everyone in the pews sat down. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Samuel said. He grabbed Clark's left hand and joined it with Lois's right hand. Samuel kissed Lois's forehead and went to sit in the first pew with Chloe, Kara, and Milton. Lois and Clark smiled at each other and turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the sight of the gods and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there are any among you who may imagine some impediment of why these two should not be joined, let them speak out now or forever hold thy tongue." There was silence and the priest nodded to Lois and Clark. They then turned to face each other and held each other's hands.

"I take you, Lois Lane, to be my companion for life and with you by my side I shall never be alone. The world may see a strong and independent woman; yet, I have never known a woman with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I have been lost, you have always been there to guide me back. From this day and this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You have always believed in me and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone, it is not for a moment but for life."

They smiled at each other and then the priest nodded to Lois. Lois took a deep breath.

"I wanted these vows to be perfect but perfection is hard to come by but life is meant to be a little chaotic. When it comes to love, I think of it as what my father says of the army, you only join when it is the only thing you can imagine doing and I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. I promise to stand beside you and you besides me always. You are my best friend, my home, and my true love. I am yours and will be for life."

_And I am yours_. Clark mouthed to Lois and she smiled. The priest then nodded to Bruce, who stepped forward with the rings. Clark picked up her ring. "With this ring, I thee wed…" He slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "…and with my body, I thee worship." Clark said and she smiled radiantly when she saw her it was her mother's wedding ring.

Lois picked up his ring. "With this ring, I thee wed…" She slid it onto his left ring finger. "…and with my body, I thee worship." Lois said and he grinned.

The priest placed his hand over theirs. "What the gods have brought together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Lois and Clark smiled at each other and leaned in for a tender, passionate kiss. Everyone began clapping but they did not seem to notice.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Tess Mercer and John Corben overlooked Central City while lying down on a hill an hour before sunset. They could see the army setting up a simple camp but with defenses. "How could they have gotten here so fast? They should be still be lying seize to Hub City." Corben said.

"The cities must have surrendered without putting up a fight." Tess said when she really was thinking, _they are ahead of schedule. Something must have gone wrong_. "What can you see?" She asked.

Corben looked around the camp with his telescope. "Kryptonians, of course, and… Amazons." Corben said and double-checked to make sure he was not seeing things. "That is impossible. How did they get here? We destroyed their vessels so they could not follow us."

"They obviously found more." Tess said and pointed to the Atlantean ships anchored in the middle of the river. "An Atlantean flag ship is docked in port… the _Queen Mera_. And look, those are archers are from Star City." She said pointing to men in chain mail and green archer tunics.

"Those men in black armor, they are not Kryptonians. Those are Gotham soldiers. And over there are Thanagarian soldiers." Corben said pointing to the soldiers wearing only bronze chest armor. "This army is made up of soldiers from every realm. They greatly outnumber what is left of the Royal Army… this war is lost." Tess said, not meaning to say those last words out loud.

"Choose your next words carefully, Baroness, or they could be seen as treason." Corben said and put away his telescope. "When we retrieve the last stone from Kal-El, this war is ours."

"Forgive me. I was overwhelmed." Tess said as an excuse.

Corben scoffed. "Women." He muttered and Tess heard him. Corben army crawled backwards down the hill. She clenched her jaw shut to prevent herself from responding to his remark. She took a deep breath and then followed Corben.

They returned to their horses downhill. "They have the whole city surrounded. Do you believe General Lane has been captured?" Tess asked.

"No. Lane was once Lionel's best spy before he was a general. If anyone can evade capture, he can. Now we must find him and Kal-El before they march, most likely at daybreak." Corben said and mounted his horse.

Tess mounted her horse. "And how do we intend to find Lane and Kal-El in a city full of enemy soldiers? Scale the wall and hide in the shadows until we find where they hiding?" She asked sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly but you will search for Lane and I will search for Kal-El. If Lane has been captured, kill him. We do not need him giving our enemies any kind of information." Corben said.

She nodded. "And if I do not find him?" Tess asked.

"I pray that you do find him dead or alive for the consequences would be severe… Alexander's sister or not." Tess turned her head to look at him. "I am His Majesty's protector. It is my duty to know what or who to protect him from, including his family." Tess flashed him an annoyed grin and they rode off using the hills as cover.

In the middle of the night, Corben snuck up behind a sentry and then broke his neck. Tess stepped out of the shadows as he laid the sentry's body quietly onto the ground. He hid the sentry's body in the shadows of the wall and then nodded that the coast was clear. They then attached grappling hooks to crossbows, aimed, and then fired.

The hooks grabbed the edge of the wall and they tugged on the ropes to make sure they were sturdy. They took another quick look around, saw that it was clear, and began to climb. They reached the top of the wall a few minutes later. Once they climbed over, they pulled up the ropes and put them and the hooks back under their cloaks so the sentries would not find them.

There were three sentries on the wall. Corben snuck up behind the first and broke his neck. Tess, on the other hand, scratched the other one on the neck with the tip of her dagger, which had been dipped in a powerful sleeping remedy. The sentry grabbed his face before passing out and she laid him down quietly. He would be unconscious for hours.

The last sentry saw them but before he could sound any alarm, Corben threw a dagger at him. The dagger penetrated the sentry's neck. The sentry grabbed his neck and Corben ran up to him. The sentry fell off the wall but Corben grabbed the back of his chest armor. Two sentries below looked around before moving to the next section of their patrol.

Corben slowly pulled the sentry back up and laid him down quietly. They then walked down the stairs and raised the hoods of their cloaks. "We will meet on the wall just before dawn. If one of us does not show, the other rides back to Metropolis with all haste." Tess said.

"Very well… Do not be late, then. Until we meet again, Baroness." Corben said and walked in the opposite direction from her.

* * *

><p>Lois held Clark's hand. The pain was dimming so she removed the cloth she held over his mouth to muffle his screams. Every night as soon as the sun set, the poison would spread. The powers of the stone combined with the sun were the only reason he was still alive. Any other Kryptonian would have been dead days before.<p>

Clark's right side, all the way down to his knee, was now covered in green veins. He was breathing heavily. "This is not how I pictured our wedding night, nor our marriage." He said weakly and out of breath.

"I admit, neither did I but the pain will not last for long, my love. We reach Metropolis in a few days time. And when you _are_ well again and after we take the city, you are most definitely going to introduce me to your mother and your brother." Lois said and dabbed his forehead with the same cloth she used to muffle his screams.

Clark grinned. "She is going to be so upset that I married without her knowledge or her presence, especially since you two have never met." He chuckled but then started coughing.

"So would I if I were your mother." Lois said and he grinned. "And after I meet them, I would love to see Christopher again. Then you and I are going to go away together. I hear the islands off of Themyscira are beautiful." Lois said.

"They are. The water is so cool and the fruit so delicious. Although the islands have beautiful sunrises and sunsets, I prefer the sunsets in Krypton. They appear to last for hours, especially in our long winters." Clark said.

"Yes. I admit I enjoy Krypton's sunsets but it took me some time to adjust to its long winters. However, it is something to look forward to." Lois said. His breathing returned to normal and she could feel his heart slowing down.

Lois wiped the last of the sweat off his brow and put the cloth aside. She climbed into bed next to him and lay her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his left arm around and began stroking her left arm. "I love you, Lois." Clark said.

Lois rubbed his smooth chest. Her thumb stroked his scar. "As I love you." She replied and kissed his jaw. "Now rest, my love. Close your eyes." She said softly and Clark closed his eyes. Soon the sound of his quiet breathing relaxed her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Corben hid in the dark alley of two buildings observing all the soldiers. He did not have long until they discovered the dead sentries. He then spotted Red Shard knights guarding the Mayor's Manor. He smiled. "There you are." Corben whispered to himself.<p>

A Red Shard knight on patrol was passing the alley. Corben quickly grabbed him and broke his neck while the knight was going for his dagger. He dragged the body down the alley. He stripped the knight of his chest armor, helm, and sword. He lowered the visor of the helm and stepped out of the alley.

Corben nodded to the other Red Shard knights and they nodded back as he entered the manor. He smiled underneath the helm. Each floor of the manor had guards from different realms and he saw two Red Shard knights on the top floor guarding the door to the only bedchamber up there.

The two knights nodded to Corben but before they could react, he stabbed them both in their throats with daggers. Their veins turned green and they took their last breaths. He quietly lowered the bodies to the floor. He removed the helm so he could see and then he entered the bedchamber.

Lois heard the door open and opened one eye. She caught a glimpse of a body on the floor. She moved her hand slowly to retrieve the dagger hidden under her pillow. She heard footsteps approach her side of the bed and she finally grabbed hold of the hilt of the dagger. Lois's heartbeat increased when she heard the quiet ring of a dagger being drawn.

Corben was shocked to see Commander Lois Lane in bed with Kal-El but he had been suspicion of her true allegiance since she returned to Metropolis from captivity. All that matter was that she was now a traitor and all traitors were sentenced to death.

He tightened his grip on the hilt of his dagger and approached Lois. He would slit their throats, take the stone, and be long gone when they would find the bodies in the morning. Corben raised his dagger to strike.

Then, Lois shot up and smacked the dagger out of his hand. Clark shot up to but then he felt lightheaded and fell back down. Corben smacked Lois across the face and she fell out of the bed dropping her dagger. Clark grabbed Corben's arm but Corben easily shook out of his grip. Lois tried to crawl to his fallen dagger but he kicked her hard in the ribs causing her to grasp for breath.

Corben grabbed Lois by her hair and she struggled as he picked up his dagger. "I knew you were a wolf in sheep's clothing, Lane, but I ignored my instincts because Luthor had such high hopes for you. Now I am going to correct my mistake." Corben said and raised the dagger. Lois then stopped struggling.

"Then you should have trusted your instincts." A woman said. Corben then gasped as he felt a dagger penetrate his lower back. He dropped his dagger. "Then you would not have missed the other wolf." Tess said closer to his ear. He groaned as she twisted the dagger deeper into his back.

Sir John Corben fell down to his knees and then fell down onto his left side. His breathing was labored and he coughed up some blood. He stared at Tess's cold expression and Corben surprisingly smiled. He took his last breath and his head fell limp. Lois crawled to him, her breathing still labored from the kick to the ribs. "Dead." She said.

Tess held out her hand and helped Lois up. Lois leaned against the bed for support as she rubbed her sore ribs. Clark used the bed post to support him and climbed out of the bed. Then at that moment, knights barged into the bedchamber. Tess held her hands up with a smirk on her face. The knights grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back.

Clark then felt so weak. He collapsed and Lois rushed to his side. "What is the matter with him?" Tess asked but the knights forced her out of the room before Lois could answer. Bruce then rushed into the room almost slipping on the blood of the dead knights.

* * *

><p>Tess was bound to a chair in a poorly lit room on one of the lower floors. Then the door opened and someone she was not expecting to see entered. She had to take a deep breath in order not to gasp. Oliver stood over the woman he had once loved but now the sight of her filled him with hatred.<p>

Tess lifted her head high and looked into his eyes. She could see the pain and the hate. "Hello Oliver." She said softly and Oliver clamped his jaw shut. "Are going to speak to me? I remember you used to love talking to me." Tess said and he turned his head away from her.

"I have never laid a hand on a woman before… but today I will make an exception." Oliver said and raised his hand. Tess's breathing increased but she did not flinch. Oliver swung his hand but a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Oliver tried to pull free but Carter had a tight grip. "No student of mine will strike an unarmed prisoner, especially a woman." Carter said roughly and pushed Oliver away. Oliver landed hard on the floor but he stood back up and rubbed his wrist.

"She is no woman but a snake. Do you know what she has done to me?" Oliver snapped.

"Yes and I cannot imagine the pain she put you through but I will not allow you to touch her. Your rage is affecting all your thoughts of reason… Now leave and go compose yourself." Carter said fiercely pointing to the door. Oliver glared at Tess one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I thank you but he had just cause to strike me. Even more cause to hate me." Tess said and Carter turned to look at her. "I used his love for me to my own advantage to spy for Lionel. I do not deserve his forgiveness… but I am content with Clark's forgiveness."

"Clark's forgiveness? I did not know that you knew one another." Carter asked.

"I used to sell information to the Duke of Kent but when he died I then starting giving the information to Clark. Soon the only payment I wanted from Clark was redemption for the sins of my family and in turn, Clark saved me from myself… Even when I grew tired of war, Clark understood and let me go to live for myself for once and for my daughter." Tess explained.

"That does sound like him. But what do you speak of when you say you want redemption for the sins of your family?" Carter asked.

Tess sighed. "I have many secrets. But there is no point in hiding this secret any longer… Lionel Luthor was my father." She noticed how sincere Carter's eyes became. "I know, Luthor blood is poison. Clark was more fortunate than I, the Duke and Duchess of Kent raised him.

Carter sighed. "Blood does not corrupt. It is the man himself." Carter said.

"Clark said that to me as well. You and the Duke have taught him well. I have yet to meet a man as noble and kind as Clark; and that is why I could not let Corben kill him tonight. I would not been able to live with myself knowing I could have prevented it." Tess said.

"And I thank you for that, Tess." Clark said and Carter turned around. He had quietly entered the room some minutes before and had heard half their conversation. Carter patted Clark on his left shoulder and left the room. "I will have someone remove your binds." He said.

"There is no need." Tess said. Clark saw the ropes fall behind the chair. Tess rubbed her wrists and then unbound her legs. "I could have escaped at anytime but I wanted to see if you were well."

"No, I am not, Tess, but I wish to thank you for saving Lois. I cannot even bear the thought of losing her… especially now." Clark said and looked at his wedding ring on his hand.

"I assume congratulations are in order for your unexpected nuptials. I must admit Lois Lane was the last woman I expected you to marry." Tess said and Clark chuckled. That is when Tess noticed the familiar green veins on the right side of his neck. "How long do you have?" She asked sympathetically.

"Four or five days at the most; six if I am fortunate enough. But I am dead unless I retrieve the two remaining stones from Lex." Clark said. "We march for Metropolis at daybreak and I may need your help, Tess. I am sorry that I must ask for it again when you have already given so much." Tess sighed.

"I love my brother, Clark. He has always protected me and has taken care of me and Mia since the death of my husband. But he is not the same man I once knew." Tess walked to a window to see the dawn approaching. "My brother may as well be dead. And I do not want my daughter and nephew turning into the same monster." She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "I will do whatever you need me to do; however, I do require something in return."

* * *

><p>"Baroness Mercer has told me that Luthor was sending all the people out of Metropolis to make way for General Wilson and his troops. His nobles have run to Thanagar. His wife and son, and the Baroness's daughter remain in the Metropolitan Palace with Luthor." Clark said. Clark took a quill and marked an area near Metropolis on their map of Genesis.<p>

"The Baroness has told me as well of an abandoned escape tunnel once used by Lionel Luthor. Lex has no knowledge of it so we may use it to our advantage. Even better news is that it is hidden here…" Clark pointed to the area he marked. "…between these two hills in the lower valley outside Metropolis." He said.

"And I doubt she just gave you this information willingly. What does she want? What did you promise to give her?" Clark remained silent. "She is a Luthor, Clark! Everything they do or say has a hidden agenda behind it!" Oliver snapped.

"If you must know, the Baroness and I do have an agreement that I intend to honor. I will explain the terms to you later but for now let us focus on our attack instead of your vendetta!" Clark said. Oliver broke the arrow he was twirling in two and stormed out of the room. Clark sighed. Chloe started to move but Dinah held up her hand and left the room.

Oliver was pacing at the end of the hall when he felt his wife's hand rub his shoulder. He sighed at her touch and his tense shoulders loosened up. "My love, I loathe her for what she has done to you but this is a time we cannot let our personal feelings distract us. Especially since Clark's life depends on our success and to achieve that is to keep our calm." Dinah said.

He turned to face her and she caressed his face. He closed his eyes as the back of her fingers ran down his cheek. "Now take a deep breath and let us return to the important task at hand." Dinah said. Oliver took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and nodded to her. She took his hand and they went back inside to the war council.

Oliver nodded to Clark when he and Dinah returned to the table and Clark nodded back. "As I was saying, General Lane and the Baroness will return to Metropolis with our Genesis soldiers under the guise that they have returned with reinforcements. They are in fact reinforcements, just not for Luthor. Tess will then inform Lex that Corben has stayed behind to retrieve the stone from me." Clark said.

"How do we plan to attack the city if our allies are within the city walls? I hope you plan does not include sacrificing them." Carter said and everyone turned to look at Clark.

"Clark would never do such a thing and that is why we have been arranging a new battle plan ever since Baroness Mercer gave us this new information last night. Lane and Mercer's job is not to die but to assist the small force that will enter the city through the abandoned tunnel." Bruce said.

"If Lex has indeed unlocked the powers of the stones in his possession, then a head on attack would only end in slaughter and I do not know if Kara and I could defeat with only one stone so a small force will enter the city before we commence our attack. Luthor is expecting a large invasion force, not a small one. I would lead the force if I were able but I am not." Clark said raising his gloved right hand holding a cane in the same hand.

"So I will be leading this smaller invasion force into the city. Once I have retrieved the stones and hopefully have captured Luthor, General Lane will opened the city gates so that they army may enter to destroy what is left of Wilson's troops." Bruce said. "Is all this understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Then we march at dawn." Clark said.

* * *

><p>Clark was on the bottom floor of the manor. The three bodies of the Red Shard knights killed by Corben lay on top of sheets on the floor. They appeared sleeping with their hands wrapped around the hilts of their swords laying on top their chests.<p>

He heard footsteps behind him but he did not turn to see who it was. "You knew them well, did you not?" Lois asked.

"Yes, they have been my protectors for as long as I can remember. The knights are more than my protectors; they are my friends, my brothers-in-arms. I have fought alongside them and bled with them ever since I took the throne. Losing just one of them is like losing a brother." Clark said somberly.

Lois got closer to Clark. She took his hand and kissed it. He grasped her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "If they truly were your brothers as you say, then they would not want you tearing yourself apart over mourning their deaths. They would want you out their fighting to end their war so the deaths of fellow knights and soldiers cease." She said.

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are right."

"I know that I am right." She said and she got a small grin from him. "Now, come back to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us and you, most of all, need to rest." Lois said.

Clark nodded and Lois led him back up the stairs.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Early that morning, they built funeral pyres for the fallen sentries and Red Shard knights. Everyone bowed their heads as the flames consumed the bodies until all that was left was ashes.

Clark and Lois ascended the ramp to the _Queen Mera_; however, Clark was now limping. All the veins down his right leg were now green from the poison. They walked to the stern of the ship. The sun was rising and Clark closed his eyes as he felt the sun's rays against his skin. He could feel the powers of the stone growing stronger.

The ship pulled out of the docks and into the Grand River. The river would soon join the Argean Canal and then the Argean Sea, the fastest route on water to Metropolis. Arthur joined them at the stern. "A beautiful sunrise." Arthur said.

"Yes… I just hope this is not one of the last ones I see." Clark said and Lois rubbed his arm. "Let me ask you something Arthur. Why exactly would you name a warship after your wife?" He asked.

"It is simple, really. This warship is a lot like my wife: beautiful, smooth, quiet before a battle, and then loud and hostile with a very good chance of winning." Arthur replied and Clark chuckled. "Unfortunately, Mera was not laughing." Clark patted Arthur's shoulder.

"I am not surprised since you compared her to a warship." Lois said and the two men chuckled. The _Queen Mera_ was soon floating smoothly down the river and soon the army was in sight of the Kryptonians waiting for a send off from their king.

Clark wore his red gambeson and dark gray chest armor with his red knight's cape. The chainmail was too heavy for him now. He was at a good enough distance so his soldiers would recognize him. Kal-El raised his good left hand and the soldiers saluted him as the ship sailed by. General Fine and Princess Kara were leading the march of the army in his place.

Clark remained on the stern of the ship, soaking up the sun's rays. The more time he spent in the sun, the less the poison spread throughout his body. That would buy him some time but not much; maybe an extra day.

That night, the league met on the Queen Mera. They sat around a small round table in the captain's quarters. "If there was a time for an all out assault, that time is now." Carter said as they debated on the plan to attack Metropolis.

"But what will happen to the men we plan to send inside the city. Going in would then be suicide for them. Bruce will be in there! Are you willing to sacrifice him?" Oliver said.

Lois watched Clark. He was right arm was limp and his was holding a cane in his left hand. Earlier the poison had spread to his right foot and it was uncomfortable to walk on it now. Clark sighed and lowered his head. Bruce noticed this as well so he took charge. "ENOUGH!" Bruce slammed his fist down onto the table and the room became silent.

"We are wasting time with all this bickering! And not just our time, but what time Clark has left." Bruce said and everyone lowered their heads. Bruce looked at Clark, who nodded. "Now, one side believes a full on assault will be best and the other a sneak attack." Everyone nodded and Bruce then began stroking his chin. Then he grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>General Lane and Tess Mercer marched to the city gates of Metropolis with the Genesis troops. "Open the gates! It is General Lane and Baroness Mercer!" A sentry on the wall yelled down below. The gates opened slowly but the troops soon entered the city.<p>

General Slade Wilson was waiting for them. "General Lane." Slade nodded his head to him.

"General Wilson." Lane nodded in return. It was no secret that neither man liked each other nor approved of the other's battle tactics. "I need to speak to His Majesty." Lane said and Slade nodded. As the troops reported to their posts, Slade mounted his horse. Lane and Tess followed him back to the Metropolitan Palace.

The three entered the throne room and bowed before Alexander. "Rise." He ordered and they did. "I assume that Baroness Mercer has informed you of the incoming invasion, General Lane."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I heard rumors throughout Central City that the leader of the Resistance was preparing a massive attack. Before I could find out more, Baroness Mercer came for me. I brought back what troops I could muster." Lane explained.

"Good. General Wilson has made all the necessary preparations for a siege but I am confident that Metropolis will not fall. It has never been conquered and I will see to it that it is not." Lex said.

"My men will fight to the last man, Your Majesty." Lane replied.

"As will mine." Wilson said.

"We still have plenty of time to prepare. The army was last seen at Grand City and with their size; they will be here in perhaps two or three weeks, if they plunder Hub City and Central City. We will send scouts to track their movements. You may go." Lex said. They bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>"I have been studying this General Wilson's tactics since I departed from Gotham City. All his victories tell me one thing that we can use to our advantage. He cannot resist a close confrontation. He will not wait behind the city walls when he can slaughter dozens with his sword." Bruce explained and turned to look at Carter and Shiera.<p>

"I understand." Carter said and stepped forward. "The battle will be a diversion to draw out a majority of Luthor's army."

"Exactly. With the soldiers guarding the wall, the city will be lightly guarded. My men and I will enter the tunnel into the Metropolitan Palace, where we will capture Luthor and force him to order his troops to stand down." Bruce explained.

"Do we actually expect Luthor to just order his men to stand down? He could turn it around and order them to slaughter us." Diana said.

"I know Lex. He may appear strong and defiant but underneath it all, he is coward. He will give the order but Wilson may fight to the last man." Clark said.

"And that is why I sent General Lane back into the city. He is our reinforcements in case everything does not go to plan." Bruce said.

"How do we know that Luthor has not unlocked the powers of the stones?" Kara asked.

"We do not know. We have to hope he has not." Clark answered.

"Now all that is left is the navy. Arthur that is your task." Bruce pointed to him.

"No instructions necessary, Bruce. We Atlanteans know what to do when it comes to a battle on the water." Arthur said.

"Then we attack at dawn." Bruce said. He licked two fingers and extinguished the candle filling the room with darkness.

* * *

><p>Lex watched Helen feed baby Alexander. She hummed to him a melody that he recognized for his mother used to sing the same lullaby to him as a child. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. Helen stopped humming when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Good morning, husband." She said with a small grin.<p>

Lex nodded to Helen, who returned to feeding their son. Lex had been distant since his father died and Helen could not figure out why. He had not touched her since Alexander's conception. She assumed it was stress of becoming king so she did not pressure him.

Helen finished feeding Alexander and rocked him back to sleep. She rubbed his head gently and smiled at the softness of his dark hair. Soon the baby was snoring softly so Helen lay him down gently in his cradle. Lex and Helen left the nursery and closed the door quietly.

"I still do not understand why you will not send us to Thanagar. It would be safer there than here with an invasion coming." Helen said as they walked through the hallways.

Lex sighed. "I have told you before, Helen. It is a perilous journey to Thanagar. I will not risk you and our son. At least here I know where you both are at all times." Lex said.

"Yes but we are still vulnerable here! Think of Alexander! You sent all the people away. You should have sent us with them." Helen exclaimed.

They stopped walking. "Do not question my decision, Helen! You are my wife here and that is all! You are queen in name only and only for as long as I see fit!" Lex snapped. Helen was taken aback by his harsh comment but he ignored her hurt feelings and stormed off.

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. Helen then heard footsteps so she composed herself and decided to go back to her chambers since Alexander was sleeping.

Lex stared at his father's portrait on the wall in the throne room. "Let me guess, you would have never allowed this invasion to happen, would you?" Lex said scornfully to the portrait and took a sip of wine. He rubbed his eyes and turned away from the portrait. Then he threw the wine goblet at the portrait and yelled out of frustration.

Two knights rushed into the throne room with their swords drawn. When they saw the king was unharmed, they put their swords away and stood erect. Lex took a deep breath and composed himself. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and boots. He motioned for them to leave. They bowed and left the throne room.

Lex walked to his throne. He stumbled a bit but he made it to his throne. He sat down and covered his eyes with his left hand. He heard the doors open and the sounds of footsteps. "I thought I might find you here." Tess said.

Lex lowered his hand and Tess bowed. "Leave us." He ordered the guards. They bowed and left leaving only the two of them in the room. Lex stood but too fast so he fell back down onto the throne.

"Have you been drinking?" Tess asked. "Now is not the time to let the drink console you, Lex. There is an invasion coming and we are not nearly prepared." She lectured and Lex began to chuckle. "And what I might I ask is so funny?"

"How you pretend to care for me… when I know that you have been a spy for Krypton for years." Lex said and Tess grew pale.

Tess took a breath. "Have you gone mad? Krypton is responsible for the deaths of our brother and my husband. I would never…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He shouted and shot up. Tess flinched. "I know everything, Tess." Lex said and descended the Dias his throne was seated on. "I did not want to believe it at first but I eventually had to open my eyes to your treachery." Tess held her head high but her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Lex, you are not yourself. Stop this madness." Tess said and he smacked her across the face. Her head turned with the force of the slap and she caressed her cheek.

"I said do not lie to me!" Lex said fiercely. "I have had Wilson watching you since you returned to court with a message from Kal-El. I grew suspicious of why Kal-El would ask you for such a task. He even followed to your secret peace summit with Kal-El."

"Lex, I can explain…" Tess said and held out her hand to him.

"SILENCE!" Lex shouted and smacked away her hand. "My fears were then confirmed when you returned from Central City alive."

"What?" Tess asked quietly.

"I ordered Corben to kill you and Lane while you were preparing to ride back to Metropolis but you both returned alive. I take it Sir John is dead then." Lex said and Tess remained silent. Lex then unsheathed the dagger on his sword belt.

"Lex, please… my daughter." Tess pleaded.

"Do not worry, my dear sister…" He said spitefully. "I will take great care of Mia." Lex said and raised the dagger. Tess took a step back. "I gave you everything when our father just discarded you like his other bastard children. Why would you do this to me? WHY?" He held the dagger up. Tess took a step back with every step he took forward.

"What is the point in telling you my reasons? You are going to kill me regardless. My only comfort is knowing that Metropolis will fall and Peter Ross will force you off the throne. He may kill you where you stand or imprison you. I do not care really for your well-being but only that of my daughter and my nephew." Tess said.

Lex lowered the blade. "You are so confident in my downfall that you do not fear death. What have I done for you to hate me thus?" He asked.

"You killed my brother." Tess replied.

"What are you talking about? Julian and Lucas did not die by my hand." Lex said.

"Not them but you, Alexander. You always took care of me, even when we were children and you did not know who I truly was. But then you went away to war and with each year that past, I saw a piece of you die more and more that I soon could no longer recognize you. Then, all you cared for was power and you forgot all about your loved ones. I pity you, Alexander. I pity you more than anything." Tess said.

Alexander took a deep breath and put the dagger back in his waistband. "What is it that you want, Tess?" Lex asked.

"Something I shall never have." Tess answered.

"Clark?" Lex asked.

"Redemption." Tess corrected him.

Lex took a step toward her and began to caress her cheek. For a second, Tess thought she saw the big brother she remembered in his eyes. Lex then embraced her and she slowly returned the embrace. "I love you, my beloved sister." Lex said.

Tess gasped as she felt the blade of his dagger penetrated her lower abdomen. Her blood felt so warm on Lex's hand. She then felt loss of some feeling in her legs and she collapsed into his arms. Lex lowered Tess slowly to the ground.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise and sadness. Lex placed the bloody dagger down onto the stone floor. He wiped her blood off onto his shirt leaving a bloody handprint. He then carefully removed every stray hair off her face.

Lex caressed her pale cheek. "Just know that I am doing this to save you. I cannot let you become me." He said and she chuckled weakly. "What is it?"

Tess placed her hand on his left cheek. "You are too late. Clark already did." She said and then a piercing scream was heard throughout the halls of the palace.

"Helen." Lex whispered and Tess grinned. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lex shouted.

"I want you to know that I, not Kal-El, have taken everything from you. And not just your kingdom, but I have taken your son from you as well." Tess said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lex's hands started shaking.

"Alexander... Where have you taken him? WHERE?" Lex demanded.

Tess clenched her jaw shut and whispered, "Mia." Lutessa Mercer took her final breath. Her head fell limp and her eyes wide open.

"No!" Lex exclaimed and began shaking Tess. However, her lifeless eyes continued to stare back at him. He swore, stopped shaking her, and then gently placed her down onto the ground. Her eyes continued to stare at him and he it unnerved him so he closed them with his fingers.

Lex then stood, drew his sword, and ran out of the throne room. Two knights drew their swords and ran after him. Lex ran through the hallways to his son's nursery. Shocked handmaidens were crowded outside of the nursery. "Move!" Lex shouted and they ran off fearing the king's anger. "Where are the guards?"

They found Helen inside the nursery crying and cradling Alexander's blanket. "Alexander is gone! He is gone!" Helen wailed.

"I want this whole castle searched NOW!" Lex shouted and then the knights ran out the nursery. "And you… you lost my son!" He yelled at Helen.

"I was only gone for a few moments because Tess asked me to check on Mia for her." Helen said between tears. "How could this have happened?"

"Tess betrayed me to the Kryptonians." Lex said and then forced Helen to stand. "Go to your chambers and prepare for a long journey. We are to sail for Thanagar immediately." Lex said.

"And what of Alexander?" Helen asked as he pulled her out of the nursery.

"If he is not found, then you just have to bare me another son after I amass more troops to reclaim this realm and to avenge his murder." Lex said.

"What? He is our son, Lex! We cannot just leave him to the mercy of the Kryptonians." Helen protested.

"Silence! You will do as I command!" Lex ordered and applied pressure to her wrist. Helen gasped at the pain. Then the sounds of the large bell in the bell tower on top of the palace echoed throughout the early morning sky. "What now?" Lex exclaimed. "Go to your chambers and wait for me there." He ordered to Helen and ran off toward the nearest tower.

Lex ran up the spiral staircase and reached the top a few minutes later. He opened the door and stepped out onto the tower. "There, Your Majesty!" A knight said handing a telescope to Lex and pointed to the hills. Lex looked through the telescope and double-checked to make sure he was not seeing things.

A massive army marched from the hills into the grasslands. His heart raced as he recognized the flags of Krypton, Gotham, Star City, and Thanagar being carried by ensigns. He handed the telescope back to the knight roughly and stormed back inside the castle.

"My armor and prepare my horse!" Lex yelled and servants ran off in different directions. He stormed into his private chambers. He and Helen had not shared a bed in months. A servant had already brought his armor and began to help him put it on.

Alexander soon exited the castle in full silver colored armor and with black tabard bearing a red dragon. He made sure his sword belt was fastened tight and he kept his right hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked. For some reason his war crown felt heavy on his head today. He mounted his black war stallion and rode off with ten knights to the wall.

Throughout the city, soldiers were preparing for battle but they still bowed as King Alexander rode past them. The wall was in sight. "The King!" Someone yelled and the soldiers bowed. Alexander dismounted his horse and ran up the stairs of the wall to the guard tower.

Alexander burst into the guard tower, where Lane and Slade were debating battle tactics. They stopped bickering and bowed to Lex. "An army that is supposed to be days away is suddenly at our door and you two are BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" He yelled. The generals held their ground while the knights flinched.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty. General Lane and I just cannot agree upon what shall be done." Slade said.

"How many troops do we have?" Alexander asked.

"A total of 8,538 men, Sire." Slade answered.

Lex sighed. "What do each of you propose?" Alexander asked and removed his war crown. He rubbed his temple.

"I propose that with this army's size, it would be best to barricade ourselves in and prepare the city for a siege. We have enough supplies to help us last for more than a month." Lane said with his hands behind his back.

"Which I believe is peer cowardice, my lord." Slade said with his arms crossed and Lane rolled his eyes. "With the artillery they have brought, the city walls will not last for a month. It would be better to attack them head on to give Their Majesties time to escape to Thanagar, where their walls are better equipped to withstand any type of siege." He said.

"You are prepared to go against the armies of Krypton, Gotham, Star City, and Thanagar with only eight thousand men. You will be crushed." Lane said.

"If it means that the King escapes to safety, I will gladly sacrifice myself and so will my men." Slade said. The two generals glared at each other.

"Do you both believe that Metropolis will fall regardless of what is done? And be truthful." Alexander said. Slade nodded and then Lane followed suit reluctantly. Alexander stroked his chin and paced back and forth through the guard tower. "Then, I agree with General Wilson." He said and Lane sighed. "Is there a problem with my decision, General Lane?"

"No, my lord, for I am Your Majesty's humble servant." Lane replied.

"Good. Your men will remain to defend the wall. Man the catapults and cannons. And have all the knights and archers report to the wall." Lex ordered and the generals bowed their heads. "How soon until my ship is ready to sail?"

"At least one hour, perhaps two, my lord, and we still have been unable to find the prince. They are loading and searching as fast as they can." A knight answered.

"The prince? What has happened to the prince?" Slade asked.

"Prince Alexander, my son and your future king, has been taken by the Kryptonians." No one spoke. "Baroness Mercer has betrayed us. She was a spy for the Kryptonians." Alexander said and everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "The Baroness has already reaped the rewards of her own misdeeds." Although Lane kept a straight face, his hands went numb behind him.

"I can dispatch more soldiers to aid the knights in the search, Sire." Lane said.

"Only what you can spare. The wall must be defended at all cost. Once the queen and I are safely away, set fire to the city to mask our escape and all soldiers report to the ships. We will all regroup in Thanagar, where two infantries await us." Lex said.

"If I may, Your Majesty…" Lane said and Alexander nodded. "If the prince is not found, what then?" Lane asked.

"Then I will to face the possibly that he is dead and I will hold the Kryptonians responsible." Lex answered. "Lane, Wilson, you both will ride out with me to meet the kings in order to give us more time to prepare for our escape." The generals nodded.

"Raise the flag of truce!" Wilson yelled out a window and some men scrambled about outside. "Today is a good day to have a glorious death.

* * *

><p><strong>My co-writer and I are trying to get back on a regular update schedule, especially since our story is coming to an end soon. However, we would also like to publish a Author's (or Director's) Cut, basically War of Dissension with new and extended scenes. Anyone interested in reading it?<strong>"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

3 hours ago, before sunrise

Bruce and a small group of Gotham knights quietly entered the Metropolitan Palace. They were dressed in the Genesis armor General Lane had waiting for them in the tunnel. Their faces were concealed by great helms. Two knights stood as lookouts until everyone was safely out of the tunnel. When they were all out, they closed the trap door and covered it with a rug. Bruce removed his helm.

"We meet back here in one hour. You go for the Baroness's daughter. The baroness says she will be under the effects of a sleeping remedy." Bruce ordered two knights and they nodded. "You come with me for the prince." Bruce ordered a knight. "The rest of you meet with General Lane. Good luck to you all." The knights bowed to their king and went off in different directions to fulfill their roles. Bruce put the helm back on.

It was common to see two knights patrolling the palace so no one paid attention to Bruce and Sir Jason Blood. They soon made it the nursery. "We are here to relieve you." Sir Jason said to the knights guarding the nursery doors. The knights handed them their spears and left.

For the next five minutes, all was quiet. Bruce nodded to Sir Jason. Bruce slipped into the nursery while Sir Jason kept watch. A glamorous hand-carved, gold plated cradle engraved with dragons and lions resided in the middle of the room. Bruce approached the cradle quietly and peeked to see the sleeping prince.

"A bargain is a bargain." Bruce whispered to himself and gently picked up Prince Alexander. The baby moved slightly so Bruce rocked him. He then heard a footstep behind him. He turned around to see Queen Helen wielding a crossbow.

"Put him down." Helen said. Bruce noticed how calmly she was wielding the crossbow so she was prepared to shoot him if necessary. Bruce nodded, gently put the baby back in the cradle, and then held his hands up in the air. "Reveal yourself." She demanded.

Bruce slowly removed his helm and surprise was written all over Helen's face. He slowly put the helm down onto the floor. "There is no need for the crossbow, Your Majesty. I do not wish to harm you or the child." Bruce said.

"So you claim. What bargain did you just speak of? And do not lie." Helen demanded.

"For information on how to take the city, we were asked to spare Mia Mercer and Prince Alexander. We do not want to stain this city with the blood of innocents. They will not be harmed." Bruce said.

"On your honor?" Helen said.

"On my honor and the lives of my children." Bruce said. Helen slowly lowered the crossbow and Bruce sighed out of relief.

"Now I know you speak the truth for I am still alive." Helen said and he nodded. "If you are to take him, promise me you will give him to Kal-El… I can think of no one better to raise and guide my son. Will you give him to Kal-El?" She asked.

"You have my word. I believe with all my heart that he will do what is best for the child." Bruce said and Helen nodded. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she put the crossbow down.

She approached the cradle and gently picked up her son. "You may not remember me, my son, but know that I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing I have done in my cruel existence and I want you to have a chance for a life far better than this one." Helen said to the sleeping Alexander.

Helen tearfully kissed her son's cheeks and then his forehead. She carefully put him in Bruce's arms. Then she picked up the helm off of the floor and put it on over his head. She kissed her son's forehead one last time. "At sunrise I will sound the alarm. You best be gone by then." Helen said and Bruce nodded.

Bruce quietly slipped out of the nursery and Sir Jason nodded the all clear. Baby Alexander was wrapped up in a brown cloak and as long as he did not wake up, they hoped no one would give the bundle a second look.

On the other side of the castle, Tess Mercer kissed her daughter's forehead. A Gotham knight held the sleeping girl in his arms. Tess then gave the other knight two letters. "Give these to your king. If I do not make it out of the city, tell him to give these letters to King Oliver." She said and the knight nodded. He took the letters and hid them on his person. They left her chambers. "Farewell, my beautiful Mia."

The four of them met again at the trap door leading to the tunnel. The two knights climbed down first and Bruce handed them the children one by one. "Sir Jason, stay here and await the Amazons. You know your way around the palace?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, my lord." Sir Jason said.

"Good. Guide them around the palace once the Atlanteans begin their attack." Bruce ordered and Sir Jason nodded. Bruce then climbed down the trap door. Sir Jason closed the trap door and concealed it with the rug once again.

Helen held her son's blanket as she watched the sunrise through the window. She could not remember the last time she glazed upon the marvelous site. Then she saw a peek of the army advancing over the hill and she knew it was time.

She stood and walked to the door. She opened it and let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the halls. And she continued to scream until her husband came running into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

General Fine was scouting the wall with a telescope when he saw a white flag being waved from the top of the wall. "Kara!" Fine said. He tossed her the telescope and pointed to the flag. She looked through the telescope and then passed it to Kal-El.

"This is a stall tactic, no doubt." Kal-El said as he looked the telescope.

"Good. This means we caught them off guard as planned. They will not have much time to prepare a proper battle plan." Carter said.

Bruce rode up to them on his black horse and Kal-El looked at him. "It is done… Diana and Orin are ready. They are waiting for our signal." Bruce said and Kal-El nodded. The smaller door in the city's great iron gates opened and thirteen horsemen exited the city followed by Wilson's troops, who took up battle formations.

"I doubt they are coming to welcome us." Oliver said and they all chuckled. Oliver had a quiver full of broadhead arrows on his back. On his hips were his dual swords and his bow was hanging off the quiver. He wore a black gambeson under his chain mail and a green archer's over tunic his mail. "Shall we ride out to meet them?"

Carter nodded with a grin. Each king then pointed to an ensign bearing their realm's flag. "Captain Ak-Var, Peter, you ride with me." Kal-El said. They nodded and Ak-Var then pointed to ten Red Shard knights, who nodded to him in return. "Lois, stay here. We do not want Lex to see you just yet." She nodded. Then the sixteen of them then rode ahead to meet them.

The two groups met in the middle of the grassland. Kal-El wore his gold circlet, gambeson, chainmail, chest armor, black boots, and red knight's cape. He was not strong enough to wear the rest of his upper body armor. Carter and Bruce removed their helms and put them under their arms.

Lex kept his left hand on the reins, took off her war crown with his right hand and then put it under his left arm. The crown was set upon an open face helm. Lex tilted his head to the side when he saw how pale Clark was. "You are looking ill, Kal-El. Perhaps you should go home and consult your physician." Lex said.

"You should look to your own health, Lex." Kal-El replied coldly and Lex chuckled. "It is in your best interest and that of your men that you lay down your arms and surrender. You are greatly outnumbered and there is no need for bloodshed." He said.

"Did you just assume that I would just look upon your army and be overwhelmed with fear that I would surrender like a coward. Well I am going to have to disappoint you, Kal, for you are nothing more than a thorn in my side." Lex said.

"Choose your next words carefully, Luthor, for they will be your last as king." Peter said and Lex sucked his teeth.

"Your father was not fit to wear the crown or to even a rule any kingdom. William's recklessness nearly bankrupted the treasury and there were many who wished him ill besides my father. Who are you to say that I am worse than he was? Are you any better?" Lex asked.

"I am my father's son but I am not my father." Peter said. "Listen to Kal-El and surrender now. You know you cannot win this fight."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, young Peter." Lex said.

"Is your sword as quick as your mouth, Luthor?" Peter asked coldly.

"It is quicker. Is that a challenge?" Lex asked.

Slade then leaned over to whisper something in Lex's ear. "My king, is this wise? My men can fend them off until you are safely away." Slade whispered.

"Yes but this whelp can give us more than enough time to prepare the ships." Lex whispered. "As I was saying, is it or is it not a challenge? Or are you a coward? A dog that is all bark and no bite." He taunted.

Peter tightened his grip on the reins and Kal-El put his left hand on Peter's shoulder. "Is this really what you want to do, Peter? Do not make a hasty decision out of anger. The city could be ours before the sun sets." Kal-El whispered.

"Yes but at what cost? Hundreds of men will die to take the city by nightfall and that great a loss will affect each and every one of us. This way allows for bloodshed to come from only two men. And I am calm." Peter whispered.

"I am waiting, young _Prince_ Peter." Lex said and tapped his fingers against his war crown. The sounds of his fingers tapping against his father's war crown were ringing loud in Peter's ear.

"I, Peter Ross, son of King William Ross and the only living heir to the throne of Argos, challenge you, Alexander Luthor, to single combat upon the field of battle. The reward will be total surrender. Do you accept this challenge?" Peter asked.

"I accept; however, the fight shall be to the death. And when I kill you, your allies turn around and leave my realm for good... and Krypton will surrender." Lex said and smirked. Everyone cut their eyes to Peter and Kal-El.

"To the death." Peter said and Lex smirked. Lex then turned his horse around and headed back to the city with his generals and knights. Peter did the same and the group followed him back to the army.

Peter dismounted and Oliver was the first to speak. "Are you mad, Peter? Luthor is just using you to stall until he has an escape plan. You do not even know if you can defeat him or better yet, kill him." Oliver said. Peter grabbed his sword from his saddle.

"I am sorry that you have so little faith in me. I do not know you all very well but I know Clark. We have trained together for almost all our lives. I know how to fight. And I am not just fighting for my father's throne. I am fighting to save my friend and brother. Now get out of my way." Peter said.

Oliver and Carter moved out of his way. "Do you ever know when to stop speaking?" Carter asked Oliver sarcastically. Oliver opened his mouth but Carter held up a hand. "Do not answer for I already know." Clark patted both their shoulders and followed Peter.

Peter went over and down the hill to the makeshift camp they had set up the night before. He entered the tent they were using as an armory. He found a suitable bascinet helm and grabbed a sword belt. He slid a dagger into the small scabbard and then his sword into the longest scabbard. He then picked up a steel Kryptonian shield.

Clark entered the armory with Lois right behind him. She has hardly left his side for days. Peter gave them a quick glance and then went back to preparing. Clark did not even have to ask for Lois nodded and left the tent. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind, Clark."

"It is a good thing I am not here to change it." Clark said and Peter looked at him. "This is much your battle as it is Krypton's." He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "I would have made the same offer to Lex if I were fit… Now you need a sword."

"I have a sword." Peter said. Clark raised the tent flap and Lois came back in with a long, wrapped object in her hands. Peter put down the shield and helm.

"You need a better sword." Clark said and she handed the object to Peter. Peter could feel the hilt of a sword and grabbed it letting the wrappings fall to the ground. He marveled at the magnificent sword in his hand.

The sword had a dark red hilt and the pommel was the head of a lion made from gold. There were gold etchings on both sides of the blade. "Pick me up when you need me." Peter flipped over the sword. "Cast me away when you want me." Peter read the etchings.

"A sword worthy of a prince or better yet, a king… I was saving it for a special day but this day you need it." Clark said. Lois linked her right arm with Clark's left. Peter twirled the sword in a hand a few times and then lunged, stabbing the air with a perfect thrust.

Peter stood straight and admired the sword once again. "It has almost perfect balance." Peter said and examined the sword once more. "This is not steel or iron."

"Kryptium, just like what my own sword is forged from and the swords of that of my forefathers and fellow knights. It seemed only fitting that your sword should be forged from the same metal." Clark said.

"I cannot accept this, Clark. I am not worthy of it." Peter tried to hand it back but Clark held up his hand. Clark caressed Lois's hand, unlinked their arms, and took a step forward.

"Luthor's blade has left its mark on my flesh…" Clark put his hand on his chest. "His blade must be made from Kryptium as well to get through my armor. I know Lex and that is why I want you to be prepared for anything." Clark said.

"And if Luthor breaks his word, the army is prepared to defend you. You are not alone in this fight, my prince." Lois said.

Peter nodded and stuck the sword into the ground. He unsheathed his old sword and stuck it in the ground next to it. He sheathed the new sword. "Here, a dagger to go with your sword." Lois said and removed a dagger that looked like a miniature version of his sword. He took the dagger from her and swapped it with the one already on his belt. "The gods be with you." She said and Peter nodded.

The gates opened for Lex and the knights. They dismounted in front of the armory. "The boy is more foolish than I thought. Although, I had hoped Kal-El would challenge me." Lex said as they entered the armory.

"Yes. King Kal-El is a worthy opponent for Your Majesty and not this exiled prince but I am sure you can easily defeat him." Slade said.

Lex grabbed a dagger and put it in his sheath on his left hip. "How long before my ship is ready to sail?" Lex said.

"The knights have not even emptied half of the treasury but they are just about finished loading yours and the Queen's wardrobe. If you wish to empty the whole treasury, then we will need two, maybe three more ships." Slade said.

"Load as many ships as you can. I doubt the Kryptonians will lay down their arms and surrender when I slay Ross. I will leave immediately afterwards... Have you found my son?" Lex said. Slade looked to a knight, who shook his head.

"We have yet to find him, Sire, but there is no way they could have escaped the city without our knowing." Slade said. Lex took a deep breath and sucked his teeth.

"The archers will remain on the wall while Lane's troops within shall search the entire city for the traitor with my son!" Lex demanded. He then slid another dagger in his left boot. "If the Kryptonians attack, then all soldiers and knights will return to the wall. Then get the Queen and I to a ship and go forward with our plan."

They exited the armory to see a servant came running down the street with a silver shield baring a red dragon. "I sent for your shield, my lord. It is far better than any of the ones here." Slade said and Lex nodded.

Lex mounted his horse and the servant bowed before handing him his shield. "Slade, come with me. Lane, stay here and defend the wall." The two generals bowed. Slade mounted his horse and the two men headed out of the gates.

Peter reappeared on the hill and the troops cheered. "Carter, Ak-Var, ride down with him. If Luthor breaks his word, signal us and we will begin our attack. Oliver, move up the hill with the archers and be ready to signal General Lane. Lois, stay with Bruce and me for now." Kal-El said and everyone nodded understanding their roles.

Oliver and the archers took positions at the top of the hill. Peter mounted his horse and a Red Shard knight passed him his helm and shield. Carter and Ak-Var mounted their horses. Carter winked at Shiera before putting on his helm and she gave him a nervous grin.

Two horsemen left the city heading for the middle of the field. "Let's go." Peter said and rode out to middle of the field with Carter and Ak-Var following him.

The five men stopped and dismounted leaving about a distance of ten feet between them. Carter and Ak-Var removed their helms and put them under their arms. "I have seen Luthor fight. He is strong and smart so be wary for he loves trickery. Watch him carefully." Carter said quietly.

Peter nodded. "If I fall, tell Lana…" But Carter held up his hand and shook his head.

"You think of his sword and your sword and nothing else." Carter said.

"But if I should fall, will you…" But Carter cut him off again.

"I will." Carter said and patted his shoulder. Peter nodded and the two gripped each other's forearms. Peter then nodded to Ak-Var, who nodded back. Ak-Var kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Carter kept his hand on the shaft of his mace.

Lex removed his knight's cape and threw it over his saddle. "This will be over soon but you know what to do." He said to Slade, who nodded. Slade grabbed a crossbow, letting it rest on his left arm while his right hand remained on the trigger. Carter and Slade exchanged glares.

Peter put on the bascinet helm but kept the visor up. He put his left arm through the strap of the shield and drew his sword. Lex grabbed his shield and helm. The two men then began walking up to one another. Peter's heart rate increased but he kept a straight face.

They were soon only a few steps from one another. "I am going to enjoy this." Lex said. He put on his great helm and drew his sword. He twirled it in his hand and charged at Peter.

It happened in slow motion to Peter as he lowered his visor. He saw Lex pivoted his left foot meaning he was going to charge. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At the last second, Peter spun to the right causing Lex to stumble slightly. Peter slashed at his vulnerable backside but Lex quickly raised his shield blocking the blow. Both armies cheered.

Peter and Lex's blades continued to collide. The sounds of metal striking metal echoed. No one had yet to make a mark on the other, only their shields took the real beating. Lex kept making slashes at Peter's legs, which were the most vulnerable part of his body for he only wore demi-greaves over his black boots. Peter made well to shield his legs from Lex's downward slashes.

Peter was faster but Lex was stronger. Peter stumbled back as he parried another blow. Lex then took his shield and used it to hit Peter across the face. The force knocked off Peter's helm and knocked him to the ground.

Lex thrust his sword downward to stab Peter. Peter then kicked Lex in the groove of his elbow. Lex yelled and dropped his sword. Peter rolled to get up and began making quick, furious slashes at the unarmed Lex.

Lex used his shield to block each blow but his shield could not take so much damage for long. Lex then removed the dagger from his sword belt. He spun around and stabbed Peter in his left shoulder. Peter cried out in pain. Carter and Ak-Var winced. The Genesis troops cheered.

Peter removed the dagger from his shoulder as Lex ran to grab his sword off of the ground. Peter then threw the dagger at Lex, who dodged just in time but the blade of the dagger cut his left cheek. Lex growled and stood.

Peter's left arm know lay limp so he painfully shook his left arm out of the shield's strap. He unsheathed his own dagger and wielded it with his left hand. The league of armies cheered. Lex sucked his teeth and threw down his own shield. He also took off his helm and threw it down. He picked up his fallen dagger and also wielded it with his left hand.

Peter charged Lex and their blades interlocked. Lex was stronger and the blades moved closer to Peter's face. Peter then kicked Lex's right knee. Lex screamed and fell down to one knee. Now the blades were moving closer to Lex's face. Lex then dropped down to both knees and used his left leg to kick the back of Peter's legs.

Peter fell down hard onto his back and Lex stabbed at him with his dagger. Peter rolled out of the way and the dagger plunged into the earth. Peter groaned as he rolled onto his left shoulder but he quickly got back up and thrust his sword down at Lex. Lex quickly rolled off out the way and kicked Peter's sword out of his hand.

Peter had no time to retrieve it so he had to only rely on his dagger. Lex got back up and started swinging away at Peter with both hands on his sword. Peter did his best to dodge each slash but then Lex smacked him across the face with the pommel of his sword twice. Peter was dazed and could feel the blood rolling down his chin but he quickly shook it off.

Peter ducked another blow from the pommel and Lex's hand went over him. He suddenly found himself behind Lex so he took his dagger and stabbed him below the right shoulder blade. Lex screamed and dropped his sword. Peter then quickly picked up his sword and charged Lex.

Lex quickly removed the boot dagger, turned around and stabbed Peter in his right side. Peter could feel the dagger penetrate his chain mail and the burning sensation the blade made as it pierced his skin. Peter dropped down to one knee and placed his left hand over the wound gasping for breath.

Lex's right shoulder has numbed up and he could not reach the dagger still plunged into his back. He picked up his sword with his left hand and turned around to face Peter. "Time to die, son of Ross." Lex said and prepared to thrust.

Peter saw Lex's dagger still plunged into the ground before him. Peter used his sword to block the thrust and it was knocked from his hand. He grabbed the dagger and stabbed Lex in the left thigh. Lex fell back plunging the dagger deeper into his shoulder blade. Blood now gushed out of both of his stab wounds.

Peter slowly stood and retrieved his sword. His left hand was still over his stab wound. He was sweating and pale, and he dragged his sword. He stood over Lex breathing heavily. "Time to die, usurper." Peter said and prepared to thrust.

Slade then raised his crossbow and took aim. Carter sprinted to Peter the moment he saw the crossbow raise an inch. Carter grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him back. Slade fired and the arrow flew over them. The arrow hit Carter's black stallion. The horse yelped before falling to the ground dead.

"Mkhai!" Carter saw his prized war stallion fall. Carter scowled and gritted his teeth furiously. He turned his head to see Slade helping Lex on to a horse. Ak-Var ran to them and put Peter's arm around his neck. "Get him away from here!" Carter ordered and grabbed his helm where he dropped it.

"Go Sire!" Slade said after he helped Lex get on the horse. He gave the horse a slap on the rear end and it took off back to the city. Slade turned around and quickly drew his sword just in time to block Carter's mace. Their weapons were now locked.

"First, you conquered my home and now you kill my stallion… Now is the time for my revenge, General." Carter said and backhanded Slade across the face. Slade stumbled back but quickly swung his sword at Carter.

Ak-Var held up Peter as they rode back to the army. "TO ARMS!" All the kings, queens, and generals yelled at the same time. The soldiers thrust their spears and halberds into the air.

"To arms! Defend your king!" Lex shouted and 8,500 men outside the city walls thrust their spears in the air. The iron gates opened and Lex rode into the city.

Peter and Ak-Var made it back to the bottom of the hill. As soon as Ak-Var let go of him, Peter fell off the horse. His blue tabard was stained with his blood. He was barely conscious and his breathing was labored. Kal-El quickly ran to the aid of his friend.

"Get him to the infirmary quickly." Kal-El ordered and two knights carried Peter away. "Archers at the ready!" He shouted. An ensign held up a green flag and the archers put arrows on the quivers of their long bows.

Captain Rick Flagg of the Draconian Cavalry of the Genesis Army watched intently as King Carter and General Wilson dueled in the middle of the field. "Draconians, protect the general! CHARGE!" He shouted. The cavalry of over a hundred men took off at full speed with their spears and lances at the ready.

They saw the Genesis Cavalry charge. Shiera's grip tightened on the reins of her mare, Anippe, and then she put on her helm. Kal-El and Bruce nodded to her and she nodded back. "Thanagarians, protect our king!" Shiera exclaimed and they cheered. "CHARGE!" She cried and the Thanagarian cavalry charged, 150 of them. The Thanagarian soldiers remained in formation.

Carter attacked Slade furiously but Slade parried each blow. Their weapons locked again and they grunted trying to overpower the other. Slade then pulled out a hidden dagger and stabbed at Carter's throat. Carter caught his wrist and their weapons were still locked.

Carter's war gauntlets were shaped like claws, it even had talons. He could see the Draconian Cavalry charging. He bumped Slade and used to the talons of his gauntlet to scratch his face. Slade fell back screaming and covered his right eye with his hand. Carter turned around and saw his cavalry charging.

Slade crawled to his crossbow and picked up an arrow off of the ground. He tried to load the crossbow but Carter could hearing him grunting as he tried. Carter quickly turned around and grabbed a throwing dagger. He took aim and threw it. Slade yelled again as the dagger penetrated his hand.

Slade grabbed his hand, stood, and then began running back to the city. Carter grabbed the crossbow and reloaded it. He dropped down to one knee and took aim. Carter fired but the Draconian Cavalry had already passed Slade and the arrow instead hit a cavalrymen. The man fell off his horse but he was dead before he hit the ground.

"By Horus!" Carter swore. He reloaded again as quickly as he could and took aim. This time he reluctantly aimed for a horse. He fired and the arrow hit a horse in the leg and the horse crashed into the horses next to him. Three cavalrymen were thrown from their horse and two of them were trampled.

They were getting closer. Carter quickly picked up Peter's fallen shield and picked up his mace. He knew he could not outrun the cavalry so he was prepared to make his stand. He looked over his shoulder to see the Thanagarian cavalry almost there but they still seem so far away.

Clark could not just stand by and watch his mentor die. He took off his circlet and knight's cape, and dismounted from his stallion. "What are you doing?" Lois asked. Clark then disappeared in a blur surprising the army. "No!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark appeared in front of Carter. "What are you…?" Before he could finish speaking, Clark grabbed Carter's shoulders and they disappeared in a blur. The Draconians were shocked by what they had just seen that they lowered their spears and lances for a moment and that moment was all the Thangarians needed.

Thanagarian spears and lances pierce the Draconians' armor. Some Draconians raised their spears in time to stab the Thanagarians. Swords were drawn and the fighting continued on horseback.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Slade made it back to his troops and collapsed into the arms of a soldier. He pushed the soldier away and stood back up. Captain Morgan Edge rode up to the wounded general with a horse. "General!" He called out. Slade removed the dagger from his hand and threw it down onto the ground with a frustrated yell.

"Are the ships ready to sail?" Slade demanded.

"Most of them, yes, but a good deal of the fleet is still at the port in Keystone City." Edge replied.

"Once the king is safely away, we will make way to Keystone to meet those ships." Slade said and mounted the horse. Many of the soldiers gave him horrified expressions because of the mutilation done to his face.

Slade tore off a long piece of cloth from his knight's cape and wrapped it around his head so it covered his mutilated right eye. He tore off another piece to wrap up his hand and then he discarded his torn cape. A soldier handed him another sword. "The Draconians need us! We must defend the city! FORWARD!" Slade ordered. The army then began to march.

Carter and Clark reappeared a few feet from the fighting. A Draconian tried to spear Kal-El but Carter grabbed the spear by the shaft and broke it with the talons of his gauntlet. Carter then flipped the spear head and stabbed the cavalrymen.

Clark looked like he might be sick and dropped down to one knee feeling the poison spread. He groaned as he stood. "You have to get away from here." Carter said. He grabbed the reins of a horse without a rider and handed him the reins. "You will only get yourself killed out here. Now go." Carter said. "GO!" Carter ordered and used the shield he still carried to deflect a spear.

Carter threw away the damaged shield. He pulled the cavalrymen off his horse and bashed in his skull with one strike of his spiked mace. Carter spotted Shiera in the fray fending off two Draconians. He made his way to her striking down every enemy soldier in his way.

A soldier rushed Kal-El. He quickly drew his sword and dodged the thrust of his spear. He let go of the reins and the horse ran off. He blocked his thrusts with his sword. The soldier grew frustrated with the spear and tossed it. He drew his sword and rushed Kal-El. Kal-El parried the soldier's blows but he was not at his best so he was slower and weaker.

"Kara, protect the king!" Milton shouted. Kara quickly dismounted her horse and super sped to the battle. The soldier kicked Kal-El's right knee making him fall. Kal-El removed his boot dagger and stabbed the soldier in the leg. The soldier fell down to one knee and he stabbed him in the neck with the dagger.

Kal-El sighed not noticing the soldier behind him. Kara suddenly appeared and pushed the soldier into three others. She put Kal-El's arm around her neck and they disappeared in a blur. They quickly reappeared below the hill. "Are you mad? You could have been killed!" Lois exclaimed.

Kal-El was breathing heavily and tried to stand but Kara pushed him back down. "Your recklessness has helped the poison spread. You need to rest." Kara lectured him. Kal-El sighed and sheathed his sword.

"When this war is over or when I am dead." Kal-El said and Lois helped him up. He shook off his dizziness. "Archers stay with the army!" Kal-El shouted and an ensign waved a green flag and pointed at the marching army. "Kara, you know what to do."

"Are you sure about this? You may not be strong enough." Kara said.

"I am strong enough for this." Kal-El said and took a deep breath. Kara and he then took running postures. Milton watched the army through his telescope. Once they were in range, he nodded to them. Kara and Kal-El disappeared in a blur.

The Genesis Army was in perfect formation when a great fire erupted splitting them down the middle. The whole left side was then trapped in a large circle of fire. The right side of the army halted and moved away from the fire.

"Take your aim!" Oliver ordered and over a thousand bows were raised. Oliver raised his bow and aimed. "Release!" He ordered. The sky was filled with arrows and all the smoke from the ring of fire blocked the trapped soldiers' view.

The arrows hit their targets. The trapped soldiers screamed as the arrows penetrated their armor. "Release!" Oliver ordered again and a thousand more arrows filled the sky aimed for the trapped soldiers. Soldiers tried to run through the ring of fire only to be burned alive. Other soldiers were trampled by the panicked soldiers and panicked horses of their officers.

There were still over 4,000 troops marching onto the Thanagarian cavalry. Kal-El and Kara reappeared before the league of armies, who cheered for them. Kal-El leaned against Kara feeling the poison spread up his left leg. He looked up at the sun and breathed heavily.

Two Red Shard knights approached them with their horses. They mounted them and went back to the Kryptonian troops. The kings at the front unsheathed their swords. Bruce nodded at each of them. "Cavalry!" They each shouted raising their swords.

The cavalries raised their spears, halberds, or lances in the air. The kings then lowered their swords pointing them at the advancing army. The cavalries made up of almost five hundred men charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Metropolis<strong>

Lex made it back to the Metropolitan Palace, where two knights helped him off his horse. Curtis Knox was waiting for him. He followed Lex into the palace.

Lex banged opened the door to his private chambers and stumbled down into a chair. He clumsily poured wine into a goblet. He downed the contents of the goblet and then nodded to Knox. Knox securely put his hand on the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out making Lex scream.

"We must get you out of this armor, Sire." Knox said and Lex nodded. His manservant and Knox began to remove his upper body armor. They first removed his gauntlets, then pauldrons, and then the chest armor. They removed his chain mail and then his gambeson.

Knox went to work to stop the bleeding. He placed a piece of cloth over the wound and then wrapped a bandage around his chest to hold the cloth in place. "Where is the queen?" Lex asked.

"I do not know, Sire. She went to the tower to watch you fight and we have not seen her since." A servant replied.

"What?" Lex exclaimed. He grunted when Knox tied a tight knot on the bandage. "Help me put back on my armor." He ordered the servant.

"Your Majesty needs rests. I do not suggest…" Knox said.

"I do not need your suggestions! But I suggest that you and your wife get to my ship before we set sail without you. Good day physician." Lex said. Knox bowed and then left the room to collect his wife. Lex put back on his armor. "What of the treasury?" Lex asked.

"We still have yet to empty half of the treasury, Sire." A knight said.

"By Draco's hide!" Lex swore. He rubbed his hand over his bald head and stood. "Tell the men to abandon the treasury and prepare to burn the city. We still have a great deal of wealth in Thanagar." He ordered and the knight nodded. "What of my son?"

"We have yet to find him. I fear he may be lost, Sire." The knight said. Lex placed his hands on the top of his head and took deep breaths. Then he lost his temper and kicked over a table, which made him groan in pain. He was breathing heavily but then he composed himself. Lex grabbed his war crown and left his chambers.

Lex and two knights made their way to the south tower of the palace. It had the best view of the field. He told the knights to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs and he ascended the stairs to the tower.

Helen watched the battle. First, the charge of the Draconians and the Thanagarians, and now a fire split the army in half while arrows filled the sky. "Draco, be merciful." Helen said. The door then banged opened and she did not even have to see who it was for she knew who it was.

"You are wasting your time up here, my love. We must flee the city now. Come." Lex said and held out his hand to her but she did not respond or move. "Helen... Helen!" She turned her head to him. "Come."

"Why? What is the point in fleeing? Peter Ross will follow us to the ends of the world. He will not stop until your head is on a pike… And now we have lost our son. We have lost Alexander." Helen said.

Lex grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop this. Thanagar's impenetrable walls will protect us. Consider this as a second chance. We can build a whole new life, a whole new kingdom in Thanagar. So please free yourself of this madness and come with me." Lex said and then caressed her cheek. The first time he had shown affection to her in months.

Helen placed her hand over Lex's and closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Lex, but I cannot go with you. I cannot follow you down this path you are taking." She said.

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Enough of this… Come with me. We will have other children. We can be happy again." Lex said.

Helen caressed his face and then kissed his lips. Lex returned her tender kiss. "No…we will not." She said and then backed away from him.

"Helen?" Lex said and she backed to the opposite side of the tower facing the sea. "Helen." He said again. She shed a fear more tears and then she backed off the tower. "HELEN, NO!" Lex exclaimed. He tried to grabbed for her and but only caught air.

Lex dropped down to his knees with a somber look on his face. The crashing of the waves masked the sounds of her crashing into the sea. He stood to only see the waves crashing on the rocks and no Helen. But there on the ledge of the tower, was her wedding ring. It was gold with a large pearl in the center.

Lex picked up the ring and held it in his hand. "Helen." He whispered and clutched the ring closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes, which were now filled with rage. "Kal-El." He said forcefully.

Lex then removed the two stones from a pouch concealed on his person. Two stones would just have to do. He held the stones up to the sun and squeezed them. He gasped as he was consumed in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Their combined cavalries rode around Slade's troops trapping them in a circle. They speared every soldier that came close to them. A group of cavalrymen were armed with bows and arrows and were shooting enemy troops.<p>

Then Kal-El saw the bright light from the south tower of the Metropolitan Palace. He looked at Kara and then Bruce. Something was not right. Oliver quickly rejoined them at the front. Kal-El raised his sword. "Soldiers of Krytpon!"

Bruce raised his falchion. "Soldiers of Gotham!"

General Ch'al Andar of Thanagar raised his sword. "Soldiers of Thanagar!"

Oliver raised his bow in the air. "Soldiers of Star City!"

"FORWARD!" The kings and generals pointed their swords to the battlefield and the league of armies began its march. All marched except Bruce with a small group of Gotham knights and Kal-El with Lois, Kara, and knights of the Red Shard. The smoke from the fire masked their departure from the battlefield. They were riding with all haste to the secret tunnel in Metropolis to end this war.

Lex cracked his neck and his knuckles. All of his wounds were healed. He could feel the power inside of him and it was a pleasurable feeling he had never felt before. He smiled evilly and descended the stairs. The knights were still their waiting for them. "Where is the queen, Sire?"

"Queen Helen is not coming and there is one man I need to kill before we depart. And if I know this man, and I do…he will come to me." Lex said.

General Wilson and his troops were fighting off the cavalries when the bell started ringing from the city. Slade was in the middle of another duel with King Carter when he heard it. It distracted him long enough for Carter to strike him with his spiked mace in the left shoulder.

Slade feel down to one knee and slashed at Carter's legs. Carter jumped back to avoid it and ended up bumping into an enemy soldier. Carter quickly striked him down but he could see Slade mounted a horse. "The city is breached! Back to the city! BACK TO THE CITY!" He shouted orders and took off to the city.

The league was forming a circular perimeter around the enemy troops. Oliver and the archers shot any enemy soldier in their sights as the enemy retreated.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Hour Earlier<strong>

Bruce, Dinah, Lois, Kara, Kal-El, and the Red Shard and Gotham knights walked with torches through the old escape tunnel. Soon, they could see light at the end so they moved up their pace to a light jog. "Diana!" Kal-El called softly.

Diana stepped forward. "We are waiting for Sir Jason to signal us. We have heard movement above us but it has been getting quiet. We believe that they have abandoned trying to empty the treasury." She said quietly.

Then at the moment, there was four knocks on the trapdoor. They threw down their torches and the trapdoor opened. The Amazons climbed the small ladder up into the palace. Sir Jason Blood kept lookout but it was all quiet in this corridor. One by one they ascended from the tunnel and crouched alongside the opposite wall to stay out of sight.

Kal-El was the last to ascend and Bruce and Kara had to help him up. He was breathing heavily. The poison had spread even more when he and Kara used their super speed and heat vision. His legs felt heavy and his heart was pounding in his ears. Lois put his left arm around her neck and he leaned on her for support.

"We need to get the stones now." The Amazons readied their spears and shields, and everyone else readied their swords and shields except Kal-El. "Where is Luthor?" Bruce asked Sir Jason.

"I saw him enter the throne room not long ago, Sire. He has not left and ships are preparing to set sail for Thanagar." Sir Jason replied and Bruce nodded. Kara and Diana ordered everyone to quietly move forward.

"Where is General Lane?" Kal-El asked softly.

"He is surrounding the palace with his troops but he says they cannot get to the harbor without being seen." Sir Jason answered.

"Cam-Zel, make ready to go with Sir Jason. Make your way up to and secure the towers. When you have done so, signal King Orin and his fleet to begin their attack." Kal-El ordered and Cam-Zel nodded.

"All the guards and knights are on the other side of the palace carrying treasures to the ships. We should come across no resistance." Sir Jason said. They followed him as quietly as possible until soon the great doors of the throne room were in sight.

Two knights guarded the throne room doors with spears. Kal-El nodded to Kara. She disappeared in a blur, along with the knights guarding the doors. She reappeared seconds later and nodded to Kal-El. He nodded to Cam-Zel and Bruce nodded to Sir Jason.

Sir Jason and the Red Shard knights split up into groups and went down different hallways to different towers of the palace. Outside, they could see General Lane forming a perimeter discreetly around the palace.

The Amazons went around the corner to the second entrance of the throne room. Then Chloe appeared. "You did not have to take care of those knights. They are with us." She said. She was in silver Genesis chest armor over her black gambeson. The rest of her men wore silver chest armor over their gambesons as well.

"Where did you get the armor?" Lois asked.

"From the general. He rounded up of his loyal men and detained all those who refused to join us. He took their armor and gave it us to get inside the palace." Chloe said. "Luthor is still in the throne room. I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I but let us see what happens." Kal-El said.

Chloe nodded to her men and they crept up to the doors. She nodded to Victor, who proceeded to kick the first door open. The resistance fighters rushed into the throne room with their weapons drawn.

Lex sat on his throne drinking a goblet of wine with his sword in his hand. He glanced up at them, smirked, and then took another sip of sweet wine. "It took you all long enough." Lex said and finished downing the contents of his goblet. He threw the goblet aside. He stood and sheathed his sword.

"Surrender Luthor and we may just let you live." Chloe said.

Lex descended the Dias and put his hands behind his back. "I was so disappointed to find out you were still alive, Chloe Sullivan, daughter of Count Gabriel Sullivan and Countess Moira Sullivan. After all, I told Wilson to kill you and your parents for your uncle's army but you no doubt already know this."

Chloe's grip around her sword tightened. "And then there is your cousin, Lois Lane. Who knew that you both would go on to become traitors of the empire I am trying to build." Lex said.

"I guess there is no more need for pretenses then." Lois said stepping forward. She removed her helm and tossed it aside. "I should kill you where you stand, usurper." Lex chuckled.

"What have you done?" Kal-El said in the background. Lois and Chloe turned around to see Kal-El kneeling over the body of Tess Mercer. He looked horrified. "What have you done, Lex? Your own sister." Everyone turned to look back Lex.

"You brought this upon her. You did this to her! You killed her the moment you made her betray me, her own blood… To think I once loved you like a brother." Lex said spiteful. Kal-El stood and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Are you going to kill me, old friend? Are you capable of killing a man…an old friend in cold blood, Clark?"

"You cannot blame me for this, Lex. You brought this upon yourself." Clark said slowly walking up to Lex.

Lex scoffed. "Ever since that day I was thrown from that bridge, you have seen yourself as my savior. The one person who could pull me off the dark path I began. For years, you hoped that there was some good left in me. You never wanted to believe that you may have failed."

"Perhaps I could never believe that a man could lack so little willpower." Clark said and took another step forward.

"Now that is hard to compete with the iron willpower to kill a friend." Lex said and took a step forward.

"You do not realize who much danger you are in." Clark said and Lex nodded nonchalantly.

"I used to believe that you had this strong inner core. You were so virtuous and yet you always lied about who you were truly were, _Clark Kent_. To me, to Alicia, to all the people who cared for you. I had to find out who you were when you killed my brother… What kind of a sick man are you?" Lex said.

The fighters, except for Lois, slowly stepped off to the side to allow the two men to approach each other. "I did not kill Lucas and I did not know it was him until I saw him fall. You cannot blame me for everything that has come to pass, Lex."

"I can when it is all your doing. You have taken from me everything I have ever loved. My sister, my son…my wife." Lex said.

"Helen? What have you done?" Clark asked.

"I did nothing to her. She jumped from the tower above us and it is all your doing." Lex said pointing a finger at Clark. "The only pleasure I can take from this moment is knowing that I am already responsible for the death of the woman you loved."

Clark cut his eyes to Lois and then back to Lex. "It does not have to come to this. Just lay down your sword." Lex removed his war crown and held it up to Clark.

"This crown is my birthright. I thought I deserved it for all my sacrifices and all the pain. Now I know I was being prepared for a much greater destiny." Lex then grabbed Clark's by the shoulders and threw him across the room. He crashed through the stone wall and landed out in the hallway. Clark's breathing was labored and he started to push some rubble off him. "Surprise." Lex said.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed. Lex smiled and then Lois lunged at him. His vambraces deflected her sword and he dodged her thrusts. Lex then took a deep breath and blew Lois back in the fighters, who all fell back and collided with the wall. Lex then super sped to Lois and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her in the air as she struggled to breathe.

"Well, you do get around, Lois. Corben told me all about your love affair with Kal-El before he died." Lex said and squeezed tighter. "I am going to enjoy this."

"NO!" Clark exclaimed and super sped back into the throne room. He rammed Lex making him dropped Lois. Clark wrapped his arms around him and they went out of a window. There was a rush of air as they free fell. Then they were flying through the air with a tight grip on the other.

Lois grabbed her throat and coughed horribly. "Lois!" Chloe exclaimed and rushed to her side. Lois nodded that she was fine.

On the north tower, a sentry saw Clark and Lex crash out of the window and fly off. He then began to ring his bell. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! THE PALACE IS BREACHED!" He shouted. Cam-Zel stabbed this sentry in the back but it was too late.

"GENERAL LANE, BACK TO THE WALL! BACK TO THE WALL!" Cam-Zel shouted. Below, General Lane turned around and rushed back to the wall with his men following.

Cam-Zel then removed a horn hanging from his hip and began to blow. The knights at the other three towers began blowing their horns as well. Its low bellows echoed throughout the sky signaling the Atlantean fleet.

The Genesis captains on the ships raised their anchors and lowered their sails making way to the Argean Sea. Slaves took the oars and began rowing as fast as they could so they could escape before enemy soldiers reached the harbor.

Oliver was out of arrows so drew one of his swords. The league used their shields to deflect the enemy's weapons and to stab them with their spears and halberds.

"The city is breached! Back to the city! BACK TO THE CITY!"

The league was forming a circular perimeter around the enemy troops. The archers shot any enemy soldier in their sights as the enemy retreated. An archer handed Oliver some arrows and Oliver began firing upon the retreating army. "FORWARD!" The generals ordered.

General Lane quickly dismounted his horse and ran up the stairs to the wall. Wilson and his troops were racing back to the city. "Archers!" Lane shouted. The archers put bows on their quivers and took their aim. Lane motioned for them to fire and they released their arrows. Soldiers in the front fell dead or wounded but the army was still coming. "Cannons!"

The soldiers operating the cannons took their aim and fired. Multiple explosions sent Wilson's soldiers flying through the air. Many more soldiers tripped and fell into the small craters the cannonballs left.

Then more cannon fire came from the side. Slade turned to his left and the saw the Atlantean fleet firing upon him and his men from the Metropolitan River. He stopped his horse. "FALL BACK TO KEYSTONE! TO KEYSTONE" Slade raised his sword in the air and rode off to the west. The soldiers followed their general knowing full well that Metropolis was lost.

Lane's men cheered on the wall raising their fists, swords, or bows in the air.

Cam-Zel rushed into the throne room. "Wilson's army is in full retreat." He looked around the throne room. "Where is the king?" He asked. Lois looked out of the broken window.

* * *

><p>Lex and Clark still held a firm grip on each other. They spun wildly and they finally crashed into some trees. There were thunderous sounds as they fell. Clark was lying on the ground with Lex nowhere in sight. There was a path of damaged trees so he must have crashed as well.<p>

Clark began limping in the direction he believed was the way out. He was relieved to still have his sword on him. His armor was badly damaged from the crash so he took it off. He removed his chainmail but kept on his gambeson. He removed his greaves and sabatons, and started walking again. The trees blocked the sun and he needed the sun.

Then Clark felt a swift breeze on the back of his neck. He turned around too late. Lex punched him in the chest sending flying through the trees. Soon he was out of the forest and landed in a field gasping for breath but he was out in the sun.

Lex appeared in front of him and started discarding his battered armor as well. Clark's gloves had fallen off so Lex saw the green veins on right hand. "Good to know Corben accomplished something before his death. I am disappointed you are not at your full strength to fight me but I hate to pass up an opportunity such as this… But you should be dead. How are you still alive?"

"The answer is simple, really." Clark then held up the Stones of Air and Water on a chain. Lex quickly grabbed his neck and felt no chain. The Stone of Fire sensed the other crystals and levitated off Clark's neck. The stones then glowed and a clear blue crystal appeared before them. Clark and Lex grabbed it at the same time and a bright light consumed them.

* * *

><p><strong>In Metropolis<strong>

"Where could they have gone?" Kara asked. Lois continued to look out the broken window.

"Should we gather up a searching party, Your Highness?" Cam-Zel asked.

"Not yet. Alexander can fly. They could be anywhere. We cannot just look blindly for them. That will take far too long." Kara said.

"There!" Lois exclaimed. Kara rushed to the window to see a bright light. "The Forest of Leon but that is over an hour's ride from here."

Kara grabbed hold of Lois. "Hang on to me." She said and they both disappeared in a blur.

"Find Captain Ak-Var and assemble the Red Shard! We must get to the king!" Cam-Zel yelled.

* * *

><p>Kal-El gasped and was breathing heavily. He was lying on his back looking up at the sun. He raised his right hand and saw that the green veins were gone. Before he could even crack a smile, a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.<p>

Kal-El then punched Lex in the throat. Lex took a few steps back gasping for breath but then shook it off. "This ends today." Kal-El said. He rolled his shoulders and took a battle stance ready to right hand to hand. Lex massaged his throat.

"We are part of the same great game, Kal. But we do not need to be on opposite sides of the board. Join me. Together we can rule this world together as brothers-in-arms. We shall walk as gods among men and together we shall be invincible. Join me." Lex said.

Kal-El looked down at his wedding ring and then cut his eyes back to Lex. Then he charged him using his super speed. Lex charged him as well. The two rammed into each other sending the other flying in opposite direction and shaking the surrounded earth.

Kal-El flipped in mid-air and found himself floating over the clearing. He put his arms in front of him and flew back down looking for Lex. Lex attacked him from behind hitting him with a large oak tree. Kal-El crashed back into the woods and Lex threw the tree aside.

Kal-El stood up and super sped back to the clearing. Lex then drew his sword. "I know for a fact that Kryptium and each other are the only things in the world that can harm us now that we have been blessed by the crystal."

Kal-El drew his sword and twirled it in his hand. "I am a guardian of the stones. I have been training for a day like this my whole life, Lex. You cannot win. Lay down your sword." He said.

"I have always been fascinated with Kryptonian history. I even took the liberty of fashioning my own sword after that of the sword of King Zod VII; of course I made a few changes while forging it. The best sword I have ever forged." Lex said twirling the sword. "This is your last chance to join me, Clark."

Kal-El raised his sword at him. "Never."

"Then I am sorry, old friend." Lex said and lunged at him in super speed. Kal-El deflected the blow. Lex sending multiple blows back in seconds but Kal-El had lightning like reflexes dodging or deflecting each blow.

Lex's eyes then turned red and Kal-El quickly dodged his heat vision. Kal-El retaliated by sending a strong wind of arctic breath. Lex's whole body froze in seconds. Kal-El stopped blowing and took a step forward holding his sword up.

Cracks appeared all over the case of ice and Lex broke free screaming. Kal-El covered his face to shield himself from the flying ice. When he put his hands down, Lex was charging him. Kal-El barely had time to dodge. Lex's back was unprotected and Kal-El slashed his back.

Lex screamed and reached over his right shoulder. He put his hand in front of his face and saw blood. "Kryptium, Lex. It will be hours before it heals." Kal-El said. Lex groaned as he tried to stand up straight. "You know I will defeat you. Lay down your sword." Lex removed a dagger concealed at his waist and threw it Kal-El.

Kal-El deflected it with his sword and the Lex appeared in front of him. Kal-El felt the blade of his sword enter his right side and the slide out of his body. Lex then slowly lowered him to the ground. "Overconfidence will be your downfall. My father taught me that."

Kara and Lois then appeared. "NO!" Lois screamed and drew her sword. She lunged at Lex and he put up his left arm to blow her blow. Her blade shattered on his arm and he pushed Lois back. She went flying and landed on her back hard. Kara quickly drew her sword. Lex cracked his neck and twirled his sword.

Lois was unconscious. Kal-El then saw the blue crystal levitating only a few feet away. He then started crawling to it with his left arm and using his legs to push himself. Kara and Lex were locked in a close duel. Lex was stronger and faster than her now and she was having difficulty dodging his blows.

Kal-El was almost to the crystal and he reached out to it. The crystal suddenly floated to him and he grabbed it. He was strong enough to stand so he did but not without stumbling at first. He then super sped behind Lex. Kara took a few steps back. Kal-El pushed the crystal down onto Lex's back. It glowed and Lex screamed. It was over in a flash.

Lex fell to the ground on all fours. Kal-El walked back to his sword and picked it up. He walked back to Lex. "As I told you before, you brought this upon yourself." Kal-El said and raised the blade. His blade hovered over Lex, who was lying on the ground, making Kal-El hesitate.

Then he heard a whistling sound. Kal-El turned to see a cannonball coming toward him. He super sped out of its path and it hit the trees. Lex grabbed his sword and ran to the open water, where a Genesis warship was sailing past. Sailors jumped into the water to collect their king. More cannonballs were coming towards them. Kal-El quickly sheathed his sword, grabbed Kara and Lois, and flew off quickly out of their range while still clutching the blue crystal.

Lex swam to the warship with all the strength he had. He had tried to fly but never left the ground. His powers were gone. Kal-El had taken them. Lex was already contemplating his revenge as he swam away for he would never forget this day.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Captain Ak-Var and Lieutenant Cam-Zel were assembling the Red Shard when Kal-El flew down and landed before them. He lowered Kara and Lois before falling down to one knee blood seeping onto the ground from his stab wound. "Fetch the physician!" Ak-Var shouted and two knights ran off. "Kal-El."

Lois had woken up in the middle of the flight. She began applying pressure down onto the wound. The physician came. "Carry him carefully. I cannot tend for him here." Kara, Ak-Var, and two other knights carefully lifted Kal-El and took him into the palace.

"Lois." Kal-El said and held out his hand to her but he could only reach her fingertips. They took Kal-El into an empty bedchamber and carefully laid him down on the bed. Lois helped him take off his gambeson and the physician cut off his shirt with a dagger.

"Remarkable." The physician said as he examined the wound. "It did not pierce any necessary organs. Your Majesty is very fortunate. You will be back on your feet as early as tomorrow." The physician said.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "What about his arm?" Bruce asked. The physician examined his right arm. On his upper right arm, the cut was healed but it was still surrounded by little green veins.

Kara walked up to Bruce. "What does this mean?" Kara whispered. Bruce pulled her off to the side out of earshot.

"It appears that the crystal moved all the poison back to his arm. Perhaps it will leave his body in time or perhaps not. All I can guess now is that without the crystal, he will most certainly die." Bruce whispered and Kara nodded.

Kal-El turned off his super hearing and rested his head against the pillow. Everyone began clearing out of the bedchamber so the physician could patch him up. What Bruce said echoed throughout his mind.

Lois entered his bedchamber later. The sounds of music and cheering echoed throughout the palace walls. Kal-El stared out the window to watch the sun set. "Why are you out of bed? You should be resting." Lois protested. Kal-El was shirtless. He turned around to show that the stab wound was gone. The only proof it was there were the bloody bandages he held in his hand.

Lois smiled and ran into his arms. They laughed as he spun her around. He set her down and then he kissed her passionately. "I told you I would live." He said as he caressed her face.

"I never doubted it, not for a moment." Lois said and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Bruce had the round table from the command tent moved to the Great Hall of the Metropolitan Palace. The high notes of trumpets filled the Hall as the kings, queens, princesses, knights, and resistance leaders sat down at this round table laying their swords on the table in front of them. Only Peter remained standing.

"Today is a day that shall go down in all our histories. I wish to thank you all for fighting alongside King Kal-El and I in a war built on deception and far too much bloodshed." Peter said and everyone nodded to him. Peter sat down.

"What is to be done about Luthor?" Kara asked.

"He has run to Thanagar. Those walls were built to last and withstand any siege. It will be hard to get to him once he barricades himself in my city." Carter said. Shiera took his hand. "Our city." He said and caressed her hand. "But not impossible."

"A talk of a siege against Thanagar will have to wait until General Lane can replenish the army. We are in short supply of troops thanks to Luthor's invasion of Themyscira." Peter said.

"We sought only to defend our home." Diana said.

"I have no ill will towards Themyscira but replenishing our army will take some time. And I wish to establish peace and stability in this realm before anymore talk of war. Luthor stole a substantial amount from the treasury and that will also take time to replenish as well." Peter said.

"My soldiers and I will remain here until then." Carter said and Shiera seconded the decision. Peter nodded.

"My fleet and I must return to Atlantis but I will return for Peter's coronation." Orin said.

"So shall I." Diana said.

"We will return as well." Oliver and Dinah said.

"And I." Bruce said.

"I will leave two battalions here as well and return to Krypton with my troops but I will return for the coronation as well." Kal-El said.

"Peter is on the throne now and Alexander is in exile. What now?" Lois asked. Kal-El stroked her hand.

Kal-El stood. "We can return to our realms. Govern and protect our peoples but there are times when we do need our friends… If we ally ourselves together then we can all work together to spread peace and justice for all throughout the world and be a symbol for others to follow…the justice league we once jokingly called ourselves."

Everyone nodded. "With all of us behind it, it just may work." Bart Allen said and then he stood signaling his approval.

Carter and Shiera stood. Oliver looked at Dinah and she shrugged her shoulders. They stood. Chloe and the rest of her lieutenants stood. General Lane and Lois stood. Peter and Kara stood. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and then stood.

"Let it be known that on this day that we are henceforth no longer the League of Armies but that of the League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the known world." Kal-El said. The soldiers and resistance fighters cheered in the background.

"We shall meet again for my coronation and soon a peace treaty between Krypton and Genesis shall be signed thus ending the war." Peter said. The soldiers of Krypton and the resistance fighters cheered.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

Clark and Lois embraced in front of the Metropolitan Palace. He had to return to Kandor today. He stroked her hair. "Come with me." Kal-El said.

"I cannot, not yet. I am needed her for the time being. And you must return to your precious Council to discuss the peace treaty and bring up the subject of a marriage between you and I." Lois said and caressed his cheek.

Kal-El grinned. "I love you with all my heart and I will marry you a second time to prove it to the world." He said and she smiled. They kissed passionately one more time. "I will write to you often."

"I will cherish every letter." Lois said and she put her wedding ring in his hand. He shook his hand and tried to give it back. "So you will remember what is waiting for you." They kissed tenderly one more time.

"Sire, we must leave." Captain Ak-Var said. Kal-El and Lois let their foreheads touch before he walked away. He mounted his stallion and took a good long look at her before riding off.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later<p>

The gates to Kandor opened and cheered erupted from inside. The soldiers, who had remained to protect Kandor, lined up along the wide streets and the people cheered behind them. Kal-El and the Red Shard trotted into the city with their heads held high. Kal-El waved to the people on the streets and those throwing flowers from their windows.

He had imagined this day for years but now that was happening, it felt empty without Lois besides him. Her ring once again hung from a chain around his neck and it was a poor substitute to that of Lois. Kal-El kept grinning even though he was not truly in a festive mood. However, the joy on his people's face brought him some comfort.

The gates of the Crystal Palace came into view and the guards opened them for their king. The Kandorian soldiers halted and turned about face away from the palace. The knights of the Red Shard entered the courtyard with Kal-El. The Council, War Council, Lana, Martha, Henry, Christopher, and other nobles were outside waiting to greet him.

Kal-El dismounted from his horse and everyone bowed. Kal-El approached Martha, who kissed his hands and then caressed his face. "I am overjoyed to see you well and returned safety." Martha said.

"And victorious." Kal-El said and Martha nodded. He kissed Martha's hand and then ruffled Henry's hair. Christopher ran into his arms and he spun his around. "My lords, there are important affairs of states we need to discuss before I address the people." Kal-El entered the palace and everyone follow him in.

Kal-El went straight to the throne room, not bothering to change out of his armor. He passed Christopher to Martha and they walked away. He entered the room, walked down the red carpet, and stood before his throne until everyone else had entered the room and stood before their chair. Kal-El sat down and they followed suit.

"I will just get down to business. Prince Peter and I spent the better part of a week discussing terms for peace." Kal-El said and everyone clapped. "There will be no border disputes because we both agree that the border shall once again be the Morley River which divides the two realms but these are the dull details I shall move on the most important one. I shall marry Countess Lois Lane after the next winter solstice." Kal-El said.

"Forgive me, Sire, but did you just say you are marrying Lois Lane. _Commander _Lois Lane of the Genesis Army?" Durkin asked.

"_Countess_ Lane. She plans to end her commission in the king's army after Peter's coronation. And you did not hear me wrong… This marriage will be the living sign of peace and friendship between our two great kingdoms. I even took the liberty of asking the countess for her hand in marriage and she accepted… I thought this what you wanted for me. To marry and produce an heir." Kal-El said.

"Yes but with a woman of better reputation and of Kryptonian birth." Durkin said.

Kal-El sucked his teeth. "The marriage has been approved by all sides. Lois Lane will be my wife and your queen whether you approve or not, my lords. And you know that this marriage is politically sound." Kal-El said coolly.

"We just worry what the people will say. She fought against Krypton for years." Durkin said.

"And then she turned spy for us." Kal-El said and murmuring occurred. "Silence!" He ordered and slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "For the past year, Lois Lane has been a soldier of the Resistance. I believe that will please the people. If not then I am sure the countess will apology for past sins in public." Kal-El said.

The Council members exchanged glances. "His Majesty is right." Council member Wren-Za said and everyone turned to look at him. "We are only upset that she is not a bride of our choosing. We need to establish peace between both realms and this is the best way to do it after the treaty is signed." He said.

The other four Council members nodded their heads in agreement. "Are there any other terms of this treaty we are to be aware of, Sire?" Durkin asked.

"Another important term of the treaty is the creation of a league of nations to equally distribute peace and justice throughout the realms that have suffered from this war. The other kings and queens have agreed to the creation of this league. We shall meet after Prince Peter's coronation, where we discuss what measures shall be taken and what is to be done of Alexander Luthor now that he has run to Thanagar. His Highness, Prince Peter, will be sending an ambassador to finish negotiating any other terms." Kal-El said.

"When is the coronation?" Durkin asked.

"They have yet to choose a date for they are currently seeking out whatever followers of Luthor that have yet to flee. They are also having an oath of allegiance being sworn up and down the realm. Once that is complete, Prince Peter will send his new ambassador. Now, I must address my subjects." Kal-El said.

Kal-El stood and everyone followed suit. As soon as he stepped down, everyone kneeled. Kal-El left the throne room and made his way to the balcony.

A large crowd had already gathered outside the palace. The people cheered when their king appeared on the balcony. Kal-El grinned and held up his right hand. "KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL!" The people chanted raising their fists in the air. Kal-El put raised both his hands in the air and the people became silent.

"My beloved people, I left some weeks ago with an invasion force like the world has never seen to finally bring an end to the 17 years of fighting that has cost us our loved ones and fellow Kryptonians. It gives me such joy to address you all victorious for Luthor has fled and that a Ross sits on the throne once again!" Kal-El said and a loud cheered erupted.

"Your joy gives me such happiness. And know that the sacrifice of our sons and daughters will not be in vain for I shall build a memorial to remember them besides the memorial of the Great Civil War built by my ancestor, King Seyg-El. This victory is not only mine but that of all the realms and their faithful soldiers. Let us no longer fight but rebuild this world with peace as our single goal." Kal-El said and the people cheered.

"We expect Prince Peter to send an ambassador soon to negotiate the terms of peace and better yet, His Highness had offered me a bride to be a living symbol of peace and friendship between our realms. Krypton shall gain a new ally and a new queen!" The people cheered. "Tonight go to your homes and your taverns and celebrate the end of this war on my expense!" Kal-El said and the people cheered louder. "And at sunset, we shall fire the cannons simply out of joy!"

"KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL!" They cheered. Kal-El smiled and waved.

Later that night, Kal-El sat at the head table in the Great Hall. He ruffled Christopher's hair when the little boy was making his fork and spoon swordfight. In the middle of the hall, people were dancing the Black Nag joyfully. Kal-El rested two fingers on his right temple and observed the joy around the room.

Kal-El sighed deeply. This was nice but it was not perfect. He caressed Lois's wedding ring with left thumb and index finger. Martha was sitting beside Christopher. She noticed how distracted he was and what he was caressing. Kal-El saw that she was watching him out of the corner of his eye so he put the ring back under his tunic and flashed a grin.

Kal-El watched Milton and Kara dancing with a small grin. Seeing them so happy together made him miss Lois even more but he tried to look happy for the rest of the banquet. J'onn then approached him. "A letter from the countess." He whispered in his ear and he nodded. J'onn gave him the letter.

Kal-El stood and the festivities halted. "Continue. This is a celebration after all." He said and the music started again. Kal-El exited the Great Hall from a side door with his bodyguards. Martha watched him intently.

_My dearest Clark, I was pleased to get your letter from when you reached Smallville. The captured troops have returned to Metropolis safely and have sworn the oath of allegiance to Peter. We are making fast progress of swearing the oath. It appears Luthor was not as loved by the people as we once thought but enough of politics. I miss you and greatly desire your presence. I find it difficult to sleep with you not beside me as well. These past weeks have been torture. And I am disappointed of your request for celibacy until after our wedding but I think I can wait since you are an irreplaceable lover. Just know that I expect an amazing wedding night in return. I shall think of you every day that we are apart but here is a token of my affection that I hope will give you some solace until we are reunited. I love you. Lois_

Clark smiled as he refolded the letter and put it down on the table next to a blue pouch. He opened the pouch and in it was a silver locket with LL on the front. He opened the locket to see a beautiful portrait of Lois. It was a perfect likeness of her. He grinned at her portrait and closed the locket. He kissed it. "Who is she?" A voice said behind him.

Clark quickly turned around to see Martha standing in his chamber. She took a few steps forward and took the locket out of his hand. She opened it and her eyes widen to see who it was. She closed the locket and looked at him. "I love her, mother, and she loves me. We are to be married after the winter solstice."

Martha sighed and put the locket back in his hand. "Are you sure that she is the one? I do not want you to make a mistake you will one day regret."

Clark rubbed his eyes. "There is no changing my mind. I have made my decision." He said.

"Marrying Lana was also your decision and then you let her marry Peter instead. Is this woman the reason why you did not marry Lana? What do you know about this woman? Does she love you or your crown?" Martha grilled him.

"Enough! I love you, mother, but do not speak against my wife." He snapped.

"You wife?" Clark closed his eyes when he realized his mistake. "Clark, what have you done?" Martha asked.

Clark ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath. "We married in Central City last month." Clark crossed his arms. Martha eyes widen and she rubbed her temples.

"This cannot be happening." She said. "Are you mad? Were you even thinking? Marriage is sacred, Clark, and you do not just marry a girl you barely know."

"She is not a girl. She is the woman I love and I do know her. I know that she grew up in Metropolis. Her mother died when she was child and she had to be both a mother and sister to her little sister, Lucy. She likes music, hunting, riding, and she even likes Christopher and he likes her. She despises war and politics as much as I do but she knows when they are necessary. And she knows me better than any person I know. I am happy, mother. And I believe you will like her when you meet her. Come with me to Metropolis to meet her for yourself." Clark said and he held out his hand.

"What, now? The journey alone would be at least two weeks by horse." Martha said.

"There is one matter I may have forgotten to mention." Clark said.

Clark and Martha flew through the night sky. She was nervous at first but she marveled at the starry skies. She did not know how long they had been flying but only that they soon landed in the palace gardens. But he did not put her down when they landed. Instead, there was rush of wind and then they were in a corridor.

They linked arms and walked down the corridors, which were empty except for a few servants and guards. They walked until they came upon a door. He knocked on the door and they could hear movement inside. "No more politics for today so go away!" Lois yelled from inside.

"A gift from the King of Krypton, milady." Clark said and put a finger to his lips. Martha shook her head at him. They heard footsteps and the door opened.

Lois's jaw dropped and she threw her arms around him. They kissed tenderly. "How did you get here?" She asked and he tilted his head to the side. "Nevermind." She said and kissed him again.

Martha gave a small cough and they stopped kissing remembering they were not alone. Clark grimaced. "Lois, this is Martha Kent, Dowager Duchess of Kent and my mother." He introduced her. Lois's eyes widen and she took a step away from Clark.

"Oh, come in. Come in." Lois said and stepped out of the way and they entered her chambers. There were a number of papers on the table with a quill and an open bottle of ink. "I was reading over these reports from my father before I give them to Peter in the morning." She said.

Lois took the quill out of the ink bottle and set it aside. She closed the ink bottle and moved the papers to a smaller table by the window. Then she went over to the fireplace and threw another log into the dying fire. The fire grew bigger and she lit another candle. She then grabbed a pitcher of wine and then three goblets. She carefully filled each goblet half way and put one in front of each of them. Then, Lois finally sat down next to Clark.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duchess. Clark has spoken of you often." Lois said. Clark smiled and took her hand.

"I wish I could say the same but I only learned of you earlier this evening." Martha said and Clark grimaced. "Last I heard your name, you were laying siege to my home but was driven back to Smallville."

Lois took a big sip of wine. "Yes. Smallville was under my command when my father was recalled to Metropolis." Lois said.

"Hmmm…I see." Martha slowly tapped her fingers on the table.

"Um Mother, Lois had no choice but to follow orders to hide her true allegiance." Clark said. Lois sighed and rolled her shoulders. Clark noticed. "I know. I know. There is no need for me to defend your honor for you are more than capable." He said and Lois grinned at him.

"Hmmm…" Martha rested two fingers on her temple and pursed her lips. "Let me say that I disapprove of your elopement. Marriage is sacred, Clark. Did Jonathan and I teach you nothing?" Martha lectured and Clark opened his mouth to speak. "Be silent. I am not finished." She said and he closed his mouth. Lois grimaced and squeezed his hand. "However…" Lois cut her off.

"I have something to say as well. I love Clark. My father did not approve of our elopement as well but I hope he will learn to tolerate Clark as I hope you will learn to tolerate me. I may be far from the woman you imagined marrying him but we exchanged vows and I intend to keep mine. I have my father's reluctant blessing now all I ask is for yours, Your Grace." Lois said.

Clark had his right hand over his mouth hiding his dropped jaw. Not even Lana talked to his mother in this fashion. He constantly cut his eyes back and forth between Lois and Martha. Martha stopped tapping her fingers and tilted her head to the side.

"However…you two remind me so much of Jonathan and I when we were of your age." Martha smiled. "Clark has told me all that has happened the past year and the month he was away. I know there are things I still do not know but I believe I do not want to know. I just want to say that I am in your debt for what you have done for my son. And I just do not mean caring for him when he was poisoned by that horrid John Corben but for awakening something inside my son that I have never seen and I have never seen him happier than he is now."

Clark and Lois smiled at each other and Martha stood. Clark and Lois stood as well. Martha and Lois hugged smiling. "It gives me great pleasure hearing you say all this, Duchess." Lois said.

"Martha. Call me Martha. And welcome to the family." Martha said and they hugged again. "Now when are you coming to Kandor? We need to get to know each other better before the second wedding."

"When my father returns from Argos City, we can finally send Sir Perry White to Krypton to discuss the peace summit but until then you can write like Clark does." Lois said and took his hand.

"Ah, Sir Perry." Clark said.

"Yes, Peter asked my father first but he told him that he would only challenge your Council to a duel and that would not solve any of our problems. He asked Sir Perry and he happily accepted the offer." Lois said. "Now leave before Krypton believes we have captured you and plan to hold you for ransom."

"Why would you do that? You know you cannot hold me." Clark said. They smiled and tenderly kissed. "I will write when I can." Lois nodded and he pecked her lips. He pecked her lips again and again.

Martha then pulled them apart. "Clark, control yourself. There will be time for that but not right now." She said. Clark pecked her lips once more and Lois giggled. Clark and Martha left her chambers and disappeared in a blur. Lois sadly closed the door.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

One Month Later

Sir Perry White rode into the city of Kandor with an accompaniment of two dozen soldiers and ten knights on horseback. Two ensigns in front and two ensigns in back carried the flags of Genesis. People pointed at them as they galloped past them for word had spread of their coming.

At the Crystal Palace, servants were buzzing all over the palace making sure that all the necessary chambers have been prepared and all the supplies had arrived. When a purple flag was raised from the front walls of the city, the servants hurried to their assigned positions in the entrance hall for the welcoming.

Kal-El made sure that Christopher's blue tunic was nice and straight. Christopher wore a blue tunic and pants and a gold chain on his shoulders. "Now you look just like Papa." He said. Kal-El wore a dark blue tunic and pants, his sword belt, his circlet, and his red sash.

"Can I have a sword like yours, Papa?" Christopher asked.

Kal-El chuckled. "We shall speak of it when you are of age but until then…" Kal-El kneeled down onto one knee and handed him a small belt with a scabbard holding a dagger. "This dagger has a blunt blade so you cannot harm anyone with it… This dagger is not a toy, Christopher. Understand?" Christopher nodded.

Kal-El kissed his forehead and stood up. Christopher put on the belt himself and proudly examined his appearance in the mirror. "Just like Papa." Christopher said. Kal-El smiled and took Christopher's hand. They left Christopher's chambers with Jon-Tel and six Red Shard knights following them.

Half of the household was lined up against the wall of the entrance hall. They stood straight with their hands behind their backs. The women wore red muslin underdresses with black bodices and slippers. The men wore black shirts and breeches with red over tunics and black boots. Their crests were sown into their clothing over their hearts.

Jon-Tel was dressed in a similar manner as the men but he was allowed to wear a sword belt since he was the personal manservant of the king. Kal-El had given Jon-Tel his sword from his infantry days and Jon-Tel was more than honored to accept it.

The servants and guards bowed as Kal-El and Christopher walked passed them. Kal-El nodded to them and Christopher copied his father. Commander Ak-Var approached them and bowed. "The Genesis ambassador has ridden past the main palace gates, Sire." Ak-Var said.

"Good. Let us go and greet our guests. Now behave, Christopher." Kal-El said and Christopher nodded with a huge grin on his face. They entered the large palace courtyard. He let go of Christopher's hand and put his hands behind his back. Christopher copied him.

They could soon hear the galloping of horses to the palace gatehouse, the gate was raised, and the riders came into view. Kal-El winked at Christopher and he winked back. The riders slowed to a trot and halted some feet away from Kal-El.

"Welcome soldiers and knights of Genesis to the Kandor, the jewel of Krypton. You are most welcome here and you will want for nothing. I just ask you not to ask for the world." Kal-El said and the soldiers chuckled. Sir Perry dismounted and everyone else followed suit. Kal-El motioned for Christopher to stay put and stepped forward. "Sir Perry, welcome to my court."

They gripped each other's forearms. "I thank Your Majesty for your hospitality in your magnificent palace. I am sorry to admit that it puts the Metropolitan Palace to shame." Perry said. Kal-El chuckled and put his arm around Perry's shoulders.

"Then allow me to give you a tour before we move onto politics. But first allow me to introduce to you my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El said. Christopher bowed.

"I would like to welcome you Sir Perry of Genesis to Krypton and to welcome you to the beautiful home of His Majesty. I trust you will enjoy your stay and find suitable terms for your peace treaty." Christopher said. He turned his head to look at Ak-Var to make sure he did good and Ak-Var nodded with a grin making Christopher smile.

Everyone clapped and Christopher blushed. "Well done." Kal-El said. "Now come with me, _ambassador_." The two chuckled and entered the palace with their entourages following. Both men walked with their left hands resting on the pommels of their swords so they would not smack their legs.

"If all goes well, then I can expect to make this a permanent position…at least until I step down." Perry said.

"I can think of no one better to serve as Prince Peter's ambassador. I trust he is well." Kal-El said.

"Yes. He wishes me to express his gratitude for having the peace summit in Metropolis. The realm is stable at the moment but he thinks he should not leave the capital before his coronation. There are those who still covet the throne and may try to steal it if the prince were away." Perry said.

"I understand... A common betrayal among the realms. My uncle did it here. Count Vertigo in Star City. R'as al Ghul in Gotham. Trust is rare luxury it seems… Besides, I find Metropolis to be a wonderful city." Kal-El said and Perry nodded. "What of Argos City?"

"My sons are there helping rebuild the city. It will take some time but the laborers Your Majesty sent have sped things along. My thanks." Perry said.

"It was the least I could since I am the cause of the damages." Kal-El said.

"The cost of war but now it is over and we can all move forward. We need to build a better future for our children and their children." Perry said.

"My thoughts exactly. You have a way with words, Sir Perry." Kal-El said.

"I am not one to boast but eh." Perry said and they laughed.

An hour later, Sir Perry was brought to the throne room with the other ambassadors. "His Majesty, the King!" The herald announced. The Kryptonians kneeled and the ambassadors bowed as Kal-El entered the room.

He stood in front of his throne. "Rise." Kal-El said and everyone did. He sat down on his throne. "We wish to welcome back all the ambassadors of the realms and our most honored guest, Sir Perry White of Genesis, who is here to speak on behalf of Prince Peter for new terms of peace." He said and everyone clapped. Sir Perry performed a quick bow. "Now…how goes the preparations for the peace summit?"

"Well, Your Majesty. I am also proud to say that all the sovereigns of the League of Armies will attend the coronation and the first summit of the League of Nations." Perry said and everyone clapped. "If all goes well here, the coronation will take place at the end of the summer." Everyone clapped again.

"Now, we have decided on what we believe to be satisfactory terms. The court scribe will take note." Kal-El said and the scribe sat down at a small table and dipped a quill in ink. He nodded when he was ready to write. "Prince Peter and I already settled the border dispute. However, I believe that prisoners of war should be returned to both sides and the names of any who perished in prison."

Perry nodded. The sound of the quill writing on paper was faint but audible. "I am sure His Highness will not object. His Highness asks for was the removal of Kryptonian troops from Genesis after his coronation." Perry said.

"Yes, that can be done. General Nox-Van, what are the battalions we left?" Kal-El asked.

Nox-Van checked a report from last month. "The battalions left were of the Kandor Army, Sire." Nox-Van said and Kal-El nodded.

"Then you are more than capable of leading them back to Krypton, General." Kal-El said and Nox-Van nodded. The Council scribe wrote all this down.

"And Your Majesty has already accepted Prince Peter's offer to arrange a marriage between you and the Countess Lois Lane, Genesis's most eligible woman and the eldest daughter of General Samuel Lane of the Genesis Royal Army." Sir Perry said.

"I have not changed my mind and the Ruling Council had agreed to the match. The Countess and I will wed after the winter solstice. It shall be a grand affair and greatly anticipated by my people. Are there any other terms His Highness has asked for that have yet to be discussed?" Kal-El asked.

"Only one and a request. He requests that I return with his wife, Princess Lana, and he asks for a Kryptonian escort. Luthor's nobles have all yet to be captured." Perry said.

"I understand. I believe we can spare a regiment of the Red Shard." Kal-El looked at Ak-Var, who nodded. "And the final term?"

"The people of Genesis expect compensation from Krypton since it was your uncle, King Zor-El, who began this conflict and it has been proven that your parents were murdered by followers of Zod, and not by Lionel Luthor." Perry said and the Council members all stood protesting.

Kal-El nodded to the herald, who slammed his staff down sending out a loud boom throughout the room. The Council members quieted down.

"My lords, we can afford to give compensation." They turned to look at him. "Zor-El did begin this conflict and Alexander Luthor has run off with a good deal of their treasury." The Council reluctantly agreed. "Sir Perry, will a 1,000 gold pieces for each year the war raged be enough?" Kal-El asked

"I will have to write to His Highness but I must admit that is a more than generous amount. It is even larger than that of Countess Lane's dowry. You are as just as your father was." Perry said and Kal-El grinned.

"Wren-Za…" Kal-El said and Wren-Za stood. "Please arrange for the gold. We will present them to His Highness at the peace summit. I am also counting on you to write up a treaty with our terms and depart with Sir Perry to discuss our terms with the Genesis chancellor." Kal-El said. Wren-Za was surprised but he bowed and sat back down. "Who is your new chancellor?" He asked.

"Kent Nelson has been appointed." Perry said and Kal-El grinned. "The rest of the lieutenants of the Resistance have been given commissions as captains in the new Genesis Royal Army and Chloe Sullivan has even been made one of His Highness's chief advisors." Kal-El smiled.

"Wise decisions… Now let us be done with politics for the day. Sir Perry, write to Prince Peter and inform me of his final decision. I shall go inform Princess Lana that she shall return to Metropolis with you." Kal-El said and stood. Both councils stood and kneeled when he stepped down from his throne.

* * *

><p>The End of the Summer<p>

Kal-El was on horseback trotting through the grasslands of the Metropolis providence. Two ensigns rode in front of him bearing the flag of Krypton and the standard of the House of El. Christopher sat in front of him on the saddle asleep for they had gotten an early start. It was just after noon.

Traveling with them was a large procession including the Red Shard led by Commander Ak-Var and the married knights had brought along their wives, squires, Jon-Tel, the Duke and Dowager Duchess of Kent, the Duke of Daxam, Princess Kara Zor-El, Council member Durkin with his wife and manservant, General Nox-Van with his wife and eldest son, grooms, entertainers, the ladies-in-waiting to the Dowager Duchess and Princess, maidservants, manservants, and ensigns carrying the flags and standards.

The king, nobles, and knights rode on horseback. The servants walked. The wives and ladies were in carriages. There were wagons bearing belongings and gifts. It had taken them four days to travel this far with such a large procession after their ships landed at Central City

Kara was the only woman on horseback and she rode beside Milton. The purple flags of Genesis came into view and Kal-El woke up Christopher. "Chris, wake up. We made it." He said softly. Christopher's eyes shot open and he perked up making Kal-El chuckle.

The grasslands outside the city walls were filled with large tents. Envoys from the other realms were all over. The white tents were of Themyscira. The gray tents were of Gotham. The brown tents were of Thanagar. The velvet green tents were of Star City. Atlantean ships were docked in the Metropolitan River so there were only a few blue tents up for them. Red tents were the only ones unoccupied because they were for Krypton.

The servants and entertainers would sleep in these tents. The city gates would remain open day and night but under heavy guard. A magnificent golden tent was going to be raised on the tallest hill in a few days for the signing of the treaty.

The Kryptonians went onto settle in the tents while those on horseback and in carriages continued on into the city. The wagons parked besides the red tents and the servants began to unload the cargo.

The Metropolitan people pointed out their arrival as they entered the city. They soon approached the open gates of the palace and they all entered the magnificent courtyard. Kal-El dismounted first and everyone else after him. Kal-El helped Christopher down and held his hand as they approached the welcoming party.

Prince Peter and Princess Lana were waiting with a group of nobles, knights, and General Lane. Peter stepped forward and they gripped each other's forearms. "Welcome back to Metropolis but this time as a honored guest instead of as conqueror." Peter said.

Peter wore a light gray tunic and pants, black boots, his sword belt, a purple sash, and the silver lion's head circlet of the crowned prince. Lana wore a purple and black dress and the circlet of the crowned princess.

Kal-El wore a blue tunic and pants, his red knight's cape, black boots, his gold circlet, and his sword belt. "It is good to be back. You remember my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El said and Christopher performed a small bow. Peter nodded once to the little boy.

"Come. Come. We all have been waiting for you. Of course, you would be the last to arrive." Peter said wrapping his arm around Kal-El and they entered the palace. "All is prepared on your side for the treaty signing?

"Yes, all is prepared. Will you relax! Your coronation is in two days. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion." Kal-El said.

"Forgive me but these months have been trying. At least your uncle prepared you to take the throne." Peter said.

"And I taught you everything he taught me. Well…only what I thought truly mattered anyway. You are ready, my friend. Now relax. All will be well." Kal-El said.

"You are right." Peter said.

"I know I am right. Now we both have things to attend to before the summit." Kal-El said. The two of them entered the throne room. Peter had re-hung the portraits of his ancestors but Kal-El was surprised to see the portraits of Lionel and Lex remained. "Why have you not burned these?" He asked.

"I keep them up to remind to not make the same mistakes as my father and not to become a tyrant like them. My father was a good man once but power corrupts." Peter said. "Your uncle took your throne when you were but a child, remember?"

"Careful, Peter. My uncle was not an evil man just…lost. I do have some fond memories of him." Kal-El said.

"Really? Like what?" Peter asked. Kal-El motioned for the Red Shard knights to leave the room. The bowed and left but he knew full well they were only taking up position right outside the doors.

"You know I would spend winters at court since there was not much work to do at the farm. My uncle would train Kara and I every evening before supper. He was strict and vigorous but there would be these days when he was in this cheerful mood…He would throw Kara over his shoulder and chase me. He would always catch me and spin us around. He would fall over and we would pounce on top of him. Zor-El had this thunderous laugh." Kal-El grinned.

"So did my father. That is all I can remember of him. He used to chase me in the gardens at the Blue Valley palace. That was our summer palace until Luthor took the throne. The Crystal Palace is still the only palace to rival it." Peter said.

"You forget the Star Palace in Star City." Kal-El said.

"It still does not rival the Crystal Palace, much to Oliver's disappointment." Peter said and they laughed. Peter rubbed his fingers on the engraved lion head on his circlet. "My brother used to let me wear this many years go. It always fell down onto my nose and he would laugh. I miss them." He said.

Kal-El put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be thankful to have some memories of them for I have none of my parents. All I remember is what people tell me." Kal-El said.

"Enough of these sad words! I know there is a beautiful countess you wish to see." Peter said and Kal-El smiled. "She is in the gardens with her sister." Kal-El then disappeared in a red and blue blur. Peter chuckled.

"How do feel about father and Prince Peter arranging a marriage between you and the King of Krypton?" Lucy asked Lois. "I would be furious." They were walking in the gardens. The birds were singing, the flowers in bloom, and the sounds of running water from the fountains.

"I like him enough. He was not what I expected him to be. He is generous, selfless, kind, and I have to admit a great warrior. And Kal-El is surprisingly handsome." Lois said.

"Hmmm…I shall believe you when I see him tonight." Lucy said. Lucy wore a white muslin underdress with a gray overdress and Lois wore a white muslin underdress with a red overdress.

"You may meet him sooner than you think." Lois said and motioned to Kal-El approaching them. Kal-El put his left hand on the pommel of his sword and bowed to the sisters. While he was bowing, Lucy winked at Lois and Lois rolled her eyes. They performed a curtsey.

"Countess." Kal-El kissed the knuckles of Lois's left hand. "Lady Lucy." He said and kissed the knuckles of Lucy's right hand.

"A pleasure to see Your Majesty again but I was not expecting to see you until later this evening." Lois said.

"Is it a crime for a man to be impatient to see a beautiful woman?" Kal-El asked grinning. Lois chuckled and her face grew hot. Kal-El could not keep his eyes off her nor stop smiling. Lucy could see the attraction.

"You flatter me with your compliments." Lois said.

"Not a compliment but the truth." Kal-El said and Lois chuckled again. She pushed her hair behind her left ear and Kal-El smiled.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would like to continue walking with my sister for I am afraid that I have a small headache." Lucy said and Lois blindly nudged her knowing that she was purposely leaving them alone together.

"I hope you will feel better by this evening, Lady Lucy." Kal-El said.

"I shall. Your Majesty." Lucy said. Kal-El bowed his head to her. Lucy curtsied again and walked away winking once more at Lois.

"Is she gone?" Kal-El asked. Lois shook her head and then a minute later nodded. He scooped her up and super sped them away to a remote area of the garden. They then kissed passionately wrapping their arms around each other.

"Three months is too long for us to be apart." Lois said and kissed him again.

"Far too long." Kal-El said and kissed her neck. Lois moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

Kal-El began undoing the laces of her dress. "You were the one who wanted celibacy." Lois said and removed his fingers from her laces.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Kal-El asked breathing heavily.

"Yes. Only a handful of people know of our elopement. What would the people say if I gave myself to you before our wedding night?" Lois said. She turned away from him and clumsily tried to retie her laces. Kal-El assisted her.

"I do not care what the people say as long as I have you to hold in my arms." Kal-El said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "After all, you are so very beautiful." He kissed the other side of her neck. "So very desirable." He kissed her right behind her right ear. "I have to possess you utterly." He said. He slid her dress down slightly revealing her shoulder and he kissed her skin.

Her breathing and heart rate increased. "Control yourself, my love." Lois said and stepped out his arms. She took a deep breath, fixed her dress, and turned to face him. She caressed his face. "Just a little while longer and then you can possess me utterly but until then…" Lois walked away from him. "Shall we finish our walk?" She asked and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later, The Coronation of Prince Peter and Princess Lana Ross<p>

The large throne room was filled with nobles from Genesis and the other known realms. Their sovereigns were standing in the front rows. A long red carpet had been rolled out to the Dias, which two wooden thrones with purple cushions sat upon.

Trumpets sounded and everyone turned about face to the walls. Peter and Lana walked down the red carpet adorned in white and purple robes. Her right hand lay on top of his left hand. Peter and Lana stopped and kneeled before the Dias. Everyone turned about face to the thrones. On the Dias, stood the High Priest of the gods and two servants with their crowns.

Lex had taken the crowns of King William and Queen Abigail so they decided to crown them with the crowns of King Richard and Queen Annabelle of Argos, Peter's grandparents. The high priest picked up the king's crown and hovered it over Peter's head.

"Peter, son of William, do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Genesis according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Peter answered.

And will you in all your power enact the laws and justice, and mercy to be executed in all your judgments?" The High Priest asked.

"I will." Peter answered.

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Peter, King of Genesis." The High Priest placed the crown on Peter's head. "And by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Lana, Queen of Genesis." He picked up the second crown and placed it on her head.

The High Priest stepped to the side. Peter winked at Lana before they rose and ascended the Dias. They turned to face their allies and subjects. They sat down on the thrones. Peter on the left and Lana on the right. They grinned at each other.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" They chanted three times. Peter and Lana nodded once to them once the chanting was over.

One by one, knights of the Genesis Army and Genesis noblemen approached the thrones and kneeled swearing their oaths. "I swear to love and serve Peter and Lana, my true and rightful king and queen." When the swearing of the oaths were complete, Peter and Lana rose. Everyone bowed as they exited the throne room making their way for the balcony facing the city.

Peter and Lana appeared on the balcony and the people cheered. They waved to the people smiling. "Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" They chanted. Peter nodded to a knight, who presented him with a bow. Lana took one step to the side to give him room.

Down in the courtyard was three offerings to the gods. First was a wooden lion with a wreath as a mane. Second was a wooden dragon with a wreath in its mouth. The last offering was a wooden dolphin jumping through a wreath. These offerings had taken the carpenters weeks to carve. Three servants poured oil over the offerings.

A quiver of flame arrows were held up to Peter. He grabbed one and put it on the quiver. "I make this offering for wisdom to Leon, the lion god and king of the earth." Peter said. He turned the bow to allow a servant to light the end of the arrow. The end was ablaze and he took his aim. Peter fired and hit his target, the wreath mane. The people clapped as the lion became ablaze.

Peter grabbed another arrow and put it on the quiver. "I make this offering for strength to Draco, the dragon god and king of the skies." He said. The servant lit the end and Peter took his aim. He fired and the arrow flew through the center of the wreath, setting it ablaze, and into the dragon's mouth. The people clapped.

Peter grabbed the last flame arrow and put it on the quiver. "I make this last offering for mercy to Delphina, the dolphin goddess and queen of the seas." Peter said. The servant lit the end and Peter took his aim. He fired and the arrow flew through the center of the wreath, setting it ablaze, and landed on the dolphin's tail.

The people cheered and clapped. Peter handed the bow back to the knight and took Lana's hand. "A new reign has begun!" He said and the people cheered louder. He and Lana waved to the people. "The celebrations shall begin when the flames have died. Free wine and food in all the taverns of the city!" Peter said and the people cheered. He and Lana reentered the palace.

"Well done, my love." Lana said as they walked down the corridor. Peter let out a breath of relief.

The coronation feast began at sundown. Lois wore a velvet blue dress with bell-cut sleeves "Will you dance, Sire?" Lois asked Kal-El holding out her hand. Kal-El wore a red tunic, black pants and boots, his circlet, and his sword belt.

"I do not see why not." Kal-El answered grinning. He stood and took her hand. They joined the group in the middle of the Great Hall. Music began to play and the Black Alman began. Those ignorant of their elopement, watched with anticipation since their marriage was supposed to be the living symbol of the newfound peace.

"Do you think she will make him happy?" Lana asked Peter from the head table settled on the Dias. They sat in the middle of the table watching the dance. Kal-El and Lois were grinning as they danced.

Peter took her hand. "Yes, I do. With the gods' graces, we shall all be happy now, my love." He said and kissed her hand. The Black Alman was coming to an end. "Shall we join the dance?" He asked and she smiled. When the dance ended, they stood and everyone in the Great Hall clapped.

They stepped down the Dias hand-in-hand and went to the middle of the Hall. Kal-El and Lois bowed to them. "Music." Peter said and music began to play. They danced the Duchess Rondallynn's Pavanne.

Kal-El and Lois spent the rest of the night together dancing, eating, drinking, and talking. "It appears the king is fascinated with the countess. This match may be a success after all." Wren-Za said to Durkin. "Even the young viscount has grown fond of the countess."

"It was the same with the Lady Lana and she now married to a different king. How do we know that His Majesty will not change his mind once more?" Durkin asked and took a sip of wine.

"I spoke to His Majesty earlier and he vowed that he would honor the primary term of the treaty being that of this union. Kal-El is his father's son. Death shall be the only obstacle to break this union. And the king looks happy." Wren-Za said.

"I do not care for the king's happiness. I care for the good of the kingdom, which means the success of this peace treaty and the king producing an heir." Durkin said. He stood up and left. Wren-Za shook his head.

"Durkin is always a politician and never just a common Kryptonian man." Wren-Za said to his wife and she agreed. He kissed his wife's hand and they stood up to join the next dance.

Kal-El and Lois snuck away to talked in private. "You look beautiful." He said holding her hands. "So beautiful." He said and kissed her hands. "I cannot wait for us to be together in Krypton."

"We only need to keep up this masquerade for a little longer, my love. Then I shall be yours and I shall be true to no other." Lois said and kissed his hands.

"And I vow I shall always be true to you and no other." Kal-El said. He then leaned down and their lips met tenderly.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Three Days Later, Day 1 of the Krypton-Genesis Peace Summit

The magnificent golden tent had been raised on the hill overlooking the Metropolitan Valley and with spectacular view of the city of Metropolis. Trumpets sounded outside of the tent. Kal-El and Peter entered the tent side by side and took their seats at the head table.

Kal-El wore a blue tunic with black trousers and boots, his red sash, sword belt, his crown, and his red knight's cape. Peter wore a dark tunic with black trousers and boots, his sword belt, his crown, and a purple knight's cape.

Lana was already seated at the table with Chancellor Kent Nelson on the left side of the table. On the ride side of the table sat Wren-Za and Durkin. Everyone else in the tent stood a few steps away the table. Wren-Za and Kent Nelson stood. Nelson unrolled the treaty and began to read the top half.

"I, Peter, King of Genesis and Supreme Commander of the Genesis Royal Army, by the grace of the gods and on the honor of my illustrious house swear to hereby follow and honor the terms of this treaty of peace and friendship between the great realms of Krypton and Genesis. The terms are as follow:

Removal of Genesis troops from Krypton and the safe return of prisoners of war. To reestablish the Morley River as the border between the two realms. To allow the creation of a League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the realms. To come to Krypton's aid and any other realm of the League of Nations if called. And to formally betroth Countess Lois Lane to King Kal-El of Krypton as sign of goodwill to Genesis's commitment to this treaty." Nelson finished reading and passed the treaty to Wren-Za, who began to read the bottom half.

"I Kal-El, King of Krypton, Defender of the Faith, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Krypton, by the grace of the gods and on the honor of my noble house swear to hereby follow and honor the terms of this treaty of peace and friendship between the great realms Krypton and Genesis. The terms are as follows:

Removal of Kryptonian troops from Genesis and safe return of prisoners of war. To reestablish the Morley River as the border between the two realms. To pay an amount of 17,000 gold pieces as compensation to Genesis for the 17 years of war. To allow for the creation of a League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the realms. To come to Genesis and any other realm of the League of Nation aid if called. And to agree to the betrothal between I, Kal-El, and the Countess Lois Lane to symbolize Krypton's commitment to this treaty." Wren-Za finished reading.

The treaty was put at the end of the table. Peter and Kal-El rose and walked to the end of the table. Two bottles of ink with quills in them were placed before them. Jon-Tel held Kal-El's seal and a manservant held Peter's.

"I ask His Majesty, the King of Genesis to sign the Treaty of Everlasting Peace and Friendship." Nelson said. Peter dipped the quill in the black ink and signed the left side of the treaty. Hot wax was put onto the treaty and the servant stamped Peter's seal on the hot wax.

"I now ask His Majesty, the King of Krypton to sign the Treaty of Everlasting Peace and Friendship." Wren-Za said. Kal-El dipped his quill in black ink and signed the right side of the treaty. A servant poured hot wax under Kal-El's signature and Jon-Tel stamped his seal down onto the wax.

Everyone clapped. Peter and Kal-El gripped each other's forearms. "Brother." Kal-El said.

"Brother." Peter said. Everyone clapped. They let go of each other's forearms.

"This day shall go down in the histories of both our realms. For many years, Krypton and Genesis have fought bravely against one another. There have been heroes and great losses on both sides. We remember all those who have fallen in this 17 year long conflict but we cannot allow any more to join them in the next life… King Peter, as a symbol of my good will and our newfound friendship, I present to you these gifts." Kal-El said.

Servants came forward with three chests. The first servant kneeled before them and held up the smallest chest. Peter opened it and revealed a chain of gold and magnificent gems. Everyone clapped. Peter removed his knight's cape and put on the chain around his shoulders. Peter bowed his head to Kal-El and everyone clapped as well.

The second servant came forward with another chest. "For Her Majesty, Queen Lana." Kal-El said and nodded to the servant, who opened the chest. Lana stood to see what it was. It was fine linen and silk to make dresses. Lana curtsied and Kal-El bowed.

The last chest had to be carried by two servants. They set it down in front of them and Kal-El gave Peter the key. Peter unlocked the chest and opened it making everyone gasp. The chest was filled with gold coins. "1,000 gold coins in this chest alone. The rest will be coming by ship. It will arrive before this summit is over." Kal-El said and everyone clapped.

"You embarrass me, brother, for my gift seems small in comparison." Peter said and motioned for Kal-El to follow him. The two went outside with a stable hand was waiting with a beautiful brown Thanagarian stallion. Thanagar produced the best horses in the world. There was a black colt as well. "The colt is for your ward, the young viscount."

Kal-El smiled and approached the stallion. He stroked the horse's forehead. The horse obviously liked his touch. "He is magnificent!" Kal-El exclaimed. Kal-El patted the horse's muzzle and motioned for the stable hand to take him away.

Christopher came out with Ak-Var. Kal-El took his hand and presented the colt to him. "Well?" He asked him. Christopher smiled as he stroked the colt's forehead. Kal-El ruffled his dark hair. "My thanks, brother." The two of them reentered the tent and went back to the head table while everyone clapped. "The horses are magnificent. And I need no other gifts. All I ask is for your friendship and the Countess Lane."

"I am pleased that you like her. And I hope the gods bless you a happy marriage and palace full of sons." Peter said and everyone clapped. "Now the tournament shall begin today with hand-to-hand!" The sovereigns left the grand tent to prepare.

For the next four days, there would be a hand-to-hand, sword fighting, archery, and jousting tournaments with the champions being the sovereigns of the realm to celebrate peace and the birth of the League of Nations.

Kal-El and Peter joined Lois and Lana in their booth in the stands. Since it was their peace summit, Kal-El and Peter excused themselves from the tournaments. They would serve as the judges. Kal-El kissed Lois's hand and Peter kissed Lana's hand when they sat down.

Diana and Shiera would be fighting first. They both wore trousers and shirts with sandals. They bowed to the crowd and then to each other. Kal-El signaled them to fight. Diana charged Shiera and the fight began.

After a few minutes of blocking and dodging, Diana came out the victor. Loud cheers erupted from the Amazons. The Thanagarians gave them dirty looks at first until Diana helped Shiera up and they gripped each other's forearms.

The next fights were Oliver versus Bruce and Orin versus Diana. Diana and Bruce came out the victors so they went onto the final round. Bruce wore black trousers and boots, and was shirtless. He was not as muscular as Kal-El but it was impressive enough to the ladies. Selina shot dirty looks at these women and rubbed her stomach. Her pregnancy was starting to show.

Bruce and Diana bowed to each other and took battle stances. They circled each other and then Diana threw the first punch. Bruce easily blocked it and thrust his knee up to her ribs. The crowd gasped, especially the Amazons. Diana was obviously not expecting it but Bruce was an unpredictable fighter. Diana stumbled back with her hand on her ribs.

Diana stood up straight but she groaned from the pain in her ribs. They were not broken, most likely just bruised. She took a deep breath and took her battle stance. She attacked again aiming at pressure points in the body. She only landed one blow on the abdomen, Bruce quickly blocked the rest. He was fast.

Then Bruce kicked her feet out from underneath her. She landed on her back hard and cried out in pain. She tried to kick Bruce but he blocked the kick and put his heel an inch over her throat. Diana took a deep breath and held up her hand. The Gothamites cheered. Bruce put his foot back on the ground and helped Diana up. They nodded to each other.

Later that day, Kal-El and Lois walked through the gardens. They wanted to walk hand in hand but they had to keep up pretences but they did walk side by side. "How is your Kryptonese?" He asked.

"Well enough but I am out of practice." Lois answered.

"Really?" He said. "May I see you privately later? Both of our courts watch us like hawks to see if we like each other for the sake of the peace treaty. They are even watching us now." He said to her in Kryptonese.

Lois smiled. "I do not know if that will be possible. Since your arrival, my father watches me like a hawk making sure we will not break the promise of celibacy we made when you left Metropolis after the invasion." She answered in Kryptonese. Kal-El then began to clap and she smacked his arm while he chuckled.

"I just want a few moments alone with you. Is that too much to ask for?" Kal-El asked. They stopped walking and Lois took his hand. She caressed his knuckles and then kissed his hand. Kal-El put his hand over hers and they grinned at each other.

"And just is it that you want from me?" Lois asked in Kryptonese seductively in his ear.

Kal-El smiled. "As I have told you once before. I want to take you up in my arms. I want to kiss your lips and your smooth skin. And most importantly, I want to love you, only you and no other woman." Kal-El answered in Kryptonese.

They grinned at each other. "Do you speak this way to all the beautiful girls?" She asked in Kryptonese.

"No. I speak this way to the beautiful, seductive, and clever woman who has captured my heart… Remember I am yours." Kal-El answered in Kryptonese.

"And I am yours." Lois replied in Kryptonese. Kal-El stroked her knuckles with his thumb and they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Wren-Za and Durkin watched them from a distance. "Seeing how affectionate they are now, you would not believe they were once mortal enemies." Wren-Za said as he and Durkin walked with their wives.

"The king seems quite taken with her…but so quickly." Durkin said and rubbed his chin.

"Forget whatever it is you are thinking, Durkin. The king is adamant in marrying the Countess and you will do nothing to put this union at risk. The king will never forgive you, especially if we go back to war." Wren-Za had a warning finger in Durkin's face.

"I shall do nothing to displease the king and put our realm at risk." Durkin said nonchalant. Wren-Za lowered his finger from his face.

"I will hold you to that. Come, my dear." Wren-Za said to his wife. He took her hand and they walked away.

* * *

><p>Day 2 of the Peace Summit<p>

Today would be the sword fighting tournament. First up was Diana versus Orin. The people cheered when Kal-El and Peter appeared in their booth. Diana and Orin bowed to the crowd and then to each other. Kal-El gave the signal to fight.

Orin's skill with a sword was good but he was more accustomed to pole weapons. Everyone believed she would easily defeat him. But then he surprised her by faking an injury and she took the bait by charging him. He used his shield to knock her off her feet and put his sword to her throat. The Amazons' mouths were agape and the Atlanteans cheered. Orin helped Diana up and they gripped each other's right forearms.

Next fights were Carter versus Oliver and Bruce versus Orin. Carter and Bruce came out as the victors and went onto the final round. Carter much preferred his mace but he knew how to use a sword just as well.

Carter and Bruce circled each other, swords ready in their hands. Bruce twirled his falchion while Carter cracked his neck. They looked at Peter and Kal-El. Peter nodded to Kal-El, who gave the signal to fight.

Carter charged and Bruce raised his shield expecting a blow but Carter bashed him. Bruce was knocked back but he rolled out of the way when Carter tried to stomp him. Bruce rolled back onto his feet and lunged at Carter. The sound of their blades colliding echoed throughout the list field and the audience cheered. Selina and Shiera nodded to each other.

Despite being older, Carter was just as fast and strong as Bruce making him a formidable opponent. Their blades continued to collide with each other or their shields. Carter then grabbed Bruce and tossed him. Bruce's shield was thrown from his reach. Carter then threw his own shield away making the Thanagarians cheer.

Bruce stood and twirled his falchion. He charged Carter, who spun out the way making a blow to Bruce's vulnerable backside. Bruce positioned his falchion over his shoulder and deflected Carter's blade. The two then began to duel at lightning speed. People leaned in their seats.

Then the unexpected happened. Carter used the pommel of his sword to knock the falchion from Bruce's hand and then used the pommel to punch Bruce across the face. Bruce was on his back groaning but then he pulled out a dagger aimed at Carter's left thigh. Carter's sword was aimed at his throat. Kal-El stood and held up his hand.

They lowered their weapons and Carter held out his hand to Bruce. Bruce took it and Carter hoisted him up. Bruce sheathed his dagger. Carter put the tip of his blade onto the ground and rested his hands on the pommel.

Kal-El and Peter spoke quietly and everyone watched them. Peter and Kal-El walked up to the rail of the booth so they were in full view. "Both King Carter and King Bruce have fought gallantly but this is a _sword fighting_ contest…we name Carter Hall the victor." Kal-El announced. The Thanagarians cheered while the Gothamites groaned. Carter and Bruce gripped forearms.

Before supper, King Kal-El and Countess Lois Lane were seen walking and talking in the gardens once again at sunset.

Day 3 of the Peace Summit

* * *

><p>The archery tournament began at noon. Each one stepped up to their targets. They put arrows on their quivers, took their aim, and fired. The best shots were Diana, Oliver, and Bruce. They remained while everyone else walked away.<p>

They put arrows on their quivers, aimed, and fired. Bruce and Oliver were left. Bruce put an arrow on his quiver, aimed, and fired first. He hit the target in the center and the Gothamites cheered. Oliver put an arrow on his quiver, aimed, and fired splitting Bruce's arrow in two. The people of Star City cheered when he was declared winner.

Kal-El and Lois were seen riding together out of the city and all over the Metropolis Valley with the king's bodyguards not far behind.

* * *

><p>Day 4 of the Peace Summit<p>

The last tournament was the jousting tournament. Only Carter, Bruce, and Oliver were participating in the joust for Atlantis and Themyscira did not joust. Then Kal-El and Peter entered the joust at the last minute must to the people's excitement. Peter and Oliver jousted first. Lana and Lois would now serve as the judges.

"My lady." Peter said and lowered his lance onto the booth's rail. Lana stood and tied her favors to the tip of his lance. Peter and Lana smiled at each other. He bowed his head to her and she curtsied. The people clapped and Peter trotted off to his position.

Oliver walked up to the booth and lowered his lance onto the booth rail. "My lady." Oliver said. Dinah stood and tied her favors on the tip of lance. Oliver winked at her and she smiled.

Lana gave the signal and the men charged lowering their lances. Their lances collided on each other's shields and Oliver was thrown from his horse. The people of Genesis cheered. Oliver slowly stood with some help from his servants. Peter handed his shattered lance to a squire.

Carter appeared next. He wore more armor than usual to protect himself from serious injury. Peter was given another lance. A servant handed Carter a lance. They both trotted to the booth to receive favors from their wives. Then they took their positions and waited for the signal.

Lana gave the signal and they charged. Their lances collided against their shields and Peter fell from his horse. The Thanagarians cheered and Genesis servants helped Peter up. Peter held up his hand to Lana signaling that he was ok. Lana sighed in relief and removed her hand from over her heart. Carter and Peter nodded to each other.

Kal-El was in his tent preparing to joust. He wanted to test something he read from one of Seyg-El's journals. A box sat on the table in front of him. He opened it. It was his father's victory ring. Durkin and Wren-Za were planning to present the victory ring to him at the end of the peace summit. Seyg-El wrote that the blue crystal somehow made the powers of the crystal dormant.

Kal-El slid the ring onto his right hand. He suddenly felt a little dizzy but he shook it off. He then tried to light an extinguished candle. Nothing happened. Then he tried to freeze the candle with his arctic breath. Nothing happened. Kal-El smiled and looked down at the victory ring flexing and extending his fingers. He put on his gloves, grabbed his helm, and left the tent.

Kal-El entered atop his white stallion. Jon-Tel handed him his lance. Kal-El trotted to the booth and lowered his lance in front of Lois. "My lady." He said and everyone watched with anticipation. Lois stood and tied her favors to the tip. He bowed his head to her and she curtsied. Everyone clapped. Carter had just defeated Peter in jousting leaving only Kal-El.

Jon-Tel handed him a shield after he put on his helm. He lowered the visor to his helm and readied his horse to charge. Diana gave the signal and they both gave their horses a kick. Their lances collided on their shields but both men remained on top their horses. The people cheered.

Jon-Tel handed Kal-El another lance and Carter was given another lance as well. They readied to charge. Diana gave the charge and they gave their horses a kick. Their lances collided with their shields again but this time Carter was thrown off his horse. The Kryptonians cheered.

Kal-El threw the lance down onto the ground and quickly dismounted. He lifted his visor and rushed to Carter. Carter was already rising when he got to him. "I am fine! It will take more than that to put me down for good." He said and Kal-El patted his shoulder. They gripped each other's forearms. "Well done."

Carter then grabbed Kal-El's right wrist and raised it in the air. Everyone in the stands cheered. Kal-El removed his helm with his left hand and raised it in the air. The people cheered louder.

Kal-El entered the Great Hall that night escorting Lois. They sat at the long head table on the Dias. Peter and Kal-El sat next to each other at the center of the table. Lana sat on Peter's right and Lois on Kal-El's left. "Now what are your plans for the wedding, Countess?" Lana asked Lois.

"Princess Kara and I agreed that it will be possible to blend both our cultures into the wedding. She and the Dowager Duchess of Kent has been such great help in planning our wedding. I know I shall not be disappointed." Lois said. Kal-El grinned and kissed her right hand.

"How exactly do you intend to blend our cultures?" Kal-El asked and Peter nodded wanting to know as well.

"With both Your Majesties' permission, I wish to speak to both High Priests of our Realms of performing the ceremony together." Lois said. Kal-El and Peter looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"You have our permission." Kal-El and Peter said in unison. Lois smiled and bowed her head to them. "I will be greatly impressed if you can get them to reach an agreement." Kal-El said.

"I can be very persuasive when I truly want something." Lois said.

"I have no doubt." Kal-El said in a playful manner. Lois smacked his arm and he chuckled. "I just warn you that the High Priest of Rao is a hard man to barter with but I have faith in your…talents." Lois shook his head at him.

"You are intolerable!" Lois exclaimed jokingly.

"I am not intolerable…I am charming." Kal-El said and she chuckled.

Lois then covered her mouth as she yawned. "It is late. I shall retire for the evening." She said. Peter and Lana nodded.

"I will walk you to your chambers." Kal-El said. They stood and she took his arm. Everyone watched them as they left the Great Hall.

"I was surprised you jousted today. I thought you were being careful. I know you would not forgive yourself if someone was hurt." Lois said softly as they walked.

"Lois, I appreciate your concern but I am in control. I assure you there is no need to worry." Kal-El said.

"From what you told me about the history of the crystal, I cannot help but worry. Alexander still knows of the crystal and he is shut up in Thanagar. How do we know he will not tell R'as al Ghul or Count Vertigo or…" Lois ranted.

"Shhhhh. Stop this, Lois." They stopped walking and rubbed her upper arms. "Lex will tell no one because he wants the power only for himself. Now calm yourself…Breathe." He said. Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Better…and here is a token of my affection to help you relax even more."

Kal-El lowered his lips onto Lois's. He cupped her face in his hands and they continued to kiss. Wren-Za and Durkin watched from around the corner. "It appears this union shall be a success, my lord." Wren-Za said to Durkin, who made a light growl and walked away while Wren-Za grinned at the couple.

Trumpets sounded outside the city walls. A large wooden round table had been put in the large golden tent. In the middle of the table was a metal emblem with LN engraved in the middle, around the engraved letters were their oath: _To distribute peace and justice throughout the known world._ The oath was written in the common tongue.

The kings, queens, princes, princesses, and Resistance leaders set their weapons down on the round table and took their seats. Nobles and military leaders stood in the background. Selina and Mera's stomachs were both round with child.

Carter wore black trousers with a long white tunic and his brass circlet. Shiera wore a white silk dress with her brass circlet. The Thanagarians and Egyptians behind their seats wore their bronze chest armor over sleeveless white tunics and black trousers.

Oliver wore brown trousers with an emerald green tunic and his extravagant ceremonial crown adorned with diamonds and emeralds circling the base. Dinah wore an emerald green dress with golden laces and her gold emerald crown. Prince Connor matched his father in attire but we wore a silver circlet with a single emerald at its front. The soldiers of Star City behind them wore emerald green tabards over brown tunics and trousers. Their nobles wore velvet green tunics with black trousers and chains on their shoulders.

Bruce wore a dark blue tunic with black trousers and his crown. Selina wore a blue dress with black laces and her extravagant crown. Princess Helena wore a purple dress. Gotham knights wore their chainmail and gray surcoats. Gotham nobles wore gray tunics and trousers.

Orin wore an orange tunic with green trousers, a green cape, and his crown. Mera wore a light green dress with gold laces and her crown. Atleanteans them wore gray chest armor over blue tunics and trousers, even the nobles.

Diana wore a white dress with a golden sword belt belt and tiara. Amazons behind her wore white dresses with sword belts.

Peter wore a purple tunic with black trousers and his crown. Lana wore a purple dress with white laces and her crown. The Genesis men behind them wore an assortment of colors tunics. The soldiers wore silver chainmail and chest armor.

Kal-El wore a blue tunic and trousers with his red sash and crown. Kara wore a blue dress with her red sash and a silver circlet. Lois wore a red dress with black laces. The Kryptonians behind them wore red tunics and black trousers. The Red Shard wore black chainmail shirts, black trousers, their sword belts, and knight's capes.

The queens motioned for the young princes and princess to be silent. Then they all looked to Kal-El. He kissed Lois's left hand and then stood. "The realms of Krypton and Genesis had been at war for far too long. Soon the war spread to the other realms and many lives were lost in the midst of victories and defeats. We came together to stop the bloodshed and the spread of tyranny. And now it time for us to repair the damage left from the destruction this war brought. We have a long road ahead of us but we shall rebuild. We shall rebuild our cities and towns. We shall rebuild our friendships and create new relationships." Kal-El took Lois's hand. "Most of all, we shall rebuild this world in peace." Everyone began clapping.

They feasted in the Great Hall that night. All the king, queens, princes, and princesses ate at the head table on the Dias in the room. Long tables were lined up close to the walls to let the nobles, military leaders, and knights eat. Couples danced in the center of the hall while the musicians played in the corner.

In the midst of the merry making, Bruce stood and walked over to Oliver. "Make we speak in private?" He whispered into Oliver's ear. Oliver nodded and kissed Dinah's cheek. He stood and followed Bruce out of the Great Hall.

They walked down an empty hallway and into Bruce and Selina's chambers. "What are we doing in here, Bruce? Let us return to the feast." Oliver said grinning.

Bruce sighed and put his hands behind his back. "When we took control of this city some months ago, one of my knights gave me two letters from Baroness Mercer." Oliver's grin disappeared. "She wished…she wanted me to give them to you." He handed Oliver two letters that had been resealed.

"You read them?" Oliver asked softly and Bruce had a blank expression on his face. His hand shook slightly as he took them.

"It is my nature. The first one is for you. The other is for her daughter, Mia…I first thought it would be best to keep these from you after I learned its content but you need to know." Bruce said. Oliver peeled off the seal and unfolded the first letter.

_Oliver _

_There is nothing I can do or say to make up for the pain I have caused you. It was the last regret of mine that I have yet to redeem. I am not asking for your forgiveness but I ask that you take care of our daughter, Mia, the only good and pure thing in my life. She is the reason I ran from you all those years ago. _

_Though I did love you, I could not bear it if you abandoned us when you discovered my true purpose in Star City. I have questioned my decision every day since I gave birth to her but then you married and had your son. I feared the damaged I would inflict upon your marriage and your kingdom if the truth came to light so I lied of her true parentage. I pray that you can understand and one day forgive me for my decision. _

_My time is short so I must end this letter and if you are reading it, I did not make it out of the city. Mia does not need to know who you are but I pray that you will watch after her. Let her know that she is the light in my dark, dark world. May the Gods redeem me of my sins through Mia. She is innocent and I pray you will keep her thus. When she comes of age, give her this second letter so that she may know that her mother never truly left her. Farewell my emerald green clad archer. _

_Always, Tess_

Oliver felt like he was losing his balance when he read that third sentence and took a seat. His hands shook as he finished reading the letter and tears filled his eyes. He had another child. A child before Connor. He had a daughter. He dropped the letter to the floor and held his head in his hands as he rocked his body deeply conflicted. Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Outside Metropolis, over a hundred servants took down the tents one by one. Ships from all the realms were preparing to set sail by noon. Soldiers were forming up outside the city awaiting their sovereigns.

Kal-El and Lois were walking hand in hand in the gardens. "It feels like it will be an eternity before we see each other again." She said. They stopped walking and he turned to face taking both her hands.

"Then I shall wait an eternity as long as I get to hold you in my arms." He said and she grinned. He leaned in and their foreheads touched. They closed their ears and listened to the other take deep breaths.

"By daily proof you shall me find to be you both loving and kind." Lois said softly and Kal-El smiled. They opened their eyes.

"I did not think you were one for poetry." He said.

"As I told you the day we met…I am full of surprises." She said and they chuckled. Ak-Var cautiously approached them.

"Sire, it is time to leave." Ak-Var said and Kal-El nodded. Ak-Var turned his back to them to give some privacy.

Kal-El rested his forehead against Lois's. "We shall be together soon, my love. Just wait." Kal-El said softly.

Lois caressed his face. "Always." She said softly. They both leaned in and their lips met. They wrapped their arms around each other. Ak-Var peeked over his shoulder and smiled.

They exited the palace and into the courtyard where his horse was waiting. The Red Shard kneeled and he motioned for them to rise. He put on his riding gloves and turned back to Lois. He took her hands and kissed each hand. "My lady." He bowed.

"My lord." Lois curtsied. Kal-El mounted his horse and everyone else mounted theirs. He winked at Lois and she grinned.

"Away!" Kal-El said and gave his stallion a kick. They rode out of the courtyard, through the city, and outside the city to the waiting procession. Then we marched onto Central City to board their ships to journey back to Kandor.

* * *

><p><strong>New pics added in profile!<strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**Only 1 more chapter until the end of War of Dissension. Pictures of crowns in profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

3 Months Later

The sea wall gates were lifted to allow a magnificent ship, called the _Lois Lane,_ entered the canal inside to the city of Kandor. The ship was built to commemorate the king's impendeing marriage to Countess Lois Lane. The figurehead's, on the bow of the ship, features were even similar to that of Lois.

The Kandorian people intently watched the ship dock into the harbor on the canal. Some people even watched from friends' homes close to the harbor. Red Shard knights were lined up along the harbor to the road. The king himself was waiting on the harbor with his ward, Viscount Kent.

Kal-El and Christopher both wore blue tunics and trousers. They both had belts around their waists; Kal-El's had a sword and Christopher a blunt dagger. Christopher had a gold chain on his shoulders. Kal-El wore his red sash and circlet. When the ship was tied off and the ramp lowered to the harbor, Kal-El and Christopher flashed each other quick grins.

Genesis knights descended the ramp first and bowed before Kal-El, who put his hands behind his back. "Knights of Genesis, Krypton welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship." He said. The knights then stepped off to the side in formation. Some ladies descended from the ship but they were not Lois. Kal-El's took a deep breath out of anticipation.

And then he saw her standing at the top of the ramp in a beautiful red dress. He grinned and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Lois smiled from atop the ramp and began to slowly descend. She slowly approached him and curtsied. Kal-El bowed. "My lady, I am here to welcome you to what is now yours."

"Your Majesty is most gracious but I fear you spoil me far too much." Lois said.

"I wish only to please you here." He replied.

"Then I believe that I shall be happy here." She said and they smiled at each other. Kal-El kissed her hand.

"You remember my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El presented her to him.

"Countess." Christopher said and bowed. Lois bowed her head.

"I have another gift for you." Kal-El said and took her hand. He led her to a white mare and Lois gasped. "I have yet to give her a name. I shall leave that up to you." Lois curtsied. She approached the mare and stroked her mane.

"She is magnificent." Lois said.

"Allow me to help you, my lady." Jon-Tel said referring to helping her mount the mare.

"I do not require it but thank you." Lois said and then she mounted the mare all by herself. The people began to muttering amongst themselves. "Shall we, Sire?" Kal-El smiled and helped Christopher mount his colt. Kal-El mounted his stallion.

"I am sure the lady is tired from such a long journey but tomorrow we shall have a feast in honor of our betrothal and the people of Kandor may dine on my expense!" Kal-El announced and the people cheered.

They lightly trotted through the city streets and the people cheered for their future queen. They threw down blue Kryptonian roses onto the ground to commemorate her arrival. Children waved up on their fathers' shoulders. A little girl handed a blue rose to Lois and she smiled. Kal-El and Lois frequently exchanged smiling glances.

They soon rode past the iron gates of the Crystal Palace. Red Shard knights along the road kneeled down to them. They passsed the gatehouse and the knights there kneeled as well. Kal-El dismounted and then helped Christopher down from his colt. He then ran up to her side and helped her down. "You know I did not require any help." She said sweetly.

"Yes, but I could not resist." She chuckled. "May I see you in private?" He whispered and her smile answered his question. They entered the palace and the servants and knights had gathered to greet her. They all bowed as they walked past. They proceeded to the throne room. The Council, nobles, and ambassadors were waiting for them.

The herald slammed down his staff twice. "His Majesty, the King and Countess Lois Lane!" He announced and everyone parted to opposite sides of the room. The throne room doors opened and they entered. They walked down the long red carpet to the two gold thrones at the end of the hall. They stepped up the Dias and stood before their thrones.

They turned to face the room. "We thank you all for coming to meet my future wife and queen, Lois Lane. We are pleased to say that out wedding shall take place after the arrival of the sovereigns of the League of Nations in less than a month." Kal-El said and everyone clapped. "But now, the countess is tired from her journey and wishes to rest." Lois took Kal-El's hand and they left the throne room.

Later, Clark and Lois kissed passionately on a canopy bed in the gardens, where they had a good view of the ocean over the six foot wall. Clark was lying down on the small bed and Lois sat down on the edge. He ran his hands through her hair and she placed her hand on his chest. Red Shard surrounded this part of the gardens so they would not be disturbed.

"We shall be missed if we stay here any longer." Lois said as she caressed his face,

"Then we shall be missed." He said and she smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said softly and pushed her hair back behind her ear. His hand then rested on her left cheek and his thumb caressed her.

"You spoil me so with all the flattering, affection, and gifts. How were you not married to some nobleman's daughter before you met me?" Lois said and he chuckled.

"I would have fallen on my own sword after a month of marriage." Clark replied and Lois chuckled. "A nobleman's daughter would be more of a servant than a wife" He sat up. "But with you, I shall never be alone for you are my soul mate and I shall never love another."

"Good answer." She said and leaned over to peck his lips. "But I shall find a sword to fall on if you act like you are my servant." She said and he grinned.

"Speaking of swords…I do have another gift for you." He said and motioned for a knight to come over.

"You spoil me enough. I need no more ships, clothing, jewelry, horses…I need nothing but you." She said and he grinned. The knight kneeled before them and presented Lois a sheathed sword. She gasped at the craftsmanship of the hilt because it was exactly like his sword, except the hand grip was red velvet. Lois took the sword from the knight. Clark nodded to the knight, who rose, bowed, and walked away.

Lois examined the hilt once more and then removed the beautifully crafted sword from its sheath. She set the sheath down onto the grass and admired the sword. "Forged by my own hand." Clark said and she turned to look at him with amazement. "You are more than a beautiful noblewoman…You are a soldier as well and a soldier needs a sword."

Lois stabbed the sword into the ground and flung her arms around him. He chuckled. She then began applying light kisses to his neck, chin, cheeks, forehead, and lips. "I love you." She said between each kiss. "I love you with my every breath, my every being. I love you and I am yours."

"And I am yours." Clark said and their lips met for a tender kiss. "However…" Lois groaned and he grinned. "…there is something we must do before the wedding."

Kal-El and Lois stood before the High Priest of Rao in the temple. "You came to me for a dispensation? Did you have carnal knowledge of her sister or of the countess before this day?" He asked delicately and uncomfortably.

"The countess…and yes before this day." Kal-El answered and the high priest sighed. He and Lois both looked at the floor so they would not burst out laughing. The Red Shard knew of their _affairs_ and they had even asked him if she was with child when he decided he was going to marry her.

"Very well. You are not the first betrothed match to come to me for such a dispensation." He said and turned his back to them. At that moment, they silently laughed at each other but put back on apologetic faces when they saw him turning. "Kneel." He said and they kneeled down on the first small step.

He put one hand on Kal-El's shoulder and his other on Lois's. "Kal-El and Lois Lane, with the sacred laws of Rao invested in me I pardon you both of your past indiscretions and pray that you have stronger willpower in the coming days ahead." He then drew circles with his thumb on their foreheads symbolizing the sun and stepped back.

"Your Eminence, I require another dispensation." Lois said.

"I take it that your maidenhead was not first claimed by His Majesty." The high priest said and she shook her head. "I take it that you knew of this, Sire." Kal-El nodded. "Was the countess the first woman you gave yourself to, Sire?" Kal-El shook his head and Lois flashed him a surprised look.

"I was not your first?" She asked him quietly.

"No. Did you believe you were the only one?" He asked and she shook her head. "Oh, well…Alicia was the first and then you."

"And Lana?" Lois asked suspicious and he shook his head but she stared him down.

"I swear on Christopher that I never had carnal knowledge of Lana Lang." He said and Lois relaxed somewhat.

"Shall we proceed?" The high priest asked and they nodded. He pardoned them again and drew the circles on their foreheads with his thumbs. "Remember…_willpower_." He said to them. They nodded and stood. Kal-El took Lois's hand and they walked out of the temple with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>About a month later<p>

Kal-El and Lois stood before their thrones in the throne room as the trumpets sounded. "Your Majesty and Countess Lane, I present to you the sovereigns of the League of Nations! King Carter and Queen Shiera and Prince Hector of Egypt!" The herald announced and the three of them entered the throne room.

They walked down the red carpet clad in white and gold and bowed before them. Kal-El and Carter gripped each other's forearms. Lois and Shiera kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El then kissed Shiera's hand and nodded to Prince Hector. Carter kissed Lois's hand and Lois nodded to Prince Hector. Prince Hector bowed. The three of them then stepped off to the side.

"King Bruce, Queen Selina, and Princess Helena of Gotham!" The herald announced and they walked down the red carpet clad in gray and silver. Selina was now rounder with child but she walked down the carpet gracefully holding her 2-year-old daughter's hand. Bruce and Kal-El gripped forearms while Lois and Selina kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Selina's hand and Bruce kissed Lois's hand. Princess Helena curtsied to them and they nodded in returned. They stepped off to the side as well.

"King Oliver, Queen Dinah, Prince Connor of Star City, and the king's ward the Lady Mia Dearden!" The herald announced. They walked down the red carpet clad in emerald green and black. Oliver and Kal-El gripped forearms while Dinah and Lois kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Dinah's hand and Oliver kissed Lois's, and then he gave her a quick wink. Prince Connor bowed and Mia Dearden curtsied. They nodded to them. They stepped off to the side.

"King Orin and Queen Mera of Atlantis!" They walked down the red carpet clad in orange and green. The men gripped forearms and the women kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Mera's hand and Orin kissed Lois's. Mera was rounder with child as well. They stepped off to the side as well.

"Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana of Themyscira!" They walked down the red carpet clad in white and gold. Kal-El kissed Hippolyta's hand. Lois and Diana gripped forearms. Hippolyta and Lois gripped forearms as well as Kal-El and Diana. Then they stepped off to the side.

"Your Majesty and Countess Lane, I present to you King Peter and Queen Lana of Genesis!" They walked down the red carpet clad in purple and black. The men gripped forearms and the women kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Lana's hand while Peter kissed Lois's. They then stepped off to the side as well.

"My fellow kings, queens, princes, and princesses we welcome you to the city of Kandor for my union with Countess Lane in two days time. We extend to you all the hand of friendship and trust you shall enjoy your stay here at my court." Kal-El said and everyone clapped. "Now, our diligent servants have prepared an extravagant feast and I am starving." They laughed and everyone proceeded to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Jon-Tel helped Kal-El dress after he bathed and finished with his barber. He wore his white tunic with gold and crystals embroidery, and white trousers with gold stitching. He took a deep breath as he straightened his tunic yet again. "There is no need for worry, Sire. It is your wedding day. You should be overjoyed." Jon-Tel said.

"I am overjoyed but I cannot help but be nervous." Kal-El replied and took another deep breath. Jon-Tel chuckled. "And I shall laugh when you are nervous on your wedding day." He said. Jon-Tel helped him put on his sword belt and then his red sash.

"I do not believe I shall ever marry." Jon-Tel said. He walked to the armoire and unlocked it. On the first shelf were two gold crowns, one adorned with pearls and crystals while the other was plain gold. On the second shelf were three gold circlets. Jon-Tel had polished the crown and circlets the night before and they still shined.

"Why so morbid of marriage? It is not a curse." Kal-El said.

"Lord Durkin would disagree with you. The entire court knows he married his wife for her father's influence and wealth. The court knows of his numerous mistresses and bastard children and that his wife punishes him for it as well." Jon-Tel said as he picked up the ceremonial crown.

"Lord Durkin married for political reasons and is reaping the consequences of that. He is only of a few that have done such. That does not need happen to you." Kal-El said and sheathed his sword.

"You are marrying for political reasons." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El sighed. He forgot that Jon-Tel was in the dark about him and Lois. He was surprised he did not tell him for he considered Jon-Tel to be one of the few friends he had at court.

"I speak to you truthfully…I love Lois. I have loved her since our last days together at the Fortress. That is why I am truly marrying her. I just made the Council believe it was for political reasons." Kal-El said. He had expected Jon-Tel to drop his crown but instead Jon-Tel put the crown down onto the table and patted him on the shoulder.

"I am truly happy for you. And I shall consider your words of wisdom but I doubt I shall find the woman for me." Jon-Tel said.

"You never know. She may be closer than you think." Kal-El said and they chuckled. Jon-Tel grabbed his red knight's cape and put it on his shoulders. He then put his crown on his brow. Kal-El examined his appearance in the mirror and took another deep breath.

"You are dressed like a king but look like a man that is about to marry the love of his life." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El grinned.

"Will you go to the countess's chambers and see how the women are coming along?" Kal-El said. Jon-Tel bowed and left to go check.

Kara and Martha watched as Lois's new maidservant, Vala Al, helped her dress. Lois wore a white dress with gold and crystal embroidery, and gold laces. Vala put a veil attached to a gold circlet on her brow. Lois turned around to the ladies and they gasped at her. "You look beautiful!" Kara and Martha both exclaimed and crowded around her admiring her appearance.

There was a knock on the door. "Vala, may you please see who that is?" Lois said.

Vala opened the door to see Jon-Tel, who was stunned at her beauty. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out making her chuckle. "Yes? You are the king's manservant, are you not?" She asked.

Jon-Tel closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes…Um…His Majesty wishes to inquire on the countess's progress for her carriage shall arrive shortly." He said.

"Then Her Grace shall be ready shortly. Is that all?" Vala asked and Jon-Tel stuttered. "Vala…my name is Vala." She said and he nodded. They smiled at each other and then she closed the door.

Kal-El exited the Crystal Palace and out into the courtyard. A regiment of 25 Red Shard knights would be escorting him to the Palace of Marriage. Another regiment of 25 knights would be escorting Lois shortly. Their armor was polished and their horses had been groomed.

His carriage was decorated with blue Kryptonian roses on a gold string and was being pulled by two magnificent white stallions. His banners hung from the doors. 2 knights carried his standard and 2 the Kryptonian flag, 2 in the front and 2 in the back. Kal-El and Jon-Tel entered the carriage. The driver shook the reins and rode out of the courtyard.

The people cheered as the carriage past the iron gates. They cheered their congratulations and love for him. He waved and smiled at them from his carriage. Red Shard had been dispersed throughout the entire city and were all along the planned routes for the progress through the city after the ceremony.

They arrived at the Palace of Marriage and he exited the carriage. The people cheered. He waved and smiled at them again before entering the palace. "She said shortly?" He asked Jon-Tel, who nodded. Kal-El took like his 100th deep breath for the day. Most of the guests had already arrived and had found their places to stand.

Lois entered the carriage with Vala while Martha and Kara entered a separate carriage. The drivers shook the reins and they left the palace courtyard.

Kal-El was pacing up and down the hallway at the entrance to the Palace of Marriage. "The countess will be here. There is no need to worry so." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El was about to say something but then he heard the people cheering outside. He peeked out the door and Lois's white carriage had pulled up. Jon-Tel patted him on the back and they took their positions at the door. Martha and Kara entered the palace.

Lois ascended the steps to the palace and saw Kal-El. He walked up to her and marveled at her before he bowed. Lois curtsied and they smiled at each other. He held up his left hand and she put her hand on top of his. Jon-Tel and Vala took their positions behind them. They smiled at each other. Kara motioned to someone and a sweet chorus erupted from the choir accompaniment by an organ. Kal-El winked at Lois and they began walking down the aisle at a nice pace.

Royals, nobles, politicians, and knights bowed as the couple past them. As they approached the altar, Lois saw the two large portraits of their parents over the jewel altar. She was happy to see her mother grinning down at her.

They reached the Jewel of Truth and Honor but did not mount it. They kneeled before it and the High Priest from Genesis stepped forward. "We are all gathered here on this day in the presence of the gods to bond Kal-El, King of Krypton, Protector of Rao, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army to Countess Lois Lane. If any man knows of any impairment of why these two should not be joined, let him speak now or forever how his tongue." No one spoke.

"Kal Jonathan Clark Seyg-El, will thou have this woman to thy wedded wife? Will thou love her, honor her, and keep her forsaking all others and keep thee only onto her as long ye both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." Kal-El answered.

"Lois Joanne, will thou have this man to thy wedded husband? Will thou love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him forsaking all others and keep thee only onto him as long as ye both shall live?" He asked.

"I will." Lois answered. Her high priest then stepped back.

The High Priest of Rao stepped up onto a podium in his black and purple robes and in his hand was staff dyed blue with a large crystal on top. He motioned for them to rise and they did. "Stand upon the Jewel of Truth and Honor, Kal-El and Lois Lane. Stand tall swearing your love and allegiance that all may witness." They mounted the large jewel altar and took each other's right hand. "For the vows you speak this day shall bind you as one for all eternity before the eyes of man and before the heart of Rao… Now exchange the hued bracelets, my children." He said.

"In the name of Rao, who kindled the sun, I take you, Lois Lane, as my wife." Kal-El said and put the hue bracelet on her right wrist.

"In the name of Rao, who shaped the moons, I take you, Kal-El, as my husband." Lois said and put the hue bracelet on his right wrist. They grinned at each other before turning back to look at the high priest.

"No other may wear the colors of Kal and Lois made husband and wife this day and for all days hence! May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you Kal-El and Lois!" The High Priest proclaimed. "You may kiss your bride."

Kal-El and Lois turned to face each other. They both leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss. As soon as their lips met, the organ and choir sounded accompaniment by applause. They broke apart and grinned at each other. They turned and he took her left hand. They dismounted the jewel and began walking down the aisle grinning.

They exited the Palace of Marriage into the sunlight and to the cheering crowds. Blue roses covered most of the road and some had landed on their carriage. They stood on the steps of the palace and waved to the people. The Red Shard at the entrance made an arch of swords for them to walk through. The footsman opened the carriage door. Lois climbed in first and then Kal-El. They continue to wave to the crowd.

There was a massive feast in the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace. Entertainers and musicians performed marvelously. Kal-El and Lois had not stopped smiling the whole day. They had just finished dancing and they sat back down in the seats at the head table.

Kal-El kissed Lois's left hand. "Are you the most happy?" He asked. Lois smiled and kissed him. Then J'onn J'onzz tapped Kal-El's shoulder. "Ah, J'onn. Good to see you." Kal-El stood and embraced his friend.

"There is a matter that needs your attention." J'onn said softly.

"J'onn, it my wedding day. Can this not wait until the morning?" Kal-El asked and J'onn handed him an opened letter. He recognized the handwriting on the front of the letter. "Have you read this?" J'onn nodded. Kal-El leaned down to whisper something in Lois's ear. Some noticed her face become serious but Kal-El reassured her and then left through another door.

Kal-El walked and found himself in the Hall of Kings standing before his father's statue. Torches filled the room with light and he unfolded the letter.

_Clark, Congratulations must be said of your new marriage. I warn you at first it is astonishing, then dreadful, but there is always hope that it shall last. Of course yours is a life bond so it cannot be broken without consequences. You should know that it was my intention to kill you but just moments before my blade pierced your flesh my eyes were opened. I once thought it was our families, our blood, who made us who we are. Then I hope it was our friends. But if you look at history the great women and men of the world have always been defined by their enemies. _

_And the thing about memories, you cannot forget them. Like always how you were always one step ahead of me, Clark, no matter how carefully I prepared or I strategic I was, you were there to stop me even before I learned the truth of who you are. You were born to be a god among men but you do not even want it. You fought it. You hid from it. I would have taken it and relished and embraced it. You have your destiny and I have finally embraced my own. You and I shall both be great men because of each other. We have a destiny together, Clark. Only on different sides and I expect you to always be there to try and stop me. _

_Our story has not been written yet, Kal-El. And every villain is only as great as his hero. And that all relies on your life not your death. I have read the book of Rao and it foretold of a chosen savior, the light that shall inspire the world out of darkness. You are the light. Only you hold the power within you. Be done with Clark Kent and become your true self Kal-El. We shall meet again. Lex_

Kal-El sighed as he finished the letter and he grew hot from anger. Then he felt a smooth hand on top of his right hand. He turned to see Lois and he sighed out of relief. She took the letter from his hand and lifted it up to a torch. She dropped it down onto the floor and they watched it burn together. He took her hand and caressed her knuckles.

"It does not matter what happens now…as long as we are together." Lois said and he nodded. They grinned at each other and kissed tenderly. They left the hall of Kings hand-in-hand, the fire consuming the end of the letter.

Lois was outside her bedchamber in her white underdress awaiting her husband. Vala helped her put on her red robe. "Milady, His Majesty with His Eminence." Vala whispered when she saw them approaching.

"Wife." Kal-El bowed to her.

"Husband." Lois curtsied. He approached Lois and took her hand. They turned to face the High Priest and kneeled. The High Priest approached them. He handed his staff to Vala and removed a strand of rope from his person.

"Kal-El and Lois, bonded for life on this day, may your union prove fruitful in giving Krypton an heir and to never break this bond as long as you both shall live." The High Priest said as he intertwined their right hands with the rope. He took a step back and Kal-El and Lois rose. They turned to face the bedchamber.

Kal-El nodded to Vala, who opened the bedchamber door and curtsied. He and Lois entered the bedchamber and Vala closed the door behind them. He used his left hand to bolt the door. Lois looked at him. "No interruptions." He whispered and she smiled.

He lifted up his right hand, thus pulling her closer to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He caressed her face with his left hand as they kissed. While they kissed, Lois unwrapped the rope from around her arm. She broke the kiss by taking a step back. She held onto the end of the rope pulling him towards the bed. All the candles had been lit and there was a fire going in the beautiful fireplace.

Lois let go of the rope and turned her back to him while removing her red silk robe. Clark removed his robe as well and wrapped his hands around her waist applying kisses down the back of her neck. He slowly slid her underdress off her shoulders and kissed down her left shoulder. Lois reached back and caressed his left cheek, her breathing increasing.

She moved her hand down his firm chest until she reached his trousers. His laces were tied in a simple knot so with one pull they were undone. Clark pushed her underdress down her arms until it slid off her body on its own. His fingers caressed her skin and her breathing was getting heavy. She quickly turned around and crushed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her.

Lois turned them around so now his back was to the bed. Her hands moved down pushing his trousers down as low as she could without breaking the kiss. Then she pushed him down onto the bed and he was grinning. She removed his trousers but he wore a braie underneath. She pulled off his boots one by one. He tried to grab her but she playfully smacked his hand away. She climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him.

His fingers ran down her back slowly and she caressed his cheek as they kissed. He rolled them so he was now on top. He caressed her cheek as they continued to kiss. He broke the kiss to look at her. "I love you." He said softly.

She caressed her face. "As I love you." She said softly. They grinned at one another. He kissed her again and they intertwined their fingers as they made love.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Kal-El, the coronation preparations are going well. Stop worrying and enjoy your time with Lois. The kingdom shall be in one piece when you return or you would have had the Council rule in your stead if you did not trust me. If something should happen, I know where you are. Kara_

Kal-El finished reading Kara's letter and grinned. He felt the cool breeze on his bare skin and the sounds of seagulls and small waves crashing onto the shore. Then he felt a hand run down the back of his head, down his neck and shoulder, and down his bare back. He smiled and quickly turned around to grab Lois. She dodged laughing and he chased her.

Lois ran down to the shore and stopped. He stopped and positioned himself ready to charge. Lois then removed her thin white dress and dropped it in the sand. Clark raised an eyebrow. She smiled seductively and began walking into the water. She stopped when the water was passed her abdomen and motioned with her finger for him to come in after her. Clark was barefoot so he only had to remove his braie. He ran in after her and she laughed when he took hold of her. They kissed passionately.

They lay in bed later that evening breathing heavily after making love passionately; comfortable silk sheets wrapped around their naked bodies. It was a warm night so all the windows were open. A cool breeze caressed their skin. Clark applies kisses all down her backside, from her shoulders to her lower back. Lois moaned. "Must we leave?" She whined.

Clark chuckled. "Yes." He kissed both her shoulders and her neck. "I am king and you are my queen now. We have duties. And I remember you once saying that duty comes before love." He said softly in her ear. She chuckled when he kissed her behind her ear.

"Is it too late to take that back." Lois said. She rolled onto her side and rested her right cheek in the palm of her right hand. Clark lay on his back grinning up her. He then grabbed her and rolled them so he was on top. They chuckled and then kissed. Her hands moved up his back as they kissed. They only parted for lack of air. Their foreheads touched as their breathing calmed down.

He pecked her lips twice and then caressed her face. "I make you this promise…that as long as we are married, duty shall never come before love." Clark said.

"That is a difficult promise, my love. I will not let you choose me over your people. You love them as well." Lois said.

"But not as I love you." Clark said and Lois grinned. She then hitched her leg around his waist and rolled so she was now on top. They chuckled. She rested her chin on his chest and he kissed her forehead. She kissed both his Pecs and he stroked her hair.

"And I shall love what and whom you love." Lois said and kissed his Pecs again. Clark grinned and continued to stroke her hair.

"Lois, I wish you to be my queen in every way. I want us to rule together for you are my friend, my confidante, my advisor, and my true love." Clark said. Lois grinned and tenderly kissed him.

"But no more extravagant gifts." Lois said and Clark chuckled. She smacked his right Pec and he nodded still chuckling. He caressed her face and ran his hand through her hair. He raised his head up to her and they kissed tenderly again.

* * *

><p>The <em>Lois Lane<em> docked into the Granville Harbor in the dead of night. The anchor was dropped and the ship was tethered to the dock. The ramp landed on the dock and 6 hooded figures descended the ramp. Black horses were waiting for them at the edge of the town. They mounted them and rode off.

The hooded figures halted in front of the Kent Farm and they all dismounted. Clark and Lois lowered their hoods and grinned at each other. He took her hand, motioned for their bodyguards to stay, and they walked to the front door. Clark knocked on the door. Candlelight was soon visible through a window and the door opened.

Martha Kent was in her nightgown and robe. Her hair was done in a braid and she was holding a candle. "Clark? Lois? What are you doing here? Come. Come in." Martha said and they entered the farmhouse. Martha lit some more candles and motioned for them to sit. "Now speak soft. I finally put Connor to bed."

"Connor?" Clark asked.

"Alexander just did not suit him. Connor is a more pleasing name." Martha said. When he returned to Kansas, he asked Martha to care for baby Alexander for a year and then he would come for him like he had done for Christopher.

"Connor is a pleasing name." Lois said and Clark nodded.

"Now why are you really here?" Martha asked. Clark and Lois looked at each other and held hands.

"To be honest…we wanted to see how Alexan…Connor was faring." Clark said.

Martha smiled. "Some things never change…He was same way when Christopher came to live with me at Granville for six months." She said and Lois smiled at him. Martha caressed his free hand. "I am so fiercely proud, Clark. I only wish your father was here to see how happy you are and the good father you have become."

"I believe a part of him is still here with us." Clark said and Martha grinned. The sound of a baby cooing could be heard. Martha stood but Clark shook his hand and went upstairs. Baby Connor Kent was whining in his cradle. He was on the verge of tears and he was squirming constantly. Clark stood over the cradle grinning down at the child. He then gently picked him up. One hand on the back of his neck and the other on his lower back.

He then began to rock his body slowly and hum softly. It was a Kryptonian lullaby his aunt used to sing to Kara and he would occasionally join in. He walked around the nursery in a circle swaying his body. Soon the whining and squirming stopped. Connor yawned and grabbed hold of his index finger. Clark grinned and continued to hum the sweet lullaby. Soon, Connor was snoring softly sound asleep.

Clark raised Connor closer to his mouth. "Forgive me I cannot stay but know that I will come back for you. Your mother wanted me to protect you and to guide you and I shall…my son." Clark said softly and then kissed Connor's forehead.

"_Our_ son." Lois said and he turned his head to her grinning. She walked up to them and kissed Connor's forehead as well. "_Our sons._" She said.

"Our sons." Clark said sweetly.

* * *

><p>The <em>Lois Lane<em> docked into the harbor in Kandor. A crowd had gathered to welcome back their king and queen. They cheered as they descended the ramp onto the harbor hand in hand. They waved and smiled at them.

Commander Ak-Var and Princess Kara along with a regiment of Red Shard knights were waiting for them. Lois mounted her white mare and Kal-El mounted his white stallion. He held his hand up to the people and there was silence.

"People of Kandor…it gives me great pleasure to return my beautiful city and to be welcomed back with such love and devotion. And allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Lois." Kal-El said and the people cheered. Lois smiled and bowed her head to the people. "And we wish you all well and a blessed new year." Kal-El nodded to them and they rode off back to the Crystal Palace with the people cheering louder.

They dismounted in the courtyard, where a group of people had gathered to welcome them back. Applause broke out making Kal-El and Lois smile. Christopher ran into his arms and he hoisted him up. Kal-El kissed his forehead and put him back down. He then cut his eyes to Lois and Christopher hugged her.

Lois smiled and hugged him back. She then took his hand and they all entered the palace. "How goes the preparations for the coronation?" Kal-El asked as they walked.

"All is prepared, Sire. The queen shall be crown next week in the Temple of Rao." Wren-Za said.

"Good." Kal-El said and then he kissed Lois's hand.

"Sire, I wish to speak to about…" Durkin said.

"There will be more than enough time for politics tomorrow, my lords." Kal-El said and they walked off.

* * *

><p>Lois looked at the white ceremonial dress she was to wear for her coronation tomorrow. It was a simple silk white dress with the crest of the House of El in black on the front. The door opened and close behind her. She had a dagger underneath her dress and was tempting to draw it until she smelled a familiar scent.<p>

Kal-El wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck. Her shoulders relaxed and she grinned. "And how are you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Conflicted." Lois said.

He removed his arms from around her waist and walked up in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

"For years I punished Kryptonians for a crime they did not commit and now…and tomorrow I shall be crowned their queen. And all I feel is guilt." Lois said. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. She wrapped her hands around his waist.

"That was in the past. You are no longer the soldier you used to be. You have redeemed yourself for past mistakes and the people love you for it…Not a day goes by that I do not think about the Genesis soldiers I have killed trying to avenge my fathers and mother…You are not alone in this." Clark said.

She raised her head to him and caressed his face. "I do not deserve you." Lois said. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Shhhhh." He quietly shushed her and she took a deep breath. "All that matters is that we are together. Yes?" Lois didn't say anything. "Yes?" He asked more playfully this time and she grinned.

"Yes." Lois answered. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms once more.

Early the next morning, Lois rolled onto her left side and her hand landed on his pillow. It was bare. She rubbed the pillow and his side of the bed. It was bare but still warm. She opened her eyes. She pulled the silk sheet up to her breasts and sat up. The sun was rising and it partially lit the room. Then she saw the note tuck under his pillow.

_I had some matters to take care of before the coronation. I did not want to wake you for you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I shall see you later, my love. Forever yours, Clark._

Lois grinned and kissed the note. She arose from the bed and put on her robe. She went to the window and looked outside. Kal-El was inspecting several regiments of the Red Shard. He was already dressed in his ceremonial attire and he wore his crown. She grinned down at him. There was a knock on the door. "Come!" She called. Vala entered her bedchamber with a barber. Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Vala asked.

"I am well…just nervous. I feel I shall not be calm until Cla…Kal-El is by my side." Lois said. Vala rubbed her shoulder and it brought her some comfort. "Thank you." Lois took a deep breath. "Let us be done with this."

The barber combed out and trimmed Lois's hair. Vala helped her put on her dress and slippers. Soon there was a knock on the door. Vala answered it and smiled to see Jon-Tel. "Her Majesty shall be ready shortly." She answered before he asked the question. Jon-Tel smiled and slowly walked away keeping his eyes on her.

Kal-El slowly paced outside the carriage waiting for Lois. The coronation was to take place at noon. Then he heard the clanking of armor. He looked up to see Lois descending the stairs with her bodyguards. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful. He approached her when she descended the last of the stairs. He took her hands and kissed them. He let her enter the carriage first and then he climbed in after her. It was the same carriage used for his coronation three years before.

Trumpets began to sound and the people began cheering when the carriage passed the palace gates. Kal-El and Lois waved and smiled at them. Despite her smile, Kal-El could tell she was nervous so he took her left hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

Twenty-five Red Shard knights on horseback were in front of the procession and another twenty-five behind the carriage. Ensigns held the standard of the House of El and the Kryptonian flag at the front and back of the procession.

The procession appeared at the entrance to the temple. Kal-El exited the carriage first. He held out his hand and helped Lois descend the small steps of the carriage. He took both her hands. "I will be in there waiting for you. Just breathe and keep your eyes on me." He said softly. She nodded but she still looked nervous. "All will be well, my love. Just keep your eyes on me." He winked at her and she gave him a small grin.

Kal-El grinned at her and he caressed her knuckles once more with his thumbs. He released her hands and walked down the red carpet into the temple. Lois took a deep breath and put another smile on her face for the crowd. She could see people bowing to Kal-El inside the temple. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Trumpets sounded inside and as soon as they stopped, a chorus began vocalizing. She closed her eyes and quickly took a breath. She began walking down the red carpet to the temple entrance. Before she knew it she was inside the temple. People bowed as she walked passed and kept a grin on her face.

Lois held her hands in front of her and she walked at a casual pace. She kept her breathing under control but she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to turn around and run but then she caught sight of him. Kal-El too held his hands on front him. He grinned at her as she walked to him.

Suddenly, the pounding in her ears and chest began to dim. Her grin widened and her walk became more graceful. She focused all her attention on him and before she knew it, she was at the steps to the altar. She descended the three steps and kneeled.

The High Priest lowered his hood and stood beside Kal-El. He began to chant in Kryptonese. "Rao, our beloved lord and protector, bring honor and grace to Lois El, our new queen of the land you built and watch over. Help her and guide her to be a just queen to our beloved King Kal-El. May you grant them sons and long lives to rule our beloved realm."

A priest stepped forward with the queen's crown on a red pillow. The High Priest blessed the crown, "Bless this crown in the name of Rao. May it bring grace and wisdom to our new queen." The beautifully crafted crown was gold but it was hidden under pearls and crystals **(pic in profile)**.

The High Priest nodded to Kal-El, who picked up the crown. He held it up to the sun and the rays reflected off the crystals. "With this sacred crown, I solemnly crown you Queen of Krypton!" His words echoed. He approached Lois and lowered the crown onto her head. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

Kal-El took a step back and drew his sword. He kneeled down onto one knee and presented to Lois. She carefully took the sword by the blade and kissed the star on the pommel of the sword. "Rise Lois El. And Krypton, kneel before Lois El, Queen of Krypton!" The High Priest exclaimed.

As she rose, all the Kryptonian nobles, generals, commanders, poets, musicians, scholars, and writers kneeled. Lois turned to face them. Kal-El then stood by her side and held up his right hand. She placed her left hand on top and made sure had a good hold on the sword. They descended the stairs and trumpets sounded. Cheering could be heard outside.

Soon, Kal-El and Lois exited the temple into the afternoon sun with every citizen of the city of Kandor outside to cheer them. They smiled at the people and Kal-El waved since Lois had no free hand.

Kal-El let Lois enter the carriage first and then he climbed in after her. They began their procession through the city. The people threw pink roses down onto the street either from alongside the street or from their windows. They waved and smiled to the crowd. Lois blew a kiss to some young boys and a few blushed.

Before they knew it, they were back at the palace. The Red Shard was assembled in the courtyard and they kneeled when they exited the carriage. Kal-El exited first and helped her descend the carriage. He took and sheathed his sword. He took her hand and kissed it.

The coronation festivities would certainly be grander than that of their wedding. Fantastic food, fantastic music, fantastic entertainment, and fantastic gifts from Kryptonian and foreign nobles for Lois. Whatever nervous feelings felt earlier were long forgotten, especially since Kal-El never left her side.

"So when would Your Majesties like to go on progress throughout the kingdom? We were unable to attend to this when His Majesty was crowned due to the war." Durkin said. Kal-El looked at Lois and she shrugged her shoulders.

"The queen and I shall have to discuss. Nothing would please me more than for the realm to adore her as I do." Kal-El said and kissed her hand. Lois grinned at him.

"We just have to assure the people that this marriage shall make the realm and your reign stronger. The birth of an heir shall speed along such assurances." Durkin said and Kal-El sighed.

"My lord Durkin, no more politics for today…An heir shall come in its own course. This is something you cannot just order to have brought before you at once. The queen and I have plenty of time." Kal-El said. He caressed the knuckles of her left hand with his thumb.

_Thank you_. Lois mouthed to him. He leaned closer to her ear. "We have plenty of time." Kal-El whispered in her ear. She turned her head and pecked his lips. Wren-Za shook his head at Durkin and turned back his attention to his wife.

"'The birth of an heir shall speed along such assurances.'" Lois quoted Durkin in a jokingly manner. Clark chuckled. He removed his shirt and boots. Lois finished removing all her jewelry. He began to massage her shoulders and he kissed the back of his neck.

"Do not mind Councilman Durkin. He is a politician and that is all he lives for it seems…politics." Clark said softly. He slid her dress down her left shoulder and kissed her skin.

"And that is the problem. He makes my skin crawl and now all he shall speak about is for me to produce an heir." Lois said. Clark continued to kiss her left shoulder.

"And I told you…We have plenty of time." Clark said. He began to massage her shoulders once more. He turned her arms and caressed her face with his hands. "Pay no heed to Durkin or to any other member of the Council. They have the interests of the realm at heart as do we but we have each other. And nothing matters as long…"

Lois could tell he was waiting for her to finish his sentence. "As long as we are together." Clark nodded once and grinned. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Now…there was talk of producing an heir." He said and she chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her. He then scooped her up in his arms and laid her down onto the bed. They kissed passionately.

"I thought we had plenty of time." Lois said as he kissed her neck.

"Yes…It does not mean we cannot try." Clark said and Lois smiled. She caressed his face.

"I love you." Lois said and Clark smiled.

"As I love you." Clark said. They smiled and kissed again.

Lex sat in front of the fireplace in his bedchamber in Thanagar. In his right hand was a portrait of Helen. Her wedding ring hung from a chain around his neck. He rubbed the ring between his middle finger and thumb. Besides the fireplace was a medium-sized portrait of Kal-El.

His dagger was stabbed onto the end table beside him. He pulled it out of the wood and threw it at the portrait. The dagger hit Kal-El right in the heart. "This is not the end." Lex said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience and loyalty towards our fan fic. For those who would like to read the Author's Cut of <strong>_**War of Dissension**_**, it will be out in August. Also, I have been asked about a sequel…There will be a sequel called **_**Crusade of Reckoning**_**; coming to a screen near you in September. (Co-written with scifigirl33 on Divine Intervention).**


	39. Author's Note

**The Author's Cut is taking longer than expected thanks to my jobs and school started. My co-writer and I are working on it though so I can only hope that you all can remain patient. We will publish the first few chapters very soon.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
